Normal Life? Yeah, Right
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: The moment I meet him, I know he is bad news. The way he grin, the way he smirk. Now thanks to him I'm in World where bloody supervillain and superheroes exist! Gods please bless me, because I really going to need it. SIOC! multiple crossover! looking for beta! Prologue - Chap 2 edited!
1. Prologue

**This chapter has been edited by marionsepheroth77! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Blinking, I stared at the table in front of me. Huh.

Where did that come from? One moment I was sleeping and then- …

"Is this a dream?" I muttered.

No... No, it's not a dream. There's a big difference between dreams and reality itself, a really really big difference. I had often heard people mistake dreams with reality, but that was just not possible.

For example, when you dream, everything around you is hazy, a blur almost like a hallucination, and your own thoughts are a mess. I, myself know this since I did have a few dreams that felt very real before….

Yet, none of them are like this... None so clear like this. Right now my mind is certainly not a mess and everything around me is clear, very clear. This is too real for a mere dream, so no, in conclusion, this is not a dream.

To reassure myself further, I began to pinch my hand and like I expected I felt a stinging sensation from it. I can feel pain, which means this is clearly not a dream.

That leaves me with one question.

"How the hell did I get here?" I whispered once more taking a look at my surroundings.

White... as far as the eye can see, everything is white... No matter how my eyes roamed around, all I can see is white... a very large white space... Nothing but a white space, a table and chair that right now I sit upon.

...

I don't like this... I really don't like this... I mean, this is not a dream, clearly not since I can feel pain. And the last thing I remember was being back in my bed to sleep then suddenly now I'm in... Wait just, where the hell am I?!

"Yo!"

Out of nowhere someone appeared in front of me making me jump as he spoke. Oh God. Yes, I really did jump. Well, not like the ones in anime you see, I frantically sat up in surprise from my chair resulting in my fall to the ground!

"W-What the fuck?!" I yelled as I landed on my butt, my eyes practically glued to the being that out of the blue appeared in front of me. My heart rate began increasing due to the surprise and for a moment I can feel my heart beating faster as the seconds ticked by.

He... looked old... I would guess he was around his forties. He was clad in a gentleman's suit with a black billowing cape, having spiky gray hair and a graying beard. He stared at me with his eerie red crimson eyes and a smirk forming on his face. I have no doubt taking amusement from my fall.

For some reason... He looked familiar...

"How rude, do you swear at everyone you meet?" He asked me.

I narrowed my eyes, slowly pushing myself to stand and inwardly gulping. There... There's something about him that mades me feel uneasy. You know the feeling when you sit on the side of stranger that looked like a wanted criminal? Yep, that's what I currently feel.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, trying to be brave "And where am I?!"

Blinking his eerie red eyes at me, the smirk on his face still remained as he spoke "Well, you're clearly a bit more polite than the previous one. Normally, they instantly say 'Where the fuck am I old man?' things like that."

Previous one? I don't know what he's saying, but... It made my spine chill for a moment. What did he mean by a previous one? Just who the hell is this guy?!

"I guess I should introduce myself. Surely you had heard of me before, my name is... Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

And I felt myself freeze the moment he declared his name...

Kischur... Zelretch... Schweinorg...?

I'm not a fan of Fate Stay/Night. And while I found the film amusing and fun, I never tried to dig in deeper. All my knowledge about it only came from fanfictions I read on the internet.

And from all Fanfiction I read, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is someone only used for one reason...

Dimension travel...

"No way..." I murmured before taking a few steps away from him "Hell no! Hell no way! There's no way you're Zelretch! No way you're that Zelretch! He's only in an anime! A fictional World! Fuck his Kaleidoscope! It's just things that people use as a reason to make crossover fanfiction and things like that!" I shouted to him, feeling panic and fear gnawing at my stomach. At this... This joker presence!

"Well..." 'Zelretch' mused, showing nothing but amusement at my reaction "When you say it like that, it's rather strange but... I'm not in the mood to make for pleasantries or long introductions since you already know me so..."

Then all of a sudden I felt myself get yanked by something. My body flung upward, enough to make me let out a yelp as my eyes widened before crashing back to the chair that now somehow already stood once more.

As this happened, my mind was left frantically trying to process just what occurred, the fear and panic sensation started to grow further. This is not happening, this is not happening! This is not happening! I mean, he couldn't be real! This couldn't be real! This is probably some sick joke, right? Like that or-

"Calm down."

And I was calm...

It was very strange... One second my mind is bumbling mess, but now I feel... Clear... You know the sensation when you feel yourself very nervous and afraid, but suddenly all of them were gone because what you fear proved to be nothing.

"Well... While you are more polite than the other, you certainly are the first one that almost collapsed just because of meeting me." 'Zelretch' spoke, his voice still laced with amusement as he grinned and by the Gods, I can see his fangs! "I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended but... I guess I will take the first one." He chuckled to himself.

Because my mind is now calm, I can feel parts of my logical brain starting to work again. Say what you wish about me, but I'm a logical person, so when I no longer felt a panic like that...

Regarding him as dream will only deny the reality, and that only does nothing but make you look like a moron. He's not a dream, but there a chance... Perhaps I'm hallucinating? That was actually possible, when you're hallucinating you still feel pain.

But the problem is, I'm not an illegal drug user, yes, I smoke one or two times, but I never touched such drugs even when offered one. So... Did someone drugged me? But who? I mean...

Keeping that aside, for now I have another matter at hand.

"Okay. Let us just assume that you're real." I started, my eyes still lingering on him, who just snorted in his place. "I can list a few things why you'd come to me and I would like to say that I REFUSE all of what you offer."

Zelretch blinked at me, then he pouted, Gods! He actually pouted! Do you know how strange that is in the face of an old man?! It's... Disgusting! Ewww! No offense!

"But I still haven't offered you anything!" He exclaimed petulantly.

"Your offers are along the lines of 'giving memories of an alternate version of someone whose life goal is to be a transvestite circus clown and then implant them into your victim's personality, or replacing someone's personality with their opposite gender counterpart, or sending someone to a world where monster girls who survive through man's sperm exist just for the sake of your fun." I said dryly, remembering one of Gabriel's blessing fanfic where he changed Miya Asama's personality and sent Shirou to a Monster Girl World. If that wasn't insane then I don't know what else is it called and, "What kind of sane man would accept your offer?"

"Hey! There many men who would love to take the last offer you know!" Zelretch defended himself.

Doesn't change the fact that it's still considered as the insane level of funny.

"Hear me first." Zelretch cleared his throat before he gives me pointed look "I already travelled to many places, and changed many things. However, I realize after I did that, all of them is... it's now a bit dull." He said.

"Dull?"

"Yes! They're all amusing and fun, make no mistake, but they all mostly have one thing in common!" Zelretch raising his index finger to me "To be a Hero." He stated "And like I said before, all of them are fun to see but I want something different!"

"And you picked me..." I narrowed my eyes. Truthfully, I admit I'm not a good person. I, maybe won't hesitate to help in one case, but I'm not in the Hero criteria. I... I'm kind of selfish actually, if there's an opportunity to make my own life better, then I will immediately take it, I mean, why not? Life with a bag of money I can laze around while getting anything is a good life.

"Aaron Wilson, second child of Hendry Wilson and Lily Wilson. Born on 17 April 1999 at Novena from Singapore, age seventeen and now currently working under your father's shop." Zelretch stated my bio data "I would like to say more, especially about your porn fetish secret but it will take more time than we have. So here's my offer!

I will send you to one of alternate realities. I won't send you to a completely different place like Naruto or One Piece rather, I would send you to a similar one like here. But in there, Heroes and Villains are everywhere! Which means, your life would be in danger!

But have no fear! I won't leave you without strength! I will provide you the necessary skills so you can survive! Whatever path you take is up to you! I don't care if you turned into a serial killer or something equally disturbing! Just go on your life like and of course, amuse me-"

"I humbly refuse." I cut him off instantly, having no intent to hear his rambling any further. This made Zelretch pause on his track and blinking at me owlishly "While the idea of living in a fictional World is very tempting, I'm fine by myself at the moment." It is true, right now I'm pretty much content with how I live my life, true I wish to improve it perhaps, getting richer and such things, but none of them includes the supernatural aspect.

I have a father and mother who loves me, a big brother who's an asshole, but cares about me as well, and a very cute little sister. I don't want to leave them all, especially for a World like that... a dangerous one like Zelretch described and risking my life.

I'm already contented with what I have so... Right now I just want to get out of here wherever this is and continue with my current life, I'm satisfied with it after all.

Though... I doubt Zelretch is going to accept this, from all those fanfics I read, Zelretch is anything but nice in accepting refusals. The man is insane and I won't be surprised if he refuses my refusal and send me directly to wherever he wished...

"Well, okay."

Which is why this is a surprise to me when he said that.

"Okay?" I blinked at the acceptance. That... That was really surprising. But since I'm not one to be left with a gift in horse's mouth "Then, I wish to get out of here and-"

"And you will die." He added, prompting me to a stop.

"Die?" I asked, my voice a bit dry as I stare at him in disbelief. Did... Did he really just...

"It's not me who's going to kill you." He voiced out as if knowing what I was thinking "But you will die because right now your cell phone that's only a few centimeters away from your head will explode, burning your head instantly and therefore killing you."

"My cell phone... explodes?" I croaked out.

"You do realize lately your cell phone battery started getting errors right?" Zelretch pointed to me nonchalantly "Until now you refuse to change it because you thought it a waste of money... Well thanks to that, you are going to die because of it. Apparently there's a short circuit in your electrical cable and….. Boom."

"... You..." I gulped, the feeling of dread began crawling in my stomach once again "You're lying! You must be lying! There no way that could-"

"If you think I'm lying then by all means, walk through that door." Zelretch gestured to our right, and I noticed there a door appearing out of nowhere in the corner "It will take you back to your world, just when the explosion is about to happen and I warn you, it is not painless. When it explodes it'll melt your face, your skull is fine but your organs? Eyes, ears, mouth, nose and your entire face? Oh, trust me, it will hurt."

I stared at the door with an obvious sickened expression across my face. Just imagining it... It's already enough to make me cringe, that's certainly not the way I imagined myself dying, having my face melted while I'm still alive? Great Jesus! That was...

But for all I know, Zelretch could be lying... He is not sane, I'm aware of that, the way he thinks is very different from normal people, perhaps it's because he already too old, his age above four hundred if I recall... So I won't be surprised if he did this so he could make me take his offer...

However, until now I never read a fanfic where Zelretch portrayed as the bad guy, he trolled, being the king of pranks, but never once did his pranks resulted to the person's death. Losing sanity and being traumatized for the rest of life? Yes, that's the worse, but death? No... Zelretch never made people die...right?

But if I accept his offer... It means I'll leave everything behind... My parents... My siblings... My friends... Everyone... Though if I am indeed going to die then it means the same thing...

And I'm not one of those types who aren't afraid of death, oh no, I am afraid to die, I clearly am. Only a moron doesn't fear death, especially at a young age, like me! I'm not even twenty yet, dammit! Heck! I'm still a virgin!

But moreover... I fear that if I die... I will go straight to Hell...

Seeing Magic itself is real and the person who has it is in front of me, I have no doubt Heaven and Hell also exist. And I'm not a religious person, I have often read about mythology, but I'm not that devoted and I also did pretty much things for myself rather than others...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No... The risk is too big... It's not just my life in line, but my soul as well... I can't go back...

Gods... I...

"Can I at least see and hug them one last time?" I asked Zelretch, my voice sounded dry and filled with bitterness even to my own ears.

Despite the smirk still present, I can see Zelretch features softening a bit "I'm sorry, but I can't let you touch them, it will make things very suspicious. But see them? Yes, you can. You also can leave a message through me if you wish..."

Gods...

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. My eyes started to hurt and I can feel tears slowly merging out from there. My vision has become blurry as my tears shrouded them now and I held my face in my palm to wipe them off.

Just thinking that I will leave them this soon... I... I mean me...

I'm not ready... Not at all... Especially not without saying goodbye or touching them one last time...

"You can mourn later." Zelretch abruptly spoke, breaking me from my tears "For now I have a schedule! So are you going to accept my offer or not?!"

"... You really ruin the mood, don't you?!" I drawled out while glaring at him.

"I don't care." Zelretch deadpanned at me simply continues "You can mourn after I'm done with you. Anyway, I will get to the point since I am eager to see how you will amuse me. Here, eat this."

I blinked at the pink pill that he gave, the pill was small like a normal pill, aside from the three white stripes in middle of it. I scrunched my face on it before give look at Zelretch "What is this?"

"Super Pill." Zelretch answered "Albeit it a depowered version of it."

"Depowered version?" I blinked "I thought you said you'll give me something to survive!"

"If I give you the full one it will make people question you and trust me, it will bring nothing but very big problem and also it's boring to watch." He said nonchalantly "Don't worry, you still can make a car dent just by punching it and also you can break steel if you want, like it's made of nothing."

I don't know how to respond to that... That was pretty much a huge boost power. I mean, hello! If I punch a door it would be my fist that would be hurt! But if I can make a dent on a car...

Just what kind of place will I be going to?

"You... You're not going to send me to Dragon Ball, are you?" I asked, a bit freaked and horrified at the idea alone. Just so you know, even if I can break steel and flip cars, that still mean nothing but SHIT in there! Add the fact Dragon Ball is the worst Anime to live in.

I mean, come on! Every ten years there would be a monster coming to disturb the peace! Piccolo, Saiyans, Frieza, Cell! And FUCKING MAJIN BUU!

Just what kind of insane guy would want to live in there?! In a place where they can be killed with nothing but a flick! And people who are able to blast the hell out of planets!

"Ha? No, no, I won't send you to that monkey World." Zelretch reassures me with chuckle "That place is too strange for my taste, trust me. The place where you are going to go would be…. tamer." He said.

For some reason I still did not feel safe... At all.

But still, I found myself swallowing the pill. What? It's not like I have any choice anyway! I have already decided in the first place!

And when I did, I fell into silence for minutes. I expect there would be some strange sensation, something that would make my body burn or something like that, like that look in movies but...

Nothing happened.

"In case you're wondering, you won't burst like that monkey boy or those people in anime." Zelretch voiced with amusement lacing his voice, making me flustered a bit "Though, the idea turning you into Magical Girl does sound tempting."

"FUCK YOU!"

Not bothering to hide my anger anymore. While I did enjoy watching Fate Kaleid/Linear where Illya and Miyu acted like Magical Girl I have no intention to become one! I'm a guy! And there definitely something WRONG when with a guy wearing a skirt! EEEEWWWW! No offense to any guy or transvestite, but... EWWW! Imagining myself in a skirt is enough to make me puke! Gross! Grossssss! Super grossss!

... Now I feel like I have to apologize to all transvestites... Maybe I overdid it? But... Eww...

"Anyway! Now that is done, the next procedure is giving you this!" Zelretch raise his hand and my eyes widened upon seeing what was there.

Class-cards...

"You have strength, yes, but you don't have any skills, and trust me, you would be dead in less than month in that condition so this will solve your little problem." Zelretch told me, his mouth curled to wide grin while speaking.

Staring at the seven cards that he placed on the table. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin. They all look exactly like how they were in the anime or the Type-Moon Wikia from the internet.

"Does Archer contain Gilgamesh or EMIYA? If it's a yes, then I choose them." I instantly said. There's no need to ask any of the others, it wasn't a secret that EMIYA and Gilgamesh's powers are the most wanted in Nasuverse.

EMIYA's power, Tracing, a Magecraft that allows you to copy Noble Phantasm and creates Reality Marble. I don't think I need to explain anymore why I want it, seriously, that man is undoubtedly powerful. I think the only reason why he lost in Fate Stay/Night at the Saber route, whilst facing Berserker, a fucking Heracles the Son of Zeus is because of a plot hole.

And then Gilgamesh... I also don't need to explain what it is right?

"Unfortunately no." Zelretch replied, eyes rolled as if he was a bit annoyed at my question "Why? Because they're too overused, I'm bored seeing my source of amusement shooting swords!"

I certainly now don't know how to respond to that so I decided to change the topic "Then, can you tell me just what Heroic Spirit does those cards contain?"

"Nope. It won't be fun if I tell you." Zelretch answered with that annoying grin still plastered on his face "So now man up and pick your card!"

I gazed down at the seven cards that offered was to me. Each of these cards contains power that is enough to make me, a civilian into some kind of individual who's able to beat an army just by myself. Alone.

Seven cards... Seven class... Which should I pick?

I never delve into the art of fighting before, so picking any Card won't matter, but... If my guess is right, then maybe this card going to work like Fate Kaleid/Linear, while it won't turn me to a Heroic Spirit but it gives me their power and at least the basics to wield the weapons of their class.

Truthfully, I'm more into hand to hand. While I'm not a fighter at least I knew the basics of fighting if things came down to it. But I doubt the basic is going to work, so let's just count it as none.

Saber. Wielding a sword and becoming a Knight is cool. If I'm lucky, maybe I will get Arturia and I can use Excaliblast! That was certainly very powerful attack.

Lancer... I was tempted, really. If I got Gáe Bolg, that will be very useful, however, it wasn't a secret that most Lancers I know ended dead and have Luck that…. Sucks.

Archer... If there's no EMIYA or Gilgamesh then no, I don't know about other Archer class Servants, if I'm lucky I will get Heracles but I don't think I would. The risk is too big, but I will consider it.

Rider... Now if I got Iskandar... Man! Imagining myself spawning Ionioi Hetairo! Ha! That was amazing! Having a whole army and teleport my enemy to the desert like that! Or I can get Medusa! I can ride Pegasus! That would be very cool!

Caster... I'm not sure to pick this. All Casters I know is clearly not a good person. With Medea and Gilles de Rais, those two clearly are not a prime example of the Caster class. However, they can do Magic, and I sure have Magic in my arsenal will be very useful.

Assassin... I don't know about this... I mean while I don't mind stealing if I have to but taking, a Class-card that gives me special abilities to kill us... But I could use its stealthy ability, certainly it will be very useful for surviving.

Berserker...

"Hypothetically speaking, if I pick Berserker, the Mad Enhancement... How would it work for me?" I asked.

"It can be active and deactivated of course." Zelretch answered, "You can set the timer on how long you wish to be in that state, however it also depends on your mind condition. For example, let's just say you just went through veeery bad day, and you set Mad Enhancement for fifteen minutes, due to your mind not in the right condition you will be under the Mad Enhancement for twenty minutes or so, depending on your problem." He explained.

"I see... Is there a side effect? After I'm done with the Berserk will my mind will become more... Darker?"

"Other than a headache? Nope. The moment you enter the berserk state everything would be like a dream. And when you awake, depending on how long you went berserk, the longer, the more painful your headache would be."

Certainly, becoming Berserker is actually a big no. What kind of sane man is willing to trade his mind just for power? I, myself found it a not so good idea, I still love my sanity and wish it right there at its place, thank you very much! But still... The potential of the Berserker card possesses is great. As far I recall, all Berserker's are strong Heroic Spirits. Such as Lancelot, Heracles, and... Spartan if I recall? I don't know, but the Berserker card contains many good Heroic Spirit actually...

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, or Berserker. A warrior with sword, warrior of the lance, warrior of the bow, the one who rides the legendary beast, the one who possesses wisdom and knowledge that surpass humanity, the one who spend it's time to live under the shadow and can kill anyone without them realizing it, or the one who traded their sanity for the sake of more power

...

Among these seven cards is the one that will change my whole life and assist me in future... Which one I should pick?

* * *

Once again, I found myself blinking at the sight before me. However, unlike before, rather than seeing a white space and sitting in the chair, it was room cell and I was laying on a bed.

Slowly, pushing myself and I began to sit. Quickly I found a clock and calendar, wishing to see what time is it and where am I now?

14 February, 2010 09:00 AM

2010? That's... I come from 2016 which mean I'm in the past now. Okay, I could think about that later! Right now I need to find out where am I first! Zelretch said he'll give me an identity and I'm pretty much a loner who lives in an isolated area and having just got fired from his job, at least when people ask for about my bio data they will find it so it won't make them suspicious of me. He also gave a copy to me so I can read it later, just in case if I got asked.

As I began to walk out from my room, I noticed that I live in some apartment. The apartment wasn't big, but also not small. It only has two bedrooms and one living/dining room/kitchen. If I make a count, perhaps it's around nine or ten meters square. Well, at least I have a TV, sofa, AC, laptop, DVD player and a kitchen set, God knows I'm going to need them.

I notice there a newspaper on the table and quickly I took it, hoping to find where am I and I did... Only for pause when reading it

 ** _JOKER ESCAPES FROM ARKHAM! TEN GUARDS DEAD!_**

 ** _Last night, an insane man dubbed as Joker, one of the most notorious criminals in Gotham, managed to escape from Arkham by exploding a part of the asylum itself. How he did that still remains unknown, but the police suspects he got help from someone that manage to sneak inside. During his escape, the ten guards who tried to stop him ended up killed by the Joker himself-_**

I have already stopped reading when I reached the Arkham part. My mind goes blank now as I dropped to the sofa, the paper slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor as I tried processing what the fucking hell I just read

Arkham... Joker...

Oh... God... Oh... My... GOD!

Gotham... There no Gotham in the real world, that city doesn't exist... Only on Gotham I knew and I'm in that freaking GOTHAM! A city where the most notorious criminals come from! A place where the corrupt, the thieves, killers, rapists, drug sellers, and EVERY criminal you can list thrives!

Say what you want about Gotham, but one this city can be categorized as the worst among the worse, a place where monsters in human skin or those who really look like one all come from. Take Killer Croc for example, or the worst of them all the Joker.

And I'm not exaggerating at all. Lex Luthor, Superman's archenemy, for all his genius and evil mind, he still pales compared to the Joker, who disregards any life and won't hesitate to mutilate a baby into pieces! Most of the Justice League's enemies actually based from ones in Gotham in my opinion.

Justice League...

I'm not in a world where only Batman exists... But the whole Justice League as well, there no way Zelretch gave me a bit of much power if I won't facing... What do they call it again? Metahuman? Yeah, metahumans.

And he's right... Having super strength, endurance and being faster than average people won't make me unbeatable. Batman himself has taken down many metahumans, they're also beings like Doomsday who is considered as the Monster from DC Universe, followed by Darkseid the 'God' of Apokolips.

I may be strong, but fighting hundreds of armies? I don't think I could win, and Gotham if I recall has more than thousands of armies and bad guys! I won't be surprised if the Joker himself has more than a hundred followers despite his insane mind.

And what's worse is, this story has no end...

I can get it if I was sent to Naruto, One Piece or Fairy Tail world. The enemy is pretty much clear, I know who the big boss is in there and the ones who are in control of all and if I manage to beat them all, my life pretty much can become normal and not dangerous anymore, but in here?

No... There's no big boss here... Even if I take down one, another will come to replace it, worse, it could be like a Hydra, cut one head and two will replace it... There no plot in here... There no main antagonist... There no goal... The enemy is everywhere... There's only survival... And surviving in a city like Gotham...

"I have to get out of here."

I don't care if I have to leave Metropolis or Los Angeles! I have to leave this place! This city is anything but safe! And while Batman is doing a good job he can't be everywhere at the same time!

With that goal in mind, my eyes filled with determination as I rose from the sofa. Survive and leave this city... That is my current goal...

Quickly running to my room once again, I flipped everything to find a wallet, or any money that I have and hoping it to be enough to fund me out of this city. And I didn't just stop on the money, I tried to find any other information I could, a contract of this apartment, any numbers or written paper, even weapons as well.

It was thirty minutes later when I was finally done and once more I found myself sitting on sofa with a bit of content on my face. The bad news first. I only have $858, it wasn't much, this amount of money if I spend it carefully will only allow me to survive for three to four months, and need I mention it would be unhealthy?

And the good news? There's two of them. First, I have weapons. Apparently my counterpart here has some common sense to pack some weapons, at least giving he lives in Gotham, the city of crime. Two combat knives and one 9mm single action, semi-automatic handgun.

Second, the apartment I currently live in is only rented for a year. And is already paid for this year, which means I have plenty of time to gather money so I can leave this dangerous place. Though all the furniture and stuff in here is not mine.

But even with those two good news, I still feel anxious. Had I lived in normal city like... Singapore, or even Metropolis -with Superman there-, I wouldn't have any problem looking for a job and get down to work. But in here? In Gotham?

I doubt I can find decent work, even if I did, the salary I get would be small and I don't think I can leave from here with the income. And the longer I spend my time in here, the longer my life in danger... Especially with Joker now on loose, I won't be surprise if there someone death tonight by his hands.

And lastly... I need a place to practice my new power...

As I walk towards the balcony, I look down to the city that dubbed as the worst city by few people, a city where almost all crime allowed to happen.

The situation is bad, very bad actually. I only have small money, and I'm in a city where 30 to 40% of people live inside it is criminal such as thugs, thieves, killers, and rapists. I'm going to need money, and I need it fast because I have no any intention to live in here because it will be mean my life in danger further, especially with Joker just escape last night

I am going to need money, but the question how? Robbing someone? No... I'm not going to commit a crime, it not like I don't want to do it, I'm all okay with stealing from the rich especially if they're corrupt like the ones in Gotham, but then what? I'm going to get a bounty on my head from that! And it's also going to pull attention certain Bat in this city.

I don't think I'm ready to face the Bat. Seriously, I'm not... Even if he's only human but there is reason why he is feared among the Justice League. If Superman is the light of Justice League, then Batman is the darkness. Superman brings hope and reassurance, Batman brings terror and fear. Their methods are far too different.

And unlike Superman, Batman for all his 'no killing' code, he's not above torture.

As I stare down at the city, I can't help but clench my fist. My plan is to live like normal, the moment I accepted Zelretch's offer I knew all I needed is only to make sure I will get normal life, and with my extra power, getting money and such won't be hard, I don't mind breaking a few laws and using any method to give me an advantage after all.

However, that damn vampire placed me here, in Gotham, one of the most dangerous city in the DC universe with funds that'll only enough for me to live for the next... Two or three months and if I want to survive the fourth, I REALLY need to spend my money very, very carefully.

Thankfully, I'm not your normal seventeen years old teenager, at least I know how to handle financial due to working with my dad. I can live with simple, cheap food for an entire month if I wished to.

"Two months..." I muttered as I gazed down at the city "Two months to train, to gather information further about this World and City before I start to act."

There so many DC Universe, I don't know which one I've landed in. But make no mistake, wherever I'm landing... Gotham is always bad news... a constant.

I just hope this one won't go to Injustice League route, Evil Superman is the last thing I want to face off with.

Then something crossed to my mind.

Isn't the Super Pill or 5-U-93-R pill is the one that everyone in Injustice ate to strengthen themselves? If I recall it gave everyone endurance and strength that surpasses or on par with metahumans.

I look over at the fence by the balcony, raising my hand, I grip it before putting amount of strength in my hand. And then I feel the metal under my palm bend much to my astonishment. As I release my grip, I can see the mark of my hand on the fence.

And it wasn't hard... True, I have to put some force on it, but it's not like I was struggling to do that... You can say it's almost the same with an average person trying to lift one kilogram of weight.

I allowwed a small smirk to cross my face as I clenched and unclenched my fist. At least I have something cool. What? Don't give me that look! I mean, imagine if you can bend metal like this! For us, boys, having superpowers are cool in our book! Even if it's only a simple one!

Though... This still doesn't change my situation... But at least it made me feel safer that I won't die because some random bullet went to me. In a city like Gotham, I doubt there's no day without a bullet being shot.

Okay, calm down, and think logically. Look from a positive perspective, this is city of criminals, despite it dangerous, it also has many chances. I can rob some thugs and if I'm lucky, I could get some loot of they were just stealing.

I need around... 10.000 to 20.000$. Those amounts of money would be enough for me to leave from this city and rent apartment for a year in a place where I'll live in, there would be enough left for me to open a small business or try to find jobs as well.

Okay, now all planned already set, it's time to start to move...

* * *

 **Hello everyone! To you who** **are** **new and to** **those** **who always read each of my Fanfic, I welcome you all to, 'Normal Life? Yeah, right...'! A crossover story between Fate Stay/Night and DC Universe, with the new protagonist, Aaron Wilson! A self-insert fanfiction!**

 **Originally, I wish to use this idea to crossing it with Familiar Zero because I inspired by 'Why Me?' by Marcus Galen Sands -a very well written story, I recommend you to read it, trust me you won't be disappointed-**

 **But when I think about it further, perhaps DC Universe would be more suitable, I mean, there only few crossovers between Nasuverse and DC Universe element while there already many between Nasuverse and FamiliarZeroverse so... Why not?**

 **At first, I wish to use Shirou from UBW, however, I didn't want to because I afraid I can't express Shirou very well. He can be too OOC, and with his personality, I doubt he will be a Hero, he probably becomes an anti - hero. So I decide to pick OC rather than trying to use some character and change its whole personality, add the fact DC universe protagonist mostly have their own important role**

 **Now in matter of strength, I will say that Aaron is in term of Aquaman, capable to make metal bent and taking hits but not as durable and strong like Superman. And as for his Class-card... I'd rather ask you all of course! My Dear Reader! XD**

 **What should Aaron become? Saber? Lancer? Archer? Rider? Caster? Assassin? Or Berserker? I already have an idea of what Heroic Spirit, he would be but I feel better if you all give me your opinion! I open for all ideas of course!**

 **And the last one. Which universe, I should put him? As you all can see, there many DC characters that young and at teenage. My question is, which one I should choose to use? Should I use the one in Young Justice? Teen Titan? Or just whole DC Universe where I include them with my own way? Like Robin that still staying with Batman or things like that**

 **And if you still read until here, then you all must notice that my grammar is suck. I won't afraid to admit it, yes, it does suck. So, I ask to anyone who willing to beta this story for me please PM me, we will talk about editing this story**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, seeing this only Prologue after all. Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Controlling Yourself

**This chapter has been edited by marionsepheroth77! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Controlling Yourself**

* * *

Planning about everything is easy, that wasn't a secret. Do you all know Spider-Man film? Where someone got bitten by Spider and the next few weeks he became a superhero who is capable of fighting anyone and go swinging here and swing there like a professional?

Yeah... _Screw_ that movie...

Let me tell you, having this superpower is not easy! Did you know that I accidentally threw out my bottle water to the window when I just wanted to throw it to the table? Did you know that I split an egg into a mess rather than cracking it when hitting the table? Did you know that I accidentally made a crater on my floor when I was upset and unconsciously stomped on it?!

How the fucking Hell does Superman manages to _not_ kill any of his opponent when he punching them is now unknown to me. I mean, he practically can bring down a building with one punch if he wanted to! So how the hell does he still never kill anyone until now?!

Damn that anime and cartoon for making it look so easy! They all skip the whole hard work training and instantly went to where action part starts!

It has been one month ever since my arrival in this World. After I began making plans, I instantly bought a whole pack of food and drinks that would last more than two months and fortunately I did not encounter any thugs or thieves that tried to steal from me.

I won't say I'm good at cooking, but at least I know how making healthy meal even if it's only using the cheapest ingredient. Egg, rice, green vegetable and one apple can be considered one!

Well, thankfully I still have no problem with my daily necessities such as food, water, and such, but the same things can't be said about my training.

Controlling your own strength is hard and not easy. One wrong movement and I could break the furniture around me, which sadly I already did, my poor cabinet and chair! And my money! Gone my dinner for next two days damnit!

And then there's another problem.

While I can train my control over my strength, but I can't do something big. I only can train how not to break or crush something, but others are complicated, such as controlling my speed and how high I jump? Until now, I still haven't.

It's not because I'm lazy, but it's because I can't just go jumping around in the city, from one building to another like Batman did! If I do that, I will catch peoples' attention! And while it's probably fine in another city, but in Gotham? No, just no. It wouldn't be exaggerating if I declared that Batman is the most paranoid person on the Earth.

And when he sees some new kid, new guy able to jump in and reach three-story houses like it was nothing, what do you think he will do? Approach me and offer me sweet cookie and warm milk? Hell no! He'll track me down and try to find everything about me!

And that... Is something that I don't need...

I don't want to be a Hero, I just want to live a... Normal life. Maybe have a lot of money, find a beautiful girlfriend, go get married, have two or three children and spend the rest of my time with them. And just by looking at the list you all already see becoming Hero is not one of them.

And... Becoming A Hero means no killing, and while I don't want to kill, but I doubt if something precious from me taken away I will only stay silent. Big chance I am going to snap and murder that person.

I'm not like all other Heroes, I'm lacking self-control... You can say I'm not the most patient person.

Thankfully, I found in this World I don't have any relatives. Well, I do, a foster parent, but they died because... a Gas laugh of a certain clown six months ago before I came to this World. And while it saddened me a bit, but I didn't know them, I never spent my time with them so I don't care about them. So I have no one currently to depend on or someone close to me to threaten, which a bit useful actually.

And while true, I'm not a lone person, and I do miss the company, but for now... I... I guess I'm fine... There are things that are more important after all, I need to make sure I get out of here first.

Besides, even if I decide to have friends here, there's a big chance he or she would be a criminal or something! Then, if I make one wrong move my name could be mentioned to a top criminal here and... Boom! There goes my cover.

I shook my head, breaking myself from my own stupor and started to concentrate on my surroundings again. Currently, I'm in middle of sprinting around Gotham, wearing a light blue hoodie jacket, dark blue long training gym pants and a pair of white shoes for running, followed by a simple black mask that reaches up to my nose.

To be honest, running like this actually does not increase any of my current status. It seems other than super strength, speed and endurance, I also got extra stamina. I can run straight for two hours and still look fine, a proof that my body no longer and can't be called a Human body.

However, I am sprinting like this actually not to train my stamina, but to train my lower extremities. I can train to control my hands, body and the rest of upper part back in my apartment where I'm closed off from the World, but my legs? I will wreck my apartment if I did.

But even so, it doesn't mean I can't do something about it. One of few things that I can use as an advantage, Gotham is filled with people being the big city that it is, big enough to make 40% of its citizens not even knowing every part of it. Not because they're lazy or things, but because they don't want to check around because this is _Gotham_ , a city where crime always happen every single day. And I don't think people that eager to become the victim.

That is something I can use. For two weeks I have already begun to run around Gotham and while true sometime I am faster than the normal Human -oh trust me, it was hard, I even crashed into too many people in the beginning and have had to apologize while bowing my head five times in hopes whoever I crash into is not angry, especially if one of them ends up as a criminal associate, add the fact I also sent someone to trash can once- and got unwanted attention but I never ran around the same place.

Due to Gotham is a big city and its citizens don't know every part of it, it makes it into a very large training ground for running. People who I crash into or see me run mostly already forgot about me because I always move from one place to another place, and thanks to that they also forget the abnormality they've seen about me, add the fact my outfit also mostly cover my appearance so they can't recognize me even if they did remember a bit about me.

Right now, I already got a good grasp of my running. Safe to say, I know how to stop before crashing into someone and also it proved to be good training to become slippery so I can dodge while charging the enemy if something happen.

Though sometimes I still crash into people...

It was then I noticed from the corner of my eye someone who was also running on my side. Our speed seems to be matched as we run together, however, it's just because I'm not running at full speed and control my legs so I won't attract attention. The person who running on my side is a man, appears to be around his middle twenties with short brown hair, wearing baggy gray hoodie jacket, an old and dirty looking black jeans, black shoes and... Carrying a lady's bag?

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! THIEF!"

...

Of course... A thief... Why am I not surprised, this is Gotham after all. Even at noon and in the middle of the day, crime still happens, though it's not often like in night, if I recall there was a robbery at the bank a few days ago.

As I kept my pace and continued running, I briefly spared a glance at my surroundings while also focusing on my path at the same time. And once again, I'm not surprised to find no one tried to go after the man on my side, they all only gave us a look, their faces filled with concern and surprise but that's it...

I, meanwhile, also don't care. It's not my business, if I did something it will only gain attention from the people around me, something I wish not to. It's not like I'm a bad guy, I just don't want to play the Hero, it's not my thing after all. So I decided to ignore it and keeping my pace and focusing on controlling the strength of my legs further.

Sadly, the decision on that was not mine.

"YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A strong, yell from different woman's voice made me and the thief snapped our neck to look behind us and seeing a red haired woman who appears to be... Around my age? -Yeah, she at her teenage years at least- chasing after us, she was fast, faster than most runners I have seen and slowly closing the gap to get close to us.

Of course we both turned our neck for different reasons.

'You too?!' Seriously?! I'm not a thief! God dammit! Why the hell I got mistaken as one as well?!

The thief seems to think the same thing as he glanced towards me, our eyes meet briefly and in that instant I already made my decision.

There no in hell way I am going to be mistaken as a thief! If the police received information about this, it's going to bring nothing but trouble to me!

"Sorry." I spoke to him with a fake sincerity "But you're spending the night in jail."

With that, increasing my speed slightly, making me one- two steps in ahead of him, then I spun my body and extended my leg, making the thief yelp as he tripped by it and crashed to the ground with... The most perfect and epic faceplant I have ever seen, though it maybe because this is the first time I saw one.

Then, without letting him get up, I approach him and stomped on his back, making him scream in pain, I made sure to hold back, only for him to feel pain so he stayed down and did nothing. Wordlessly, I bent my body a bit and plucked the purse out from his hand, taking it before turning to the woman who was chasing us.

Now that I got closer look at her, my earlier thoughts proved to be true, she appears to be my age, a seventeen or sixteen perhaps. She wore a plain black short sleeve T-shirt, and blue jeans, followed by a pair of white shoes, on her back is a bag, a backpack type.

And she's... Beautiful... I admit she clearly looks very attractive... And she also looks familiar for some reason.

"Next time." I started, throwing the purse to her, my voice was monotone "Don't accuse someone so easily..." I said with a grunt.

The girl had the decency to look abashed at that as she gave me a sheepish smile followed by a nervous chuckle while holding the purse. She opens her mouth to speak, but gradually her eyes widened a bit and her face, confront to panic expression "Watch out!" She shouted.

Instantly I turned around and just in time to see the thief now arise, knife in his hand as he rush to me with enraged cry.

And he moves... Slow... Not slow like the one you see in X-men movies where the Mutant who can run fast, but it's slow in more... Humane manner... Right now as he runs to me, in my perception, he's almost walking, a fast walking granted but it's still slow.

What is this? My senses... Also became amplified? Well... That... That's actually not a strange thing, it's a matter of perception after all and given that I already possess superpower that make me surpass Human capabilities. It's almost alike to watching ants from a human eye, that the speed he is currently moving.

Swiftly, I raise my left hand, extending it and grabbing his forearm, I pull him, then gave a light punch to his stomach using my right to make sure I did not puncture one of his organs. The effect became instantaneous, he let out strangled gasp dropping his knife to the ground, his knee buckling down as I let his arm go so he can clutch his stomach while squirming painfully on the ground.

And just to make sure it's safe, I kicked away the knife so it was out of his reach. Not like that simple knife could hurt me though, I already tried to stab myself with it once, but it was the knife that was left broken. But hey! Normal humans bleed when they slash with a knife!

"Stay down, if you try such thing again, I will break your arm." I ordered in a neutral tone, and it's true, I don't think I will be arrested by the police because a broken arm of someone who just tried to stab me.

He responded by coughing and writhing on the ground.

Maybe punching him in the solar plexus, was not a good idea, but, if I remember it's dangerous to get hit in that area, but at least he is going to stay down now.

I turned back to the red haired woman, noticing everyone's stare is directed at me with an awed and praising expression. Trying my best to ignore it, my gaze focused to the woman who appeared to be a bit surprised, but what caught my interest is the way her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, it's the way she observed me in a very strange manner...

Nah, just my thoughts, there's no way she did.

"He's yours." I told her "Go inform the cops."

"They're already on their way." She replied with a small smile.

It was then another woman came from behind her, this one is older, appearing to be in her late twenties, wearing a violet colored uniform, probably an employee uniform in some company.

"Is this your purse ma'am?" The red haired woman asked as she offered the purse.

"Yes! Yes it is!" She cried out in a voice filled with relief as she takes the purse and opens it for a moment to ensure its contents inside are still there before giving a grateful smile "Thank you! Thank you young Miss!"

"I'm not the one who caught the thief." She denied politely before glancing to me "He did." She gestured.

This made the older woman turn to me, her face still set in a relieved and happy expression "Is it true young man?"

Not knowing how to respond properly, I only gave her nod in reply without speaking.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The people around began to clap cheering, I'm glad I have a mask now if not I'm sure they would be able to see my red face. Shrugging a bit, I only gave her another nod "No problem, just make sure you be careful next time."

I didn't give her any chance to reply, instead I resumed my sprint, started with light jogging of course, because it would look strange if I suddenly start sprinting away.

However, just when I was probably already three meters away, I caught the red haired woman jogging beside me as well. She gives me a kind and polite smile while keeping pace with me.

"Is there something you want to say Miss?" I asked, inwardly wishing for her to stop following me.

"Yeah..." She nodded, her green eyes seem filled with a bit embarrassed and also gratitude "I just want to say thanks and sorry." I narrow down my eyes at that, not getting what she was trying to say "Thanks for helping stop that thief before and sorry for..." She elaborated and here her face began gaining a pink hue "for accusing you as a thief." She said, her voice slightly meek.

"It's okay." I responded courteously to her "Anyway, Miss, not meaning to be rude, but I wish to take up my sprint now." I said going to the point immediately.

"Oh, okay then." She responded, giving me a nod of understanding "You know? Wearing a hoodie and mask like that makes you look very mysterious."

"I believe the one who's clad in bat costume and jumps around the city is more mysterious than me." I pointed out with a small amount of amusement, this also made her chuckle "Anyway, I will take my leave." I said as I fastened my footsteps and started widening the distance between us.

"Ah?! At least tell me your name!" She yelled from behind "I'm Barbara Gordon! What's yours?!"

This time, it was _me_ who tripped and ended up doing an epic face plant on the ground.

I hear the shouts of concern from her, but my mind still hasn't processed it since currently it was busy with another matter. Barbara Gordon?! Barbara Gordon, daughter of Gotham's police commissioner, and more importantly the BATGIRL?!

Seriously?! Seriously?! What kind of sick joke is this?! I was just helping someone for once and I did it because I was forced to and instantly I am getting attention from Batgirl?! Is this a sign of my Class-card already starting to manifest and containing some kind of Heroic Spirit that has BAD LUCK?!

"Hey, you okay?" Barbara asked, she's now on my side again grasping my arm while pulling me to a stand.

"I'm fine..." I grunted as I removed my arm from her, brushing the dirt on my cloth "I was just surprised to hear your name."

"That... That was a pretty exaggerated reaction you know." Barbara spoke with a voice that was unsure between being amused or offended.

"Pardon me for reacting in such a thing, but I just got screamed at as a thief by the Gotham's police commissioner daughter." I replied "Your father certainly has a reputation in this city, not bad one, mind you." I told her, trying my best to make up a good lie "Though in a criminal's eye, it does look bad." I added in an afterthought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Barbara replied back easily, however I can tell her eyes seemed to fill up with suspicion. Crap! I know that's not good enough, stupid Aaron! Okay, calm down! Just get out of here! It's not like she is going to think I'm some kind of super human after all, it's probably normal suspicion like, 'Did he hear about me or what?'

Then again... I don't think it works that way, she is Batgirl after all...

"Alright, stop giving me that look." I said bluntly, make her blink "In case you're wondering, I have my own thoughts why I was surprised when I heard your name. Let just say I made a bet with my friend that has a crush on you before I went to my sprint."

"Bet?" Barbara blinked again before she scowled "What kind of bet?"

"Nothing sexual." I shrugged evenly "And I don't want to tell you, a man's got to have his secrets."

"Isn't it supposed to be a woman?" She asked, voice filled with amusement.

"Same thing for me." I shrugged once more "Anyway, Ms. Gordon, I will take my leave, and my names Aaron Wilson." I introduced myself, using my full name. I don't think making up a fake name to Batgirl is a wise thing, she could probably check it from her computer.

Barbara appeared to be surprised at my name, even if her face didn't change, but the way her eyes widened a little seems to be saying otherwise. What's this? Did my counterpart in here already made contact with her already? Or does she know my foster parent in this world?

Hopefully not... God dammit! Why the hell does this kind of thing happen to me?!

"Call me, Barbara, Ms. Gordon is too overused." Barbara responded, her face now settling back to kind and polite "By the way, can I see your face? Just curious."

"A man's got to have his secrets." I repeated, not even bothering to hide my amusement as I see her left eye twitched slightly "Anyway, see you next time Barbara. I wish to carry on my sprint." Without giving a chance for her to reply, I already resume my light jogging, leaving her behind.

God dammit... Really? Meeting with Batgirl? Gah! I hope nothing serious happens because of this and... Okay, I admit I may be a bit paranoid, but seeing she is trained by Batman, who can be dubbed as the most paranoid man on Earth... There nothing wrong with that!

Sighing while beginning to run once again, I just hope she only looks at my file once before brushing me off so we never meet again. I mean, this is real life, there no way in hell she will be interested! Things like that only happen in fanfiction where some stupid Author gives out a lame excuse to start a Harem pairing!

...

...

...

...

...

...

I... I hope I'm not jinxing myself... Aha, ha, ha... I-I mean, this is REAL life so such things surely won't be happening...

Right?

* * *

Few Hours Later

Aaron Wilson...

The name actually rang warning bells in Barbara's mind, the moment she was back in her home, she instantly started searching through her father's files to find any information about him.

The moment she became cautious of him replayed, he moves fast, _too fast_ for a normal civilian. Then, when he caught the thief's arm like that, it's obvious he did that without much problem. She also saw when she warned him he showed no sign of panic, it was as if he knew he wouldn't be harmed by such attack.

At first, Barbara admits it maybe only her point of view, it could be that he's a trained person, one that takes a lesson in martial arts. Such things are actually pretty common in Gotham, given its status as one of the most dangerous city, people often had to learn how to defend themselves.

But that thought dashed away when she heard his name

Wilson...

She knew Wilson was a pretty common name for people, however, giving the two other Wilson's are some type of mercenaries that could be considered as one of the most dangerous, she did not dare to take such a risk, not after seeing the way he moved.

Deathstroke after all, is one of the few people that are capable of beating Batman and is able to take down a member of the Justice League in a one on one combat, and Ravager is not to be underestimated as well, the daughter of the Terminator has her own reputation to be wary of.

It was after moment of searching, she found herself frowning. There's no data about an Aaron Wilson! Did this mean that man lied to her? She knew he was hiding something from her, and at the same time was not trying to hide it as well as he spoke bluntly about it.

Perhaps, it's because he doesn't like talking to strangers, but there's his reaction as well. To be honest she never met someone who tripped and fell to the ground just by hearing her name -she didn't know whether she should've been amused or offended, probably both-, it was clear he found her presence uncomfortable.

Why? Barbara can list a few things as probable answers, but been trained by Batman made sure she should take the worst one. She admits she maybe not as paranoid as him and sometimes she believed Batman took things too much, however she never made any attempt to protest, Batman never led her astray this far after all.

And the worst possibility is, this Aaron Wilson could be related to Slade Wilson and proved to be another dangerous mercenary that roaming around Gotham.

It was when she drops the other file and began to search through police data from her own laptop that she found the information she wails.

"Aaron Patterson, formerly known as Aaron Wilson. Born 17 April 1993, son of Hendry and Lily Wilson before both of them died in the fire accident when he only three years old. He adopted by James and Daphne Patterson when he six years old."

It was the most basic data she got, however, that didn't matter that's why she couldn't find anything on him. Now knowing his other name, she begins to search for it once more. After a few minutes she manages to gather data through many sources, such as his former school.

"Graduated from Gotham County High School year ago with good grades, and eight months ago his foster parent died due to... Joker's poison gas during his raid in the Financial District." Barbara grimaced a bit while reading that part. She couldn't help but feel a slight pity towards Aaron, not only his original parents, but now his foster one as well "Two months ago just got fired from his job as an employee in Killings Department Store due to having problems with one of the staff."

Wow... This guy really didn't have a good life.

Barbara rubbed her chin as she stared at a picture of the person she just met a few hours ago. He's actually not looking bad, his face a bit roguish, however, there seems soft touch here and there. His hair is cut short, clean styled, black and a bit spiky, and his eyes clear blues, almost like Bruce's, his figure appears to be muscular but not buff like Batman or Superman.

Well... This guy seems harmless, though, finding nothing strange about him, just a guy who doesn't have a good life, and people like him pretty much are common in Gotham given its status.

It was then her special communication device that was given by Batman start to ring. Taking it and placing it in her ear "Yes?"

"Where were you? We're supposed to patrol tonight." Batman's gruff voice comes through it.

"Patrol? But it's still..." Barbara looks at the clock blinked when she found it was passed an hour since she began searching data about Aaron. Wow, time clearly moves fast when you focus on doing something "Sorry, Batman. I was just searching about someone I met." She apologized "I will be there in ten minutes."

"Someone?" Batman inquired.

"Just a guy, his name Aaron Wilson around my age."

"Wilson? Any relations with Deathstroke or Ravager?"

"No, I already checked on it." Barbara responded with a grunt while moving "I already rummaged through my dad data, his former school, I made sure to check the source by myself and I guess it's safe to deem him as a normal guy."

"Have you checked in the area where he lives? His backgrounds and people that know him?" Batman asked.

"No, not yet at least."

"Then do it. Don't do things half done."

Barbara rolled her eyes, of course Batman would say that. The man always expects his protégé to do nothing but perfect, if she wishes to investigate this, then she has to do it until everything's clean. Not just based on a data, but the live one as well.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, let's talk about it later, I need to change now."

It was safe to say that Zelretch laughed from his place.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, my body rose shooting up from my bed and my hands clenched the sheets tightly as I let out strangled gasp.

My body shaking, sweat pouring down from my forehead like I just did something very excessive despite the room temperature being cool due to the air conditioner.

What... The... Hell... Was... That?!

It was a dream... I slowly realize it... It was drawn... But it's too real to be a dream, and not at same like when I met Zelretch, but this one's oddity is on another level. When you awake from your dreaming, you're mostly going to remember a few parts of it however this is...

It's almost like... Daydreaming... The sensation is like being in a stupor... but I remember everything and at the same time not... It's like something that is planted deep in your consciousness, you need to try and focus so you can remember them.

"Is it... Memories?" I muttered.

It has been one month since I got here and had a Class-card implanted in me. Zelretch never told me how I will gain the skill of the card I chose, he merely said that every power has their own price, maybe it won't be as effective as how should it be since my body is not suitable for it and there's nothing he could do to change that. That's why he gave me that Super Pill in the first place, to compensate for what I do not possess.

And this Class-card also unlike Fate Kaleid/Liner where it needed to be used like Kamen Rider. No, this card planted inside me, it's becoming part of me. It was safe to say that I will inherit the spirit of the Heroic Spirit that reside inside the Class-card.

But still... I never thought I would dream of something like that... I don't know whether it was a good thing or not, but... Seeing I already know which I will become, it's better if I start to gather necessary weapons and tools to use.

Though here comes another problem...

How the hell I going to get them?! I mean! Hello! I'm broke now! I don't have any money! I'm barely able to feed myself! This... This is certainly not good, really not good! I can't have my first -and hopefully last- action unprepared! It's fine if I went to the city without superheroes, but I'm in middle of Gotham where the BATMAN is here!

Shaking my head, I decide to clear my mind from any thought. For now, I need water, a fresh and cold one to wash my throat... And make my mind calmer.

As I opened the door of my room and stepped outside in the living room, proceeding to the fridge, taking a bottled water I drank it, briefly glancing at the clock and to find it was 01:18 AM

I just slept for three hours before waking huh?

Normally, I'm not the one who sleeps early, my body also being tougher than normal people. I once tried not sleeping straight for twenty hours, but I found myself not sleepy at all. Sure, I feel a bit exhausted, but my focus and senses are still like usual.

But I can sleep right away having nothing to do in Gotham nights. With so many criminals lurking, I didn't dare risk it when I'm still unable to use my strength properly.

One month already passed, and I already have good control of my body. I wouldn't say master, but good and decent? Yes, I believe so. And it's enough for now, I'm not trying to live in a battle, but a normal one, add the fact I also have a small amount of time since with my Class-card power manifesting, it's now time to train my new power.

And I need a costume... I really need one, there's no way I go out without covering myself!

* * *

 **Wow! I'm a bit surprised that there many who give positive response to this story! Hahaha! I guess this story is kind of hitting! Thank you all for loving this story! XD**

 **As you all can see, this chapter show how Aaron struggle with his own strength. What? You don't expect he will get power and suddenly go out and kicking ass right? Of course not! Such things don't exist!**

 **Even Bella from Twilight struggle when she tries to walk due to her enhanced speed and strength. She has to be careful to not crush Charlie or harming things around her! The same thing can be said to Aaron, his struggle to control his power so he doesn't attract people's attention**

 **...**

 **Though he obviously fails the moment he met Barbara! Ha, poor guy, Zelretch really went hard on him eh?**

 **Aaron strength, no, by any mean he did not get things like the Sharingan! It's just difference sense! Why you think Superman able to dodge bullets or Wonder Woman blocking them?! It's because their sense when fighting is different from normal people! It's like you seeing Ant! To another Ant, it may be faster, but to Human eyes? Nope**

 **As for the Class-card, it's still not decided, however from all reviews and opinion, I conclude among seven cards, there three that probably got chosen**

 **Caster, Archer, and very surprisingly Berserker**

 **Yeah. You all got it right, Berserker is nominated, as matter of fact, the one that wishing for Berserker is more than Archer. The Mad Class-are surprisingly equal with the Mage Class-card Ha! Isn't that something?! X3**

 **I have already decided which Heroic Spirit inside those cards of course. And let me give you a hint, Aaron wishes to have a normal life, but what we all know is Zelretch certainly not. Whatever Heroes inside those cards, it will make a villain or hero faction giving him their attention**

 **Anyway, next chapter we will find out just what Aaron card is! And we are also going to see how he starts his first night! Let see how Aaron handles his problem! XD**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Preparation

**This chapter has been edited by marionsepheroth77! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Preparation**

* * *

I admit, I'm normally not a paranoid person, I'm just your average normal guy. However, I could become one depending on the situation and where I live. That actually did not occur just to me, but to all.

And right now... I really feel _damn_ paranoid!

It has been one week ever since I began to get dreams about the Heroic Spirit inside me. And in the next few days I felt like someones following me. At first I only shrugged it off thinking maybe it's just my imagination, however, this, this clearly flush them all away.

It may be only a trick... It may be only my mind, trying to play with my ears. And I would believe so, had I not been more paranoid these entire days and my ears are sharper than normal Humans.

Let explain it first, while I don't have super hearing, mine is better than most Humans. Not to the point like Superman, of course, I can't hear that good, but at least if I am focusing I can hear my surroundings pretty well, even people whispering.

I just came back from throwing the trash when I accidentally bumped into one of my neighbors who's also throwing her own garbage. I did not bother to stop since we aren't that close, heck, we never talked to each other as a matter of fact. But I did offer an apology, albeit only muttering it.

She shoots me a nasty glare before huffing and resumed her walk, before she grumble something that caught my attention.

"Jerk, why the heck is Ms. Gordon interested in him?"

I literally froze on my path when hearing that, for a second the feeling of dread start to surround me repressing it down in order to not show a panicked expression in public. I quickly resume my pace and entered my apartment.

As soon I was there, I closed the door, locking it and instantly throwing myself on the sofa.

What the hell?! What the fuck?! What the fucking hell?!

There's only one Ms. Gordon that in this city that knows me, the one that I met two weeks ago! Why the hell is she interested in me?! I mean, our conversation was normal! I did not say anything private to her and she also did the same! I hid things, yes, but it's because I like my own privacy! And I'm sure Batman's apprentice or not, Barbara clearly needs to respect that!

So why?! Why the fucking hell is she interested in me?! I'm just a normal guy in her eyes! Gagh! Okay, okay, calm down Aaron. Calm down. First, let's recall our conversation, is there a time when she showed a strange behavior? If there is, then let's start from there.

Focus on the memory trying to recall how our conversation went down, one of the few things I'm good at is, I have a good memory, that's how I'm able to handle finances of my family with my dad in my previous life. It didn't take more than two minutes for me to remember where something amiss began.

Our introduction...

When I gave her my name, she reacted in strange ways. And after that, she seemed to be pushing information from me even if the question is a common one, but the way she talked and how her body language...

Why? What's wrong with it? Does she know or at least heard about me? Does my counterpart here know her? Did they ever talk or... No... If they knew each other, Barbara won't spy on me Even if Barbara knows me she'd only ask me to confirm my identity...

So what? What makes her interested? I mean, what is wrong with name Aaron? That's actually pretty common! My last name, Wilson also...

Wait...

Wilson...

That name... That name coming from where I come from, yes... But... I feel like there's something important... There something that... Wilson is... If I recall... There is one. I read in fanfiction before about it... Wilson...

Wade Wilson? ... Nah, that's Deadpool, he's from Marvel. There another Wilson that comes from the DC Universe, it's a man actually and like Deadpool he also mercenary and... Dead... Dead... Death...

...

God dammit... Slade _Wilson_ , or _Deathstroke_ the _Terminator_ _._

Of course! I should've seen this coming! How the heck did I forget about HIM of all people in the first place?! Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke the Terminator, the archenemy of Robin from Teen Titan. One capable of taking down member of the Justice League in a one on one battle.

But like I said, the Wilson name is still pretty common. There are many Wilson's out there I'm sure so why check on me? I didn't think I... No... I did not speak things that warranted her interest, but my act when I stopped that thief before...

Such feat for someone like me, someone that's not human like Kid Flash, Aqualad, or Jinx, it's maybe not a big thing since their above human capabilities in the first place, their sense of perception is above them. However to normal people, it does kind of something...

The way I reacted and moved... The distance between the thief and I before is lesser than one meter and he already lunged his knife at me when I turned to him. Had I only been a normal Human, I would be stabbed before my face even turned to him. But due to my superior speed and reflex, I was able to easily put him down.

And Barbara assumes I'm Human, and for a Human, that's actually quite impressive. Only trained one, or at least have experience in martial arts training for years is able do such thing.

No wonder she's wary of me...

I'm sure Barbara's already watching me for a week and thank the gods I didn't do anything suspicious this week! I only started with the basic weapons and train with them in my apartment rather than outside!

All that aside, now comes the big question. What the fuck should I do?

She already knows where I live, where I come from my background in this world and simply who I am. If I make a move, there's a chance she would take me down. And while I'm sure I can face her due to my superior strength, speed and endurance, but when Batman comes or if she partnered with Robin, I don't think I can win.

And the worse, I have to move soon. My money already thinning enough and my food stock also almost zero. I only have 313$ left with me, only enough for the next one month and one week! The amount of usage became imbalance because I needed to buy proper weapons for practice, and thanks to that I had to eat only once a day recently, and I ate during the afternoons so I won't be hungry at nights.

And there's the matter of costumes as well! Even if I try to find a job now, it would be too late! No one would willing to pay person early here, they know better since this is the city where almost half of its populace are criminals!

Well, maybe if I go to Bruce Wayne directly... But I don't want to, no need to be put into Batman's radar too! And unlike Batgirl, Batman's method would be more set on... Disregarding someone's privacy.

I ruffled my hair with obvious annoyance. Damn! My moves are really limited now! Gah! There so many things that made this difficult! Perhaps I should just attack one of the strip clubs and steal all belongings in there!

Then again, if I do that, it won't be just Batgirl that comes after me, but Batman. And there would be another criminal as well, such as Penguin and Black Mask, worse, Joker. Just imagining the clown makes me shudder.

Back to the point, what should I do with Barbara? Just be silent and let her observe me?! While I'm sure if I do that she'd stop spying on me, but I was in crisis here! I need money fast!

... I could steal... Yes... I can rob some drug dealer or thugs... But instead of steal at night where Batgirl or Batman active, I can do that in the morning, in 06:00 AM. When they go back and sleep I will go out.

And while I'm sure Batman has hidden cameras in this city, if I cover myself up and only steal from small thugs then it could work. Sure, if he goes to see me, but he won't know I'm able to not sleep for twenty hours! So it will be alright!

Besides, I doubt Batman will focus on me, he has bigger fishes to worry like Joker, Bane, Two Face, and more others. The only one I need to worry about is Robin and Batgirl then!

Satisfied with the idea I formed, I gave myself a mental pat on the back and nod. I was about to stand and go to my room so I can sleep, however, just when I turned to the right, I was greeted by the sight of... Batman?!

"EEP!"

I did not shriek girl! Nope! I did not! I certainly did not! Though I admit, I did jump and fell to the floor because of that.

What the fuck?! W-What the hell?! I can only stare at Batman, who looked down at me without emotion and I felt the cold sensation gripped my heart.

Before I was able to say anything though, the Batman suddenly dispersed, it's like watching a sand castle that was blown by the wind. The man in bat costume body disperses into black particles that floating in space to reveal...

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed with absolute irritation at the Zelretch who was laughing at my response. The old man began slapping his knee while gripping his cane laughing like there was no tomorrow!

"Hahahaha! Hahaha! That was a very nice shriek and girly expression boy!"

I feel my face flush at that and I did not even restrain the growl that came out of my mouth. If looks could kill, this old vampire right now would be already writhing on the floor with his mouth foaming!

"Shut up old vampire!" I hissed with a glower. My responses seem to amuse him further as his laughter amplified and I groaned. I tried my best to calm myself, rubbing my temple, I decide to cut the chase "Why are you here?!"

That's right. Why is he here?! I mean, I'm sure he was watching me wherever he was. But to come directly… like this?

Zelretch's laughter stops slowly as he looks at me, his crimson orb eyes glowing with mirth that barely restrained "To the point I see, you not fun at all you know that?"

"Our definition of Fun is different." I glared murder at him and he only snorted much to my annoyance.

"I'm here to give you these." Zelretch snapped his fingers, and without warning a long luggage appeared on the floor. And I really mean it, it's lengthy! It's about 1,5 meters and the width of 50 centimeters.

I blinked at the sudden appearance of the luggage, for a second, I only stared at it before shifting my gaze back to Zelretch and... He's gone?!

Once again, I blinked at sudden disappearance. For a moment my brain tried to comprehend just exactly what the hell happened, but when the word Zelretch touches my mind, I decide to stir everything off.

Logic and Zelretch will never be in sync... Just thinking of what that man's thoughts are, will bring nothing but misery to me.

As I grumbled, I trace the long luggage with my foot. I poked it a few times it's as if some kind of bomb or a dead body, and before any of you comment, my action is founded! This is Zelretch we're talking about!

After poking it for the tenth time, I decided that MAYBE it's safe. Clicking open the luggage only to reveal...

"What the..."

I couldn't stop the gasp that came out from my mouth as I gaped at the objects inside the luggage with wide eyes.

Weapons... real life weapons...

But that's not what makes it shocking. It was what they look like that made me display this reaction.

It was _Miló_ and _Akoúo̱_ from _RWBY!_

Yes... Yes, you got that right. Miló and Akoúo̱, one wielded by Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl. The shape, the form, all of them downright same save for their colors. Instead bronze and red, they are silver and black metallic.

I blinked a few times as I stare at the weapons. Part of my mind wishes to ask aloud how the hell he got them, but knowing WHO HE IS, I realized it was a stupid question so I only clamp my mouth shut.

But still... To give me her weapons of all things... I never expect his help me in getting weapons, much less the one that Pyrrha Nikos had. It was then I notice there's a note latched on the other side of the luggage and I took it.

 ** _If you are reading this, then I already left. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to hear your ranting, I'm a busy person after all. Anyway, think of these as a last gift, with your current finances I doubt you can get anything and since it will take a while for your Noble Phantasm to manifest, it will make your expenditures more spent doing boring things which in return makes me bored too! So I decided to lend a hand! How generous of me! Hahaha!_**

 ** _Have a Nice Day, Achilles!_**

 ** _P.S: Don't try to sell it, I will know and if you do, I will take your money and the weapons back._**

 ** _P.S.S: There are masks under the shield, take it, it will help you a lot! It can only be used for 12 hours per day! If you want to remove it, just place your hand on your mask and envision it gone!_**

 ** _P.S.S.S: A suggestion,_**

 ** _P.S.S.S: By the time you read all this, the paper going to explode Te He :P_**

BOOOM!

"GAGH!"

The explosion hit me in face directly, making me stumble back and fall back to the floor as the force of the blasts me. It's not enough to send me to another side of the room, but enough to make me fall.

I groaned as I rubbed my face. It doesn't hurt at all, only stung, however the sheer of amount of annoyance I got is something else. Damn that fucking TROLL! I will stick a spear on his ass! Gaaaah!

As I pushed myself back in irritation, but at the same time tried my best to calm my mind, again! God damn it! Today's just not my day, huh?

I glanced to Miló that placed in the luggage, and I noticed there's two of them actually. I tilt my head before taking one of them, then twirling the sword in one hand, spinning it smoothly.

Achilles...

How fitting to get these weapons since Pyrrha is also character were inspired from Achilles...

That's what the Heroic Spirit I got from the Berserker card, Achilles, Son of Hero Peleus and Sea Goddess Thetis. The Demigod that's legend on par with Heracles, the one that was trained by Chiron himself and the one who fought Trojan armies by himself.

Truthfully, at first I was tempted to pick Caster. The reason should've been obvious, it is Magic. Magic will allow me to do things that are essential without hard work, it's also proved to be very useful.

It is the best class for someone who doesn't wish to be in the midst of fighting as you can do things such as summon creatures like golems in order to make them fight on your behalf. They're also things like teleportation, Barriers, Self-Enhancements, and that makes being a Caster a better option than the other Class Cards.

However, there's a problem with that...

Unlike Berserker, Caster if you get a shit card, it will be _REALLY_ shit.

For example, if I recall there's one called Alexandre Dumas. A Heroic Spirit that could even beat a Magus, and he can't do anything but write and creating enhanced weapons!

What is that?!

And then there's Thomas Edison as well! If I'm not wrong his skill can't be used for fighting at all! And there's Gilles de Rais. What could I do with that wicked book?! Kidnap children and turn them into tentacle hentai monsters?! I may not Hero material, but I still have a moral code!

No... Just no... While true, there's are many good Heroes such as Medea, Tamamo no Mae and EMIYA if I'm lucky -Zelretch only said EMIYA's not in Archer after all, not in Caster- but the risk of it is also huge as well... And sadly, I'm not a person who dares take such a risk.

Berserker meanwhile, is something else entirely.

There's almost no useless Heroes in Berserker class. All of them filled with powerful people, few even possessing skill that can bring down the mountain. And above that all, I not need to worry about Mad Enhancement since it can be turned on and off by myself, which mean I going to inherit their skills completely and hopefully their weapons as well

And I got Achilles... One of the strongest Heroic Spirit. Albeit his weakness is much known, but if people don't know my identity then it's fine. Besides, my basic body also already strong enough, so even if my immortality canceled I won't be death if the bullet hit me

However, above that all, there's reason why I did not choose Caster...

I will be able to use Magic even without the Caster card...

Zelretch said the Class-card will fuse with my soul. Becoming a part of it, and when completely merged with the Heroic Spirit, I will become one, except I won't need Mana to survive and my own Mana reserves that can be refilled by eating or resting like normal people do.

And when that happens, I will able to use Magic... most Heroic Spirits actually are able to, however due to limited Mana in the air after the Grail War they couldn't. If it was the Grail War, where Mana is everywhere like in the Age of Gods, I'm sure they would've been able to learn some Magecraft, even simple ones.

And this World... There's a reason why Lex Luthor and other criminals have a super technology can do what in my World can't. This World is filled with Mana, raw and as unpolished as it is its still there.

The Age of Gods here never ceased to exist. It weakens, yes, but not to the point like EMIYA where Magecraft truly is dying. Despite the advanced technology that people have, the Mystery of this World is still vast, so many things still can't be explained and mankind can't even scratch the surface of it.

Because if they did, right now there would be an army of Supermen flying around now instead of just the Justice League. In its place, creatures like Bizarro, a second or third rated superman are the ones that will come out as their product. Or Superman himself would be dead since the only things that can harm the Man of Steel other than Kryptonite is Magic.

And there are many Aliens as well here, which means more mystery...

The Mana is polluted, yes, it's raw and it needs to take someone with knowledge of Magecraft to be able to use it. But it's still there, and if someone knew how to use them...

I can use Magic... Maybe it won't be on Medea's level, perhaps only on as an average Magus, but I will able to... And if I have knowledge of it, then I can become a Caster as well! Rather than taking risky choices, it's better to take the safe one.

Though right now I still can't use Magic at all. Zelretch said it will take a month or year being the longest, so the card properly planted on me, and when that happens, I will be able to use all the Heroic Spirit Noble Phantasm inside me. Don't know how long though, he never said anything about it, but he did say I will have one of my Noble Phantasm unleashed shortly after I finished the Dream Cycle about the Heroic Spirit that resides inside me.

I observed Miló in my hand, there's are two buttons near the sword hilt. I pressed the upper one and promptly let out a whistle when the sword, let out a clacking sound before it expanded and turned to 1,5 meters javelin, there's a trigger in the middle of it, indicating I can use it just like Pyrrha boosts her throw.

Closing my eyes, reaching for parts of my mind, trying to remember the dream I had when Achilles trained with Chiron in wielding his spear. Then, I allowed the memory to... Embrace me... relaxing my whole body, envisioning myself in Achilles place.

Then I spin the spear, twirling it with my right and left flawlessly. Then I moved the spear to my back, once again spinning it before grabbing the weapon and thrusting it forward as if piercing an invisible enemy.

SWOOSH! STAB!

And launching the spear forward with force, making it pierce through the wall as it embedded in it.

...

If this was an anime I would've probably had sweat dropped from the back of my head. Okay, it's truly not as flawless as Achilles performance and it's clear that my grip on the spear still can loosen up like that, I really need practice. No advanced and flashy movement until the basics are completed!

Having already practiced in full two weeks wielding a spear by using a long pipe that I polished the edge. During those weeks straight, I only slept for two or three hours per day since I busied training myself to use a spear.

Nothing flashy of course, just thrust, spinning and made sure I have comfortable stance and grip, no thanks to the small space of this apartment! And while it's not as hard as I thought, but it's also not easy. The sensation when I focused and tried to use Achilles memory... It's like someone guiding my body, moving it gently like someone's guiding you to dance.

And while it's not an unpleasant feeling, I found it... Strange... Strange not in the best way... I don't mind using it, but if it's possible, I don't wish to use it too much...

It's almost like it wasn't me, that's moving...

I shook my head, this isn't time to think about that. I glance down to the luggage, and I found myself confused when I saw the second Miló in there. I take it up as well before observing the second Miló that's still in its sword form.

What's the difference between this and other one?

I touch the blunt part of the sword, feeling it and tried to find what the difference was between this and that one. Tracing my finger, I touched its edge and... It's dull?

I blinked once, twice, before I press a finger on the edge further. Even if I still won't bleed if it was sharp, but I still can feel the sensation of it. And right now, I found the edge of the blade actually dull. It doesn't make for cutting and...

"A Sakabatou with two blunt edges?" I spoke with bemusement as I stare at both edges of the sword. Why give me this one, what for? So I don't kill people or use it for training? ... Probably both. While I won't hesitate to steal if necessary, killing is still something else. No matter what, taking a life is a big act, one that you can't just do without feeling anything. I click the button, switching it to another form and instead of a spear, I found long staff. Yeah, truly not made for killing. I switch it to another form, but rather than a safe weapon, it became the real one, real rifle that could kill.

Oh well... Can't make this into an Airsoft gun after all, the material is too different. But perhaps I can use a dull and blunt bullets so it won't kill people? And I also need to learn to use gun seeing I have one now.

I noticed there a pack of magazine as well, they're separated into two and I found twelve for each of them. One that has lethal bullets while the other being the opposite. It seems Zelretch truly doesn't do things half-done huh?

Now... Let's see the last one.

Since Akoúo̱ is only a shield, I didn't bother to check it, instead I flipped it up to see what's at the bottom. And I found there a... Mask? Yes, a silver metallic mask face and golden pin.

Picking the mask and the pin up, what are these for? Deciding to act rather than think for too long, I put the mask on and-!?

It was when I put my mask on that I feel something... Shifting in my body, something change. It's as if I was just covered by a blanket. I watched with fascination as something appeared in my hands, not only around, but it something appeared in my whole body!

Quickly, I dashed to the closest mirror and my eyes widened when taking a look at my full appearance.

Gone were my home outfit, replaced by a black short sleeved outfit and leather pants. Their metallic armor covered my upper chest, shoulder, and hips. There's also metal greaves on my legs, followed by leather black gauntlets with a silver metal on its knuckles. The mask also seems to be glued to my face now with its silver color covering my mouth and neck. And lastly, was a red scarf trailing over my right shoulder armor.

The change was not only in my outfit, but also in my appearance. Gone were my blue eyes, my eyes replaced with a gold color, and there's also a slight light green color streak of my black hair.

This appearance... I almost looked like Rider of Red save for the head part that covered by the mask and my black hair! He gives me Mystic Code the ability to alter appearance?! Sweet! I don't need to make a costume anymore with this!

"Good!" I said, however much to my surprise, the voice comes out of my mouth is different from my own! It's deeper than mine!

Good! Good! These are clearly good things! This saves for a lot of things! I can spend the money for food and keep training until I'm sure that I'm good enough to set off for my raid! I pull down the mask to see how my face was, and surprisingly, it still same, though now it's leaner.

Now then... Let see, how do I remove this. According to Zelretch's note, this should do... This. I place my hand on top of the mask once again and picture it gone, dispersing. And it did, followed by the costume, the whole outfit slowly disintegrated into a black moth that floated in space before they went as well, leaving me with my home outfit.

I must admit, Zelretch clearly outdid himself this time. It seems he's not truly a bad person... Though it could be because he's bored watching me do nothing but training, and wish for me to act.

Then, my eyes fell to the golden pin that dropped to the floor when I stared at myself moments ago. I took the pin and observed it, flipping it a few times while humming. It looks like a normal golden pin, the diameter only around three centimeters with a star symbol on it. Deciding it seems harmless, I returned it…

And then the light came

It was so bright, it surged out I forced to close my eyes. For some strange reason I started hearing some kind of music being played. I was about to focus so I can hear the music better, but the light died out first, so I opened my eyes and-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shrieked in very, very, feminine, high pitched and clearly unmanly voice.

Horror can't begin to describe what I was currently feeling as I stared at my own reflection with nothing but morbidity. For a moment I could've sworn I blacked out for a second because of the sheer of incredulity that processed in my brain. My blue eyes widened that its normal size as it roamed over my figure...

I... I... I... I...

 **"I'M BECOME A WOMAN!"**

Indeed... Indeed, I... Gone… now my spiky short black hair, replaced by long and smooth black silky locks, my skin became as pale like snow, my face shape changed, being now soft and feminine. My body also shrunk, before I was 5'8 feet tall now I became 5'3! My figure slim, and yet also is very contrast with my appearance making me look...

Oh my Gods! By Thetis, Zeus, Odin, Pain, Jashin, Kaguya, Ankhsheram, and any God that exists in multiverse! I'm FUCKING ATTRACTIVE!

I don't know either if I should be flattered or disgusted by that, perhaps... both.

Sadly, it did not end at that in there's my outfit also gone and replaced by... a Magical Girl outfit! One that looks exactly like what Illya has!

Then, HIS voice echoed in my mind.

 **"Congratulations! You have just become Magical Girl Milky-tan! In order to go back to being a Noob Guy, you must wait until the battery runs off, which after 72 Hours!"**

It was safe to say that the curses that left my mouth would make even Sailor blush like a madman.

* * *

Truthfully Barbara Gordon didn't know what to say about Aaron Wilson.

She has observed him for more than two weeks, she had followed him when he goes home, and when he does his daily activities.

And it's 60% safe to assume that Aaron Wilson was just a normal guy despite his strange routine activity such as; run around the Gotham, start for two hours non-stop, go to the arcade to play games sometime, and buying groceries, especially if they're on a sale.

It actually can be considered as a common behavior, sporting, shopping, and playing games. It's just like how teenagers spend their time, having fun and such things. And Barbara would dismiss the 40% had Aaron come from a wealthy family.

But Aaron... His foster parent is not wealthy, they are a simple and plain people, one that can be considered as good individuals in a city like Gotham. James and Daphne Patterson worked as employees at one of the shops in the mall, their salary wasn't big enough to categorize them as rich, and they were only above average at least.

And with such family status, Barbara knew Aaron was anything but rich... So why does he spend his days with so much... Relaxing? Shouldn't he be looking for a job so he can feed himself? Though given the city's status, it was hard to even find decent jobs.

Does he have his own money source? An emergency stock perhaps? But that still doesn't explain his relaxed behavior at all. Had he not this relaxed, Barbara would've dismissed him as a normal person immediately but...

'Well... At least he's not another Deathstroke or Ravager. It seems they're truly not related.' Barbara thought in slight relief.

She has been watching Aaron for two weeks and truthfully she found herself bored with his activities. There was never a change in his routine at all, it's as if he's some kind of machine that has a schedule! And because of observing him a few of her homework were abandoned and she found herself not patrolling due to the need to finish them.

Perhaps, she should lay off a bit. Gods know she needed it, two days ago, her, Batman and Robin just re - captured Joker that had escaped months ago after all. That crazy bastard clown really gave her headaches with his whole laughing gas!

Rather than focusing on Aaron, who now proved to be nothing like Deathstroke, it's better to list him as a potential threat like other thugs. Now, she only goes to spy on him once or twice per week rather than everyday like before, besides she's already bored watching him sprinting every day!

* * *

East End of Gotham... To put it in simple words, the place is gross. Thieves, prostitutes, strip clubs, thugs, drugs dealers you name it, you'll found it here.

It's almost been three months ever since I got here. Three weeks after I was forced to become a... A girl for the next three days! Gods, even imagining it now still feels uncomfortable! I mean! Gods! It's not just my body that changed, but my mind set as well! And... I even thought that Batman was hot for some reason! GAGH!

Deep breaths Aaron, deep breath, don't go there, don't go there.

Okay, now I calm, let back to the point. East End, for the last week I was in this area stealing from the thugs that tried to mess with me. And let me tell you, I'm not the one who starts it, they were, and I am just leaning on one wall when suddenly two junkies wielding knives tried to rob me.

Of course, being the good Samaritan that I am, I knocked them all to the wall, hard enough to make sure they needed to go to the hospital before I stole their money, and until now, I managed to gather 400$!

No wonder these ruffians don't bother on trying to find a decent job. All they need is to learn to fight and if they're strong, just come here and steal from other criminals that weaker than them.

The strong rule the weak truly the best term fitting for Gotham...

And also, you don't want to show kindness in here, this place is not the right place to be kind, trust me, they all will eat you alive if you try to. I still remember that I beat some thief and stole his money, I was about to leave, but he tries to shoot me from behind. Needless to say, I broke both his arms and took the gun away, got 100$ from selling it, not even half of its original price but! It's not illegal, so it's a pretty good price to me.

However, that's not why I came here. Unlike all other days where I come in the morning, this day I arrived at night time, where the bigger fishes starts to come out. Clad in the outfit that Zelretch gave to me, however I still covered my whole body with a baggy black hoodie cape, strapped on my back is Akoúo̱ and Miló that's not lethal. Normally, when I come here in the morning I don't bring weapons, only a pipe or a cane, but since night and mornings are so much different, it necessary to bring them.

CLICK!

"Hey loser, give me your wallet and I won't blow your head off."

And it's not even five minutes as I entered this alley, I already found a gun cocked to my head from behind. Great. See? If its morning, no one tries to use guns since there are many people that just awoke and it could bother the criminals alike around that still were sleeping due to it noise, but at night? Nope.

"Ah, ah, ah don't move!" Whoever behind me sneered, judging by the voice it's probably a guy? He pressed the gun to my head further "Use your arm, reach your wallet and give it to me!"

Rather than doing what he ordered, I ducked as fast as possible, then slammed my left elbow to his gut, making him gasp in pain. Quickly I spun my body, my right hand grabbing the man's throat from below and my left quickly latched to his hand that held the gun and with a strong grip I broke his wrist, making the gun fall to the floor and eliciting a yelp of pain from him.

All this happened in a span of less than two seconds.

I snorted at the man whimpering in pain at my grip, so simple, so weak. It seems I overestimated Gotham common thugs, they're just trash. Looks like I'LL only need worry about the big guy, their dogs and children are disposable.

It was then I notice that this thief was not alone, oh, he brought friends, and there's two of them and are also holding guns, oh well, both of them aiming it at me, their expressions displayed a slight fear but most of are panic and shock.

"Drop him! Or we will shoot!" One of them demanded, not even bothering to hide my snicker I asked.

"What are you? A cop?" Sounding completely amused.

The thug who said that even had the decency to look embarrassed as his friend let out a snort "And just shoot me, I don't mind at all. Those guns of yours." I tilt my head in a shrugging manner "It's cheap and can't pierce the Human body, I'll only need to use this guy as a shield and charge at you, and trust me, when I reach you, you know damn well who's going to the hospital with broken bones." I stated simply, and it's true, I don't wish for the deaths because my actions. However, if I was forced to, then I won't hesitate or even try to save anyone but myself.

But unfortunately for them, I never intended to let them go.

To quick move, I push the thief I currently held in one of them, making them crash to each other before I moved to the next one. My superior speed made me cover the short distance between us so fast that I was immediately in front of him, grabbing his shirt and before he's able to do anything I slam him to aside, making him smash to the wall.

A brief glance at him was enough to know that he is unconscious, I put some force in that after all seeing the surface of the wall crack a bit. Turning back to the other one whose currently pushing his friend's body of himself, I approach him and yank his collared shirt.

I can see the clear fear and panic in his face, under my hood I simply tilt my head "Nothing personal. Just business."

With that, I threw him to the wall, making him follow his friend to sleep. And finally, I turned to the last one who was still cradling his broken wrist, whimpering on the ground in an agonizing manner.

Other than give small kick to his face, I don't say anything, making him join his friends as well to the oblivion. Then, I bent down a bit and began to search his pockets, after a moment I found the wallet and smirked when I saw the money in it.

Well, what do you know? A thirty five dollars! The loot here is bigger than in the mornings! Why am I surprised somehow! Usually from one group I only get five or ten tops. But here? Just one person, and I get thirty five! Not bad at all.

I began to take their guns, looting the other robbers as well while humming. And the amount I got from them is a whopping 45$, and if I sell these three guns... It means it'll be around three hundred dollars. Well, at least I don't need to worry much for food this month with this raid.

"Stealing from other thieves? Really?"

The moment I hear an unfamiliar feminine voice I instantly turned around, my whole body stiffened as I did not even hear or sensed whoever the speaking new arrival! Heck! I keep my senses as sharp as possible during a fight, but not once did I notice her!

Then I saw her…

Wearing knee-high boots and a black, skin-tight, zip-up suit with a goggled cowl on her head, pointed like a pair of cat-ears, face that covered and reveal only pair of her cerulean blue colored eyes and red ruby lips. Her hands covered by gloves that seemed to have built in claws on them.

Without doubt, she is very attractive, really attractive. The way the suit hugged her slim and slender body, the way her red lip curled up to smile... Gods, watching cartoons and seeing the real things really different.

"What's the matter boy?" She speaks, her voice silky and sultry as she tilt her head a bit, "Cat got your tongue?"

I snapped from my stupor at her call, being glad I have mask now if not she would've seen me blush. Calming myself, I allow chuckle out of my mouth.

"Sorry for that, but... Well, seeing you in person like this than in the pictures is really… different." I replied, despite my nervousness I actually knew I was safe. Catwoman won't give me to Batman seeing she's also a criminal herself, and I'm also pretty much broke so she can't steal anything from me.

"Really?" She inquired, as she observed her claws like her nails just got pedicure treatment while sparing few glances at me. She starts to approach me slowly, almost like a cat that found an unknown object and began circling me.

"Yep." I acknowledged with a nod "Would you like to go to date with me Miss?"

Catwoman eyes narrowed slightly at my request, the pupil moved up and down for a moment before she let out an amused chuckle "Sorry, but I already have someone in my mind." She said, brushing my offer off and I shrugged.

"Well, a guy could dream." I commented "Ms. Catwoman, may I ask what are you doing in here? Surely you're not looking for me, we don't even know each other."

"Well, then mind telling me your name tough guy?" Catwoman asked as she pointed her clawed hand and let it trailing on my baggy cape.

Name... I actually don't know what my nickname should be but... Slowly, I raised my hand, grasping my head and pulling it down to reveal my mismatched color eyes and short spiky black hair that had a few green strands on its streak.

"Nikos." I introduced myself "Call me Nikos."

"Nikos?" She rolled the word on her tongue testing it as she resumed to circle me again "That's a pretty unique name. Greek language?"

"You can say so." I confirmed, my eyes keep staring at the front, not once did I try to follow her movements. It's because it's unnecessary "Now, may you answer my question?"

"Hmm.. Fair enough, I guess." Catwoman once again halts in front of me, her clawed finger tapped the bottom of her lip while giving me a knowing smirk "Let's just say a cat need to stretch her limbs once in a while. And since Bats is currently not in here, I thought why not?"

"I see..." In other words she got bored and wanted an excursion in the city, or she could be lying to me, but it's not like I care "The Bat is not here?" I inquired "Is he currently handling Justice League business?"

"Maybe..." She said mysteriously and I decided not to pry seeing it'll probably waste time.

"Hmm... Anyway, it's a good thing we met Ms. Catwoman." I exclaimed, gaining narrowed eyes from her "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh, really?" She asked, her head tilted in a curious manner, one hand placed on her hip while the other raised to her stomach. It seems like a harmless gesture, but I can tell she's actually prepared to strike if I tried to attack her "And what's a tough guy like you wish to talk to me for?"

"You are the best thief in Gotham." I exclaimed bluntly "And despite that you only often steal jewelry for your amusement but many times you steal from corrupt businessmen. And because of that, I'm sure you know many of their stores and banks."

"Hmm... Maybe I do... Maybe I don't." She replied to me, if she was flattered by my praise she didn't show it as she only gave a smirk.

I allowed a small sigh from my lips, at this rate she'll never give me a clear answer "Why don't we go somewhere more private to discuss this?" I asked "And in case if you're afraid this will be a trap, then you pick the place for our chat."

The instant way to get money would be stealing, there's no other way faster. I don't wish to spend more time in this city that is guarded by the most paranoid Superhero and also filled with dangerous criminals, especially one that can be considered the worst Human. If I stay here longer, it's just a matter of time before Batman found out about my superpower and that would be very unpleasant, I rather have Superman found my identity than Batman knowing I have super power and is walking in his city.

Catwoman stared at me, her smirk gone and replaced by a genuine, thoughtful look as she tapped her finger to her chin, contemplating about my request.

"Oh, well. Why not? I'm bored and the night's just started." Catwoman chuckled, making me brighten up. I never thought it would be this easy! Hell yeah!

As she turned around and begin to take a few steps away from me, I shadowed her, we walk out of the alley and now in the open street, albeit almost empty, most people in the East End spend their time in clubs or other alleys, not walking on the street actually.

Abruptly Catwoman pulls out her whip from her hip, which made me a bit tense as she unfolds the whip. Then looked back over her shoulder and grinned almost in a predatory manner "I'll hear what you have to say if you can follow me."

Then, she moved her hand, her whip lashed to the air with fast before it hooked to one of the post lamps. The woman in a cat costume yanks it and she begins to soar into the air, she elegantly flips in the air, unhook her whip before use it to hook another pole on the building.

All while I only stare blankly at her figure that slowly fading away.

"What is this? Some kind of Spider Man game?" I deadpanned, this really reminds me of Spider Man 2 in PS2 game where he took after Black Cat. Allowing myself to sigh, I bend my body down before I start to dash as fast as I could so I won't lose sight of the woman in the cat suit who was swinging and jumping around buildings like Spider Man, I should've known it won't be that easy in the first place.

 **Wew, this is longer than I originally thought.. I was thinking it was going to be around 5000 words but... Well, doesn't matter, the longer, the better right? :P**

 **And yeaaahhhh! Aaron Class-card finally revealed to be Berserker! Congratulation to those who voting for Berserker! You all manage to win the vote! But sadly it not Lancelot, it Achilles! At first I tempted to use Lancelot, but he already overused, there's are many fics with his ability so I decide to use something difference**

 **And we got Achilles! Ha! I bet no one expect that! Well then, SURPRISE! XD**

 **For you all who voting for other Class-card, I hope you not disappointed by the result, sorry to burst your bubble. And trust me, I really tempted to pick Caster where he got Paracelsus, Caster from Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, heck! I even already have plan of the plot and who will be his archenemy!**

 **But sadly... Berserker win the vote, so sorry, I really am. X.X**

 **Anyway, back to the track! And yep! As you all can see in here we saw Aaron actually struggle. There's are few that said Aaron is OP, and let me tell you he's not. He maybe capable to face against Young Justice Members in his current condition, but Justice League? No, they will beat him without much effort.**

 **And those who don't know who Pyrrha Nikos, I suggest you search in on Google, great woman she is! Shame she die too fast! I admit, at first I tempted to give Aaron only normal staff, however after much thinking he will need secondary weapons, one that not lethal, and boom! He got Miló and Akoúo̱**

 **Make no mistake, it will be a while before we see Zelretch again. Even if he come, he probably only to going left letter for Aaron to amuse him better. Poor Aaron, Zelretch certainly got him many times in this chapter, you sadistic vampire! Hahahaha!**

 **And Aaron able to use Magic. After more research recently I dare to say that Age of Gods in DC verse never cease to exist. The Gods never die, they only left to another plane and watching the mortals almost similar like DxD verse. Ares existence is proof of this, followed by others, and there's's also many villain capable to make energy blaster and energy shield, teleportation device, they are mixture of Science and Magic in my opinion**

 **However while Age of Gods never end, but due to they never meddling with Mortal affair, the Mana weakened. But not weak enough like Age of Man, they are now in between, where Magic still can be casted and used, albeit the numbers of the users not many, but doing things that near impossible won't be hard**

 **Though Aaron won't be able to use big Magic in an instant. He will learn about it in future, but it won't become his main weapon, more like support**

 **Hmmm, I guess that's all I wish to say in this chapter. It already explain a lot, if you not satisfied feel free to ask. Next chapter will be Aaron raid! And who will be there's to stop him?! Who will be his target?! Find it out in next chapter everyone! Hahahaha! Don't forget to give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Easy? Yeah, Right

**Chapter 3. Easy? Yeah, Right...**

* * *

Aaron walk through the dark road in silence. His baggy hoodie cape covered most of his figure as he try his best to remain stealthy by walking under the shadow whenever he could, he also open his sense to his surrounding, sharpening his eyes and ears to hear potential stalker that maybe following him if there one

It has been one week ever since his conversation with Catwoman. He admit, maybe talking with the cat lady is not his best decision, however among all criminals in Gotham that good, Catwoman is the most person who can be compared to Saint, one that certainly not wishing for chaos and only want to stealing

Thankfully, the conversation went just like he wish to. It seems Catwoman really good person... Well, not really, she always have hidden motive, even he can tell she hiding something from him and have ulterior motive

But it worth it... The information he get clearly worthy enough. If he succeed then that mean he can go out from this city in next few days, something that he has been trying for four months

 _"Well, I guess I could give some help to you..." Catwoman said, voice laced with hint of playfulness. Nikos obviously grinned under his mask, though his eyes remain same, making he express nothing but calmness "However, my help not free. Surely you know that?"_

 _"I'm aware of that." Jaune responded to her with nod "But giving my status... I don't think I can pay you in form of money."_

 _"You not need to worry about that." Catwoman snorted, she spin in her chair and allow one leg to extend forwrad, stretching her muscle "If it money I after I can get it by my own. No, let just say as payment you will owe me one." She said, rising one clawed finger as a gesture, before the rest of them followed "And if I found you try to betray me, trust me kiddo, you won't like the result."_

 _"Not need to worry Catwoman, I have no intention to betray you." Nikos told her with firm look in his eyes "I maybe not Hero, but I have my own honor and code." And he also don't want Catwoman to sick Batman on him, he certainly sure she will do that if he try to backstab her_

 _"Hmm, good, good." Catwoman chuckled, her claws retracted as she give Nikos wink "Tell me then, what you know about Falcone Family?"_

 _Nikos narrowed his eyes, truthfully he doesn't remember about them much since they never play major role, or he never bother to see them. But he did know few things "Wasn't they supposed to be one of major criminal family in Gotham? Two-Face kill their head family if I recall."_

 _"Hmm, yes, pretty much so." Catwoman nodded "Falcone family was one of the biggest criminal family that rule Gotham before Batman come. And when their head family killed, let just say the rest of them is not as competent as him_

 _"And then there matter of Penguin, said what you wish about him, disgusting little piggy bird, scum, but that man is not stupid. He is businessman, and he is good one, he have his own way of thinking, and he manage to gather group of gang and take opportunity of Falcone family downfall_

 _"Of course Penguin is not the only one, there Black Mask as well. That man is brutal but also smart, moreover he is rich, he also one of major gang controller in Gotham. He and Penguin is rival in term of business_

 _"With their assault, it safe to say that Falcone family really take major damage. They all scattered around and try their best to rebuild their network back, but of course it not worked since the damage they take is too much for them. Eventually they become only minor in here, working under others to survive."_

 _"How the mighty has fallen." Nikos said in bemusement, head shaking slightly at the story he heard "And I take it, Falcone family has connection with the place I would raid?"_

 _"You can say so." Catwoman nodded in confirmation "Despite their numbers small, but they not powerless. They lose because their leader taken down, not debt, which mean they still have secret stash." Here she noted Nikos eyes gaining light of understanding "But not much in there, and you said you only need amount that necessary to get out from this city, correct?"_

 _"Yes..." Nikos nodded to the cat lady "The numbers won't reach hundred, probably only dozens."_

 _"Then this one will be good for you." Catwoman smirked slily to him. She give circle mark to the Gothan map and Nikos instantly recognize where is it. She then gone from her chair to desk nearby, after a moment of searching she back with picture in her hand and give it to Nikos "That the picture of the building."_

 _Nikos stare at the warehouse, looked very old and abandoned. His eyes roamed to the environment around so he can recognize the specific location of the house "Do you have it interior picture?"_

 _"No. I never went inside there. Even that picture originally not mine." Catwoman answered with shrug, making the boy frown under his mask_

 _"If there money in here, a dozens of thousand dollar. Why no one try to steal from it?" Nikos asked with quirked eyebrow "I notice there few thugs in here and there." He pointed to the picture that show there few people who resting in wall around it, some stand directly in front of it while selling drug to someone "But I don't think they that dangerous..." He paused a bit before adding "Well maybe they are, I sure they not your normal thugs and they heavily armed but, there must be another reason right?"_

 _Catwoman merely smirked, it seems this kid have quite mind to take notice of the bodyguard in there "Well, other than this is supposed to be secret stash and only few who know it." She emphasized the secret part "And the bodyguard is armed heavily, there one major factor why those who knew never act." She throw another picture to table, one that familiar to Nikos who has his eyes widen a bit at the photo "Because that house in Black Mask territory." She said bluntly_

 _Nikos try his best to hide his grimace. There not need anymore explanation. To say Black Mask is downright brutal, sadistic and evil person could have considered a gross understatement. The man is merciless and not even going to batting an eye if his subordinate killed in front of him, heck, he even kill them himself if they proved to be incompetent_

 _And if he knew some kind of group petty robbers try to make a mess in his territory... Well, the result won't be good for them._

 _"How Falcone family hide it in there I don't know. Maybe that place originally belong to them before Black Mask take it or others." Catwoman continued "And the second major reason is, it not worth it." She added "The money in there probably only dozens thousand dollar, no big crime like Penguin want to steal such small money. A dozens thousand dollar likely is something they get every week. Such small money is not worth it to risk facing Black Mask."_

 _Nikos only silence as he stare at the picture. That actually make sense, other than this place is secret and only few who know it, the money in there also can't be considered big to people like them_

 _"Well... I guess I better to go now then..." Nikos grunted as he stand_

 _"You going now?" Catwoman asked_

 _"You said Batman currently not here tonight. So it better to act tonight, Robin or Batgirl? I probably can handle them but Batman? That another story." Nikos explained_

 _"Well..." Catwoman tap her chin with her finger "I guess you right, But I wouldn't go tonight if I were in your position, Black Mask currently near that area to talk with his dealer. If you cause ruckus in there, it won't be pretty for you."_

 _Well, that pretty much blow away his chance tonight. He frown under his mask and rub his temple, so much for stealing and leave from here tomorrow_

 _"I will give you extra, consider this as bonus for our first deal." Catwoman offered with sly smirk that clearly declaring she have ulterior motive "And in return, you will do the same when I pull your leg."_

 _"Isn't it just same like I owing you two favor?" Nikos pointed dully, getting cheshire grin from her. The inheritor of Achilles power only can shake his head and held back sigh "What your extra?"_

 _"I will tell you exactly when you can act." Catwoman offered "Just make sure you ready anytime."_

 _That certainly not bad idea... Well, it better to take it rather than trying random day to sprung to act. Gods knew that would be very stupid and in Gotham, stupidity equal to potential death_

 _"Very well..." Nikos accepted after moment of contemplating "I accept your offer." He said before he rise one hand "On one condition, you help me get out from this city." He exclaimed, at her narrowed eyebrow, he give knowing look "I have weapons in my arsenal that can be considered illegal. If I bring them openly to station, it would make cops come to me."_

 _Miló and Akoúo̱is pretty much advanced weapons, one that can be considered rivaling Batman or LexCorp technology. Other than it will raise question when they found him carrying weapon, it also going to make higher people at Justice League caliber curious where he got them and few surely going to try steal it from him_

 _Catwoman eyebrow narrowed hearing the demand, she let out hum while putting thoughtful face before slowly smirk adorn her face "Very well, I guess I can help you in that part." She purred as e her eyes roaming to the black-green haired boy "Now... We only have one thing to do."_

 _Without warning, suddenly the cat burglar lashed out, her hand extended with speed that even make Nikos surprised. The boy barely able to dodge it as he bend back his body as fast as he could, and avoid being skewered_

 _But Catwoman not done, the moment Nikos dodge her attack, she use the momentum of her missed strike to fuel her motion, she spun around in a full circle, and deliver spinning kick aimed toward Nikos face_

 _The boy seeing this rising his hand, blocking the kick and he use his other hand to grab the woman extending leg before he throw Catwoman away to behind him. Quickly, he make jump forward to make distance between them and spin his body while pulling out Miló and Akoúo_ _̱_ _from his back_

 _He skid in floor and glaring at Catwoman who stand with her bullwhip on her hand, giving him annoyed smirk. The boy slowly taking stance, Akoúo_ _̱_ _held firm in his left while Miló in it sword form poised at her_

 _"Not bad..." Catwoman purred "You have good reflex." She complimented while rubbing her bullwhip_

 _"Why?" Nikos asked simply, his voice is grim. Despite inwardly he panicked, he try his best to remain calm_

 _"I'm not someone who do half thing." Catwoman answered simply "I won't send someone to their death, no. Kids, I will test you are you ready for this raid or not. If you are, then you can do whatever you wish but if not, forget about it and if you don't then it no longer my concern."_

 _Hearing that Nikos can't help but blinked once, twice, before smile plastered under his mask and he make sure it known to the cat burglar as he curled his eyes to smile as well "You really are good person, you know that?" He spoke, his voice is sincere and there no any malice in there_

 _Catwoman quirked her eyebrow, lip slowly curl to smirk as she snorted "Whatever you say boy, now." She lash her whip once, eliciting sound by doing that as she shoot the boy predatory grin "Let see how good are you..."_

* * *

He still remember clearly just how outmatched he was... The only things that saved him from bleeding everywhere and have whip scar on his body is his superior strength and endurance

In term of skills, Catwoman truly outmatch him. And while true she fail to bring him down, but at same time he also can't. Despite his superior speed and reflex, but the cat burglar proved to be quite tough and also have very good skill, even if he far faster than her but he only manage to land few hits, and all of them also not clean strikes

He still have so much to learn...

'Today is the day.'

Catwoman already inform him that tonight it would be more safer -there no safe word in Gotham, if you not careful even the safest day can become the worse-. Batman and Robin currently out from Gotham, for what or why he doesn't want to know nor he care. The only one in this city currently is Batgirl, and like he said before, Gotham is big, Batgirl can't be at anywhere at same time

He had train so much in that spawn of week. Apparently Catwoman tell him one or two place where he could fix his fighting style, another abandoned warehouse that can be used and Aaron more than happy to use them

He has train his flexibility, he has train how to use his weapons more proper now due to have the real one and place to train, he learn how to use his surrounding to fight. But the most things that help him to improve is Achilles memory also help him a lot, how he wield spear, sword and shield properly, all of them that planted in his deep consciousness

Normally, Aaron way to train is to learn through Achilles dream. He memorize them before begin to copy his move, even if he fail many times but at least he learn. However when he reach the deep of his consciousness it feel... Strange...

Rather than observing how he fight, it almost like he take Achilles place, and allow the memories to guide his body. That sensation is strange actually and he found it uncomfortable. But since this possibly can his only raid, and the warehouse interior is unknown, he doesn't dare to take risk and use this method

It was then he notice he finally arrive, he can see the building from far as he hide in one alley, observing few huge thugs and few that use hood to conceal themselves surround the building, they act almost like normal thugs that usually hang around that area.

There one that conversing to some guy, he look like selling the guy some drug. There another one that sleeping in ground. There another one that simply smoking while leaning on lamp post near the house.

His eyes searching for another one but apparently he found none, deciding it enough information for now, he look to his surrounding to make sure it empty. And after that, he pull the mask Zelretch give

'Show time!'

With that, Aaron figure begin to become blur, it as if the space around him warped and become unstable, making him look like someone from hallucination. Then, slowly the space back to normal, and standing in there, is Nikos

Wordlessly, Nikos went out from his hiding place. He walk casually in road, all while make sure his hood hide his eyes that roaming to his targets

'The guard only three. So big chance there group of people inside. I have to take them out when they inside so they won't cause any ruckus.' He planned 'The sleeping one clearly the last, the one in front first. Then the one in lamp post is second. The distance between them only five meters... Not much.'

He move his hand to his back, gripping Akoúo̱ in preparation. He walk to the man that sell drug in front of the house. The man seems notice him as he turned to him, he didn't do anything but wait for Nikos to come

"Do you sell good stuff?" Nikos asked, pretending to be buyer

The man narrowed his eyes and give small grunt "Depend... I have anything. What you want?"

"Well..." Nikos drawled "I want..."

He not even finish his sentence as his hand that gripping Akoúo̱ moved faster than human eyes can perceive lashed out. It smashed roughly to the drug dealer/guard face directly, hard enough that Nikos can hear small 'crunch' from him and he send crashed to the wall

The guard who resting in lamp post seeing this quickly rise his gun from his jacket, however before he can shoot, a spinning Akoúo̱ smashed to his face, making his head bend back and smacked to the lamp post. For moment he see stars and loss focus, and before he can do anything Nikos already in front of him, grabbing his head once again and smash it to the lamp once more

Nikos not done, he knew the last one who sleeping now awake. And he instantly spun, his hand extended and Akoúo̱ that three foot away from him soar to his, grabbing it he throw it to the man who pull out his gun while try to stand. The shield smashed to the last guard hand, making him gasped in pain and dropping the shield, quickly Nikos flung forward and kick the man in temple, sending him to unconsciousness as well

The masked man allow himself to smirk as he stare down at the unconscious guard. He begin to look around and notice the area still empty, quickly he grab the unconscious body and drag him. He collect the other as well before dumping them to alley so no one can see them

It would be bad if someone see their unconscious body, especially if Batgirl happen to cross this area. He walked back to the warehouse, hand once again extended and Akoúo̱ flung toward him

Nikos stare at the shield with satisfaction. Say what you want about Zelretch, but despite being annoyance and asshole, that old Vampire certainly do amazing things. Apparently there Rune crafted in his version Akoúo̱ and Miló, they all connected somehow to leather gauntlet he current wear and by manipulating his Prana a bit, he can make them come to him. He can call Akoúo̱ and Miló from twenty meters away, so when he slipped when wielding them he not need to afraid he will be weaponless

Now, standing in warehouse directly, Nikos pull out Miló that have blunt edge, there no need to kill them in first place after all. Even Akoúo̱ also he modified by adding some steel to Akoúo̱ razor-sharp part so it become blunt and not able to cut someone

Apparently he not need to barge in as suddenly the door opened. He already run straight to it the moment he hear sound of the door opened, rising Akoúo̱, he smashed to the door, destroying it and sending whoever open it away

"What the?!"

Instantly, he greeted by group of guards, there ten of them and they all immediately stands when they see him, their weapons raised and unlike all thugs he encounter, they not using handgun, but the advanced one such as AK-47, AR-15, and submachine guns

They not say anything but firing at him the moment their eyes on him. However, at same time the moment Nikos already enter the warehouse, he already moved.

A man capable to run straight for 12 meters/s, and that is considered to be one of the best feat while bullets from modern rifle mostly 1200 meter/s. The difference between those two already very obvious, in any way, there no way man capable to outrun gun.

But Nikos is not Men

His body has been enhanced, surpassing any Human. He capable to flip car without much problem if he wish to, and his enchantment not just end in strength, but term of speed, endurance, reflex, and his perception as well. And while it true he not faster than bullets, but he clearly faster than the guards that wielding them

The moment they all rise their guns, Nikos already appear in middle of them, sending one of guards away once more with Akoúo̱ before he rise Miló and spun it, gracefully hitting few of them before he duck and sweep their legs, making they fall to the ground

The most important rule when fighting group of people wielding big and heavy guns, is to make sure you able to sneak in middle of them so they can't shoot you, or at least hesitate to since fear they would get each other

Nikos aware of this, he has seen many movies where one guy take group who wielding guns after all. And while it hard feat, but to him who faster than these people and possessing superior sense? Not at all

The group now split into two, with him in middle of them, each of them have three people left, four of them already taking down during his entrance and they all clearly not expect for him to move that fast as they aimed their guns to him but hesitate due to fear their shoots would hit each other

The hesitation cost them

Clicking the button on Miló, the sword turned to long staff and he charging to one group. Knowing he have little time before the one he left shot him, Nikos rather than wield it like staff, he use it as long pipe, and putting as much as strength possible in his grip before he swing it to them

Sounds of bone broken and crushed echoed as the staff hit one of the guard, and soon he flung forward, hitting the other two and make them crashed to the wall in painful manner

"Fuck!"

A curse from behind him instantly make he spun back, his legs kicking the floor of the house with force that enough to make small crater on it as he propel himself. He rise Akoúo̱ and blocking the barrage of bullets that launched to him, and once more crashed to the guy in middle, making him smacked to the wall. And gracefully, he ducked before extend Miló and spin, sweeping the last two in air before he stand and deliver downward hit to both of them, making them gasped as they planted to the floor with enough force to make it crack

Seeing the last two down, Nikos allow his body to take a rest for moment, however before he able to his sharp ear caught sound from behind. He instantly turned just in time to see one guy appear to manage to stand, his seems staggering and holding pain but he still able to shoot him

The bullets went to his head, to any men, it would mean instant death. But to Nikos who have his perception, reflex and sense far better than common man? No

Nikos just in time to tilt his face a bit, the bullet grazed the part of silver metallic in his mask but not harm him. Before he able to continue firing, Nikos flung Miló forward as strong as possible and click the trigger of the rifle on it, making it faster and stronger, hitting the man in abdomen before he able to continue firing, make him gasped as he hurled backward and crash to the wall, joining his peers

Summoning back Miló, Nikos keep his guard on as he observing everyone that down around him, making sure there won't be any ambush. After almost ten seconds and no one get up apparently enough to satisfy him as this time, he allow his shoulder to slump a bit and he let out small gasp of breath as if he only just remembered how to breathe

"Holy crap! I thought I was really going to die!"

And he did! Seriously, the last one he did not see it at all. While he sure he can tank off most bullets from handgun, but assault rifle or submachine gun is something else! That bullets almost went to his forehead! He almost die for Akasha sake!

Shaking his head, he observe his surrounding and notice the warehouse now is wrecked, it almost like some kind of tornado was in here second ago and flung everything apart to all directions.

"Well..." Nikos started, his eyes wide a bit at the sheer amount of deed he had done. Never in his life he dream he will able to cause things like this! "I guess handling the guards is done, now..." He pull out the lethal Miló, then walk to one guard, he recognize him as the first one he knock down and he also not hit him very hard "Oi, oi! Wake up!" He ordered as he shake him

The guard groaned in obvious pain, slowly his eyes flutter open and he blinked once. When he see Nikos his eyes widened and he about to move but the young man beat him as he throw him to wall, not strong enough to make him unconscious but enough to hurt him

"There secret stash of Falcone family in here. Where is it?" Nikos asked immediately, Miló pointed down to his face "And please don't say anything. I really looking for excuse to cut you." He added, making his voice as cruel as possible and curling his eyes to cruel smirk

"Fuck you! You freak! When I report this you-GAAGH!"

Miló pierce through his shoulder, enough to make it burst out through his muscle as the man let out shriek of pain. Nikos face turned to stony cold, he already expect things like this would happen, and while he dislike torture and found it cruel, but he have to move fast. The gun shots surely already attracting attention and he only have small time, he really don't want this night to be waste, not when chance to leave from here already in front of his grasp

He twist the sword, making it more painful as he glaring down at the man who let out another scream of pain "I'm not in mood to play, trust me. There still many of you, so it would be fine if you die. I can ask other." He said grimly, eyes narrowed sharply like predator

He give another twist and the man whimpering in pain once again, he stare at Nikos with wide and fearful eyes "Okay! Okay! I will tell you! Just stop! Gugh!" He croaked out in pain

"Talk." Nikos ordered coldly

"It on underground!" He said frantically "In the next room, behind some old lady painting there storage in there! Open it and you find the stash! Now let me go!"

Nikos did, and the guard let out painful whimper however before he can do anything, the dull part of Miló smashed to his head, rendering him back to lala-land. The young man let out grunt before he wipe the blood from Miló to the guard shirt and place it back to it place

He glanced to the room the guy pointed and walked to there, he pull out Miló that not lethal and grip Akoúo̱ just in case if something in there. Entering the room, he notice unlike where he come from, there no light in here, it was pure dark, and it filled with dirt and dust as well

Frowning at this, he begin to ram his pocket and pull out his phone. Turning on the flashlight, he begin searching for the painting and immediately he find it. He took the painting and put it down, but he granted by sight of plain wall. Narrowing his eyes, he knock at the wall and found it eliciting sound that like wood rather than cement and rock.

He focus his flashlight and find there small keyhole in there. Inwardly begin to frustrate at this, he pluck his finger, making full circle hole before he hook it and pull out the wooden wall

He grinned when find the stash, it look so old and also rusty. He notice there some kind of password should be entered to open it and quirked his eyebrow. Well, he certainly doesn't know how to open thing like this but...

Rising his fist, he clench it tightly before punching the stash as hard as he could. It worked as the old metal instantly bended under his strength, he. keep punching the storage until it corner loosened and it shape disfigured, making it easy for him to pluck it open

And the moment it open, Nikon immediately gawked

Money... A lot of it... The stash filled with pack of money! And the numbers is anything but small! He mean, the entire stash is really full with it! Granted, the stash not that big and the money pack is thin but still...

'Small? ... Yeah, right.' He thought dully with snort before he pull out money bag that Catwoman give to him, for moment he contemplating to not take all of them but since this is belong to criminal family. 'Better used by me than them.' He concluded as he begin to empty the stash, the Falcone family probably using this money trying to rebuild their position or doing more bad things. But him? He use it to get out from here and clearly not for bad things

After emptying the stash he give satisfied grunt. Well, this certainly very good haul, and for his first time too! He chuckled, now getting out from this city would be no longer problem! He had briefly seen that each of this money is 50$ and there probably ten or twenty in each pack! Which mean ten of them is enough to count it as ten thousand dollar, enough for him to leave from here and rent apartment for moment in outside

And there more than ten pack obviously, heck! It more than twenty!

'I don't know but it probably reach 100.000$. And this is clearly not small so...' Why there only few guards? 'Hmm... Maybe it because if they put too many people in here it will make this place suspicious.' That could be the answer, this is called secret stash for some reason after all, not some kind of bank that filled with security. If there too many guards, people will notice it

Well, not like he care though. All he give a shit about is he got the money, the security taken down, get the hell out from here, and problem solved!

As he come out from the warehouse while carrying the money, he can't help but chuckled. So easy! Ha! He never thought his raid will be so smooth! No Batman, Robin or Batgirl that try to stop him!

Though it maybe could be said because Catwoman information, Nikos must admit the cat burglar truly know when to move around here, as expected of someone that can be cnsidered as Batman level.

'Then again... It make me owe her favor... Two precisely.' He knew it going to bite him in the ass, owing favor to someone at Catwoman caliber is not wise move if he wish to spend normal days. But what else can he do?

He desperate, Barbara already put him under her radar and while true until now he manage to elude her but it just matter of time before he under Batman radar if he keep staying in here. His luck going to run out and if Batman take interest on him... It won't be long before his identity exposed

It better if when that time come he already leave from here. True he maybe going to tango with Batman in future due to Catwoman favor but at least Aaron Wilson won't be here anymore, he already gone and he sure Batman won't try to after him seeing he needed in Gotham

Dealing with Catwoman is not wise decision... But at least after this done he guaranteed to be able out from this place.

It was when he just come out from the house and entering the street that he hear sirens of police car from far, coming to his direction and he furrowed his eyebrow. It seems the police finally take notice, which mean he have to leave from here fast before Batgirl going to show up as well

He glanced to one house that near him, observing it height and it size before he decide he could make jump and reach the roof. Without wasting any time, he kick the ground propelling himself high enough that he surpass the building height before he landed unto it, making small crater on the place where he crashed

He ignore the damage he cause, quickly his eyes looking for another building and he found it. He run as fast as he could and jumped, covering the distance that about five meters between each houses.

Rolling his body so he not cause any necessary damage, he push himself to stand and resuming his pace, running to where the cops car come so they went different way but he make sure to stay away from the road so the cops won't caught sight of him

It was after almost one minute and he sure he can't hear the cops sirens anymore that he slow his pace, landing in the alley way. Nikos calm his breath that slight ragged, truthfully he not that tired but he haven't good control of his breath properly. When running or doing activity, it not only your body that need to be trained but you also must know how to breath

If you doesn't know how to control your breath, no matter how tough your body it will be easy to bring you down and even when you not supposed to be tired but you could since your body need oxygen no matter how strong you are

'Well... At least I'm done now.' Nikos grinned as he see the bag that full filled with money he stole. There more than enough for him to get out from this city and start decent life! Ha! He never thought it will be this easy!

Oh he just have to thought thing like that wasn't he?

"Grrr."

A growl that resemble animal voice come from behind him, prompting Nikos to freeze. Quickly, he turn around and inwardly cursing for dropping his guard easily, he should observe where he land first before he decide it safe place!

And his eyes widened when caught sight in front of him

Big... It the biggest man he ever see, heck he even doubt Superman this big! His skin is gray, but not just graye, rather it gray in sick color, almost like one that belong to decaying body, disgusting. Garbed in tattered outfit that reveal it big and muscular body, followed by pale white hair, the creature face set into ugly snarl as it glaring at him

For Nikos, he instantly recognize what this creature is. Only one undead that very famous in Gotham, one that possessing super strength that capable to rival Superman in some case

Solomon Grundy, Undead Monster of Slaughter Swamp

'Well... Fuck!'

Easy? Yeah, right... He just had to think that wasn't he?

Slowly, he take step back. Facing Solomon Grundy is really not a wise decision, unlike all villain, this thing is zombie. He doesn't feel pain nor he care to his body. The idea of facing the undead that formerly known as Cyrus Gold is just same like decide to poking Hulk from Marvel in eyes

A very stupid thing to do...

'How the hell he in here and until now not cause any ruckus?! Isn't he supposed to be... Go all rampage or things like that?!' He scream in his head

It was then he finally notice his surrounding that he not recognize the area currently he were in. Inwardly he let out another curse for being so stupid! He should knew to always observe where he going! What if he actually went to Wayne Manor?! Right now he probably near outside Gotham if Solomon is this close!

The moment he take step, Solomon let out another growl, his dead face set to snarl as his big eyes narrowed to Nikos who gulped

"Hi?" Nikos said nervously, rising one hand in greeting manner

That was clearly not smart decision, and he respone from the giant undead is obvious

"Grundy smash!" The zombie roared as he flung his massive fist to Nikos head. The black-green haired boy just in time to retract his head, dodging the fist that smashed to wall and instantly turn it to pile of rubble

"FUCK!"

Nikos immediately spin in his feet and begin to run as fast as he could, existing from the alley with enraged Grundy behind him who start to charging after the boy, all while roaring incoherently

The sudden appearance of Nikos and Grundy from the alley make people around them turned to their direction, and needless to say, when they caught sight of Grundy, they all begin to scream and run as well

Nikos inwardly groaned, great! Apparently he no longer in quite place! He begin to fasten his pace as the zombie apparently not slow like he thought, he was fast! Not at his league but he still able to keep up!

Grundy roared as he charged to the boy that run from him. He doesn't know why, but there something about the boy that make him... Pulled to him. It as if the boy have some kind of magnet that attract something inside the massive zombie

He flung many citizens that stand on his way, sending them all crashed lamp post, houses, and everything around the street, killing or broke their body in instant by doing that, all while keep pursuing Nikos who getting farther away due to their speed difference, which make Grundy frustrate further!

Grundy stop in his track, he bended his body down, crouching in his four limbs as he snarled. The ground beneath him cracked under the pressure he emitted, his muscle twitched with power before he lunged forward to Nikos, leaving nothing but large crater where he stand from the force of his strength

Nikos who seeing this had his eyes widened when he saw the zombie on his four's. The moment Grundy lunged, he already jumped, somersaulting in air and just few inches away from have Grundy massive fist grab him. He flipped in air, landing gracefully in ground and see Grundy face smashed to asphalt in the round roughly

'Why the hell he aftering me?! I mean wasn't he supposed to be brainless?! And I also didn't do anything to upset him!' Nikos thought with mixture of confusion and annoyance as he glaring at the zombie that push himself from the ground, appear to be unharmed by his rough landing

It no use, the zombie is focused on him and while he superior than the undead in term of speed, but he still able to follow him. This will only make more casualties and damage to this city, something that he disapproved

He may don't care what happen to this city and even won't batted an eye if someone got stolen in front of him. However letting someone death _when_ he in _front_ of him is something he really dislike. Especially it was him who lure Grundy to here, it his mistake and he will do damn well to fix it if he have the strength to do it

'I'm more worry about my money though.' He thought as he know the bag he currently carry could be thrown away during his fight or worse, destroyed, making the money to scatter everywhere and he had no intention to loss them, not at all!

Any further of his thought is halted as Grundy roared and charge at him. The zombie rise both his fists before slam it down with intent to crush Nikos to pulp. Nikos jumped and avoid the strike, clicking his tongue in distaste 'I guess I have no choice.' He pull his bag down and he pick Miló that have blunt edge, then he stab it to the bag. While it doesn't have sharp part, but even blunt object can used as piercing weapon with enough force

He ducked from another Grundy fist before he leapt away, making distance between them before he flung away Miló, switching it to it staff form and click the trigger, hurling the staff that carrying bag away and make it embedded to one of the building, deep enough to bury almost quarter of it and hold the bag in air

Nikos give satisfied nod, but before he can do anything, Grundy fist slammed to his face from behind, smacked his cheek and hurl him away strongly, creating small shockwave in air by doing that

The boy smashed to one of the house and for moment he see stars. He doesn't get chance to delve further in pain as his blurry eyes caught sight of Grundy charging to him. Trying his best to push away the pain, he jump away and just in time to avoide get rammed by the massive zombie who break through the rest of the house that he crash into

It was hurt! IT _REALLY_ HURT! For the first time since he arrive in here, he feel pain! It almost like a edge of thick textbook smacked to him! If that punch hit him when he still normal... He would be dead by now!

He remove his tattered hoodie cape, the sharp Miló and Akoúo̱ drawn as he take stance and glaring to where the massive zombie crashed. He smack Miló to Akoúo̱, making the shield vibrate and released the steel that latched to it razor-sharp part, and he take deep breath to calm himself

Grundy soon burst through the hole, face set into snarl as he glowering to the boy who look at him with calm expression

'Solomon Grundy... Believed to capable went toe on toe with Superman IF he exposed to large amount of magic -or maybe electricity, that theory still never tested-, where he absorb them all somehow and empower himself. However if he not exposed to magic, his strength won't be that great. Granted he still able to crush man into pulp without much problem, but so do I.'

Grundy may doesn't feel pain, and he probably stronger than him. But Nikos knew he is faster than the zombie and obviously he more smart and skilled, the one in front of him maybe very dangerous to Batman due to his status as Human, but to him? Albeit he still dangerous but he not very dangerous...

'I going to be under Batman radar after this but... What the hell! I going to leave soon anyway!' He grumbled as he brace himself "Well?! What you waiting for?!" He yelled to the zombie

In response of his challenge, Grundy let out another roar "Grundy smash masked little runt!"

That declaration almost like a signal that drawn, at same time both of them charging to each other. The warrior holding his shield up with sharp glint in his eyes while the undead titan bellowed with absolute rage. The distance between them that about ten meters covered in less than second, with the undead raising his fist with intent to crush the warrior and the latter also cocking his shield

A powerful punch launched by Grundy the moment the distance between them covered, possessing strength that able to break man skull and crush building into rubble, and fast enough to make ripple in air

It never landed

Before that fist able to hit it target, the warrior shield already rammed to the massive undead titan abdomen, he plant his feets to the ground, putting as much as strength as he could in there before he push the zombie, hard enough to hurl the giant away as if giant hammer just flung to him, make him crashed few meters away to the street like a ragdoll from where they clash

'God damn it! He even heavier than car! Heck! He maybe heavier than tank!' With the wind that support him, followed by his weight and endurance, it just logical that Grundy heavier than normal. Heavy enough to make Nikos feel his arms strained for moment due to smashing him

It was solid hit actually, a hit that by nature going to destroy brick stone like it mere a twig, and it is a feat that can be accomplished by man. And yet, this one is not a man who delivered it, but a being that superior, such hit will more than enough to break most of men bones and killing them in instant by making carve in their chest

But it didn't work

As soon he fell, as soon he rise. The zombie push himself with his massive arm, standing firmly as if he never got hit by such force, his snarl expression now gone and replaced by pure murderous as he glowering at the warrior

"Masked runt hurt Grundy. Grundy kill!"

With that, the zombie grab bike that near him with one hand and rise it as if it some kind of stick, then he flung it toward Nikos who had his eyes widened at the incoming bike. Quickly the boy move his leg, dashed diagonally and mvoe away, avoiding the vehicle that crashed the place where he stand before

He rushed toward the zombie, Miló rised and Grundy rush toward him as well. When they near, the massive undead swing his fist, but once again Nikos dodge it, this time by slipping to the gap between Grundy legs. The boy quickly fix his position, he spin in ground and propel himself to stand, then give horizontal slash to the zombie back

Grundy growled before he spin, swinging his massive fist, only for Nikos ducked under his strike, the boy dashed to Grundy open side and slip through it while at same time deliver another cut to side of his stomach, make another sick green colored blood splat to the ground

This did nothing but annoy Grundy further, twice he has been attacked like this! He snarled as he spin his body again, however rather than try to aim Nikos, this time he swung his fist down to below, forcing Nikos to leapt back as his fist destroy portion of the ground

'This is not working...' Nikos frowned with distaste as he glaring at Grundy. He already give deep cut to them, in fact, he sure that should able slice building pillar like hot knife cutting butter, and yet it did nothing but give simple cut.

Undead creature like Grundy... He should cut off his head. But that clearly not going to be easy feat, it would be better if he shove grenade to his innard, unfortunately he doesn't have one now. And he also have to finish this fast, Batgirl probably on her way here and she must be aware Solomon Grundy has reawakened, which mean she going to call for Batman for help since he sure for all Batgirl skill, but she doesn't have power to bring down Grundy who far more durable than him and doesn't feel pain at all

...

He have plan... Though it will be risky but... Ah! Hell! Nothing going to be easy today! He already learn it the hard way! Better than taking risk than meeting Batman!

With plan in his head, he charged toward Grundy who also charged to him. The zombie let out roar as he make everything around him shake with every steps he take while Nikos show nothing but calmness as he grip Miló and Akoúo̱ in preparation and the distance between them once again soon getting covered

'Now!'

Four meters just before they clash, Akoúo̱ flung from Nikos hand and spin to Grundy. The zombie seeing this only rise one of his giant hand and knock away the shield, his other hand rised in preparation to pummel Nikos who now close to him

Then, Miló changed, it form expand into javelin and with quick, Nikos thrust it while at same time clicking the trigger of the gun, making it soar toward Grundy face with stronger force and-

SQUELCH! CRUNCH!

Time seems froze for them as two things happen simultaneously. The first is Miló that pierced Grundy eyes, deep enough to make it buried about three inches. And the second is, sound of Nikos bone that snapped when Grundy fist hit him on his side

Then the time resumed as Nikos flung away as if he were ragdoll that thrown by giant, making him crashed to house, again with much stronger force, followed by Grundy scream as he clutch his face that embedded with Miló

It was hurt, really hurt. He can feel few of his ribs just snapped when that punch hit him directly in chest. Even the air he inhale is so painful. And yet, he can't afford to fall now, he can't afford to stop! This is his only chance!

As soon he crashed, as soon he rose. Just by breathing is painful but he force it down with everything he have, he run forward, arm extended and instantly Akoúo̱ soar back to it owner hand. It not there for long as Nikos quickly throw it once more as strong as he could even if it feel some of his joint just dislocated

The shield spin, rotating in air with speed that surpassing bullet for moment and slice Grundy fingers that try to grab Miló to remove it, eliciting another growl of pain from the zombie and in instant, Nikos leapt forward

His hands instantly grip Miló, his legs planted to Grundy chest that open due to trying remove the spear from his face. And with roar, Nikos push the spear down. He click the gun trigger repeatedly while keep pushing the spear to Grundy face, making it slowly embedded to the zombie head deeper and deeper until finally burst through the creature head

Clicking the button, Miló shift into sword form and Nikos grip tightly, he spin his body, turning his back on the undead face, feet digging to the undead chest and with another roar he swung his sword upward while stomping the zombie body as footing ground. Sound of flesh sliced and wind cutted echoed in the area as the sword cut through zombie head into two, allowing it green sickly blood and brain spurt to everywhere

The giant zombie body fell down to the ground slowly, followed by Nikos who also landed in one knee. His breath heavier than normal, blood pour down from his forehead and wetting his upper face part and mask as he try his best to regain oxygen but at same time also enduring pain from his chest

Slowly, he push himself and turned, the zombie clearly dead now and won't bother him anymore, he sure of that. Solomon Grundy maybe able to survive having hole in his stomach, but having his face cleaved into two? Yeah, try to survive from that

He extend his hand, allowing Akoúo̱ to flung back to him and he grab it. He slowly hold his chest and hissed in pain as he staggering in his walk. God damn it! This will take a while to heal! He sure of that, even if he regenerate faster than Human but it mean he still going to stay in this city longer!

He then hear someone jump down and instantly turned, Miló and Akoúo̱ ready despite the pain and he granted by sight he not wish to see ever since he arrive in Gotham

Clad in dark outfit, with cowl that cover her face and a two pointed horns like bat, followed by it symbol and black cape, then pair of yellow gauntlet and leather boots, red hair that flowing gracefully by wind and belt wrapped around her waist is a Batgirl

"Easy there." Batgirl rise hands in non-threatening manner to him "I don't want to fight you." She said softly

Seeing this, Nikos lower his weapon and he put it to his back and give grunt, his right eye closed due to blood wetting over it "You late..." He responded

"I can see it pretty well." Batgirl remarked dryly, eyes roamed over Solomon Grundy fallen figure "You take down Solomon Grundy by yourself. You must be pretty good, that guy is monster." And she being honest, Grundy is pretty much a monster. Even Batman sometime need some help to bring down Grundy and he also forbid them to face the undead alone due to it too dangerous

"Lady Luck is with me tonight I guess." Nikos said dryly, that was blatant lie. Today supposed to be easy raid! And yet, it not at all! He expect maybe the worst he will be scratched by bullets or sore because get thrown grenade! Not have half of his right ribs snapped, concussion, joint dislocated and lung possibly pierced by his own bones!

"You hurt." Batgirl stated as she notice the man holding over his right chest "Look, let come with me, I will take you to place where I can treat you."

"No thank you, I can handle myself." Nikos grunted, trying his best to sound polite. He need to get out from here before Batman coming "Look, I know you try to help and I appreciate it but I'm in hurry now."

"You have your ribs broken." Batgirl said dully "And I bet now just by breathing you in World of pain." She pinch the bridge of her nose "Just come with me, you also going to need tell me exactly what happen in here and who are you?"

Nope, nope, nope! Not gonna happen!

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse, look! This is urgent matter and I have to go now!" Nikos groaned in obvious distaste and he noted Batgirl scowl a bit so he added "I don't want to be rude, but I want to be left alone now. Do you really cold enough to force someone that hurt to follow you just so you can interrogate him?!"

Batgirl grimaced at the way he said it, and Nikos admit he not take any pleasure at all from her face. It was low blow, but it necessary. He can't afford to be here longer than now, for all he knew Batman probably on his way here!

Though that won't work at all if with Batman, but Batgirl different. Unlike Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson who follow his step, Barbara Gordon have family member that still living and she went through different experience from them. Among Robin, Batman and Batgirl, Nikos perfectly aware the latter is the most mellow one.

That's why he use low blow, to make Batgirl resign and relented, while maybe it true Batman won't force him to follow him but the man will plant some tracking device to him or try to follow him. But Batgirl won't, though it won't stop her for trying information about him

That's fine for now, giving how screwed up his situation now... There not need to cry over it, just follow the flow and make sure he pick the right choice to handling his current situation

"I'm not some kind of bad guy that try to ruin this city." Nikos continued at her silent "If I were, do you think I will stop this guy? You probably have many question for me but right now I don't have time. I have something private I need to do now, and if I'm not I really would like to talk to you." He said neutrally "I mean, who don't want to talk with Hero of this City? Better yet, who doesn't like Hero?" He asked

Batgirl face remain impassive but it cracked by small smile as she staring at Nikos, hand placed on her hips with bemusement "I can list many names."

"Not villains, they not counted. Seriously, they hate almost everybody." Nikos deadpanned before he shake his head "I really have to go now." He decide there no need anymore words and walk to where he throw his money bag and his other Miló, Gods, he going to need name for that one but it can be decided later

He pluck out the staff from the wall, twirling it and place it on his back as well while carrying his bag and begin to walk away. Gods, he really can use some rest now

"Wait, at least tell me your name." Batgirl demanded "You probably already know it but I'm Batgirl!" She introduce herself

This is certainly familiar for some reason, calling it de javu won't be exaggeration at all, thankfully this time he did not tripped. He turned to Batgirl, giving her look over his left gold colored eye "Nikos... Call me Nikos. We will talk when we meet next time." He said, turning his voice to be soft a bit before he walk away, going to the alley nearby. And as soon he out from her vision, he dashed as fast as he could to get away from the area

He knew lying to Batgirl now would be result got his ass kicked by her in future, but he not lying about everything. He never intent to ruin this city and he did have urgent matter to do, like hiding from Batman. And they really going to talk when they meet again, he just never said when

Batgirl allow herself to scowl further. She really tempted to follow this guy, Batman surely going to. However when that guy put it like that... He already stop Grundy before he can kill many people, albeit she sure there casualty but the number clearly reduced thanks to him.

At that time she was busy handling Tally Man in opposite side of the city, so it take a while for her to go here. She already

At least she can let him slip for now, however when she see him next time, there will be questions. She knew she will be chewed by Batman about this later but... Decide to not thought about it, she begin to looking around, observing the area and the damage. She already call Batman and he said he will come in three minutes, which mean it will be soon

"Better to start collecting what I can get about this guy." Batgirl murmured, at least she going to find something about him so when Batman try to chew her it won't be as bad as original

* * *

 **Wow... That was pretty intense one, wouldn't you all agree my friend? XD**

 **Admit it! Nikos kind of kickass! Albeit he also get his ass kicked by Grundy! Ha! And now before you screaming about he too strong, you all should know he not. Taking group of guards who merely armed with heavy weapon won't be hard for someone that possessing Nikos abilities, there many weak villain capable to do that feat**

 **And for Grundy, I'm sure few of you going to protest but it never mentioned that Grundy is very powerful! In case you not notice, his display of strength where he could rivaling Superman is only in few stories**

 **And he clearly not possessing super skin that capable to tank damage like Hulk! No, he vulnerable, granted his skin is thicker and more sturdy but it not mean he can't be killed. And for all his power, Solomon Grundy is stupid. That's why Batman able to beat him without much problem sometime despite Grundy fierce strength and endurace**

 **Nikos is good if you compare him to few in Young Justice, however comparing it to Batman league? Not a chance. In case you not see it, he screwed up this situation by not paying attention to his surrounding, granted it could be because Zelretch fault for sicking him to Grundy but it doesn't change he not paying attention to where he going**

 **As for Batgirl, unlike Robin and Batman, we all can agree that Batgirl is someone who more soft than them since she spend most her childhood better than Batman and Robin, so she let Nikos go, however when she found out that Nikos stealing... Yeah, it won't be pretty I assure you...**

 **Next chapter will be dealing with aftermath of Nikos fight! And how the guy try to go out from Gotham! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Next Destination

**Chapter 4. Next Destination**

* * *

In the dark place, where the source of the light only few, two figure could be seen gathering in front of a giant monitor and computer, one of them sitting in the chair while the other stand behind it.

"Look I'm sorry okay!" Batgirl apologized to her mentor while keep typing the computer "I mean, I can't just arrest him after what he done! And I can't follow him either! He have his privacy, if he is bad guy I would but he not!" She explained as she cross her arms and scowled

"At least you should place tracker on him." Batman remarked in his usual deep voice "We don't know who he is and why he fight Grundy in first place. If he threat then we can know where his base located and can go there in case things happen."

"He look decent guy to me." Batgirl defended herself

"Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel is psychiatrist, a decent woman with decent job. And look what she turned into." Batman said sharply, making Batgirl flinched "She become what she should be healed in first place. A psychopath. No one would expect someone like her turned into one of Gotham worst nightmare."

"Okay, okay! I got your point! Sorry." Batgirl apologized once again and this time Batman not bother to make any comment, knowing she really feel guilty "There. I manage to hack CCTV camera on the street where Grundy and Nikos fought." She said as the monitor show multiple screen of the street that get from many CCTV that near there, they all see citizens walk casually and doing their own activity "Grundy still hasn't come yet, so let fast it forward and..."

It was after she set that suddenly people begin to run, at first only few but then when they all turned to their back, they all also start screaming and run. They all observe the people that scram as if monster just behind them, which is ironically true seeing Grundy can't be considered as living or sane being

Both Dark Crusaders of Gotham watched the scenes of people running and noticing a black figure blurred between them, faster than the other as it zig-zagged on it path with Solomon Grundy hot in it trail, swiping away everyone who in his way

"He's not a Hero." Batman commented instantly, making Batgirl grimaced "He escape from Grundy and led him to people, there six death and ten person wounded. Granted the numbers is smaller than usual when Grundy go rampage, but..." His eyes narrowed in slight dark manner "The fact he bring Grundy to there... He never intent to fight him in first place."

Batgirl obviously can agree with that, albeit it little morbid for her taste due to Batman harsh words but it true. Nikos certainly not trying to stop Grundy, he trying to escape from him. This make Batgirl frowned as well, maybe he not that decent guy

There few scene that they miss due to lack of camera that record them, however they eventually find the scene where Grundy and Nikos face each other. The zombie slowly rose from asphalt of the road and glared murder at Nikos who brandish his sword to shield, making few pieces of steel latched in there fall and reveal it razor sharp part

"He knew the only way to stop Grundy is to kill him." Batgirl remarked

"Or he just doesn't care about killing." Batman added, eyes still observing to video

Then they begin to run, charging to each other and Batgirl have to slow down the camera several times just to record their speed, then they collide against each other where Nikos smack Grundy in his chest and hurl him away like ragdoll

"Meta..." Batman darkly commented "He not normal Human, a Meta possibly. Facing Grundy in contest of strength like that and winning is not normal Human can do." Even he can't face Grundy in term of pure strength, the zombie practically can flip up tank if he wish to

They then watched as Nikos dodged the bike that thrown and charging to Grundy once again, this time just when the zombie about to grab him, the boy slipped beneath his legs before jump and deliver clean cut to the zombie back, then he ducked quickly to dodge Grundy that spun and try to hit him before giving another strike

"Super strength, speed and endurance." Batgirl concluded while watching Nikos delivering strike after strike to Grundy massive body "He's good."

"Decent at least... He know how to use his weapons, not just swinging it." Batman grunted, this Nikos boy skill wasn't bad, he certainly has been trained, comparable to Robin with his staff... Or better maybe, this video show nothing of his skill after all seeing the opponent is Grundy who lack of intelligence

Then they watched as he stop swinging and make distance between him and the undead. Not long after that they charging each other again, in middle of their ran, they see Nikos throw his shield and make Grundy smack it away, leaving he open when he rise his other hand to punch him and-

"Ouch!" Batgirl grimaced when see the spear embedded to Grundy face, followed by massive fist that landed to Nikos side. So that's why he holding over his right chest as if he just got hit by truck

Batman narrowed his eyes, he holding sword before and now it turned to javelin. A mixed weapon? That was quite uncommon, where the boy got it? Does he made it by himself? And it also tough enough to able slice Grundy thick flesh that capable to block most bullets

They watch as he crash to one building, enough to make large debris and clunk of rubble explode to everywhere. However just as soon he hurled, as soon he return. He quickly jump out from the broken building, his hand extended and the shield that several foot away from him lunged to him then he throw it, slicing part of Grundy fingers that about to grab the spear that glued to his face

Then Nikos lunged, landing himself in Grundy chest before he begin to push the spear down to his face and they can see there small burst of fire that increase the strength of his thrust

'A fire power as well?' Batman admit he a bit impressed at the weapon. It maybe not contain much strength, but the design is... Impressive

They watched as the spear burst through Grundy head, then they see the boy spin, his spear turned to sword before he rise it upward and slice the zombie head into two, killing it and ending the battle

"Brutal..." Batgirl murmured as she see how Grundy killed. Not like she have problem though, she know it need take extreme measure to put Grundy down. Even if you carve hole in his body, he still going to lunge at you like there no tomorrow.

"He could use some better plan..." Batman grunted "But it seems he in hurry."

"Yes, he is." Batgirl nodded "When I approach him and ask him to follow me, he said he have urgent and private matter to do."

Batman said nothing but stare at the video. A meta in Gotham, moreover this boy clearly someone that can be considered as non-hero material. Call him paranoid, but in this city, in Gotham, most people that non-hero material = villain or thug in future. Especially one that young and have special power, if he associate with wrong people...

And with his skills and strength he display, Batman won't be surprise if this Nikos boy actually has make contact with one of player in Gotham, be it the good or bad one. Mosty bad one possibly, this time it not because paranoia, but it because the numbers of bad guy in Gotham outnumber the good one so big that it almost reaching ten to one!

Still... What he doing in first place? How did he run to Grundy? And what he did so Grundy angry at him? Where he come from?

There so many things unknown about this new boy, and Batman hate thing he didn't know. Granted, this boy is, a mere boy, but to be able bring down Grundy by himself is no small feat, it a bit impressive.

He tempted to left this to Batgirl, make sure she finish her mistake and checking this guy. However, at same time this boy is too dangerous to let loose.

"Check on him. Make sure you find anything about him. I have other things to do."

The underline above those sentence is obvious, 'You let him go, you take care of him.'

Wordlessly, Batman stride away from his protege. The boy is too risky to let loose, if he join someone like Black Mask or by Gods, Joker. The result won't be pretty, not at all. He going to do his own investigation of course, however there nothing wrong with telling Batgil to do that as well. Other than it would be helpful to have extra hand, it also can serve as punishment for her

"Robin will be come back tomorrow. I will be busy in next few days but I still avaliable. If things happen, don't hesitate to call." He said to his protege before leaving

He will invesitage about Nikos later but right now, he have bigger fish to catch, something that related to Justice League obviously, it seems The Light has begin their move once again.

Batgirl meanwhile observing Nikos appearance from the video that paused, scowl marred her face as her eyes roaming over his figure. She know Nikos is decent guy at least, despite he baiting Grundy to the street and people, but even if he didn't do that the zombie still going to be on rampage anyway, and the casualty probably would be bigger

But still... Like Batman said, Nikos is good guy perhaps, yes. But he not a Hero, and as long he live in Gotham with such strength and skill, he is potential threat and enemy in future.

It not because Nikos seems evil guy, no. It because he live in Gotham, a place where even saint turned to serial killer. Place where one that dubbed as White Knight of Gotham turned to Two-Face. Harvey Dent was a good person, one of most talented and bright detective that able to rival Batman and even her mentor wouldn't hesitate to call him ally or comrade

But now?

The reason why Batman become so paranoid is not because he is moody bastard, no. It because he live in Gotham, in city that so corrupt and place where children could stab you in back the moment you turn your back from them.

Batgirl just hope that Nikos wise enough to not keep act like this... Right now maybe it only Batman and her who aware of his existence, but if he keep thing like this... It just matter of time before other try to get him...

It would be sad to see another good person corrupted after all... Especially someone that seems as young as her. No offense to Batman but... Sometime she kind of envy those who have multiple young heroes in one city, having Batman and Robin as companion is clearly not healthy. Granted, Robin still can be laid back and joking sometime but still...

Then again, what she doing now can't even considered as healthy...

Perhaps she also should take vacation... No... More like she also should go out somewhere? Visiting other young Hero like Kara? Robin himself also has his own band group, so why don't she make her own? While Gotham is dangerous but Batman always here, if he not, there always someone in here.

Like her tonight, and when she call Batman, less than ten minutes the man already arrive in here, proof that the reinforcement can come anytime they need each other. As long they keep be careful, they not need to worry. Beside, it also rare for Gotham only have one protector, usually there two, between her with Robin, her with Batman, or Robin with Batman

'A small visit to other Heroine perhaps will make my mind a bit clear... But right now I need to solve this case first.'

First, start by checking the camera they planted at outside Gotham to monitor Grundy before he enter the city, then find when he meet Nikos and the reason why he aftering the guy.

* * *

To you whom has treated in hospital from broken bone? I sure you all know the sensation when you sleep in there. How is it? How it feel when even in sleep you barely get peace? You can't move too much due to IV drops that injected to you, and then the itching following by stinging pain that keep beating in your broken bone, it make you kind of hard to sleep

And that when you already injected with painkiller... Now imagine if you not...

To say I currently whimpering and suffering in my bed is understanding. It was hurt, really, really hurt and I mean it. My chest feel so tight and every breath I take is painful. Okay maybe not so painful at first but it clearly not comfortable since it keep continuing, and after straight for hours it slowly become unbearable

You maybe ask why not go to hospital? Well fuck I don't want! Do you know how many damn time in fanfiction and movies that someone secret identity exposed from hospital record?! And that is when the movies checked by moron detective or cops! Heck some even coincidence!

And now I live in same city with motherfucking Batman! The greatest detective that rivaling or even surpassing Sherlock Holmes! There no in hell way I going to go to hospital!

I knew I will heal soon. I heal faster than Human after all, where it will take weeks or months to heal from this level of injury, I only need days. In one or two days again I sure I will be healed completely, even if the process is painful and not pleasant

But pain is something I have to accustomed with

I want to live as normal as possible. But I knew it won't be easy. I'm not stupid enough to believe I will get it easy, not with Zelretch watching me

The moment I made deal with him, I knew my life will be no longer easy, the normality I wish would be very hard to reach. Zelretch is not someone who doing stupid things if it related to his own amusement, there no way he going just to sent me here, give me power, only for me in next few months to get what I wish and live like normal forever...

Like it or not, I may going to need this power in future... I want to have normal life but I'm not naïve enough believe I would get it so easy...

So went through pain like this can be considered as endurance training so I can hold future pain that would come... And thinking of the amount of money I get also helping!

Three hundred thousand USA dollar...

That the amount I get... Really good for first haul huh? Ha! With this amount of money, get out from this city and make proper life will be easy! At least I can live for a year without working at all or worry about my finance if I wish to!

The pain is bearable and not to severe anymore recently. As long I not move too much, I can relax a bit and thankfully I didn't to since there nothing I should do. I already pack my whole stuff in preparation save for few amount of cloths and things that necessary for moment

As for food, I only need call for delivery so I don't need to go outside, only resting in here and lessen my move as much as possible.

But still... The money problem maybe solved but how to get out from here with Batman now in my trail is something else. Add the fact I also have to meet with Catwoman once again as Nikos... I won't be surprise if I run to him later and...

Oh God...

He possibly already know I'm thief! And with my skills and power, there no way he going to let me go easily! True he might be doesn't know my identity but that doesn't change the risk! Fuck! Fuck! I have to make contact with Catwoman now!

Pushing myself, I hold the pain on my chest and pick my phone and start to call. I will change my number and bought new one after this, it old model after all. Damn, how I miss my IPhone 6 rather than this garbage

Selina Kyle or Catwoman also have few cellphones with different numbers. Before I left I ask for one of it and she give it to me so I can contact her after I done and ready to leave

Now will be the best... While Batman investigating about me, I leave before he done!

[Hello? Who is it?]

"Catwoman? Its me, Nikos." I grunted

[Ah, you still alive kid? Hmmm, not bad.] She replied, voice laced with amusement

"I feel grateful for your concern." I deadpanned "Anyway, I need to leave this city as soon as possible."

[Oh really? Why the hurry? I know you want to get out from here fast but you just done with your raid.]

She right, I never plan to leave this fast. Perhaps I will stay in here three or four more days, just to make sure when I leave it will be safe and nothing make pulling people suspicion. However, with my current situation? A situation where Batman possibly can stand in front of my apartment anytime? Not a chance

"Let just say things not go according to the plan." I sighed heavily "And now I'm under Batman radar." I added meekly

[... Really kid? Your first raid and you get Batman attention this fast?] She asked incredulously [What did you do? Blow up the building? Destroying the street?]

"Something like that." I said with grimace and I can hear her snort

[And you want normal life? You sure about it kid?] She asked with pure amusement, prompting twitch from my left eye

"Anyway." I brush off the blatant snide comment "Since I can't go to your place, can you come to mine instead? Add the fact I also injured."

[Injured? Really? That surprise giving you quite decent. And no Batman last night. So it possible you not run to her save for Batgirl, but shouldn't you be more than enough to handle her?] Catwoman replied, I can tell she quirked her eyebrow now

"I will explain everything later when we meet."

[... Right. Well, I will contact my acquaintance that handle your leaving. I will give the news tonight or this afternoon.]

"I will pay extra fifty dollar if he/she can get me out in next one or two days!

[Hmmm. I will convey it to him.] She chuckled [Just focus to get well soon kid, and remember to always ready.]

With that, the connection went off. I put back the phone and pinch my temple. God! Even leaving from here is difficult! This city is cursed I tell you, CURSED!

* * *

Selina Kyle must admit that the boy is a bit anomaly

She admit she not the kindest person nor she is saint. She maybe not big bad villain like Killer Croc, Firefly, Killer Frost, or the others, but she won't say she is good person

She is thief, she is selfish person, she is someone who will always ensure her priority set first. She do whatever she want and she doesn't care much about public opinion about her, as long she satisfied then it fine

 _"You are Meta huh?" Catwoman asked as she stride slowly to the table before she take one seat and lay in there, leg raised and crossed to the wooden furniture as she eyeing her guest_

 _There no other explanation... When the boy follow him, she actually holding back a little but it still can be considered as level that give Batman Boy Wonder and Batgirl a challenge_

 _And yet, this boy has no problem following her. True his method is clumsy, crude even but it still effective. And he did that not by using skill, but a strength, albeit there skill in there but it mostly is pure strength_

 _He jumping and reach the building, grapping stairs or balcony that hang in each houses to track her. In that part it maybe crude, however when he run and start to rolling and doing acrobatic... It wasn't raw, it polished, albeit it wasn't good but it decent, and with his superior physical body, he able to follow her without much problem._

 _"Meta..." Nikos rolled the word in his tongue before he slowly nodded as he also pull chair and sit "Yes, you can say I'm Meta..." He admitted_

 _Catwoman narrowed her eyes at the hesitation in his voice "Oh... Then what you wish to be called?"_

 _"I... I don't know." Nikos said in unsure tone, his visible part of face scrunched and the cat burglar can see he frown under that mask "Truthfully, I still not sure what I am but, Meta seems more suitable, yes. So yes, I'm Meta..."_

 _The burglar did nothing but let out hum, interesting. A new guy then perhaps? Judging by how he talk and he carry himself it pretty obvious that this man is new in this things_

 _"Anyway, Ms Catwoman I-"_

 _"Call me Catwoman dear." Catwoman cut him with small smirk "I'm not one that love formality and Ms sounded too strange for my title."_

 _"Very well, Catwoman." Nikos give another nod "I'd love to talk with you and get know about you more but I doubt you going to find it amusing so I will go to the point." He said to the thief who quirked his eyebrow "Like I requested moment ago, I'm in need your help, seeing you the most infamous thief and the best one I know, and you only steal from bigots and corrupt, I want to ask you where they hide one of their stash? Surely someone at your caliber know where one of it."_

 _"Hmmm..." Catwoman stare at the masked man with narrowed eyes, her posture remain relaxed but Nikos can tell there sharpness in those blue orbs "As matter of fact, yes I know." She admitted "But why I have to tell you? What will you give to me in return?"_

 _"Truthfully, right now? I don't have anything." Nikos shamelessly admitted "I'm just a regular guy who just got superpower and decide to steal from bigots to feed myself."_

 _Catwoman let out simple nod, eyes never leaving him as she put down her legs and her face slowly turned to bored "Then too bad boy, I'm not one who help without payment. You better go to Batman, I'm sure he will be happy to help you."_

 _"I will never get what I want if I go to him." Nikos said instantly_

 _"What you want?" Catwoman asked, there small interest in her voice "And what is it? Something you want?" A gold? Money? Jewelry? More power? She actually quite curious albeit she sure she already knew what the answer would be. There so many things that man wish the moment they have superpower after all_

 _"Normal life."_

 _This time Catwoman did blink, a sign that for the first time since they start their conversation she surprised. She clearly did not expect that one "A normal life?" She asked in bewildered tone_

 _"Yep." Nikos nodded simply, his voice were nonchalant "A normal life. Walking in street with people easily, go to job every morning, finding good girlfriend, then when old starting to have family of my own. A two or three chidlren would be nice, I want to try become dad in future and carrying them, especially girl, they are cute." He spoke in tone that resemble girl in love speaking about their Knight in Shining Armor_

 _It not surprise her somehow that she found herself blinking once again, once, twice. That... That was... "Are you joking?" She aske with narrowed eyes_

 _"Nope, I'm Nikos." Nikos answered solemnly "As far I recall, the one who have J-o-k as front name current reside in Arkham Blackgate." He said nonchalantly before his face turn to frown "That... That was more lame than I thought. Maybe I should change my name to Sirius." He added in whispery voice under his breath but Catwoman sharp ears still manage to caught it_

 _... This man... He surely one of his kind, isn't he?_

 _Catwoman allow small smirk curled to her lip, she place both her hands to table, head tilted down and rested to it, her blue colored eyes peering at Nikos as if she found something amusing in there_

 _"Tell me... How old are you?" She asked_

 _Nikos blinked at the sudden strange question, not expecting it but answered nonetheless "Just become eighteen recently."_

 _Catwoman inwardly narrowed her eyes, for someone that so young his voice is quite deep "Still a boy then?"_

 _"I must have you know that eighteen can be considered as legal adult." Nikos responded instantly, prompting snort from the cat burglar_

 _"Well, boy..." Catwoman smirked "You get my attention, now talk."_

 _Nikos once again blinking his eyes, apparently doesn't understand what the burglar saying. This went not unnoticed by Catwoman who held back sigh_

 _"Talk. Tell me your story. Why you want to setal? Why not taking job? Do your monologue. Persuade me." She elaborated, waving her hand and give slight fake exasperated manner_

 _And once again, Nikos only blink before he give her strange look. For some reason Catwoman feel she should be offended by that look, however before she can speak Nikos halt her by sigh_

 _"Well... How should I begin huh..." Nikos wondered for moment "I guess I just some kind of guy who want normal life." He started "And we knew normal life can't be gained in here." He give knowing look to the cat burglar "I... I'm orphan... Twice. My original parent died due to fire accident when I'm four. And then, I got adopted by a couple who can't have a child and they died as well, few months ago by Joker."_

 _Catwoman don't know how to response that, so she give small nod to him to carry on. Inwardly she feel quite pity at him, to have his parent taken away from him twice... That clearly not easy or good things_

 _"I no longer mourn for them." Nikos continued, voice filled with slight bitterness "I'm quite realistic and logical person, I knew they would want me to move on. After a months spending time dwelling what I should do... I decide I must leave from Gotham..." He declared firmly "But the problem is, the money. I don't have it. And there major problem in Gotham, in here, if you not from rich family, finding decent job is hard, especially if you young like me." He sighed and it was true, decent and proper job is hard to get in Gotham, maybe not too hard for someone who old and experience. But to someone at his age? "Did you know I fired because I stopping some cashier that trying to trick costumer credit card when payment?"_

 _Catwoman not surprised hearing that, Gotham is pretty much harsh city. Despite it status as one of most important city that handle USA financial, but it also without doubt the one who most dangerous. There many good people in here, but see the next five or ten years and what they turned into?_

 _And sadly, the government can't do anything about this city because it dark and immoral method actually working. It giving result and make this city financial to become one of few most important place in USA. So they decide to left the city behind, it not like they doesn't care, no, but there another problem that should be handled_

 _The World is big... And while Gotham is one of the most dark city, but does government should solely focused on it and abandon the other? No..._

 _"I don't want special life..." Nikos voice broke the cat burglar from her stupor "Well, maybe I do. I mean, getting rich, having beautiful wife, good job, and children to love. Who doesn't? But that was pretty much normal goal right? It common goal and..." He sighed and he slumped in his seat "There nothing wrong with that... I just want to life like that... And I know I won't get it if I stay in this city. Even if say I get job in here, good one, but how long until Batman or other take notice of my ability? And when they did, how I'm going to survive?"_

 _That pretty much good question. Gotham is dangerous, despite it doesn't have big bad monster like some kind of alien or such things, but it still very dangerous. Not because they have strong superpower or such things, no it because they unlike all criminals out there. They want nothing but to watch the World burn..._

 _This boy... He is nothing but someone that get caught in storm... He loss... He doesn't know what path he should take. It obvious that he doesn't want to be Hero, but he also doesn't want to be villain as well... He just want to keep living out from their life..._

 _"And tell me, why you come to me?" Catwoman asked after moment of silence "You knew I'm not a good person, I have reputation obviously. You knew I'm not a person who going to help with payment. And seeing you now as good as beggar in street, what you can offer to me?"_

 _You know I won't help you, so why seeking for me?_

 _That is the underline of the sentence she spoke and Nikos obviously caught it_

 _"Because you are good person." Nikos said bluntly, prompting blink from the cat burglar "I won't say you are saint, no. But if you compare yourself to someone like Poison Ivy who wish to kill all Human or Joker? Yeah, you are one." He told her in slight joking manner before he shake his head "But that not the point, you maybe not saint but obviously you are good person."_

 _"Good person?" Catwoman asked, sounding bemused at Nikos exclamation "You do realize I'm thief right?"_

 _"And what is wrong in stealing from bigots and corrupt?" Nikos asked back with small snort "By stealing from them, you prevent people like them using their money to bribe and corrupt another people. Am I right? It better to use that money for your own self live rather than make them used to corrupt someone."_

 _If he put it that way... That certainly true... She never see it from that perspective actually. Is that one of the reasons why Batman often let her go? Is that what he see in her?_

 _"You are not saint, but you obviously are not bad person." Nikos shake his head to emphasize what he say "That's why I come to ask help from you. Even if I know you won't help me for free, but I know you willing to reduce the payment for me." He said with knowing tone "And there matter of fact that I don't ask you to steal for me, I just wish to know where one of their stash. And I'm not talking about stash that contain million or hundred thousand dollar, no. I just want the small one, a stash that contain only dozens thousand. Probably twenty or thirty so I can get out from this city, and start new life."_

 _That... That certainly not big request actually. To leave from here he probably only need ten thousand dollars. Seven thousand would be for renting apartment for years, the three thousand would be for his asset for starting job or looking for one at least._

 _"And that the reasony why you trust me that I will help you?" Catwoman asked, sounding bemused at the boy story_

 _"Yes..." Nikos nodded firmly "I know it sounded stupid and kind of naïve, and maybe in truth you are simply petty thief like people said. But until now your act spoke otherwise, and like people also said, sometime act speak louder than mouth." He said, in here his voice softened and his eyes curled to smile gesture_

 _Catwoman only can stare at him. There no smirk or her usual playful expression in her face, for once the cat burglar show nothing but stoic emotion as she looking at the boy who give eyes smile to him_

 _There silence between them for almost a minute, in that duration none of them make any attempt to talk and breaking the ice._

 _Then, Selina Kyle, or Catwoman allow small smile appear to her face as she staring at Nikos "You truly have faith in me, don't you?"_

 _"I am." Nikos answered firmly. This making the cat burglar let out chuckle_

 _"Well, I guess I could give some help to you..."_

As someone who has live in worst part of living environment of Gotham city, telling someone lie or not honest is something she learn the first time. You can't survive in there with being honest and kind, they will eat you alive if you did. Lying and tricking people is things she learn after running and pickpocketing, and from them she learn how to read people

She maybe not as good as Batman, but the level is comparable and she confident that she able to judge someone. Even she can read Batgirl and Robin few times despite the try their best to look calm

And this boy... When she try to read him, she found nothing but honesty...

Very few actually know that she actually care to her surrounding. Albeit it for different reason, but sometime she did it because her moral code, something that she preserve and the reason why Batman let her go many times or won't even hesitate to ask help from her if things out of control too much

And yet... This boy suddenly come and declare that he trust her with faith that rivaling religious people worshipping their Gods... No... Calling he believe would be underestimate the term, this boy know. It as if this boy already _know_ her for so long and he very sure that she is good person and all she did is never mean to harm innocent people but only those who disgusting and bigots

It... Kind of nice actually... To be trusted like that... It been a while since someone place such large amount of faith to her, and it not related to working, but to her own personality

But of course it not just because of that she helping the boy. While it nice to be trusted like that by someone so young -no any hidden meaning intended- but it also this boy can be useful in future.

He possessing strength that able to break and bend steel like it normal things, his skill also not bad, a decent and polished, give him time and he will become formidable ally in future in case things happen. Beside it, only small amount of money and it wasn't that big deal actually

"Let see... Room 14BW, floor 3 . It mean it supposed to be here." Catwoman muttered as she jumped from one tall house. She allow her body fall freely as her eyes roaming to one particular balcony, and when she near, she pull her bullwhip, lashing it out and hook the balcony

With small tug, she feel herself pulling up and she allow it to. Wind caress her face as she flip her body and soar in the dark night, she extend her legs, then gracefully plant them as silent as possible and almost without making any sound the moment they touch the balcony fence

She allow smirk cross her face as she set her legs down, landing in balcony. She open the door and find it locked, rolling her eyes, she twirl her claw before insert it to the keyhole. With small tug of her movement, the door unlocked and she silently enter the apartment

'This is where that boy live?' She thought as she observing the apartment

It not small, but at same time not large. The place also a bit messy, with the sofa and table seems shuffled around. She begin to circling the place, looking every part of it. She found there few strange holes in wall, and there also few part of the floors that look just fixed, followed by few wood splinters around them.

'A bit dirty, but not that much. Still worth living at least.'

A sound of door clicking open caught by her ears, for moment she tempted to hide herself and surprise him later, however she brush off that idea. Instead, she oepn the fridge and take milk in there and drink it

Aaron come out from his room, wearing nothing but long gym training as sleeping outfit and having his chest covered with bandage. He about to go take a water when he see the cat burglar in his sofa and the moment he see her, needless to say, he jump and let out shriek of 'EEP!'

"God damn it! Catwoman!" Aaron yelled, hand clutching his chest that shrunk and growth faster for moment "Can't you knock at least?!" He demanded to the cat burglar

"I'm a thief." Catwoman said simply, giving amusing look to the boy "And did you just say 'EEP' moment ago?"

Aaron face flushed slightly at the question, quickly he repress it and glaring to her, if look can kill then no doubt the cat burglar would be in floor and writhing in pain now

This did nothing but amuse the thief though "But still... You look younger than I though." She commented at his appearance

It was at this moment Aaron realize he doesn't have his mask. He about to panic however seeing he also know Catwoman identity and he doubt she will blurt his identity out giving her status as criminal he only settle to small scowl. It also can be used as a sign of trust, and he did said he trust her when they talk during their first meeting

"And your voice also more... Light..." Catwoman added, she take a good look on his appearance and noted he not look like when they meet. There no green streaks in his hair, his eyes instead heterochromatic where the right is blue and left gold, both of them now blue

"A device that make voice more heavy." Aaron said simply as he take a seat in sofa, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach when he bend his body down "You certainly work fast." It just few hours after he call and inform her that he need to leave this city soon,

"Of course I am." Catwoman wrinkled her nose a bit, smugness radiated from her voice "Who do you think I am?"

Aaron merely rolled his eyes but give nod of respect to him, he shouldn't expect any less from someone at her caliber

"What happen to you?" Catwoman asked, gesturing to his chest that wrapped in bandage "As far I recall, you can fall from house and feel nothing but annoyed."

"Solomon Grundy happen." Nikos grunted with annoyance, making the cat burglar narrowed her eyes

"If I recall the place does close to area near outside Gotham. But surely Solomon Grundy can't travel that far without undetected." Catwoman remarked, the zombie is brainless and easy to anger, so he usually spotted early before can get to central city. It not hard to miss over three meters humongous undead after all

"Police come to my direction, and I kind of panic a bit. So I run without observing my surrounding and..." Nikos drawled with grimace and have decency to look abashed

Catwoman only can put dull look at the story, this boy... She doesn't know either she should lecture him for his stupidity or his bad luck that he happen to stumble to Solomon Grundy

"Why don't you trick him then?" She asked, knowing the zombie is stupid

"I already did. I draw him to city and slip to the crowd." Nikos said with exaggerated tone "But that thing seems lured to me and keep chasing me!"

Catwoman narrowed her eyes, that clearly wasn't normal "Do you happen to make him angry?"

"No, we just meet before he decide to smash me and I ran before he able to." Nikos frowned, knowing indeed it was strange for Grundy to focused on him like that. They just meet for the first time after all, so why the undead so aggravated at him?

Though for some reason, he knew it was Zelretch fault. All shit that happen to him solely because Zelretch, there no other mistake. If things go wrong, blame Zelretch, that is the motto he going to use from now on

"Strange..." Catwoman murmured, sounding confused as well. Not that she care but.. She a bit curious, and as a Cat Woman, it just her nature to be curious

"You tell me." Aaron grumbled as he rub his temple "Seeing escape is not opinion and will only damage and make people around me die, I fought and kill him. But he got me too." He gestured to his chest that wrapped

"I thought you don't want to be Hero?" Catwoman bemused at him

"I don't, but that thing after me and I don't want people got caught because of me." Aaron said with frown "Few already death and there many that injured. I maybe not Hero material but I'm not that cold to ignore people life when in front of me."

He have his own moral and code... The cat burglar can respect that seeing she also have her own moral and code

"And then?" Catwoman inquired

The inheritor of Achilles spirit begin to explain about his meeting with Batgirl and how he play low blow so he can escape without get followed or tracked by Batman protege. And when she done, needless to say, Catwoman quite amused

"You got lucky. If it was Robin or Batman, they will follow you silently."

"I know..." Aaron sighed, he doesn't need to be reminded how lucky he was

"But still, taking down Grundy? Not bad kid, not bad at all." Catwoman complimented

"Yeah, but it just because I have strength and endurance that can stand against him. If I normal like you, I think I already dead." Aaron replied modestly and its true, had he only normal human or he doesn't spend months to train, he would be death by now

"Consider it a bit good luck it was Grundy you run into. If it Joker or Killer Croc..." She trailed and the boy shuddered at the image of facing the Clown Prince of Gotham "So how much the money?" Catwoman asked, changing the topic

Aaron in response grinned, face express happiness "315.000 dollars."

Catwoman blinked once, twice before whistling "Wow... That was quite number..." She never expect it to be that much, at least the maximum number she expect would be a hundred thousand but to reach three hundred

"Yeah, I know. I guess this injury worth it after all." Aaron chuckled "Anyway, that aside. Do you have news when I can leave?"

"Not that fast." Catwoman cut him "First, tell me where you wish to go? There limited city due to your sudden departure."

Aaron close his eyes and pinch bridge of his nose. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. He should knew about it in first place.

"What the choice?" He asked

"Well, there STAR City, JUMP City, Gateway City, San Fransisco and Metropolis." Catwoman listed to the boy who scowl

"That quite small choice..."

"Those are the only cities that you can enter without get checked in this week. Seeing you wish to go too sudden like this, I'd said that pretty much already."

Aaron rub his chin with thoughtful face. Among those five listed city, as far he knew only two that look safe, Gateway and San Fransisco. Seeing there no way he going to go to STAR, JUMP and Metropolis since they have their own reputation. Though the second doesn't have anything special, but just in case if things goes wrong. He still doesn't know in which universe he is after all, he lack of information so much!

'San Fransisco would be nice... But it too big for my taste, and I want to start new life so...' The choice is obvious "Gateway city then." He declared

"Gateway... Not bad place actually." Catwoman mused "And there no bad reputation or super villain or heroes as well in there. It large, but not that large. A good place for new start." She chuckled before she slowly stand "Well, I guess I'm done in here then."

Aaron blinked, that was certainly fast "That's it? You leave that soon?"

"Why? Disappointed?" Catwoman asked playfully "Sorry, kid, you handsome, yes. But I'm not into younger one." She teased

"You know that not what I mean." Aaron deadpanned

"I know, just wish to see your reaction." Catwoman said with annoying grin, prompting twitch from Aaron left eye "There nothing else to talk, I come here because I just curious to see your place and how you look. And seeing I already get what I want, there no more reason for me to stay here."

"If you say so..." Aaron said with nod and nonchalant voice. If she want to leave already then who is he to stop her?

"Now... I believe, I should get tips." Catwoman exclaimed, hand extended in expectant manner, making the boy blinking again

"You gotta be kidding me." He deadpanned "You said yourself you doesn't need money!"

"Yes, I did, but seeing you got jackpot, a hundred should be no problem right? As gentleman, you shouldn't be stingy and treat this lady some drink." She purred to him

"You already drink my milk." He pointed to the milk box that empty

"A treat for your guest. As landlord surely you should offer some lady in your place drink."

"A guest not supposed to sneak to someone home, they should knock the door."

"They not if the they the reason why the landlord become rich."

Aaron only grumbled under his breath but slowly he stand nonetheless "Wait here." He said before he go back to his room, Catwoman watching him leave with amused expression. This boy certainly fun to annoy, and giving Batman barely response to her teasing, she clearly can get used to this. Soon, Aaron return with money on his hand and he give it to her "Here..."

"Thank you, gentleman." Catwoman purred to him as she taking the money. She walk toward the balcony once more with Aaron watching him, after stepping to the balcony, she turn to him "Go take a rest boy. You probably could leave in next two days."

With that, she jumped out from the balcony and gone, leaving Aaron alone who only can shake his head

"Well, that was something." He muttered before something crossed to his mind 'Gateway City... I better go check some place in there from internet. A bit luxurious and have large space seems fine, I probably going to need the space. And a place that quite too, doesn't need people to accidentally find out Miló and Akoúo̱.' He thought as he went to his laptop to check on it

* * *

 **And done! Hello, hello everyone! WWBG here! This chapter supposed to come out yesterday, but since I'm a bit busy it come out now. Sorry about that, x.x**

 **Let get to the point of this chapter!**

 **In here we get to see how Batman and Batgirl react to Aaron presence. Batman react like his usual self, marking Aaron as threat and will check on him! Hoho, it clearly not good for Aaron position. And IF he manage to escape, but when they meet again in future I don't think it will be pleasant, same things occur to Batgirl as well!**

 **And we also have Catwoman thought about our protagonist! Yes, she certainly find Aaron interesting and unique. Almost like new puzzle! I hope you enjoy their conversation, because when Aaron leaving, it will be a while before they talk again!**

 **And one more things, you all presume Aaron know everything in DC verse. Well, he not. Mind you, there many things that important but never mentioned, he not fans of DC verse. And while he know many things about it, but he not know everything. So I hope in future you all won't protest when Aaron make mistake due to doesn't know about something**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next will be about Aaron departure from Gotham! Of course a new problem will follow him! He won't get away from heroes and villain with that easy!**

 **Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. Leaving from Gotham

**Chapter** **5\. Leaving from Gotham**

* * *

Gotham...

When I leave from this city, I certainly sure I'm not going to miss it

In this last four... Five I guess. In this last five months, I learn so many things from this city. I learn just how cruel this World is. How uncaring she is. How corrupt and how dangerous she is.

And truthfully... It kind of disturbing...

Zelretch said that he going to send me to familiar place. And while it true he did send me to World where Earth exist, but there clearly something wrong with this place. Something that maybe only I realize it

No... It probably realized by many people, but they chose to ignore it perhaps. Mankind always like that, they decide to ignore what they don't understand if they can't fear them.

Or perhaps, it just because I live in Gotham. Maybe. I don't know but it clearly this city is wrong. You can rob someone in middle of day and people around wouldn't do anything to help, they all only going to stare before shrug it off as if nothing happen

Even when people killed in vast numbers. If I recall, Joker kill a dozens people after he broke out by poisoning water pipe using his own toxin, turned them into maniac who only can laugh. And what people of Gotham think about it?

They all afraid, yes. But they never try to change or do a things. Even few police themselves barely do a things, they going to shoot Joker when have chance but when they face Joker directly? They literally shit their pants

Perhaps... It because this city already close to beyond salvation. With all corrupt higher, serial killer, rapist, thieves, and all other criminals reside in here, this city probably already loss their hope so this city become better place... They already stop caring and trying their best to survive and only think about themselves

I'm not blaming them... That what I going to do as well had I'm in their position. I mean, this city truly bad place. True there few area that can be said safe, but it can't be said one hundred percent safe. There no such things in Gotham, especially when Joker or Scarecrow run rampage.

"For all your beauty... The poison you have make it not worthy." I muttered as I gazed down to Gotham

It been three days since my encounter with Solomon Grundy and Batgirl, it been two days since I forced to spend time in bed so I can recover from my injury. While I clearly not back to my full health, but I no longer feel annoying and extreme pain like two days ago. Now just sore, one that you feel when you overworking your muscle... Or you just get punched repeatedly in same place until it become blue and bruised

Like I said... Gotham maybe trash city, but if you try to look over it from high place to below, it wasn't bad place. As matter of fact, it quite view actually

The way the skyscraper build, the way the house, district and the lamps of the street, followed by the one vehicle produced, then there also the sea that located in the dock. It was good city, no wonder Batman try his best to make sure it not polluted completely

I can't say I understand what he feeling, but I know it seeing there so many fanfiction review about him. And I also know why the Superheroes very adamant about not killing unless they forced to

Right now, I sittiing in one of the skyscraper, looking down to the Gotham from above

There no particular reason why I doing this. I just want to see this city wholly before I leave. I mean, even if this city is asshole but technically my body spend all my life in here. I guess there some part of me that latched to here, a hometown will always be hometown after all

I didn't wear my outfit though, it will make it suspsicious if Batman or Batgirl caught sight of Nikos. So I only dressed as normal civilian, wearing my black hoodie jacket, long blue jeans and white shoes. All while eating burger, and holding cola

What? I'm hungry, and the view also good! It good place for eat! Beside it not that strange. This is Gotham, stranger things than teenager eating fast food while sightseeing Gotham happen more often

It was then my sharp ears hear something clanked to one of the edge of the building, prompting me to turn around to find... A certain Boy Wonder.

Of course with my luck... I shouldn't be surprise I will meet someone! God damn it! Am I cursed or what?! I just want to eat peacefully while enjoying this city for the last time! Why the hell that things is so hard?!

Outwardly, I just blinked at him, taking note of his appearance. He clad in outfit that resemble red kevlar armor, followed by... Hey! I know his appearance! It based on that newest Batman game in PS4! Batman... Arkham if I recall. Though he look younger, with his black spiky hair and all.

Let me tell you, usually when you watch DC universe through their animated version, they all look very silly and kind of idiot. I mean, I can understand the tight spandex and cape, but underwear outside? What for is that?!

But in here? No...

I have see picture of Batman, Superman and many superheroes or villain from internet. And they did NOT wearing their panties outside! None of them did! It more like... A realistic version of it

Superman outfit look like one that he wield in Man of Steel rather than bright blue and red, while Batman... I'm not fan of DC verse actually so I didn't know much, but he not wearing the one that like Batman vs Superman... It more like... Game that called Injustice if I recall.

"Hello?" I rise my hand in greeting manner at the Boy Wonder who blinked at me

"Hi." He greeted back, voice calm and filled with small suspicion "What are you doing in here? This isn't place for civilian."

"I know." I grunted, he right. This isn't place for civilian, there police yellow line in the entrance of this door before I come but I decide to ignore it "But this is the best place for look Gotham wholly."

Robin narrowed his eyes at me as he approach me, I can tell despite he appear to be not in guard but his stance still ready for anything "And why you want to look over Gotham?"

"It good view." I said with deadpan tone before rising my burger "A good place for eating too." I wave the fast food as a gesture for him

Robin blinked at my answer and for moment I granted by view of his face scrunched to incredulity before it replaced by scowl "I see. Then I afraid you must cut it now. It dangerous for you sitting in corner like that, why don't you go down?"

"Later." I answered as I shift my gaze back to Gotham "It good view... I want to enjoy it while I can." And it true, the view is seems this night quite peaceful huh? Unlike most time

"While you can?" Robin asked me from behind, I can tell he begin to approach me now "Ummm. You not trying to jump right?"

I turned back to him again, face set to dull face "I pretty much still love my life." I said dryly "Want some?" I offered one of burgers I bought. It quite plenty actually, apparently it seems I didn't need to be afraid to become fat, giving my training regimen burn all most cholesterol in food I eat

"No thanks." He swiftly denied "Then, what you mean by that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, putting skeptical face "Don't you happen to have city to patrol Mr Robin?" I asked

"Citizen and Gotham safety is included to my priority. Beside, I'm not alone in this city." Robin answered

"I'm not going to jump if that what you fear." I chuckled "Well... You can say I'm here to see Gotham before I leaving." I said to him

There no danger or risk for telling him I guess. As matter of fact, there percentage he will speak about this to Barbara, if that happen then I'm sure Batgirl will list me off from her radar since I leave from Gotham. And if I give proper reason why, she won't track me down... Not like she going to know I'm only telling half truth, since she doesn't know I aware that she spying on me

"Leaving?" Robin asked, the Boy Wonder now stand close to me, but never once his guard down

I only stare at city with faraway smile for moment before turn to him "Yeah... I guess, I kind of get enough with this city. So I decide to leave from here tomorrow." I confessed "Why you keep trying Mr Robin?" I asked as I turn to him "How long you've been fighting for this city along with Batman? Four or five years? And yet... There nothing much change in here."

No... Truthfully there change. Batman presence brought terror to corrupt rich people and those pesky thugs in road that always roaming, making people more comfortable to go out when night and doing their activity without need to feeling fear they would got robbed or other vile things. Many people also get their justice, those who always bought their way so they can free from Law, no longer able to since Batman practically cripple them and bring out all proof of their corrupt act to public, leaving the one who bribed no choice other than put those corrupt behind the bar so they not facing same fate.

However at same time, it actually can't be said work. While true the corruption and normal thugs that always roaming over Gotham number reduced, and make people feel more safe, but it also bring out worst monster from those people. Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Black Mask, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Joker, and the other

Those are _monsters_ that come out to public because they feel they threatened by Batman. They all originally only normal thugs, a corrupt people, that content with Gotham condition before Batman come and ruling it through shadow. But unlike now, before they all always subtle and enjoy taking their time, they not as brutal or cruel as now because they feel content with their live so they not need to make move

Batman appearance forced them to move

It was just like what Red Hood said, Batman ruling those criminal under _fear_ and _terror_ , but what happen to those who _unafraid_ to him? To those who can be categorized as big monster? They fight back

Batman wipe out most small monsters in Gotham, but it make the big one feel threatened and they also make their move. And when Batman manage to put them down, they not give up easily, they train themselves, hone their fangs and claw to become more deadly

Batman kill small monsters, yes. But at same time he also make the big monster that always silent ravage over the city...

Wasn't good things in my opinion. Batman should kill them in first place... Cut them before they can grow stronger, larger and more deadly. If I were him I would, however at same time you can't blame Batman for not killing them

If Batman start to kill... People will realize that Batman not trying to protect them, but he try to rule them. He put down people in bar because he knew such things is what hidden beneath people.

Robin appear to be uneasy at my question as he follow my gaze to the city below, taking look to Gotham beauty "I guess... It to make this city become beauty just how it look..." He spoke, voice laced with small softness "And trust me. The thought to giving up crossed so many times in my mind." His eyes seems dazed for moment as he look down to the city, probably get caught in his memories "But..." He turn back to me and small grin crossed to his face "If the Hero give up, then who going to beat the villain?"

... He not going around beat the bush isn't he? Straight to the point. For some reason it brought small smile to me, I'm not Hero, but that doesn't mind I dislike them. It just... Well, it kind of amusing to see someone so positive and fired up

That was good, this World already gloomy enough, someone with positive opinion clearly needed

"I see..." I nodded in approval "That pretty big coming from someone as young as you."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Robin deadpanned "You just look like graduate from highschool."

"I've been graduated for more than a year!" I retorted calmly. If I recall, Robin and Batgirl around to be same age, and they should be graduated in this year, which mean I'm one year older than them. Though I already ahead them for two years seeing I'm fast schooler

Robin only snorted before he shake his head "Anyway, you have to get down now, there rule that citizen not supposed to be here."

"I'm just eating burger in here." I defended myself with small scowl "It not like I planning to watch the whole city suddenly blow up anyway."

Robin eyes narrowed at that, there sharp glint in there as he observing me "Are you?"

"Of course no!" Gods, just how paranoid this guy is?! Well, he maybe more laid back than Batman because of his young age but seriously, he clearly Batman apprentice! "Fine, fine, I will go down now." I resigned with sigh as I stand, packing the garbage I made to plastic "Can you give me ride?" I asked "I'm a bit lazy to go down." Robin give me suspicious look at my request, knowing what in his mind, I rise my hands in give up manner "I'm unarmed, you can check my whole body if you wish to. You going down too anyway so..." I'm not in mood to go down through stairs, I come by jumping and hopping around, not walking! "Or you rather have me jump down and force you to catch me?"

That seems convince Robin, not he like it though as he scowled and I merely snickered. He approach me still with his guard up "Hold on me tight." He extend his hand to me and I take it "What your name by the way?"

"Aaron..." I grunted "Aaron Wilson." I added

This make his eyes narrow a little, something that I caught but his facial expression never once change "Right, let get you down then."

* * *

Batgirl frowned as she looking through the data she manage to gather about certain black-green haired man

It been three days ever since she begin her investigation about Nikos and the result actually is certainly not make her happy. She has go went through many CCTV around the area where Nikos and Grundy fought, she check the one that few kilometers located away from surround the place and she found only small things

It not because she incapable, no. It because the place around there doesn't have many CCTV or camera, it was isolated place, one that even police hesitate to come unless there something big happen. It was Black Mask territory after all, and let just say the crime lord know many higher in police that willing to let the security around there lacking with amount of good green paper

There one of course, area where someone said he heard gun shot and decide to call the cops. When the police arrive in the said area, they notice there group of people unconscious, holding weapons and needless to say, they instantly get carried to the jail

According to one of them that knocked out, he confess that Black Mask said there something they have to protect in there. A stash, but they don't know what inside it, but it looked important, and someone has take it from them, beating them all without much effort

And while true there only few of CCTV in there, but one of them manage to caught a blurry figure hopping from one building to another. And judging by the direction where the figure heading, she knew it was Nikos before he stumble to Grundy by accident

'What he steal from Black Mask?' She asked inwardly with scowl. The thought of Nikos as being thief make it rather unpleasant, and here she think the boy is quite decent. True all he did only steal, and none of the security who guard the stash got killed. It more like robbery rather than thievery actually

Other than what he steal, the other question is why? If this is his first raid then surely he knew robbing from Black Mask will bring nothing but problem in future, the man clearly knew how to hold grudge after all. There must be secret motive, what inside that stash? And what it connection with Nikos so he stole it?

'Another investigation... But until now there no any sign of Nikos.' She lamented with sigh. It was clear Nikos hurt, quite bad judging by how he limping and hold his chest when they meet. She still remember the video where Grundy massive fist slammed to him and just from that can tell it clearly not pleasant or light

He probably still recovering now, that's why he not seen lately, punch like that clearly break his most of his ribs. Which is unfortunate, seeing the trail is not much, she have to wait for the guy next act, she going to place few hidden camera in Black Mask territory though so she can knew if Nikos decide to struck once again

"Still looking for that guy?"

If she surprise of the sudden familiar voice that speak to her, she did not show it. She keep her face into stoic emotion while still typing the computer "Yes." She said nonchalantly

"It been three days. Anything else you found about him?" Robin asked as he take step forward and stand on her side, eyes focusing to computer

"Other than he stealing from Black Mask? Nothing. I already place hidden camera to few Black Mask territory if Nikos struck once again." Batgirl answered

Robin merely hummed while looking to few red spots that indicate the hidden camera and Black Mask territory "Why you think he struck Black Mask? I mean, if he thief I can get it if he steal to someone else. But Black Mask?"

Only few individuals who dare to strike to Black Mask area due to his brutal nature, and most of them also can be categorized as big player as well such as Penguin who is his rival or Joker when he bored. So to find new player decide to make himself known by striking Black Mask, that certainly get their attention

"I don't know truthfully." Batgirl admitted with sigh "I mean, I still didn't get much clue about this. He only did his first raid, and while this make me know maybe he have some grudge to Black Mask and at least have moral code, but that's it. There nothing more."

"He just act once." Robin grunted in agreement "So it just normal if you didn't get much about him."

"Batman probably able to get more."

"Well, Batman is in his own level. There reason why he called Batman, you know?"

Batgirl only rolled her eyes at the joke but she allow small smile crossed to her face "Why you here anyway?" She asked as she spin her chair to see him "Isn't it too early to go back?"

"Nothing interesting happen." Robin answered with shrug "I already patrol around the area, other than few small thugs and thief, there no major thing happen." He said "It been quite lately, so I decide to go back early, or at least get some drink."

"You can buy it while you outside."

"True, but Alfred tea is awesome."

Batgirl certainly can't argue with that, the butler of Wayne family truly know how to make tea, dare she said if there contest to make the best tea, Alfred surely will win

"Though... There one thing happen." Robin rubbed his chin while put thoughtful expression

"Oh, what is it?" Batgirl inquired

"I meet guy named Aaron Wilson."

At that particular name, Batgirl eyes narrowed. She already not keep an eye on him anymore, true she still include him to her list, but she never directly try to spy on him

"That guy clean as far I can tell. He did a bit suspicious but the best it would be thug or minor player." Batgirl told him

"You know of him?" Robin asked "Does he have relation with Slade?"

"Yes, and while he have some skill, but it not enough to consider him as major threat. And no, he doesn't have relation with Deathstroke, I already check on him." Batgirl answered "How you meeting him? Does he causing problem?"

"Nope, that guy just eating burger while looking Gotham from tallest building, one that near the bridge to dock." Robin answered "I approach him thinking he some kind of new guy, it not everyday you see teenager sitting on top of it while eating after all." He told her "Not that it strange though, we had seen stranger things."

"Sure we did." Batgirl muttered, promtping chuckle from Robin "And?"

"Nothing much. He just said he has enough of Gotham and decide to leave."

That actually not surprise Batgirl, giving what happen to him during his stay in Gotham. He probably already give up and decide to leave for good. That too bad, another decent person leaving Gotham because of it cruelty

"After what happen to him, I'm not surprise." She speak aloud, pinching the bridge of her nose

"What happen to him?" Robin asked curiously

"When he child, his parent died in fire accident. Then after he adopted, few months ago his fosfer parent died because of Joker." Batgirl explained, making Robin grimace

"Talk about bad luck." He mumbled, having loss his parent twice clearly not something that can be considered easy

"If you two done gossiping." A familiar voice make both Robin and Batgirl grimaced, they turned to see their mentor come out from the shadow "Then I suggest you better back to work. Robin, even if there nothing happen but that not mean you should slack off." He lectured instantly to Boy Wonder who look abashed, he narrowed his eyes sharply to his protege "This is Gotham, nothing ever safe." He then turned to Batgirl who shoot sheepish grin "And as for you."

He throw some folder to her, who promptly caught it. The only female in Batcave narrowed her eyes before opening the folder, and her eyes widened when see it

"This is..."

"He steal money from Falcone Family that work under Black Mask. Apparently that money was one of their secret stash, one that they used and when Black Mask found out, he didn't happy." Batman said in his usual heavy tone "The Falcone family member executed because using his name for his own, and this Nikos thief, it seems he want to meet him directly."

Robin tilt his head in curiosity, looking to the document over Batgirl shoulder and his eyes widened as well "Damn..."

"What inside his territory belong to him. That how his work, especially money." Batman continued as he walked to the Batcomputer, making Batgirl step away as he sit and begin to typing

"How much does he stole that make Black Mask put this much on him?" Batgirl asked with grimace

"Around three hundred thousand dollar."

"What?! Only that much?! And he put this amount of bounty to his head?" Robin asked in flabbergasted tone

"Black Mask very prideful person." Batman said simply while giving look to them with one eye before resume to the computer "A newbie just stolen from his territory and cause quite chaos in there by make thirteen of his man captured. It not like he care to them, but it matter of pride." His eyes become grim as picture appear in giant monitor

It was picture of Nikos, holding his sword and shield, standing in middle of road, a picture from CCTV when he facing Grundy, albeit the photo only show him. And underneath it written, wanted alive : 725.000$

"That kid just make himself target to one of big player in biggest criminal city." Batman commented as he eyeing the wanted poster in the scene "It maybe only Gotham for now, but with Black Mask influence over this city and his acquaintance, it won't be long before outsider taking notice of him." He exclaimed sharply as he turned to Batgirl "I won't be able to check on him everytime with my job in Justice League, so if you have anything about him, tell me quickly. For his own safety, I hope this one not stupid enough to show his face in public recklessly."

"I will." Batgirl nodded grimly. She should expect things like this happen in first place since this is Black Mask they talking about, one that his richness can rival Lex Luthor and WayneCorp. But still, to think he will taking it seriously...

"What do you think Black Mask wish with this guy?" Robin asked

"Man power obviously." Batman answered "There not many that capable to rival Grundy in term of strength in Gotham. He probably want to persuade Nikos to join him, seeing he stealing money, something that Black Mask can provide easily."

"I don't think Nikos will accept it though." Batgirl mumbled, while true Nikos is a thief, but the way he stop Grundy and he talk it not like he really that amoral to working under

"Accept it or not it doesn't matter." Batman brushed the comment simply "Once Black Mask get him, it will be death or become henchmen. And I don't think Nikos will pick the former." He said in sharp voice

* * *

Zelretch watched over everything that happen with grin of mischief in his face.

Yeah, things clearly get interesting, really interesting now. Chuckle escape from his lip as he see the future of the young man he pick. So many possibility waiting for him, so many mystery and fun things

'Let see what I could add to make it more... Spicy!' He thought with mischief grin

It was then when he about to make his move he sense it. A warp in the reality near him, almost like vacuum that appear out of nowhere and start to distort everything stand on it path

Wordlessly, the old vampire turn to the source of the abnormality that come out from nowhere. And for once, he granted by familiar sight, a sight of multiple colour, countless of them, bonding and mixing together almost like kaleidoscope

And then he come out

His golden greaves make clacking voice as they taking step to the ground, his dark blue tight outfit the second that Zelretch see, followed by golden belts that wrapped around his toned stomach and waist, golden gauntlets, and also high collared golden elegance cape. His face covered by golden helmet, one that reveal nothing but his eyes that glow and humming with power that possibly mortal can't imagine

Power is what he radiate, majestic golden light that seems look like holy, it like a flame that burn, licking the space and reality around him, followed by pale blue colored energy that circling and dancing around his feet in elegant manner as if they were peasant that bow down before his might

"Well, well, well." Zelretch drawled, face set into grin as he look into the ancient being in front of him "You certainly work very fast as usual. It kind of pain in ass avoiding you everytime you know?" He asked rhetorically while chuckling "But I guess I just get bored by our cat and mouse game, so why don't we get this done, Kent Nelson, Mr Nabu, or you prefer I call you Dr Fate?"

Dr Fate said nothing but stare at the ancient vampire that stand in front of him. Despite the old man mischief grin, and holding cane that appear to support him to stand, the power this entity is clearly something that not to be underestimated, it enough to make him even feel threatened and make every instinct in his body screamed to be wary of him

"There disturbance in the reality around five months ago. I tried to track it down but never once I manage to." Dr Fate spoke, his voice is deep and heavy as his eyes glowing with power, peering at the wielder of Second Magic in front of him "You... You reek of Chaos, and yet, your power is tame, and controlled." His eyes narrowed in sharp manner "No one can control Chaos, it wild force that do whatever it wish and whatever it want. Who and what are you, creature? And what you wish to achieve by coming to this plane?"

Zelretch red eyes seems glowing for moment as he meet the ancient being gaze, his fangs look sharper than usual and the space around him become vibrate, like they made from solid substance and capable to be touched

"Let just say, you not the only one who capable to travel between dimension, Dr Fate. And while yours limited because of your mortal body, but I am not." Zelretch declared with boasting tone "You call yourself Dr Fate... Then I guess you can call me Dr Karma." He introduced himself in smug voice "As for why I'm here? Well, I didn't want anything save for looking for amusement to sate my boredom."

Dr Fate try his best to not look discomfort in front of this creature beneath his golden helmet. But it hard to when his magical eyes caught sight of what this creature represent and radiate. For him, who work as balancer of the World and representing Order, to see something like this creature it seems so... Wrong... So... Impossible...

His power... It so bizarre... There no other best word to describe the one who stand in front of him. His power reek Chaos, but at same time it not, there something that hold those Chaos back, restraining it from bringing destruction. Those who shackle that force eerily very familiar with his. There no divine enchantment in him, it was pure magical power that somehow able to blend together and shackling each other to balance themselves from overpowering this creature

It was really disturbing sight... Something that should be impossible and yet...

"What do you want?" Dr Fate questioned, voice heavy and deep

"If you think I will brought chaos to this entire World then don't." Zelretch chuckled "I'm not interested in that large scale, just few individuals."

"You have no right to play with someone life." Dr Fate responded coldly "Cease whatever you doing, or I will stop you. You disrupting the balance of this plane."

"Oh come on, Nabu." Zelretch allow himself snorted in bemusement "We both know that Chaos will always happen be it because of my existence or not." He stated, the vampire slowly began to pacing, his cane making the ground groan everytime it hit the surface of the earth from supporting it owner "I'm not going to say I'm innocent. But I won't say I'm bad guy either."

His eyes fell to the hole that somehow floating in space not far from him and the Lord of Order, showing a particular young man who just take step to enter the Gateway City to start his new life

'This young man...' Dr Fate thought with narrowed eyes as he follow the vampire gaze 'I can't see his fate.'

As Lord of Order, he can see everyone fate, what await for them in future. And yet, he can't see this boy future, he can't see what will happen to him and what waiting for him. He focused his eyes further, delving to the boy body, searching for any clue that caused this abnormality and...

"You left your essence in this boy!" He hissed dangerously, eyes glowing with power as he glaring at the vampire with barely restrained rage "Don't you know what you push him into?!"

"This boy supposed to be death. Be the one in this plane or other." Zelretch responded calmly "I save the one who from outside who about to die because accident, bringing him and replacing the one in here who already died and commiting suicide."

"While it honorable of you to save his life but it still doesn't change the fact he not yours." Dr Fate commented gravely, voice filled with strictness "You take someone body and replace it by his other self existence for what? Your amusement?"

"Yes, I'm not one who like lying so yes." Zelretch admitted nonchalantly "I have no intent to save him in first place, I just did it so he can amuse me."

He had heard enough, blue and golden energy start to gather in his hands. Not just this being disrupt the balance of the universe like he wish, but he also toying with someone life!

"I should destroy you now." Dr Fate said dangerously "Expelling you away from this plane and banish you forever! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do that, creature?!"

"Killing me will do nothing." Zelretch said simply "That boy already anchored to here, he belong to here already. Even if you banish me, what await for him in future will never change." He stated "There nothing you can do anymore, as Lord of Order you should know this in first place when you see him." He pointed to the young man that walking around the city "I'm the only one who can guide him, can interfere with his fate because practically I'm the one who bring him here and I'm not bounded to here. If you kill me, then if something BIG happen in future because of him, no one going to be able to prevent or stop it from happening save for me."

Dr Fate clench his fist, eyes glowing with further power that barely restrained, the power that emanating from his golden gauntlest become more wild, flailing in space like a mad beast that wish to tore apart the prey but held back by it leash. Loath he to admit it, but this creature is right. There nothing he can do to change that boy save for banishing him away from this realm, and even if he did that he doubt there won't be any Chaos in future. Some Lord of Chaos possibly can sense him and unleash him, and when it did, he doubt the boy would be happy when he come back

"And lastly..." Zelretch crimson eyes glowing for moment and his fang sharpened "I, myself is not weakling, Nabu."

 _The reality shatter_

Power... Pure and raw unadulterated force come emanating from him. The ground tremble strongly, the air screeched painfully, the space and the reality shatter as if they nothing but a mere glass that fragile that pressured by mighty force

The surface of the earth and everything surround them tore apart like a single paper stand in front of torrent of raging sea the moment their power meet, collide and clashing each other. The plane where they stand itself tremble at the sheer of power that the titans unleash and radiate, barely holding the power of both ancient being

"Make no mistake, I don't have any intention to be the one who death." Zelretch speak, eyes glowing with power that barely restrained "And even IF in the end I will be the one who laying in ground, I will make sure this damn plane suffer for it." He stated coldly "I have face many things during my travel, some even more terrifying than you and I survive." He give feral grin to the ancient being in front of him "So what your answer, Lord of Order? Will you risk this plane just to bring me down? Or will you let what already happen keep going and place your faith on that young man?

 _"The choice of course is yours, and be very careful Lord of Order, because you may destroy this plane by making the wrong one."_

* * *

I stare at the house in front of me with small smile in my face. It was one story house with three bedroom, two bathroom and one a bit large basement under it, the size of the house itself can be said huge, around 1194 square foot which mean around 111 meter

The environment itself can be said quite nice, it was clean and not smell bad, there also park not far from here. It maybe a bit isolated from people but not enough to make it far away from city, so in case I need to go to city, it won't take long time. There only few neighbors as well in here, counting by the houses numbers, it only five

The price itself is not too expensive, only around 2850$ per month, and I manage to negotiate the price when I offer I will rent this house per year. From 34200$, I manage to tune it down to 33000$, want bad eh?

At first I want to rent apartment, but it a bit too cramped and filled with people for my taste. This isn't Gotham where you see your neighbor having weapon and shrug it off like it was nothing, if they see I have some... Ammunition in here and Miló and Akoúo̱, I don't think they will take it very well

Beside, I also need the space in case things happen! It not like I didn't wish to have normal life, but this is precaution! Like I said, I doubt I will get normal life easily so... Add the fact I can use the basement for my training place, I have this skill, and it can be said useful, and like hell I won't abuse it! If I can use it to make my life getting better, then why not?! And the basement also can become good place to train my Magecraft

"Well..." I drawled as I stare at the luggage and few boxes around me. There nothing much I bring with me seeing this house already have it own furniture and same things also occur when I live in apartment "I better to get work..."

"Excuse me."

I turned around to see two people, they just appear to come out from their car and staring at me. Both of them is female, one is older and the other look like one year younger than me. The older woman clad in blue business woman outfit with yellow shirt underneath it, she seems look to be in her early thirties though it not cease her beautiful face, having long brown hair that went down to her back and brown colored eyes. She only one or few inches taller than the younger woman perhaps, with slight tan healthy skin and figure

The younger... She have long blonde colored hair, followed by pair of blue eyes that look like mine, and green headband in middle of her hair, red ruby lips, pale healthy skin, wearing red t-shirt and long blue jeans. She stand around 5,5 feet, her figure is healthy, and... Wow she quite well toned huh and...

Beautiful... I have seen many womans in Gotham, including Barbara Gordon that quite stunning and gain many admirer in Gotham. And yet... This woman still surpass her, not very far, but she still can be categorized in her own level

"Yes?" I asked, trying my best to not stare at the younger woman as I offer the older one polite smile

"Are you new in here?" She asked kindly and I nodded

"Yes, just moving here today." I make gesture to my stuff that still outside "Want to start new live and possibly looking for job. Gateway City seems good enough for starter."

"Ah, yes." She smiled with nod "This city while large but it quite nice, albeit the crime rate still exist but nothing extravagant in here. This is good place for new start." She agreed "Forgive me to ask but... How old are you? I mean, you not look so old and..."

"I'm currently eighteen, Ma'am."

"Eighteen?" She let out small surprised gasp, the young woman on her side also look at me with surprise "And you here by yourself? Where your parent?"

"My parent... Let just say they already in peace now." I said, sounding slight bitter

This seems only make her feel more guilty as she grimaced and face scrunched to ashamed expression "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It okay, really Ma'am." I reassured to her with smile "They already passed away for almost a year so... I'm fine..."

"I... I see..." She replied, still sounding unsure before she give me smile as well "If you need anything, just tell us okay? Seeing you new in here, you surely going to need help."

"Sure." I nodded in appreciating manner "Ah, forgive me for being rude, I still not introduce myself. My name Aaron Wilson, how about you Ma'am?" I asked as I extend my hand to her

"I'm Helena Sandsmark." She introduced herself to as she grasp my hand "And this is my daughter." She gestured to the young woman "Her na-"

"The name Cassandra Sandsmark." The blonde woman cut her mother from speaking as she grin a bit and point to herself with her thumb "And if you try to make move to my Mom, I will throw you to trash can nearby."

... I blinked my eyes at the unexpected words, unsure how to responding for moment. This girl... Is she type that always getting in problem? "Okay?" I said in slight puzzled voice

"Cassandra!" Helena chided her daughter in instant "Young lady, you shouldn't talk like that to new person!"

"Geez, lighten up Mom!" Cassandra chuckled "I'm sure Wilson here know I joking!"

I let out chuckle at that, what a interesting girl, so she that punk type huh? Oh well, not like I dislike that kind of person anyway, they can be amusing sometime but the problem they always get in is... "Please just call me by my first name."

"Aaron then..." Cassandra nodded with small grin "Then call me Cassie if you want."

"I see you two getting along quite well." Helena commented with approving voice "Then I hope you going to learn one or two things from Aaron here, he seems a polite young man!"

Yep, definitely girl that get in problem everytime... Maybe I should distance myself from her?

"Mom please! I'm not that bad!" Cassie defend herself

"Young lady, you already move from one school to another for the third time because you remove someone teeth!" Helena lectured with strict look "If that not bad then I don't want to know what you thought of bad!" She lamented while sighing "Just where I got wrong in raising you?"

"It not my fault they being jerk!" Cassie snorted, rather than ashamed she seems proud at what she did "I mean, just because I'm a girl and new they think I should obey them, well bad news for them! I'm not."

"At least you can be civil about it! This is the fourth school you going to attend and if you make trouble once more..." Helena left the warning while give one last strict glare to Cassie who blancheed and turned away, mumbling to herself. The older woman turned to me and give apologetic smile "Oh sorry for act like that in front of you Aaron it just..."

"No problem Mrs Sandsmark." I said smoothly "I know how hard being a mother that handle problematic child, I, myself also give hard time to mine when I'm at Cassie age."

"Ah..." Helena give appreciate nod to me before turn to her daughter "See, polite and mind his words."

"Yeah, yeah." Cassie grumbled, obviously displeased

Helena only shake her head at her daughter antic, it seems she quite tired seeing she like this "Anyway, we going in then. See you around Aaron, if you need help young man, don't hesitate to ask okay?"

"Sure. Thank you for the offer Ma'am." I said sincerely with polite smile

"See you around Aaron." Cassie waved to me "If you have something fun share it with me kay?" She asked with grin as she follow her mother

I only can stare at both of them that enter their own house. Well, they clearly lively people, it been a while I make proper conversation seeing in Gotham no one give thought about another, and I admit it quite pleasant

Shaking my head, I turned to my stuff before take one of boxes and rest it on my shoulder, grabbing the other and pinch it between my armpit. Better let get this over with, I going to need look for a job tomorrow

* * *

 **Once again, this chapter should be out yesterday and I'm sorry it did not. But I got sick yesterday so yeah, things like that happen**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we finally move out from Gotham! Hoooraayy! Finally! Aaron got what he deserve!**

 **Or is he?! I don't think so! The lad just make him get targeted by acting not careful! Now he have bounty in his head and soon would be targeted by many mercenaries! Hahahaa!**

 **As for the appearance of the Superheroes. Yeah, no stupid outfit. Let admit it, wearing underwear like old age it clearly not trend anymore -it never one in first place-, and be logical. There no way someone would want to wear their panties outside! Gods! That clearly mess up, no offense to all Superheroes creator! Robin is Dick Grayson, yes, but his outfit is one that like in Arkham Assault, while Batman is Injsutice and Superman is from Man of Steel of course**

 **And Dr Fate! I bet none of you would expect that guy to come right?! Well I'm sorely disappointed! People often make big deal about Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the other, however none of them REMEMBER this guy! Many guys using dimension traveling excuse not even know Dr Fate is exist, that this man capable to accomplish similar thing**

 **Dr Fate is one of heroes that enter 12 strongest in DC verse! He practically can be considered as God with power he hold! He just never make appearance much because there no reason why he have to, giving his status as Lord of Order and all**

 **But in here? Where Zelretch just practically come and alter the universe? I don't think he will take it pretty well, hahaha!**

 **And in case you wondering who those womans that talk with Aaron, well... Let just say Aaron clearly not going to get out from Heroes and Villain that easy, not with Zelretch pestering his life.**

 **Next chapter will be Aaron life in Getaway City before shit come down to him! You don't think he will get rest even it only short do you? Wellllll where the fun of that?! Hahaha! Okayy everyone! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. New City Equal New Problem WHY!

**Chapter 6. New City = New Problem… WHY?!**

* * *

"Look Sir." The woman clad in business woman outfit that appear to be in her twenties with black short bob style hair, wearing glasses speak with voice that filled with exasperation "I admit, you have good data, and you also look like competent and really decent person. And had I'm the one in charge I will give you chance but..." She allow herself to sigh "I'm not, so forgive me but I have to ask you for leave before I decide to call security."

I only can look at her with impassive face for few seconds before my look melted into tired expression, heavy sigh come out from my mouth as my shoulder slumped in resignation

"Hey, don't look so down." She said, trying to comfort me "Look, I'm sure there another place for you, this company not the only one in this city."

Try to say that when you in my position. I already tried for damn ninth time you bloody fucking woman!

Of course I didn't said that aloud, that would be pretty stupid. Outwardly I only give small nod to her, face scrunch to small and bitter smile

"Yeah, perhaps you right... Thank you Ms Watson." I said in fake genuine voice, hoping to fool her "I will take my leave then."

"Sure Mr Wilson, anytime." She replied kindly before she lean forward, hand rised and making gesture to talk in hushing manner "Just between us, I think you will make a good employee in here." She added in whispery voice "And the boss in here kind of jerk as well."

I allow chuckle escape from my mouth at that, at least she really trying to make me feel better "I see, then good luck for you, you obviously going to need it." I said with grin, making her giggle

"And good luck for you too, Mr Watson."

With that, I excuse myself and exit from the building. As soon I'm outside, I glance at the sky and found the sun slowly begin to sunk, indicating night soon will come, making me frowned, time clearly pass so quick when you focused

I standing in the road, extending my hand to call Taxi and not long after that, one come. I wasting no time to enter it, and tell the driver my address before close my eyes and slump further in my seat

Great... Just great... Another day spend without getting a job!

It been one week ever since my arrival in Gateway City, and let me tell you, life in here is not easy! At all! No, it more like it not easy for me precisely...

You see my friends, there reason why people and trash in Gotham stay in Gotham rather than leaving. A reason that should be obvious and I see ever since the God damn beginning!

It wasn't secret to the World that Gotham is corrupt city, not at all, as matter of fact almost everyone know this! Had Batman wasn there, I'm sure as hell League of Shadow already kill that city with plague! Like what they did to Rome, starting Black Plague and the great London fire!

And since it obviously veeery bad city, then what your opinion if someone from that city come in and wishing to work in your place? Someone with background that he/she come from one of the most corrupted city and place where criminal roam around?!

 _Exactly!_

Do you willing to risk your company and place to a person that growth up in such place?! In place that can be called trash?! Of course NO! No one will accept someone that come from such place! And IF a very big IF, IF the man himself is clean and nice, but what about things he left behind? Do you think whatever he left behind in that city won't haunt him back?

All decent job in office mostly already taken... Only few, one that like Janitor, cashier or such things not. *sigh* I guess, I have no choice but to sign to job like that... Damn, with such salary... It will be very a while so I can gather enough money to buy house and land for myself, not including vehicle, cars, bike or such things!

As the taxi I'm in now crossing high path, I stare at the city that slowly begin to get dark and their steet lamps turned on, many of the buildings lamps also turned on, giving me sight that resemble of stars glowing in the dark sky of the night

Gateway... Actually can be considered as peaceful one, and if there one thing unique about this place, it contain one of the most famous museum about Greek mythology.

I actually have bad feeling when know about that, this can't be coincidence. Me, who can be dubbed as inheritor of Achilles spirit, moving to place that known as their best knowledge about Greek mythology. I was afraid that somehow I got myself in another Heroes territory!

To be honest, I don't know pretty much about Heroes in DC verse, because let admit it, they all are too damn many! And the fact that they not pretty popular in Asia continent as well, the anime from Japan outnumber there, and I, originally come from Singapore before moved to here by Zelretch

Thankfully, my fear and worry is proven to be baseless as until now there no super villain or superheroes sighted in here. I also checked the newspaper and everything about this city, there no any Heroes in here, the crime rated also not so high, true there few thievery and robbery, in here and there but no major one. There one when group of armed thief rob the bank actually but such things is not that uncommon, the police while fail in few case but mostly manage to handle the situation

Comparing this to Gotham... This is really peaceful and nice place mind you...

Ahh, how I miss place like this... Normal and peaceful city, where day can pass without anyone get robbed, mobbed, shooted, poisoned, or turned to crazy person that only can laugh until he/she died.

"Is it here, sir?" The Taxi driver asked, breaking me from my stupor as I begin to look around

"Yes, go park in there please." I requested to him who give grunt and nod as he move the steer and soon park where I pointed. I paid off the driver and exist from the taxi and stared at my house for moment before I sighed

Another day going home disappointed... Perhaps I should try becoming cashier in one of fast food restaurant or shops, starting from beginning would be good, albeit the salary clearly won't do much

"Aaron?"

I turned to the right when familiar voice call me and see certain blonde beauty, wearing biker jacket, white striped blue t-shirt underneath it and long blue jeans, followed by white sneakers and she carrying plastic bag on her right hand

"Cassie." I blinked at her

"Yo!" She greeted, giving small grin to me while rising one hand

"Hello to you too." I grunted "You early."

"Well, yeah. I'm bored in museum, I already ask mom permission so here I am." Cassie said with shrug

Helena and Cassandra Sandsmark, they are my neighbor and you can say they very kind ladies. They had invite me to have dinner with them together once so we can get know each other better. Helena working as archaeologist in museum at this city, apparently she quite famous for founding few artifacts in there so you can say she is busy woman

Cassandra, her daughter is often to go to museum since she get bored in home usually. She only go home when the museum close, which is quite late so we not meet that often save for when sunday or in morning sometime

"Do you have anything to do in home though?" I asked

"Well, not really." Cassie admitted, rubbing the back of her hair sheepishly "But I got bored because keep looking the same view, and there no game either in there since I waiting in office... And..." She trailed off before her eyes widened a bit and she give me strange look "Say, Aaron... You graduate from your school with good grade right?"

"You can say so." It seems my counterpart in here also keep his study pretty well, I admit I maybe not the smartest in my generation but I won't say I'm stupid, I can be categorized as one of students in smart group during my time in school "What about it?"

"Say..." Cassie give me another grin, one that look sheepish "Can you help me with my homework?"

... Why I'm not surprise somehow...

I briefly glanced to my watch and noted the night still young and I also doesn't have anything to do other than training in Magecraft but... Well, I guess I can use some free time now, Cassie and her mother has done nothing but being kind and polite to me this far so yeah...

And there matter of fact too that Cassie is hot girl. Who am I to refuse if some beautiful woman asking for help?

"Sure..." I said with nod "But... Aren't you... Uncomfortable? I mean, you practically spending night with guy you just know not longer than a week in your house." I asked

In response, Cassie merely blinked before she snorted and let out laugh "Pleaassee! You? Being bad guy? Aaron, I had meet many guys, every time I move school there that kind of moron! I can see them already but you? No way in hell!"

Despite it coming as compliment but for some reason I also feel insulted. I mean! I look good! My face not soft or rogueish looking! It firm and manly! So why the heck she brush me like that?!

"Beside, if you really bad guy, you going to find yourself stuffed to trash can!" Cassie added with feral grin

One thing that you must know, Cassie is beautiful yes, undoubtedly so. But the muscle in her arm is real! Very well toned, not make her buff like those muscular guy, but it more like slender and firm. Just by looking at it you can tell this girl probably can send you two feet away by smacking her fist to your face

"If you say so." I relented while shaking my head "Anyway, I will clean myself first, then I will come to your place, how about it?" I asked

"If you say so." She returned with mischievous grin "Just text me if you in front of my house!" She said while waving her hand before entering her house

I only can stare at her for moment before shrugging. Well, better clean up, can't have pretty girl waiting for too long right?

* * *

Helena and Cassie house actually quite simple despite they can be considered as wealthy family since Helena has found numerous artifacts and present them all in museum. It model almost similar like mine but theirs bigger and have one extra bedroom and bathroom

They not often spend their time in their house, however when I asked this Helena said sometime her friends from outside often come to talk about their job, being archaeologist I guess mean you often go out from country and go to the depth place like mountain or forest I guess

"Well..." I started, staring at Cassie who wearing plain red t-shirt and green short pants that reach below her knee while chewing bubblegum. I, myself wearing simple green t-shirt along with blue jeans "So, what homework you wish for me to help?"

"This one." She said, pushing the book to me and I take it

"Math eh?" Well, a lot of people actually have problem with math, I, myself included but at least I can do better than most people "Which one?"

"Page 165, I got stuck in few numbers, I left them unfinished."

I open the mentioned page and read them. Man, it really been a while since I see quiz like this. I mean, ever since I graduate, I never touch my textbook again, my little sister still in her middle school so the question is different when I teach her

"Well... You actually have it right in beginning, however you get the wrong formula." I review her homework "Here, you should use-" I paused when I notice that Cassie not paying attention, instead, she seems busy playing PSP that she pull out of nowhere

"Hm?" She blinked at me "Oh? You finish it? Can I take a look?"

I merely put deadpan face. Why I'm not surprise? "Cassie... You not invite me so I can do your homework for you, aren't you?"

"Ha? Of course not! Pfft! Nah!" Cassie replied while turned away with snort, she look sincere but it still obvious that she lying

"Cassie..."

"Okay! Okay! I admit! That kind of my intention!" Cassie admitted with sheepish look "But on my defense homework is boooring!"

"I know, I had one too." I said dryly

"So you can understand my pain!" Cassie beamed at me with obvious jovial

"And because I understand how it felt I don't want to repeat it."

Cassie actually pouted at that, huffing her cheek in petulant manner like five years old little girl and give me look. Gods! That look clearly suit her! Why?!

"That's the wrong line!" She said indignantly "It supposed to be, "And because I understand your pain, I will help you." or things like that!"

"That would be what Hero material people say." I replied in monotone "But too bad for you, I'm not. Now, get to work!" I finished as I push the book to her

"You are no fun!" Cassie pouted, putting down her PSP and taking the pencil and book, beginning to read her homework once more "Which formula I should use again?"

"Here." I pointed to the one I marked "And for number 3, you also forgot to divide the x value and solve for y." I added

Cassie only grumbling before did what I asked, after a moment she lean back a bit to show me her work "Like this?"

I tilt my head to the front and take a look before give satisfied nod "Yup, correct."

Cassie look down on it again before she whistled "Wow... It actually not that hard, and I spend hour trying to breaking this."

"Sometime people look things in too complicate manner, making them forget what they face actually only simple matter." I chuckled, this come from experience actually, I still remember when I make this mistake in my own exam and when my teacher told me that, Gods almighty I feel so stupid

"That's true." Cassie nodded in agreement before she give me strange look and snorted "What are you? Some kind of philosopher? You barely older than me!"

"I must have you know that I'm one year older than you." I replied "12 months, 365 days, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes, and 31536000 seconds." I stated "That pretty much time if you ask anyone."

"Really?" Cassie quirked eyebrow in amusement "Does I have to call you old man then? Or Uncle?"

"..." I only can stare dully at her before shaking my head "Women..." I muttered, in matter of argument man hardly can win against one. Even if somehow the woman is wrong, they always insisted that she was right, and did so even in the face of obvious evidence that the weren't. And what more annoying, they then proceeded to turn that falsehood into reality, until it became that the guy had been in the wrong all along

 _Bloody women_

"Is that sexism I notice?" Cassie asked with quirking eyebrow as she give me look

"No, obviously no, why did I have to make such sexism comment? I mean, we all knew woman always right in argument." I said sarcastically

"Never thought you some kind of sarcastic person." Cassie blinked owlishly at me

"I'm not." I told her dryly "Just result of having bad days continuously." I said with heavy sigh

Cassie stare at me with confused look before it turned to understanding "Another reject huh?"

The reason why I call Helena and Cassie good people is, despite they know I come from Gotham, but they seems not bothered by it. After I told them my whole story, about my parent got killed and I come here with his parent inheritance, and selling everything he have, wishing to start new life and away from the city that has taken so much from him

I knew it was cliche of me for using the sob stories, but hey! It is useful! People always going to sympathy and helping me because of that so why not?! I need to take advantage of everything I have to survive!

"You can say so... And this is the ninth attempt in this week." I muttered, slumping in my chair and rub my temple

Cassie stare at me with slight concerned look "Hey, not need to be that down. I'm sure you will get a good one."

"Wish I can be that positive." I sighed "Anyway, continue your work. Don't use this as an excuse." I ordered her

"Wha?! I'm not!" She huffed her cheeks "How could you accuse me like that?!"

"You just trying to have me working on your homework moment ago." I deadpanned

"Point." She grumbled but she resuming her work though, making me shake my head "Hey, how about this one?" She asked as she show me her work once again

I check on it before give her nod "Yup, pretty much right."

"So... If there question with this pattern, it mean I have to use this formula?"

"Yeah, the point is, you have to read the question acutely. Math is hard, believe me, and it can be very complicated, however at same time it can be quite simple if you read the question carefully."

"Just like what you said before eh?" Cassie grinned to me before she put down her pencil "Wew! Then it pretty much done!"

"What done?" I asked, eyebrow furrowed "You still have six question left."

"Bah! I will finish it later, my brain getting dizzy and bored reading too much numbers." She snorted "Oh come on! Don't give me that look! I will finish it later! At least I know how to work it now! So, why don't you cut me some slack?" She complained when noticing my look "Why don't we play then? I have PS3 in my room."

"PS3?" I blinked "You have one?" In my previous World, it come out during 2006 if I recall, however at that time the prize was too big and it also limited edition, only those riches people who have it and it become worldwide only when 2013.

"Of course I have!" Cassie declared proudly. For some reason I'm not that surprise she already have, giving her family status and all "Well, interested?"

I only stare at her, normally I going to keep insist for her to keep focus on her study. But giving I also need a break due too much stress for finding job lately, and playing game can be considered as relaxing...

"Take your PS3." I said with sigh, in response Cassie flash me happy grin

"That's more like it! Nothing beat fun game after went through depressing day and homework, right? We can study again next time but for now! Let enjoy the night!" She exclaimed happily

"Suit yourself, but remember to do your homework."

"Pfft! You too tight, light it off bro." Cassie snickered "Beside, you have beautiful girl in front of you but focused to homework?! I'm offended!"

"It not like I didn't enjoy the view." I commented dully "And believe me you are beautiful woman Cassie, but I'm respecting yo so I did not stare so much."

"Hmph! If this your attempt to flirt with me then I must say you did a bad job, you know?" She wrinkled her nose in exaggerating manner with face that scrunched to fake distaste

"How unfortunate." I said, my tone never change from dull "Now I got rejected, I will be heartbroken and remain single forever, I will live in pitiful state where I mourning over my heart that broken, where it will kill me slowly since my body not getting nourishment because I spend all night to pray to the Gods so they woo your heart so you can fall in love to me."

Cassie eyebrow twitching at my sarcastic response, and I must say I enjoy the way she annoyed. Feh, serve her right for trying to ditching her homework on me "Okay, stop it, it start to become annoying now."

"I know." I said with obvious amusement in my voice

Cassie huffed and send mock glare to me, it did nothing but increase my amusement though as I shake my head "Hmph, let see how you have fun after I beat you in game later!"

"Sure... Let go with that." I challenged with grin

In response to my words, Cassie give me her own grin, a glint appear in her eyes "Ohh, you so going down Mister!"

For some reason, I have feelings thing like this will be common from now on... And I found I did not dislike it... It really been a while since I have proper conversation after all, especially with beautiful girl

* * *

It happen just the next day after I spending time in Cassie home. I was on my way for looking job as usual when I caught urgent news from TV in one of the store

Apparently there robbery in the bank, and after manage to steal large amount of money the theft decide to run away using some car. Right now the police aftering them, however seeing it seems the robbery already planned quite well, they manage to move fast before the cops come and now they already quite away from the cops, though the police not that far from their position. Right now they still manage to track the theft and pursuing them, the theft apparently split to three group, two riding motorbike while the last one in car

I keep watching and finally notice that the game cat and mouse between the cops and the theft actually quite close from here. There also record of the theft car police number and what it type

Well... Crime maybe not as often as Gotham in here, but it obviously still exist. There no city without crime after all, even small village have one. Though this one it quite rare, apparently the theft armed quite heavy and it not just police that come down, but SWAT members as well, the amount of the money that robbed not told but it mentioned to be quite big

Shrugging my shoulder I about to leave it be seeing it not related to me at all, I still have place to visit and job to look. Like I said, I'm not a Heroes and beside, the police and SWAT pretty much going to take them down probably so it will be fine.

I about to walk away and go to place that I plan to go when suddenly an idea crossed to my mind. Rummaging my pocket, I pull out my mask, I always carry it with me just in case things happen, and I need to escape. I looking at it briefly, then glancing back to the news on TV about the robbery

Well... It better if the money fell to my hands rather than them, right?

* * *

"Shit! Can't believe we manage to get out from that!" Robert laughed while panting as he throw his assault rifle gun to the table before pulling chair and sit on it

"Yeah..." Jin grunted as he also remove his cap and throw it to table as well "I mean, from the radio I heard there SWAT even come after us."

"You guys should be grateful you have me." Kenny said with grin as he light one cigarette and begin to inhale it "I mean, if it not because my plan, we already in jail now!"

"I admit Ken, you really outdid yourself this time." Sarah spoke slyly to her friend as she take seat to sofa and take some beer "How you make the police not notice our presence until it late?"

"Let just say I get some... Thing from Gotham." Kenny chuckled "It looks like prototype and that guy apparently give it to me for test. Seeing I wasn't that bad in gambling, I decide to take a risk."

"No way." Robert said with shocked voice "Dude! You got contact with someone from Gotham?! I don't know either I should applause you for your bravery or smack you for your idiocy! Those people are insane!"

"No kidding." Jin grumbled "Filled with bunch of freaks, especially the one called Joker. Gods, just looking at him from video make me shudder."

"Hey, hey, relax. It was pretty clean. I'm just a prototype if you want to put it in harsh way." Kenny rising his hands in placating manner "I know it risky, but I believe in my luck. And it proven right since whe success now right? That stuff did it job pretty well, making electronic and net around cops place went down for an hour."

"Well, I admit it did it job prettty well." Robert grunted "But you still need to be careful dude, Gotham is not place you want to mess with, trust me." He said with grimace "I got an old friend who working there and right now he six foot under the ground. Got shoot by his own boss in the head just because the boss wake up in wrong side of the bed."

"That kind of mess up." Jin grimaced as well hearing such morbid news, killing his own subordinate because he in bad mood clearly fuck up!

"That city is as crazy as the rumor say, trust me." Robert shaking his head in obvious distaste "So you better be careful when dealing with them Ken."

"I know, I know, who do you think I am?" Kenny asked, eyebrow furrowed "I'm the brain of this group!" He answered the question by himself with wide grin "So Sarah, how much we get?"

"Around one million or more perhaps." Sarah said as she counting the money with obvious happy grin

"So it mean one person get around four hundred then? Sweet!" Jin cheered, the idea of getting such amount of money is clearly very joyous

"Yeah, but we have to stay low for a moment, around few months perhaps." Robert told him "I suggest we move to different city though, we already get what we want in here. 400,000 dollars enough to make us live in luxury for a months or year."

"Agree. We got quite a lot than usual, and with this amount of money, we really need to lay off." Sarah agreed with her comrade "Still, I wonder where Jeffry and Gilbert." She murmured

"Those two probably going to be here soon." Kenny grunted in assurance "I mean, those two quite wild remember? Adrenaline junkie and all."

"Right." Jin sweatdropped, not need to remind him, those two seems have one or two screw loose from their brain when talking about thrill

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Kenny chuckled "Sarah, can you open the door?"

"I'm a bit busy now!" Sarah said as she waving the money she held

"But you the closer! Just left them be for moment!"

"I will forget the amount if I did! Now go rise your lazy ass oh our master plan!"

"I will do it." Jin interjected before another argument can happen "Seriously you two, if I didn't know Sarah is lesbian better, I would say you two is a couple."

"Yeah..." Kenny nodded with sage expression "Too bad, Sarah is hot. And we can get into kinky gangbang if she stride to that way."

"Fuck you!" Sarah growled before she blinked "I take it back, you probably going to be happy to got screwed seeing you into M."

"Bitch!"

"Enough both of you." Robert cut them from talking further with annoyed expression "Can't you stop arguing at least just for a moment?! Seriously" Robert lamented with sigh before he turned to Jin "Go open the door, and bring some gun with you just in case."

"Right." Jin grunted as he take his gun. Robert always like that, being careful and all, not like he complaining, because of him they manage to not get caught this far

He approach the door carefully, gun raised and take few steps toward it. He only one or two away from the door when suddenly it burst open as if some kind of force just charge through it

Jin not even have chance to shoot or yell in surprise as he feel something planted to his body and he feel pain, it as if some kind of iron hammer just smashed to his chest as he let out gasp before his body hurled away like bag of potatoes, crashing to furnitures and everything that behind him several meters away

A figure instantly blurred just at the same time when Jin finally crash to the ground, standing in middle of them as if he were there ever since the beginning. Everyone still too surprise at what just happen and can't do anything but staring at the figure. Judging by how it stand and outfit it wear, safe to say it is a male. He clad in a full dark robe and complete black underneath. It had silver lining on the edge of the zippered up front creating some extravagant design. The hood completely conceal his face from seen by everyone, his dark leather fingerless gloves with silver plate seems too tight and barely restrain his fingers

Then, he rise his head slowly, revealing a black mask with silver plate that adorn the face part, and a pair of mismatched amber gold and cerulean blue eyes peering at them

That seems enough to make the whole group to snap from their shocked and surprised state, instantly they armed themselves, their weapon that abandoned before now in their hands and poised at the masked figure

"Don't move!" Robert snarled to the man, his eyes sharp and finger in the trigger, ready to pull it anytime. He quickly turn to Kenny who also holding his own gun "Go check on Jin." He ordered

The man nodded before move to his friend, albeit his gun still raised and aimed to the mysterious figure who only silent and staring at them without any emotion in his eyes

"Who are you?!" Robert demanded to him

"No name." The mysterious man spoke, his voice deep and guttural, his eyes peering at the thief that holding gun "Let make this easy, you give me the money, and none of your bones will broken."

There reason why Robert become leader of his group, despite he not have smart brain like Kenny, but he have experience, one that surpassing his peers. His ex-soldier, an army, he maybe not high officer during his time, however all soldiers given training to take command had something happen during in field, that's what make him become leader. He has lead before and not leading a mere men, but a fellow soldier, making him competent seeing he can keep calm under pressure and not panic with easy

But now... For some reason... For some unknown reason... For the first time ever since he led this group for a months, he feel slight panic grip his heart. The way the man look at him... Even if he now pointed by three assault rifle that can be considered as one of the police best weapon in this city, not once he caught this man looked panic at all

Not even hint of fear or worry... This man eyes show nothing but calmness, as if they not threat, they all merely children that try to threatening adult. Normally, Robert will jeer at him and shrug this person as a fool or someone insane... But that only occur years ago... Only when he were nothing but a mere child

Now with existence something that superior than Human... Such as Superman, Flash, Green Lanter, and monster like those alien, super villain such as Bane, Killer Croc, Toymaster, Joker and else... Such thought no longer there, now exist monster and creature that superior than mankind, one that even can bring down a whole continent just by itself, one of them even capable to survive from nuclear attack, the most dangerous weapon that mankind ever produce in history

'Is he one of those...'

If it true then... They clearly screwed... Robert know well just how dangerous those that called as Metahuman, they all being that defile logic and common sense of humanity. Who know what power this man have... Granted this man possibly can lying, but his body language clearly saying otherwise and he don't want to take a risk

"I give you three seconds to get out from here, otherwise I blow your head off." Robert threatened ominously, gun locked to the mystery man head

"You going to broke your bone before you finish your counting." The man replied in his guttural voice, his mismatched colored eyes meet Robert's, and the thief can see a glint of amusement in there

"One..." Robert snarled "Tw-"

Faster than anyone thought and before any of them can blink, the man already slipped to right side of Robert, left hand grasping the barrel of the gun, then he twist it and it break. He clench the gun before grip one of Robert then he forcefully pull it, dislocating the joint between his upper and lower arm easily while at same time crushing his wrist, making the ex-soldier scream in pain that turned to choked voice just as soon it come out as the masked men held one of his arm behind and his other hand lock his neck

"Ah, ah, ah. _Nobody_ move." The masked man speak, sounding very amused at Sarah and Kenny who aimed their guns at him in instant "Shoot me, you shoot him. I can survive, but him?" He allow himself to chuckled "I don't think so."

"Bastard!" Kenny growled, his eyes briefly glance to Jin who laying in ground, having his head hit the floor hard enough to make him unconscious "I going to blow your head if you not release HIM now!"

"I don't think you in position to command me." The masked man said nonchalantly "Put that money back on the bag, give it to me, and I may consider to only put you all to jail."

"And what make you think we won't blow you off along with him?" Sarah asked coldly, handgun still aimed to the man

"Ohh don't try to be cold Sarah." The man spoke silkily, voice filled with mirth "I heard you all talk to each other, even a fool can tell you all clearly a group that been together for a long time and you all loyal to each other." He stated, making Sarah eyebrow quirked in disdain at that "Cute. Admirable. Lovely even, but you all should know, when you did a crime, there should be no loyalty among the group."

Lesson number one, intimidation and look so cruel to your victim. That is one of things he learn from his time in Gotham, there so many freaks in Gotham that people sometime won't be afraid of you anymore, to do that, you have to show that you are superior than them, show them you are crueler and far more deranged than they thought

That what Nikos doing now, intimidation and show them just how cruel he can be. He maybe not going to kill them, but that doesn't mean he below torture, Batman after all often broke someone bones when he interrogating someone and didn't get what he want

"So... What it would be?" Nikos drawled, holding over Robert who struggling and whimpering in pain at same time "Obey me, or need I break one of his bones again?" He press his hand to his victim collar "A collar bone perhaps this time, it would be hurt I assure you. And you all don't want if your so precious leader got hurt aren't you?" He asked in fake sweet tone

Sarah and Kenny looking to each other with unsure expression, they briefly glance to Robert who struggling, their eyes meet his and for moment there contact in there before Sarah give nod to Nikos

The only female in the thieves group take one step back, then she begin to turn around and begin to gather the money. However just when she turn around, instantly she slip her gun between her armpit and shoot it

Nikos eyes widened when he see what Sarah did, however, his superior reflex and perception allow him to escape from bullet that aimed to make hole in his face. Just when sound of BANG resonated, Nikos already tilt his head away, throwing Robert to his right and send him to Kenny roughly to make sure his arm bend to unnatural angle before he moved forward

In blink of eye, he already reach the woman who just about to turn around from her position, his hand grasp the back of the woman neck before he pull her and thrown her away to the wall nearby with strength that enough to make the thief face make small crack in there before she slumped to the ground slowly with blood dripped from her mouth and nose

"That wasn't wise thing." Nikos commented, his hand now holding the gun he stole from the thief woman and poising it to Robert and Jin who glowering at him as the latter try to help the former stand. Wordlessly, Nikos shoot Jin in the leg, making the man yelped before he also fall down, clutching his leg in pain. The masked man throw away the gun before he approach them slowly "I give you two choice, but you chose to ignore it. Don't blame me for what happen next, blame yourself."

Before both of thieves can say anything, Nikos kick both their faces, sending them to unconsciousness and joining their friends. He allow snort escape from his mouth, compared to Gotham, it seems in here they quite tame, if this in that city, they will shoot first, ask later when he died or wounded at least

He leering at the money in table, grinning under his mask. A million dollar? Now that, is the real money! He really hit jackpot now! Ha! It seems all his bad luck in Gotham paid off now!

He about to take the money when suddenly something crashed down from above to middle of the room. Nikos body instantly went to defensive mode, his body stiffened and hands twitching as his sharp eyes widened when caught just what exactly crashed down

Standing in middle three foot crater that created in middle of room, is a beautiful teenage girl that appear to be on same age as him, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyesf. She wore a blue miniskirt with a yellow belt, and a blue skintight long-sleeved shirt high enough to show most of her torso. On her back, a flowing red cape, and on her feet, high red boots. Most importantly, emblazoned across the chest of her shirt was a yellow shield containing a big red 'S', letting the world know who she was.

'Supergirl...?' Nikos gawked inwardly 'Are you FUCKING kidding me?! SUPERGIRL?!'

Ohh, this is bad! This is really, really bad! If it another young superheroes he won't mind, but a Kryptonian?! A species that capable to thrown from skyscraper and cane stand once more as if she just crashed from table?!

FUCK! HIM! BOTH SIDEWAY!

WHY? He just become Nikos once in this city and he already running to things like this?! First Grundy and now THIS?!

JUST WHY?!

The kryptonian head tilted to her surrounding, noting the area around her. For moment she only silent before her gaze turned to Nikos and she quirk her eyebrow to him

Nikos know that gesture, his face remain impassive though as his mismatched colored eyes peering to the girl. Then, slowly he rise both his hands "Supergirl. You clearly far away from your place." He spoke "Don't you have place... In Metropolis?" He questioned 'What with super beautiful woman and blue eyes anyway?!' He ask to himself inwardly, seriously all super related beautiful woman always have blue eyes!

"I kind of bored in there, nothing to do." Supergirl confessed, hands planted to her hips "I happen to cross by, hearing news about robbery and about to step in, but obviously someone beat me." She stated before give him look of mirth "So... Who are you?"

Inwardly Nikos blinked before he cheered. So she not here to stop him in first place? That mean he safe! Yes! Now, all he need is to play it cool "New guy, name Nikos." Nikos said simply with small shrug as he drop both his hands down "But still, to hear the news from far away..."

"Like I said, I'm bored." Supergirl shrugged to him "I play a bit slow to enjoy the scenery and happen to pass by Gateway city so, yeah... Here I am now."

"I see... Have you contact the cops?" He asked, that's good. He actually bit suspicious she lying to him but that reason actually quite make sense, he has watch how protective Superman to his cousin in movie when Darkseid try to brainwash her

"Nope, not yet. I about to beat them down, tie them up and go to call the cops." Supergirl answered "Want me to call them?"

"Suit yourself." Nikos grunted

"Ok." She about to fly up but paused and give look to him "Do you wanna lift? I can give one if you want to."

"No thanks... Let just say I have my own method to leave..." Nikos denied

"Okay!" Supergirl grinned "I maybe going to be around here if I bored so... Let meet again next time?" She asked

"If you want to... Just stop by anytime." Nikos grunted

Supergirl give him grin and nodded before shoot upward to the sky once more, leaving the masked man behind who only staring at her... After few seconds, he let out curse

There goes the plan to take the money...

Supergirl obviously going to return, and he will be gone when that happen. But if the money also gone... He doubt he can escape from someone that can be faster than bullet and

Even if she not as strong as Superman, but she still can be considered dangerous! Now if only it Superboy... That different thing seeing his strength not that much, giving his status as Superman clone with Lex Luthor DNA, make no mistake he will be growth as strong as Superman one day, but now? Nikos prefer artifical Kryptonian rather than the real one

'Well... I can't take all the money, but. That doesn't mean I can't take some...' He thought, the bank probably still in chaos so he doubt they will know the amount this soon. He also doubt the police aware as well... So he doubt they going to know if he take about four or five hundred for himself...

Now... If only he know how to make small pocket that can fit many things... He know how to use Magecraft, but other than Reinforcement, Structural Grasp and basic Rune spell. Achilles is not someone who delve in Magecraft, he know the basic of it such as creating simple Boundary Field that enough to usher normal civilian away, make some place that able to block certain volume of voice, followed by others but that's it. Nothing special, at rate of Magus, he can be considered as Third bordering to Second rate

Still... At least he know the basic and how to use it... Albeit right now he only know how to use Reinforcement to strengthen his cloth so it can stand against bullet much like kevlar.

Well, there nothing he can do, better to take what he have now. 400,000 dollar clearly not small money, it can pay his water and electric for a years, and that if he keep all electronic and water keep on full 24 hours. Not like he going to did that though, he know how to save his money, thank you so much

* * *

It been few days ever since I become Nikos again. And despite I got quite bad luck by encountering Supergirl and only get third of the original money intended, I must say my life seems becoming better

I manage to get job, even it only as bartender in some pub, but the payment is good enough I guess. Around 18,925$ per month, add the fact I also quite dependable in case something happen in bar. They actually intent to hire me as bodyguard in there but since my intelligence and skills is bigger than a mere bodyguard... Well, I guess they accept

Right now I'm riding my new motorcycle, Honda CBR150r I bought it at prize of 2470$. Not a cheap, I know, but right now I have more than six hundred thousand dollar! So it fine if I spend it a bit right? The color is white and black, I prefer red actually but I think white would be more... Fitting for some reason

Still... If only I can get full millon dollar that time... Ahhh, it would be great but well... I guess I shouldn't complain, giving right now I'm fucking rich! Hahaha! I guess, life wouldn't be so bad after all...

I know at that time, I _should_ keep _fucking_ my mind off from tempting fate...

It happen so fast...

Like I said before, the environment where I live is quite and a bit isolated. I pick it because I don't want to live in middle of city since I carry weapon with me and I need some space and quite in order to train, be it in Magecraft or wielding weapons

It already late now, about 11:14 PM and there only me in street with my motorbike. I'm too caught in my own cheerful mood that I hear it too late. When I heard it, I also already see big shadow cover my whole body, I turned around just in time to see a MASSIVE green coment fell down to my direction!

I did not think, in instant, I hit both brake of my motorbike, one that in front and on back as fast and as strong possible and make a very loud screech echoed in the quite road as I try my best to maneuver my bike so I not fall but at same time also stop from moving forward further so I did not crash to the meteorite

And while I can drive a bike, but I'm not a professional. So it just natural that I fail as I bounce up from my bike, flailing in air and had I only normal person, I would end by crashing to the ground in very painful manner. Fortunately I'm not normal, the moment I feel myself hovering in air, I try my best to balanced myself and thankfully I succeed, albeit not 100% at my landing seeing I tripped and almost fall, but it still can be considered as success since I'm in ground safely now

Same thing can't be said to my new bike though

I watched with pure horror as my new bike spinning and flailing in ground, grinding the asphalt and making very loud voice that reverberating in this quite area, before it crashed to one of the lamp in the street, bending the metal pole and make it fell down on top of it

...

I feel part of me _died_ while watching this... Granted, I still have six hundred thousand dollar and can buy new and even more expensive one. But I have no plan to waste all of my money for such things! I want to save and spend it as small as possible!

And now I just loss two thousand dollars like this?! My GODS! I don't even have insurance! Does got crashed by meteor even counted as one?!

Slowly, I turned to the source of my current anger and predicament. The wise decision is to pull my bike and start to get the hell away from here since I sure mixed in things like this will bring nothing but trouble

However there small disturbance in that thought... I will did that had I'm in calm condition, but right now?

 _I'm downright pissed_

Quickly, I pull my mask and wear it, in instant my outfit and costum covering me. If I going to check whatever crashing in front of me and make my new bike damaged, it better to not face it as civilian but rather than my mask

Quickly, Akoúo̱ come out from my left hand and Miló in my right, they burst out from my palm as if the there in first place and they acually did. After I study about Magecraft further, and I manage to cast Structural Grasp on my gloves, they actually not just have Rune that linked to Miló and Akoúo̱, but they capable to store them as well much to my pleasure since it mean I didn't need to carry weapon anytime! All I need is to store them to my mask, something that I could do had I learn about it in first place!

Not need to cry over spilled milk of course. Right now, I have something to take care of

Taking one step to where the meteor landed and now have green smoke hovering in the crater, my sharp ears able to caught voice of something stepped to the ground, this only make my whole body ready further as I brace myself to see who coming

Gods! Why the fucking hell things like this happen to me?! I mean, lately it been good days! Everything I wish went smoothly without any problem! Even if it does, but it only small but now... Gods Almighty! Why?! Just WHY?!

Then, she come out from the smoke

And it take everything I have to not drop my weapons in instant when seeing her

Beautiful woman... With long fiery red hair that went straight down, followed by green glowing eyes that almost like traffic light. She clad in dark violet strange armor that I never seen... Not like armor you see in Knight outfit or what, but it more like that hug you almost like Batman outfit...

She beautiful... Attractive... Can be compared to Cassie or on same level perhaps... But that's not the reason I shocked and almost drop my weapons...

It because I know who the fucking hell is this woman...

Her beautiful face marred by scowl, eyes glowing with ominous green light as if she can shoot some kind of beam from them. Teeth bared, her hands cuffed in strange handcuff I never seen before and she rise it

"Lahbwakfgh!"

I don't know what the hell she said, but it enough to break me from my shock as I glance to the sky above, eyes filled with pure disdain as I try to make some kind of hole in space just by glowering at it

"WHY IN NAME OF ROOT AND THE FUCKING HELL STARFIRE IN HERE?!"

Another part inside me died at that time... And I mean it in not good way... Not. At. All.

* * *

 **Well, well, well. Look what we have here! A new chapter finally come out! XD**

 **And what we got here as well?! Aaron Luck seems pretty good eh?! Well, guess what?! All that good luck seems also bring bad luck! Hahahahahaha!**

 **In this chapter, we get a glance of how Aaron went through his daily life now since he out from Gotham. He spend time with Cassie, looking for job and finally got one too as bartender!**

 **Cassie, in my opinion, she almost like Yang Xiao Long from RWBY, mixed with Cú Chulainn battle freak nature. I don't think she like a woman in Amazon who hold disdain to Men or things like that. She is the opposite if you ask me, like Yang. So I hope you all love how they spending and enjoying their time together**

 **And Supergirl! Yes! Nikos really dodge a bullet in there! Or it can be considered he not that lucky giving she run to him when he act! Thankfully Supergirl not a Superman, if she did... I think Nikos will be asked to follow him and we all know how it would end, a BAD END! XDD**

 **And... *snicker* poor guy, just get his new motorbike crashed by some kind of meteor! Hahahaha! That guy really in deep shit isn't he?! And not just that, said the meteor actually Starfire! Yeeeaaaahhhh, you can kiss your ass good bye to your normal life Aaron! Hahahaha!**

 **And lastly, I'm glad that many of you find confrontation between Dr Fate and Zelretch to be fun and amusing. I also enjoy it when I write about their meeting, many of you said that Dr Fate is strong, yes, he did. Zelretch is no match to him, you all right, even with Kaleidoscope and can be considered infinite energy that he get from multiverse, Dr Fate still stronger than him.**

 **But make no mistake, it doesn't mean Zelretch going to die easily. Remember what his power? He can practically create many chaos if he want to, he can connecy DC verse to another if he wish to or replace Superman personality with one of his evil counterpart, he can't beat Dr Fate, but it doesn't mean he can't disrupt the plane where he reside in. Which make him dangerous and Dr Fate have to be careful dealing with him, less his plane will be ruined**

 **That's all I want to say I guess. Next chapter will be dealing with Starfire and certain Bat that coming for Nikos! Boooyy, that guy clearly never get rest eh?! Hahahaha! This is it for now ladies and gentlemans! I hope you all love this chapter! Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	8. Gordonian Problem (I)

**Chapter 7. Gordonian Problem. Part I**

* * *

"Gokthra! Sokrarar! Munghasv! Ahwat!"

Nikos only can do nothing but stare at the red haired beauty that now shoving her handcuff to him. Despite he doesn't know what kind of thing she say, but he know what she wish to said actually

Her handcuff... She want her hands to be released...

Nikos though, pretty much contemplating between bashing her head with Akoúo, run away from her, or help her. The first, it obvious why, seeing this woman just responsible for his bike and her presence also mean end for his normal life seeing some kind of alien just landed in here, it just matter of time before Justcie League come here, or her pursuer come here first

And knowing his luck, he knew it would be the latter that come first somehow... He blame Zelretch for that

The second, just pretend to be a guy caught in middle of chaos, turn your back from it and run away as far as possible so he not get caught in middle of whatever going to come, however he doubt it would be that easy, and when Justice League come here, they going to ask Starfire what happen and he sure she will mention him. And no offense but right now his appearance is something that not normal, giving he carrying Miló and Akoúo̱ now...

And Gods... When this reach Batman ears, he will personally send someone to here, a team perhaps to investigate this city to find him and... You get the idea... And right now he really doesn't want to leave from here, not when he finally got a nice home, nice neighborhood and also nice job!

The third, is to help her. He not fan of DC, yes, but his little sister was. He remember sitting with her and watching cartoon called Teen Titans, and if he remember, Starfire is one of the members and known as... Quite emotional... And right now she clearly not in good mood... And when someone who can kick up car and punch it straight a hundred meter to you pissed... You better do your best to calm her down...

Truthfully, the three option in the end will be resulted with end of his normal life... No matter what he pick, the moment this meteor crashed to him...

Gods... Just... Just WHY?!

He stared at Starfire who glaring back at him, eyes glowing with ominious green light, he sure right now she only few seconds away from blasting him with her laser eyes. Whichever option he wish to, he better to pick it fast before she loss all patient she have...

'Like this World give me any choice...' He grumbled, if the Heroes going to be in his ass after this, it better if he paint himself as a good guy. Helping things probably going to be the right choice for now...

He stared at Starfire before slowly he put Miló and Akoúo̱ to his back. Then he rise his hands in placating manner to the red haired alien and slowly approach her

He stopped when Starfire growl at him, her fists that cuffed raised almost in threatening manner and her glowing eyes clearly told him that she really being wary to him. Seeing this, Nikos quickly act to make her trust him since he doesn't wish to fight her and cause another ruckus

He pull down his mask, revealing his face. It not like his current apperance now is matched with Aaron, so he guess it would be fine to reveal it to her. He give her small, sincere and reassuring smile while making gesture with his hand "Easy, I'm not going to do anything to you. I wish to help."

He know she won't understand what he said, but if he spoke in soft and reassuring manner, it clearly can help. He pointed to her hands that cuffed, then he move both his hands, spreading them wide as a gesture for freedom and hoping she get it

Thankfully she did, she narrowed her eyes to him but give him grunt and push her cuffed arms to him. Nikos give her smile of gratitude before glancing at the cuff

'Structural Grasp.'

He cast the spell from his eyes, tryng to find just what it made of and how capable it is. He knew he can't read much like EMIYA, however at least he can get what it made of and maybe knowledge to break it

It made of material that twenty times stronger than steel, despite it not look so big and simple but it really thick, enough to able make dent on Grundy body and give the zombie headache if it smashed to his head. This easily can shatter even building pillar and would only bent rather than breakn into two

A troublesome cuff indeed...

He can't tear them apart obviously, he not have enough strength. He can bent them or break them but it will take a time, something that right now he sure he doesn't have unless he want to bring her somehwere, and truthfully he doesn't know place like that in here. In Gotham, he know one or two, but Gateway city? Nope, not yet at least...

'There's thing like that though...'

He doesn't know much about Magecraft, but that doesn't mean he can't use them. He know one or two spell, only basic but... It clearly useful giving their situation.

He rise his hands, one grasping the cuff and other placed on top of it. Then he move his finger and began to scratch it, crafting some kind of Rune in there, he then pour Prana to it and let the rest of the Mana in air doing their job

And they did

The Rune symbol glowing with eerie blue light, before they start to crawl, slithering in the cuff almost like web of paint. They start to circling the cuff, covering every part of it less than two seconds before the web died and turned to ice block that encasing it

He see Starfire seems shivering for moment and let out unpleasant voice, he give her apologetic look and rising hand in gesture of be patient. They waiting for almost two minute before Nikos decide the ice probably already reach deep part of the cuff, rising his hand, he clench his fist before broke it down

BREAK!

And the cuff shatter, not completely, but half part of it top destroyed, this seems more than enough for Starfire to break them as she move her cuffed hand and break the handcuff that caging her arms, shattering it with her monstrous strength

The alien instantly rub her hands together, obviously in cold from the Rune spell that encasing her whole bottom arm moment ago. Nikos give her gentle smile and about to open his mouth to say something

Only for him to be silenced by her who pulling him, tugging his head and lock his lips with her. This make him gasped in surprise, but that seems what Starfire wanted as she push her tongue down to his lip and it take everything Nikos have to not let out manly squeak from the very bold movement

Their kiss lasted for about one or two seconds before Starfire decide it enough and push Nikos away gently, the latter obviously in his own World for moment giving he never kiss a girl in his live -family members is not counted obviously- be it in previous or current one.

He broken from his stupor when Starfire looking at him, her glowing eyes now gone, allowing him for the first time to see her real eyes. Green sclerae that pretty much show to the World that he not normal, and followed by darker green pupil that staring at him

"Er... Thank you?" That was the first thing crossed to his mind, she just kiss him after all, and using tongue as extra! Add the fact she is beautiful girl, now if someone ask him he can brag that he got kissed by very hot lady!

Yes, it kind of not making any sense, but on his defense, his mind currently is not in right condition. It not everyday that some kind of hot alien girl dropped in front of you and give you french kiss after you helping him

For some reason he should see this coming, but part of his mind somehow fail to notice him... He blame Zelretch for that, he certainly did

"Thank you?" Starfire asked, blinking in genuine confusion "No, I, thank you. You've done nothing but help me."

"Ah... Don't mention it." Nikos said in slight unsure voice before he blinked at the sudden reply "Wait! You speak english!" He pointed with wide eyes, how the heck that happen?! Few seconds ago she just blabber incoherently in language that sound like someone choking in her own spit!

"Ah, that, is ability my race have." Starfire answered with small smile "We, Tamaraean, can learn other race language by contact our lip with them." She told the man before her beautiful face marred by grim look and she stare at Nikos "If you do not wish to be destroyed, then you shall leave me alone."

Is that a threat? One moment she act kind and polite to him but the next she become a evil girl?

Before Nikos can question what she mean, the orange skinned alien fly upward, shooting to the sky and went away, leaving the young man who only can blink at her who slowly disappear in dark sky of the night

"Great... What should I do now?" Nikos murmured as he put back his mask. He has decide to help her, however there problem, following target that fly and jumping around like Catwoman is different things. She would be harder to track, not to mention she seems doesn't want to be helped and-

"Oh, I can list few things what you should do now, Nikos."

Nikos body stiffened when hear familiar voice from behind him. Eyes widened slightly in shock, it impossible! How the hell she in here?! Gateway city is certainly far away from her place!

Slowly, he turn around and it take everything he have to not blanch when his eyes caught sight of familiar red haired girl in bat outfit. Scowl crossed to her face, arms crossed under her chest and blue eyes glaring at him and if look can hurt Nikos sure he will be ing round now

"Batgirl..." Nikos greeted, a hint of nervousness laced to his voice

"Nikos..." Batgirl greeted back, you practically can taste the smugness and disdain in her voice as she glaring at him "It really been a while isn't it?"

"Well..." Nikos drawled, pretending to rub his chin in thoughtful manner. For all his calmness though, right now he really have the 'oh crap' expression under his mask, thankfully the silver plate of his mask not allow it to be visible "Yes, I believe it is been a while."

"Ohh... I believe there something else you want to say." Batgirl continued, her voice keep calm and collected as she throwing glare at him "How about telling me why you steal money from Black Mask territory? After all, you did said we going talk when we meet next time." She said in sarcastic voice "You wouldn't go back on your word aren't you? I mean, you clearly good guy since you stopping Grundy rampage after he goes mad on you, killing and hurting few people because charging to you, so surely you will tell me right?"

Nikos briefly wonder is this how Cassie felt when he try to be sarcastic on her few days ago.

Knowing right now he already in deep problem -deeper than before obviously-, he aware he have to play this with more careful. Batgirl won't be easy to manipulated or lied after their first encounter after all, she not become one of Batman protege for nothing

But first...

"Before we begin to talk..." Nikos started, voice filled mixture of slight nervousness and thoughtful "Can you tell me why you here? Or know how you I'm in here?"

Batgirl merely quirked her eyebrow at the question, then she curl her lip into small smirk as the memories crossed to her mind

* * *

Few days ago at Gotham, Batcave

Batgirl scowled as she slumped a bit in her seat, arms crossed under her chest as she glaring at the Batcomputer that showing various scene of camera that she plant in Black Mask area and city

It been more than two weeks ever since Black Mask put bounty on Nikos head. In that period of timel now, there no any sign of the spear wielding thief much to her annoyance

Batgirl knew that Nikos already recover, she sure of that, and Black Mask also still not getting his hand on the thief. She had plant hidden cameras and interrogate few of the crime lord subordinate after all and find the bounty still there, which mean Black Mask still not catch him

There very big chance that Nikos perhaps already know that there bounty in his head, and maybe that's why he decide to stay under radar, knowing right now few criminal in Gotham probably looking for his head and bring the man to Black Mask

However there also chance that Nikos escape from Gotham. That actually not impossible seeing he got quite sum of money from breaking Falcone family member secret stash, a 300,000 dollar certainly more than enough for him to leave from Gotham and start new life

That actually not very big though, seeing Nikos surely know there reason why people in Gotham stay at Gotham. Due to it status as criminal city, many people being wary of someone that come from there and their paranoid actually not baseless.

Then again, there chance that Nikos actually not from Gotham and only in here as temporary residence. But that impossible, if he did then why he after Falcone family secret stash? Moreover how he know where is it located? No, the chance of Nikos actually from outside is close to null

And even if by chance he leave from Gotham, that is quite problem... Where is he? The World is big, that man could be anywhere! If she's Bruce Wayne then she maybe can go out from Gotham and begin her investigation, but she is Barbara Gordon!

She have father in here, granted she already graduate from school few months ago and now officially working in WayneCorp, but that doesn't mean she can just leave easily. Her father will be quite hard to convince as well, that man really protective toward him!

"You know, you not supposed to be here." She spoke suddenly, eyes still locked to the computer in front of her "If Batman know you here, he really going to be displeased."

"I know, but what can I say? I'm bored."

Batgirl allow small smile crossed to her face, she spun her chair, swivelling it to behind to see the uninvited guest that hovering in air with her red cape flailing and hands on her hips

"Beside, it not IF." Supergirl continued as she slowly floating down to the floor "This is Batman we talking about. He probably already knows I'm here when I outside his city."

The funny fact is, that clearly not exaggeration. Batgirl sure Batman have his way to know when someone at Supergirl caliber get close to his city, how he did that though she also don't know, despite they share many things but Batman always have his own secret and way

"Which is why you should know he gets testy about people showing up uninvited in his place."

"Oh please, cut me some slack! I really bored!" Supergirl responded as she approach her, she give her fellow caped heroines small pout for dramatic effect "There nothing I can do! You know well just how I live!"

There nothing much else to explain actually... Clark Kent or Superman really overprotective toward Supergirl. While true he let him handle criminal like group of robbers or thieves, but when things come to related big super villain, he won't allow her to go, and mostly only tell her to stay home in village

"Which is why it unwise for you to come here." Batgirl repeated "Superman clearly not fond to Gotham."

"Anyone with eyes can see that." Supergirl deadpanned "But it worthy." She added with shrug and grin "So, what you got in here?"

"Nothing much." Batgirl shrugged "Just same old Gotham, with crime and all."

"Bar, you know that Gotham on its quietest day is still more interesting than Smallville." Supergirl said exasperated voice "Come on, don't be stingy. I flew all the way out here. At least tell me something! Just the recent news is fine!"

Batgirl rolled her eyes at her, though she clearly amused at her friend response judging by her lip that twitched to upward slightly "Well... There actually new guy in here."

"A new guy?" Supergirl asked, sounding interested

"Yeah, a meta with super strength, speed and all. Not at Flash or Kryptonian level, but he pretty much stronger than Human. Probably stronger than Cassie in term of strength." Batgirl informed making Supergirl blinked

"Cassie..." Supergirl rolled the name in her tongue "Isn't she Wonder Woman protege? She just finish her training and want to join the Team right?"

"Yup." Batgirl confirmed with nod "She probably going to join the team for youngster soon." She said "Speaking about the team, why you not joining the team?"

"I want to but..." Supergirl frowned a bit in here, and unsure expression marred her face "You know Superboy?"

"The clone of Superman that Cadmus made?" Batgirl narrowed her eyes at her, that actually pretty much become big news recently. To think Cadmus will went as far as to clone the Man of Steel, that make Justice League not only wary to the Light but also Cadmus, even if they organization with purpose to protect Earth as well. Truthfully until now they never act so open, they more like subtle group but now they did thing like this...

"Yep. I... Kinda don't know how to talk with him, I mean, it not like I have anything with him but..."

"Pretty much awkward huh?" Batgirl chuckled dryly

"Yeah.." Supergirl agreed bitterly "How about you? Why you not join?" She asked back, obviously the topic make her uncomfortable and she wish to change it

"They already have Robin." Batgirl shrugged nonchalantly "There no need for two Bat protege in one team, Tim probably can handle things there." She said "Beside, Gotham also need to be protected as well. Bruce and Tim often busy with their own business, and when they off, it me and Dick who handle things here."

"I see..." Supergirl hummed in thoughtful manner "Oh yeah, about the new guy..."

"Ah, right." Batgirl spun her chair once more and facing the computer before begin to typing, and soon a picture of Nikos appear in monitor "This is the new guy, his name is-"

"That's Nikos!" Supergirl cut the Batman protege from speaking further as she take one step forward to take a look to someone she just meet hour ago "I don't know he coming from Gotham."

Batgirl blinked, once, twice before her face morphed to serious expression "You know of him?" She asked

"Yes, meet him hour ago in Gateway city during my way on here. I was bored so I flew a bit slower, that's when I heard some robbery, I went to caught the thieves but when I arrive, Nikos already beat me to it." Supergirl explained to her "What's up with him? He seems enjoyable guy, albeit he look like a little broody."

Batgirl stared at Supergirl with unreadable expression before she turn her chair to her "Tell me everything you know." She demanded

* * *

Present

"Let just say you have quite bad luck." Batgirl answered. If Nikos think she going to tell him then he clearly not as bright as she thought

Nikos meanwhile only blink once before his eyes turned to dull. That was big understatement, this far, his Luck bring nothing but problem, and sometime while it can be good, but the problem that coming also REALLY good

Now is prime example of that...

"Worthy shot." He said with sigh "Well then, how about you and I go search for this town alien together? In our way we can talk."

"Alien?" Batgirl narrowed her eyebrow and her gaze fell to the ten foot crater that not far away from Nikos "So it some kind of ship? What Alien come out? And how did you know?" She asked with frown.

When she patrolling in this city to set camera for Nikos appearance, she saw the green comet come down from the sky. She immediately contacted Batman from far away to find what is it, unfortunately, right now Batman is a bit busy handling Poison Ivy in Gotham

He said he already contact Justice League or higher to come to the city as soon as possible, but he told her to stay alert and investigate it with careful. And she did, she follow the trail of meteor and when she arrive, she see Nikos standing in front of the crater from behind

Jackpot one would say... But at same time this also make new trouble... Now she have Nikos, but at same time she have another things to solve as well...

And now Nikos offering her to work together... It actually helpful but what his motive? What he want? There must be something beneath it. She know he not kind of person who willing to help just like that, her first run to him in Gotham teach her that

But still... Right now her choices is limited... Really limited... For all she know there some kind of alien that capable to wipe out this city from map in matter of minutes!

"Her appearance is just like Human, except she have orange skin and green eyes, the whole eyes, from sclerae to her pupil colour." Nikos explained "She have long red hair, and her outfit, you going to notice it in instant, her outfit clearly not following current trend." He said "I know because I meet her directly and..." He paused, face flushed a bit at the memory of their kiss -thankfully his mask hide the blush-, he must admit that was hot and not unpleasant. "Let just say she know how to left mark."

Batgirl eyes narrowed at the slight pause, she about to comment about it but her words died in her throat as suddenly a giant hologram appear from edge of city, making the whole town able to see it and gaining both of Batgirl and Nikos attention. The hologram revealing a dark blue skinned humanoid creature, red eyes that glowing ominously and it wear in what look like mixture of helmet and crown, followed by outfit that resemble one from ancient Egyptian use

[People of Earth. We come to your planet hunting a dangerous prisoner.] The creature spoke, his voice loud enough to be heard for the whole city [Absolutely dangerous prisoner.] It stated, eyes narrowed slightly to emphasizing the words it spoke [Do not interfere, and the damage of this city will be only minimum. But if you do, then your destruction will be absolute.]

As soon the announcement done, the hologram gone as if it never there, leaving the citizen that look worry and Batgirl and Nikos who trapped in their own thought about their predicament

'Great... An _absolutely_ dangerous prisoner... I don't think it necessary to emphasize just how dangerous this situation is..' Batgirl sighed and rub her temple in annoyance

'My normal life, where my normal life?' Nikos thought, he feel part of him now crying waterfall of tears.

"You saw it before right? The prisoner?" Batgirl asked to him

"Her, and yes." Nikos corrected her before pointing to where Starfire gone "She flew to that direction."

"Flew?" Great, this one can fly. That make things more complicated, tracking person that walking is one thing, but someone that able to defy gravity? That more troubling

"Yeah, she also seems have super strength. I mean, she break metal that would make car material made from plastic without much problem." Nikos explained to her who narrowed her eyes "So, how we going to track her? No offense but this city is big. And I'm sure if it Gotham you will have your way, however this is new city even for you."

Batgirl hate to admit it, but Nikos is right. Currently they actually walking blind, she doesn't have much information about this city giving she only arrive yesterday after cleaning her schedule and making proper excuse to her father.

True she will able to track this alien down giving time, but right now they don't have it, seeing there another alien in here. Gods, why Justice League have to busy now?! They supposed to be the one who handling alien things like this!

For some reason part of her mind blaming Nikos for this

And for obvious reason, Nikos blaming Zelretch for his current predicament

"I maybe can help with that."

Nikos and Batgirl body stiffened when hear unfamiliar voice before they turned to it direction, they just in time to see purple hooded figure come out from shadow of the alley. Judging by the voice, it clear that she is female, and most of her appearance is covered by blue hooded cloak, reveal nothing but her purple colored eyes and part of ash gray skin from her mouth

"Who are you?" Batgirl demanded instantly, she doesn't even sense this woman moment ago. Does she just arrive or already watching them for a while?!

Nikos meanwhile not even bother to hide the gawked expression in his face -thankfully his mask did it for him- as he stare at the new figure that appear with utter shock

Raven... Raven... A bloody Raven, daughter of Interdimensional Demon, Trigon! One that having power bigger than even Superman!

WHY THE HELL SHE IN HERE AS WELL?!

"Raven." Raven simply said as she stride toward them slowly "I can help you with tracking her if you want."

"And why you offering help to us?" Batgirl continued to ask "No offense, but your appearance quite not supporting."

"That come from someone in bat outfit?" Nikos blurted out unconsciously

Batgirl glare at him, but unfortunately for her Nikos already caught back in his own mind. Raven meanwhile keep her eyes locking to him, the moment she come out until now, her eyes never leaving him

After a moment the hooded girl turned to Batgirl "I just offering. I come here because curious to the meteor, if you don't want then I will leave."

"No!" Nikos suddenly yelled, making both girls surprised "I-I mean, we can use some of your help now!" He coughed to regain his composure "We walking blind here so, a hand would be very appreciated."

"Nikos..."

"Come on Batgirl, lighten up. She look harmless, I mean, she like a purple version of red riding hood!" Nikos said, defending the girl

And he being honest, right now they really could use some help. While part of his mind really make it tempting for him to leave them, but if he did that, it would be only resulted for his image to be more negative... Right now, it better to make Batgirl get positive view of him. Sure it doesn't change the fact he is thief, but giving Batgirl wasn't that bad... Maybe she would be more lenient to him in future when they face each other

Raven only blinked her eyes at the sudden reference before scowled under her hood for moment but it quickly replaced by her usual calm and stony expression

"And why? Is she friend of yours?" Batgirl asked suspiciously

"Nope, we just meet today." Nikos said simply "Oh come on, don't give me that look. Learn to be more trusting! What I ever did to you anyway?!" He speak with exasperated voice when noticing the bat female look

"I don't know, how about tricking me to let you go easily and stealing a money?" Batgirl responded snidely

"First, I'm not tricking you, I really have urgency matter, like running from you." Nikos corrected and he blanched at her glare but manage to stay calm "Second, it better for the money to fell on me rather than Black Mask. I mean, I use the money for my own! Not using it to bribe some judge that allow criminal to free from law!"

The glare lessened much to Nikos relief but it still there as the Batman protege give him strict look "We will talk about this further later, now." She turned to Raven "You said you can help us?"

"Yes." Raven who only silent during their banter answered, if she bothered she not show any sign of it as her face remain stony "I can sense thing..."

That certainly not specific, but he guess she have right for her own privacy "A sensor type huh?" Nikos chimed in before Batgirl can reply "That would be very useful. Well, let go then! Not need to waste anymore time." He said, wishing for them to go so there no more conversation. He truthfully feel quite tired already, his mind could use some rest after what he just went through giving he still not accustomed to things like this and... He just want to finish this fast!

"Wait for moment." Batgirl said "I have call one of my colleague, she will be here in moment to help us."

Nikos quirked his eyebrow at that, face scrunched to scowl. Great, another superhero, why he not surprise anymore? He already got Starfire, Raven and female version of Robin, Batgirl! What next?! Female version of Cyborg or Beast Boy?! Might as well finish this now! Nothing going to surprise him anymore! Nothing at-

"Batgirl!"

Small part of his mind cursed himself inwardly while the majority become frozen in shock when familiar voice call the superhero in front of him

He slowly turned his head, eyes wide as he taking a look to familiar girl that flew toward them. Clad in black tank top outfit with golden long what look like 'W' symbol, followed by long red pants and pair of silver bracelet and blue sneakers. Her long blonde hair flailing as wind breeze them, blue eyes filled with mirth as she landed in ground not far from them

"Wonder Girl, it been a while." Batgirl said with small smile

"Yeah, it been a while." Wonder Girl replied with big grin "So what are you doing in here? Don't you happen to have city to look at?" She asked as she approach the girl

"You can thank him for that." Batgirl answered, giving glare to Nikos who frozen over Wonder Girl appearance

"This guy?" Wonder Girl turned and looking to Nikos, eyes roamed up, down to study his appearance

Nikos meanwhile freeze like statue when seeing Wonder Girl come. He know this girl, oh he did! There no in Hell way he wouldn't know of HER! They live in same road and only separated by one house after all! Heck! Lately he even spending time with her!

But that not the reason why he shocked... It was for different reason...

 _He stare down at her... Her long blonde colored hair dirtied by dust and dirt in the earth from their battle. Despite her skin now paler than original but it did not make her beauty even less, as matter of fact, he found her to be far more attractive than before_

 _He grip her body, eyes wide and there hint of plea in there. Don't die, don't die, please don't die. He whispered in his mind but he know it useless. Not with hole in middle of her chest where her heart supposed to_

 _They only meet for short time... Not even longer than hour and yet... He already see her as one of his precious person. Their talk was done not by mouth, but by steel and blade, but for him, the moment he stare at those blue orbs when they fought... It as if they not fighting, but dancing, it as if the people around them doesn't exist and the World belong only for them_

 _"Why?" He asked, voice dry and hoarse._

 _She stare at his eyes that wide and filled with plea. Fresh blood dripped from her mouth and she aware soon she will die but she found it not scary, she found it peaceful instead... And as someone who grant her wish... She feel he should know why..._

 _"For my honor..." She croaked out, hand rised and slowly grasping his "Thank you... Thank you, Beast of Steel, no... Thank you, Achilles, Son of Peleus... For granting my wish." Her clear blue eyes meet with his amber gold orbs, for moment it focused on him and he can see it. The genuine gratitude and relief in those beautiful orbs before they shifted to above, focused to the sky "At last... Hippolyta..."_

 _He watch as the light in her eyes slowly dimmed before slowly faded away, her hand that locked with his slowly loss it strength and slipped down. But he not let it to hit the earth, not let it to be sulled further as he grasp it tightly_

 _'If only we get time to know each other or perhaps born in different era or at same side... If only we had born somwhere else... Away from this bloody game... I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry, forgive me, brave Queen...'_

"Penthesilea..."

He doesn't aware that the word left from his throat were so dry. So croaked. So raspy. So weak. He feel stinging sensation in his eyes when he saw those blue orbs as he feel his vision become blur for moment from unshed tears. He never realize it before, perhaps it because she never wearing outfit for battle or fighting, only usual one. But when she wearing outfit like this...

Wonder Girl blinked in surprise at what the masked man said. She already observe him and notice he frozen when watching her, she wondering what wrong with him and about to snap him out from his stupor when suddenly he call her with strange name

And the way he spoke... His voice filled with pain... It as if saying that name make him hurt. Make him sad. The tone he use also filled with sadness as if that name so sacred and he had done something to that person, something that unforgivable

It disturb her for some reason...

"Excuse me?" She asked in puzzled manner

That seems more than enough to broke the man from his stupor. His eyes that look dazed and filled with pain widen a bit before regaining their light. Then, the man blinked once, twice, and he shake his head and wipe his eyes with back of his hand

"A-Ah? Sorry." He apologized to her, his voice were sincere but there hint of something in there "I mistake you for someone I know..." He said, he appear to be calm and collected as usual now and turned to Batgirl "Let get moving, we can't waste anymore time, and we can talk while on the way." It was clear that he intent to change the topic and uncomfortable by it, even blind person could see it

Wonder Girl eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she only grunted in response. If he wish to have privacy then it his right. Batgirl of course also not blind to what just happen moment ago, her eyes study Nikos sharply for a second before she give grunt of confirmation. As much as she want to pry and interrogate him, but right now they have another matter to do "Right." She turned to Raven "Can you sense her?"

"If we get close, yes." Raven said in monotone

"Let go to that direction." Nikos told them as he pointed to where Starfire flew moment ago "Maybe you can follow her energy trail, I don't think she is subtle person." He truly did, knowing Starfire is a bit... Eccentric if he recall, this won't take a long and they better find her fast before the pursuer got her

"And who make you the leader?" Batgirl asked with glare

"Hey! I stealing from criminal! It just one time! Come on, you can't keep holding on it!"

"Only once? How about few days ago? There robbery in bank, and the money that stolen was 1,500,000$ but only 1,100,000$ returned." Batgirl asked sarcastically

"I don't know what you talking about." Nikos answered instantly, he glad that his voice now firm and collected like always

"Really? Last time I heard from certain Kryptonian, she saw you there with those robbers."

Of course, he shouldn't be surprise. There no way his meeting with Supergirl won't have any backlash. Gods! How could he forget about that?! Nonetheless, he maybe a bit stupid when thinking about the backlash, but the present?

"So? That doesn't give you right to accuse me as thief! What your proof?"

Which is true, there no hidden camera or CCTV that caught him taking the money. This isn't Gotham that have very tight security and camera almost everywhere, this is normal city, one that filled with normal cops and normal bad guy! Not some kind of megalomaniac like Lex Luthor or Joker! Heck! Even the light one like Calendar Man not here

Batgirl growled to him, this guy simply can't accept he already get caught isn't he?! Though he right about the last part, there no proof Nikos stealing them but Batgirl know it was HIM! Even they only meet once but she already can tell just what kind of guy he is!

"Okay, okay, enough." Wonder Girl interfered as she take step forward and stand between them "I don't know what the hell going on between you two, but don't we have some alien to track now?"

"She right." Raven agreed with nod "Fighting won't solve this problem." She stated "It better if we move now." She notice Wonder Girl staring at her with questioning look and she realize the newest person doesn't know who she is "I'm Raven."

"Wonder Girl." Wonder Girl introduce herself with grin "Well, then Raven! Since you our guide, then you lead the way!" She declared jovially

Raven grunted, her gaze locked to Batgirl who glaring at Nikos who look amused for moment before she shift her gaze to the fround where the only male in group pointed before walk to there with the group following her from behind

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry for manipulating you like that! I know it quite low, but I don't know how else to make you drop it." Nikos said in genuine apologetic voice

"Well, certainly if you good guy you won't need to escape from me!" Batgirl responded sharply "I really want to take a look at your wound that time! I mean, you limping even in your steps! It not like I going to put you under house arrest!"

"You wouldn't, but your mentor will. And I don't want dealing with Batman! Not when I carry money with me!"

"A money that you stole! Seriously! And here I thought you as good person!"

"I'm not a good person, but I will say I'm decent at least!"

Batgirl give skeptical look to him in here, one hand placed in hip and her eyes obviously shouting 'really?' to him

"I am serious!" Nikos defended himself, he feel quite offended for some reason at her look. True he steal, but he take what belong to criminal! He never steal from good person!

"Right." She speak in voice that clearly meaning the opposite of her word "And what the difference from good person and decent person?"

"Good person is like you guys." Nikos instantly exclaimed, gesturing to her, and to Wonder Girl and Raven whom walking in front of them "You guys sacrifice your free time for the sake of helping others without wanting payment or such things." He said

"Trust me." Raven spoke, her eyes and face never leaving from the front as she listening for their banter that already going straight for ten minutes "If you know what I am, you won't say so."

"The fact you offering us help when Batgirl here being rude ("Hey!" Batgirl protested) is more than enough to list you as good person." Nikos replied nonchalantly while ignoring Batgirl outburst before he turned to her once more and missing Raven small surprised expression "Decent person, is like me."

While Batgirl narrowing her eyebrow, Wonder Girl spare glance to him and give grin "And what kind of person are you?" She asked

"I'm a person who care for myself, but willing to help if I could." Nikos said, pointing to himself "Unlike you guys, I'm not a Hero. I don't want to wearing costume and helping people. Not when I have my own things to take care of. I will help if I could, but myself is the number one. I'm a man who make myself as priority. I'm a man who you see in road, when someone get their things stolen, I only going to look and give pity, but I will help if I got pulled. I'm a man who take away from other that behave as bad guy since it better for me to-"

"In simple term, you are selfish person who help if you in the mood or you get something from it." Raven concluded, voice still monotone as she stare blankly at Nikos

Eyebrow twitching, Nikos shot mocking glare to Raven while frowning under his mask "You ruining my glorious speech." He exclaimed, prompting snicker from Wonder Girl and rolling eyes from Batgirl and Raven "Though you not completely right, I simply a normal guy who given power. And what I do with it? Simple, I do what I like with it, just like how all normal people react."

"By doing crime?" Wonder Girl asked with quirking eyebrow

"Not a Hero." Nikos replied instantly "I'm decent person, but I'm not Hero material. The only reason why I'm here is because that alien woman crashed to me when I'm on my way." He explained "And, I also doubt this one will let me go that easy. I also happen to owe her talk." He added while pointing to Batgirl who scowled

"Then why... You steal from Falcone family that work for Black Mask then?" Batgirl asked, shooting demanding look to him

"Because I need the money." Nikos said simply, this make the girl in bat outfit narrowed her eyes "I need money, fast. And since I know working in legal way in Gotham will be hard and need a time for it, I decide to steal. However IF I going to commit crime, I won't do half thing. I prefer to only doing it once and viola!" He making small gesture with his hand "Beside, it not like they going to need the money. They only going to use it for bribing corrupt judge to make they escape from law, it better if the money in my hand. At least I'm not using it to cause chaos, I steal it for my necessity."

"And what your necessity?" Wonder Girl asked with eyebrow raised

"Buying food, cloths, and things like that." Nikos answered, prompting blink from Batgirl and Wonder Girl "What? I don't have any idea to make my own crime network, hell no! I only steal for my own gain! I need the money for my life! Why the heck you think I'm stealing?!"

Well... If he put it that way... Batgirl admit that actually... Quite tame and light, compared to the others thieves in Gotham. Most of them steal so they can get money to buy armory or some kind of super weapons to be used to commit bigger crime, or for buying drugs or spending time in pub or with prostitute, that is what Gotham criminal did. Until now she never across someone that steal such amount of money just for their own gain such as daily life and...

There... There one person though... A particular thief that can elude Batman and give him problem...

Catwoman...

Though their method different seeing the cat burglar just steal for her own amusement, but they quite similar. They never steal with intent to cause other people harm or creating something big, they steal for themselves

And that... Actually make Batgirl relieved and annoyed at same time.

"We close." Raven informed to them, making any further conversation halted

"Okay. Can you pinpoint her location?" Batgirl asked, she will try to find out about Nikos further later, now it better to focus to bigger thing

"I can try..." Raven said, eyes closed as she attempt to focus further "She seems to be around there." She pointed to one specific building

"Okay, then how we going to do this?" Wonder Girl asked "Knocking the door out, pummel her down then hand her over to those guys?" She smack her fist to her palm to emphasizing ping, all while grinning eagerly

""No."" Nikos and Batgirl surprisingly speak in unison. This make both of them glancing to each other with quirked eyebrow before the former make gesture for her to speak first

"I have feeling handing her to those guys is not right decision." Batgirl said calmly "I mean, look at those guys, they just come here barging to this planet and not even make any attempt to negotiate with local, they come to this city and demanding thing like this city belong to them."

"I second that." Nikos agreed with nod "They just come and not even try to explain things properly. They shoot laser to many places, damaging properties, flipping down things like they own them." He explained "And, I don't think they in here in legal manner. Where the heck Green Lantern when you need him..." He grumbled irritatingly

"Green Lantern is not only guarding Earth you know." Batgirl commented while wrinkling her nose "While true Earth maybe his top priority, but he not always here. And Batman said Superman and Supergirl currently have problem with Metallo."

'Metallo... Isn't that the guy who is Cyborg with Kryptonite as his power source? Great, in time like this?! Why my Luck always suck?!' He thought in sulking manner as he mourning over his current predicament

It just his luck isn't it? When there alien invasion, the most strongest protector of the Earth currently busy with their own things! And he leave to deal with it, less he want all his property in this city destroyed.

And there matter of fact he actually neighbor of motherfucking and peckerhead Wonder Girl! My Gods! Why?! Why?! Why this happen to him?! Granted, it maybe because he should aware of it seeing he outsider but who the hell going to kno where Wonder Girl come from?! She not important figure! Heck! Most even only know STAR city, Gotham, Jump city and Metropolis!

Add the fact Cassie really look alike HER... How he just notice it now... Perhaps it because she always wearing casual outfit so he never take notice of it, and when he wear his battle outfit...

He don't know what happen before.. But there something inside him that... Cry... Something inside him that hurt when he see her face...

Penthesilea

Former Queen of Amazon that died in his hand, no. In _Achilles_ hand, a woman that he loved even it only for brief moment. No, it not love perhaps, but their relationship was quite complicated

He can't put it into words, but when he saw those memories, when he saw how Achilles cradle the dead Amazon body, part of him also cried as well...

And now, there someone that look like carbon copy of her... It make Nikos feel quite uncomfortable actually. Until now, he try his best to not stare at her eyes but her whole face and thankfully Cassie seems not notice it

'Another things I have to deal with later... Great...' And giving Cassie live just few meters away from his place, it clearly going to be problematic. Why life can't be simple just like he wish? He finally get proper job! Find good neighborhood and good house, getting a lot of money! All look so good!

But now... The entity above -he blame Zelretch primarily though no matter where he is- decide he already happy enough and bring down the absurdity back to his life to ruin his happy moment!

Just why?

...

For some reason he believe those two words will be his catchphrase from now on

"They already send reinforcement to come here though, one of Justice League Branch Team is on their way. They will be here in next ten minutes." Batgirl informed them as she read hologram that appear on her right gauntlet

'Well, at least there someone coming here! Thanks Gods for that!' Nikos thought with... He don't know what to say actually. On one hand it mean he won't dealing with the one that pursue Starfire with only four people but on other hand, he will get attention from more superheroes!

He decide it bad luck rather than good... Which did nothing but make him sulk further inwardly

"Ten minutes... That still quite time, so what we going to do now?" Raven asked

"Let me talk to her." Nikos sugggested "I mean, I'm the first one that meet her, she probably going to be comfortable with... Familiar face." Naturally he won't volunteer, but since he already knew or at least have brief summary what kind of person Starfire is "But you all also follow me just in case." He added

On his defense, even if he knew what kind of person Starfire is, but knowing that girl capable to flung car to you like it some kind of pillow clearly going to make you feel intimidated, unless you are Kryptonian or some species that live under the Red Sun

"Sure, not have problem with that." Wonder Girl said with shrug. Despite she aware that Nikos is a thief, but she doesn't hold any negative feeling toward him, she already heard his reason and while she disapprove of her act but stealing from bad guy isn't that bad in her book. Beside, until now he also proved to be not bad company

Nikos give nod toward them before he take deep breath and step forward. He glance back to Raven before shift his look to the building she point, giving silent question to her who give nod in confirmation

He approach the building, noticing it as store that already closed actually and he noted that the door broken and there few objects that also knocked down and scrambling in ground

'Well... Here goes nothing.' He thought as he enter the building with his companion follow behind him

* * *

 **Welp, done! That certainly long, and it also come out quite late. Sorry for that, a bit busy with study and all, you know, the usual reason**

 **Anyway, this chapter purpose is to show how Nikos dealing with problem that come to him. It also reveal reasons why Justice League can't handle Gordanian that come, they are busy team you know. Whe they not protecting Earth together, they have their own things to do. And this chapter also reveal the existence of Robin team, Young Justice! I still don't know the proper name, I mean Young Justice? That... No offense, but that very cliche and not creative. And the team name is not that mind you, it just name for the movie!**

 **I would appreciate if someone suggest me the name. For moment I tempted to use Teen Titans, but... I prefer another name. So yeah, your opinion and suggestion will be very helpful**

 **And before you ask, no. This isn't Young Justice verse, by now I'm sure all of you notice it quite random. Yes, this is my own DC universe, for example, instead Dick Grayson in Young Justice, I use Tim Drake. Wonder Girl, Cassie also at same generation with the current team where in Young Justice she five years younger than them**

 **This is DC Superherous and Fate crossover for reason after all. Since I'm unsure to use which one, so I decide to make my own.**

 **And yes, Nikos already learn Magecraft. Albeit he only able to use Basic one, however you must know DC verse still in Age of Gods where Mana basically everywhere, simple spell can be useful in there, though his work pretty much amateur compared to Zatanna or other that had knowledge of Magic**

 **And yeah! Penthesilea, former Queen of Amazon! Wonder Woman aunt look just like Wonder Girl! Or is it the opposite? XD**

 **I already plan such thing the moment Berserker won the vote! And no! It doesn't mean Nikos will be paired with Wonder Girl, this is for another thing in future. Remember, Nikos is not Achilles and Wonder Girl not Penthesilea. The romance and pairing in this story pretty much still mystery, doesn't want to spoil things now right? X3**

 **Next chapter will be Nikos and his group facing Gordanian! Robin group also going to make appearance! Let see how Nikos defend his 'normal' life with superheroes now getting involved further in his life! :D**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	9. Gordanian Problem (II)

**Chapte** **r 8. Gordonian Problem. Part II**

* * *

The moment he enter the building, Nikos got a better look of what happen to inside

From outside, it look so simple as if someone just bargin in. Inside however, Nikos beg to differ. The way the tools, objects and things that scatter in ground, followed by many cabinet and machine that broken and scrambling in the earth

It almost like someone come in and decide to flip everything up, down for searching something in hurry manner almost like some kind of employee who late for important meeting and searching for his tie

A very specific analog, no?

His sharp ear allow him to heard sound of rustling and muching from corner of the store and he walk toward it. Not longer than few seconds, he granted by sight of Starfire gobbling foods, popcorn, candy, biscuits, snacks and sweets, then she swallow down the entire bottle of cola or water like there no tomorrow

'Well... She certainly know how to eat.' He thought dryly as he watching the entire phenomenon "Excuse me, Miss?" He called her in polite voice

This make the alien instantly snapped to his direction, her eyes and arms glowing green instantly as she drop down whatever she hold, making the group tensed as she openly snarl at them. Nikos meanwhile rising his hands in placating manner in instant, and take one step back, it won't do any good if she start to firing energy bolts to them in this small space

"Easy, we not here to harm you." He told her reassuringly, trying his best to look harmless as well

Seeing familiar face that not show any sign of being harmful to her enough to make Starfire lower her guard a bit as her glowing eyes dimmed and the energy in her palms lessened "You are from before." She exclaimed softly before her eyes narrowed "Why you followed me?" She asked "For what purpose did you free me?"

"Well..." Nikos drawled, glancing between her glowing palms and her face "Just helping you, being nice, good guy and such things." He answered and try his best to ignoring snort from Batgirl behind him

"Nice?" Starfire rolled the word in her tongue as if it some kind of alien language -ironically, giving her status, it did- "We do not have this word on my planet. The closest is "Ruetha", mean weak."

"Well, in here nice mean nice." Nikos chuckled to her in nonchalant manner "Now can you tell us why those lizard men looking for you? I mean, we want to know the story behind it seeing they not look nice at all."

Starfire bolts finally dimmed completely from her eyes and hands as she lower her defensive posture. She give unsure look to Nikos and his companion for moment before speaking "They called Gordanian, my planet and theirs has been in conf lict for long time. I being sold as compensation so our planet not went into war, so they took me away to become slave in their Citadel."

"That certainly suck..." Wonder Girl muttered with grimace

"Let just say they succeed capturing you, what they would do to you?" Batgirl asked

Starfire look to her for moment before she shudder visibly and hugged her body in protective manner "I... I don't want to think about it."

That clearly more than enough to make the group know exactly what going to happen if she captured by them. And while true there chance Starfire can lie to them but they doubt about that, not after seeing Gordamian certainly very rude to their planet and the way Starfire seems look so... Innocent in one or two way

"Well, we know the problem now, but this clearly not good situation as well." Nikos murmured

"What do you mean? We can just kick their butt now knowing they are ass." Wonder Girl asked

"It not that simple." Nikos shake his head "This Miss... Who your name if I may ask?" He asked politely, pretending to not know her

"It Koriand'r, but in your planet I believe it mean Starfire." Starfire introduce herself

"Right, the name Nikos." Nikos replied before pointing to the group "Batgirl, Wonder Girl, and Raven." He introduced them

"Yo!" Wonder Girl rise one hand in greeting manner, Batgirl offer polite smile while Raven only nodded

"Okay, back to the track. As I said before, it certainly still not good situation." Nikos resumed after the introduction done "Even if we know they not good guy and mean harm, but it doesn't change the fact Starfire here is their prisoner."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes, understanding dawned to her mind at what Nikos implying "You thinking about the political backlash."

"Exactly." Nikos grunted, after whar happen to him now let just say he start to thought further about his act and what backlash he going to bring in long term "It clear Starfire now in their grasp in legal way, which mean we can't just stop them from taking her away. And while true they still come here in illegal manner and causing damage properties, but that still not good enough reason." He explained much to everyone chagrin as they get what he mean and they clearly dislike it. Not like he can't sympathy with that, he hate politic as well, but that doesn't mean he don't know how to play one.

"So what you suggest? Handing her over them?" Wonder Girl asked with scowl of disgust

"Gods no!" Nikos answered instantly as he caught hurt and fearful expression from Starfire face "I just saying we need to think about this properly. We need plan to deal with this and..." He paused in his rant as idea crossed to his mind, his eyes then shifted to gadget in Batgirl gauntlet "Batgirl, can your mini computer over there show Gateway Museum?"

Batgirl quirked her eyebrow at the question but nodded nonetheless "Yes, why?"

"There many precious artifact in there. Old, relic and can be considered sacred even for this nation. If they damaged that building and those artifacts..."

"They can be charged for destroying treasury place as well." Batgirl said with realization

"Yes, and if they didn't, then we just need to break one that cheapest and represent it to them. I think that would be more than enough to charge them back and free Starfire as result." Nikos explained

"That certainly good plan." Wonder Girl grinned at him approvingly "Right! Let go with that then! Now we can kick those blue skinned bastard ass!" She declared

As if being called, suddenly the wall near them explode. Dirt and debris sending everywhere and the group tensed as they turned to the destruction direction

And then they come, creature that not resembling human. They descend from the sky, their skin dark blue, look almost like reptilian, just like the one that they see in hologram moment ago. They possess device in their shoulder that resemble bat wing, each of them holding spear and they stand tall almost reaching two meter

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come." Nikos muttered as he pull out his Akoúo̱ and Miló that possess blunt edge. He tempted to use the sharp one, however seeing he actually now stand with Heroes, he doubt they going to appreciate it if he cutting them to pieces.

"What we waiting for then?!" Wonder Girl asked with feral grin "The one who beat the lowest will treat pizza after this!" She exclaimed before launching herself to the Gordanian's and deliver quick and strong punch to one of the alien that in front, smacking the creature face and sending it crashed to it comrade

That seems start as a signal as the Gordonian's and the group charging to each other. Nikos quickly reach one of the lizard looking creature, Akoúo̱ raised as he slam it down to the alien abdomen as strong as he could, making the poor invader crashed to it allies before he rise Miló and block one of the spear that aimed to his face

'Huh? Not as heavy as Grundy and feel more softer actually... And Starfire planet doesn't want to waging war with them? Shouldn't it be the opposite?! She can fling them all like nothing if she wish to!' Nikos thought with bewilderment.

True they are strong, no doubt when he block one of his attack it many times stronger than Human strength, they probably can snap Human neck without much problem however compared to Grundy? They not hit as heavy as the undead.

Then why Tamaranean, Stafire race doesn't want to go war against them? Advanced techonologies or allies perhaps? Or these alien actually only lower tribe and the real Gordonian's is far stronger? Or is it possible that it because they live in similar manner with Kryptonian? Only stronger because the yellow sun?

Not like he care though, he will think of that later, for now he have better things to do

He spinning in his place, Miló danced and swirl in his hand as he began to attack the army gracefully. The sword deflecting the spear that aimed to pierce his head before Akoúo̱ come and smashed to the creature face

He pivoted, avoiding a beam that shoot pass him before he kick the ground and just in time to dodge spear that intent to skewer his body from behind before he throw away the shield, hurling it and make it crash to the attacker head before it returned to his hand and he raise it as soon as possible and blocking the incoming laser beam that lunged at him

Quickly, he move his shield and before pivoting and deliver uppercut slash, making the alien to dazed as the blunt edge of his weapon smashed to it chin before he spun once again and finish it with smack to the creature head with his shield, knocking it down for good

He briefly glance to his surrounding to noted how the others fairing. And he not disappointed, they all fought with ferocity and skill that can be considered as master. Wonder Girl and Starfire with their superior strength knocking back and the Gordanians. Raven wielding her Magic and start to to repulse all the Gordanians away, followed by Batgirl that throwing Batarang that explode in the blue skinned alien face

The building that encase them clearly can't hold longer further from the damage as it slowly began to rumbling and shaking to go down, this make the group decide to fight outside so they get better space

Nikos charge like a bull with Akoúo̱, he smashed toward few Gordanian's and knock all of them away with one hit, his team quickly follow behind him just in time as the building collapse, burying few Gordanian's that still trapped inside them when they knock them out or too late to escape

However as soon he arrive outside, his eyes widened when there group waiting for them, their weapons raised and ominous blue light pointing toward him. Before he can do anything, the reptile alien snarled and shoots barrages of blue laser to him

However, the pain never come nor reach him

Everything around him become alive. The rubble, the debris, and everything float, they all hovering in front of him in instant, dark colored energy like abyss itself covering them as they form a giant arc shaped shield, protecting him from any attack that intent to harm him

Nikos briefly spare glance to his back and see Raven both hands glowing with eerie dark power that hum, his eyes glowing in pure omnious white light and face scrunched to concentration. He sent nod and gratitude look to her who in response nodding back

However, his eyes widened when caught some giant humanoid shadow from ruin behind Raven. Quickly, he throw Akoúo̱ to the figure that looming over the small girl, smacking it in the face and Nikos leapt forward, spinning in air before finish it with heel kick that send the alien away and crashed back to the ruin

He give grunt to Raven who nodded back and sending him look of gratitude but he shrug it off, there no time for talk now

Batgirl flipped and slip herself between the aliens before she thrust both her arms to their chest. And quickly she jump over one of them before make distance from them, both aliens turn to her with snarl, however sound of beeping come from their chest make them blinked before look down and find something latched in there

"Boom." Batgirl said with grin

BOOOM!

And boom they did

They clearly far stronger than her, she sure if they get clean hit to her, it will be more than enough to give her concussion. However these alien clearly not quite flexible and agile, that is something she have. If Robin have superior strength and endurance, Batgirl proud herself as agile and flexible, being woman not mean she weak, even if she only Human

She bend her body almost to unnatural angle and avoid three spears that threatening to skewer her. Quickly she grasp one of the spear and pull herself, she twist her body and deliver spinning kick to the three Gordanians that circling her. Had it only normal kick, it wouldn't be enough to even give them headache giving Gordanian's possessing superior body, but it not.

The boots she wear is anything but normal, made by one of the best material that stronger than steel but lighter than it. The moment it smashed to the alien head, it enough to give make them see stars for moment

And that moment is enough to Batgirl throw explosive balls down before she jump away and let the creature engulfed in explosion that knock them all away and make them visit realm of dreem for a moment

Starfire growled as she throw energy bolts to the group of her race enemy, making them explode like a boom the moment they hit the ground. The Gordanian's fly using their machine and scatter, avoiding being hit as they soar to the sky, one of them flung forward first with it spear poised to the red haired alien

But Starfire see it coming, she bend her body and dodge the spear before grasping it. Firmly, she yank the weapon and make the wielder pulled to her direction and meet her fist, sending the blue skinned alien down to the ground in painful manner

Her sharp ears caught something buzzing in air from behind her and she immediately twist her body, just in time to avoid a laser that coming from above her, turned behind, she see another group of Gordanian's already fly above her with their spears prepared

The red haired alien quickly call her power to her fists and intent to launch attack first before her enemy could, however by turning behind she make her back wide open and the enemy not hesitate to take it as one of them smacked the pommel of the spear to her back

Starfire feel pain as her back knocked by the spear as she fell down. However she still not that hurt as she able to regain her balance in sky, unfortunately the moment she did that, it give Gordanian's enough time to regroup and aiming their spears toward her. Eerie blue light come from the tip of their weapons before they rain down to the red haired alien that not ready

Green eyes widened, the Tamaranean brace herself for the pain that come. She had taste of those weapons before and it hurt, a lot. There reason why Gordanian who weaker than them in physic term capable to cause problem so much after all, advanced technologies and weapons is one of them.

However the pain she wait never come, she feel the wind shifted in front of her, forcing her to open her eyes and she see the one who dubbed as Wonder Girl hovering in front of her and blocking all the laser using the bracelets she wear

It was wonderful display. Those lasers that launched possibly faster than bullets, and yet, this woman able to see them all, able to blocking and swatting away the attack witthout much problem, a testimony and proof just how skilled she is

And then something come from below, spinning and whirling in the air before it collide to the Gordanian's head before it bouncing and hitting another blue skinned alien, prompting them to loss focus for moment and that is pretty much dangerous when suddenly a giant street lamp that covered in black colored energy smashed to them, knocking them down to the ground

Nikos channel small amount of Prana to her left glove before yank it back, he feel the Rune that crafted in Akoúo̱ and his glove working as the shield that thrown flying back to his direction. He can't fly, that was much obvious, even Achilles can't. Granted, Magic can help him with that and he do possess power to do it, but he doesn't know how to use it

So all he can use his his shield and Miló, and he prefer to use the first seeing it not wasting any bullet.

He glanced to Batgirl who facing against multiple Gordanian's and see one of them manage to sneak behind her. Wasting no time, he kick the ground, propelling himself and in less than second he arrive on Batgirl back and kick the Gordanian in face, making sound of 'CRACK' echoed in the space for moment before the blue skinned alien hurled away like a ragdoll

This prompting the bat protege turned to him when hear voice from behind her. Their eyes meet briefly before Nikos eyes moved to behind her in warning. Quickly, Batgirl ducked and just in time to avoid a horizon strike from one of Gordanian's and before she can counter it, Nikos already did by giving the alien strike with his shield to it face

Batgirl stand properly after this done, her eyes glanced to the fallen Gordanian before shifted to Nikos and she give him small smirk "I thought you said you not a Hero?"

Nikos in response merely give shrug and despite there mask cover his face, Batgirl can tell the man also smirking "Doesn't mean I don't know how to act as one."

Both of them instantly went back to back as group of Gordanian surround them. They glance to each other before give nod and they moved. Batgirl lung forward to one of the Gordanian before use it shoulder as stepping, jumping over it and distracting the group that facing her

Their back that wide open quickly taken by Nikos as the man shift Miló to spear form and give sweep strike to their legs, prompting them all to down to the earth before he continued by quick strike with the blunt edge to their heads to ensure they go down

Batgirl quickly slip four batarangs to each of her hands and throw it to Nikos direction, soaring through him and they all hitting the Gordanians that try to ambush him. That actually did nothing to them, giving they possess skin that more thick than Human but when they explode... That was another matter

Nikos dashed to Batgirl, passing through her and rising his shield to block spear from Gordanian that intent to strike the female bat from behind. He knock away the spear before he spin, delivering spinning kick to the alien abdomen, strong enough to make it gasped and stumble back. Then Batgirl jump over from his shoulder before give strong jump kick to the Gordanian face, finishing the alien and send it to dream realm

The Bat protege turned back to Nikos who staring at her, and she give him what look like approval smirk "Not bad at all. So you do have some skill instead swinging those things like buffoon."

"Coming from you, that high praise." Nikos replied playfully with smirk, and he truly mean it seeing Batgirl trained by the best Human of this verse, Batman.

"Don't think this going to make me go easy on you." Batgirl said when hear the playful tone in his voice "After this done, you coming with me!"

This make Nikos eyes twitched a bit as he give look to her "It just one mistake! You really know how to hold grudge aren't you?"

In response Batgirl merely wrinkled her nose at him, making the young man sighed in resignation

"Not mean to bother your lover quarrel!" Wonder Girl yelled from above them as she blocking few laser that shoot to her "But can you do that later when the enemies gone?!"

"It not lover quarrel!" Batgirl snapped at the Wonder Woman protege before she glaring at Nikos who shoot her amused look "What?! Have something to say?!"

"Nothing." Nikos chuckled "As much I appreciate beauty like you want to be my date, but it better be not. No offense, but my life already pretty much chaotic, and if I dating superhero as well..."

"Your wish!" Batgirl sneered at him "Don't overconfident Nikos, I did not attracted to you or such things. I rather date Robin than you."

"Uh-huh, suit yourself."

"Lover Quarrel!"

"Shut up!" Batgirl snapped to Wonder Girl before glowering at Nikos "Let get this over with." She grumbled before she lunged to group of Gordanian that cornering Raven

"Whatever you say." Nikos said with chuckle as he follow her and re-enter the battle

* * *

It wasn't long with the four of them teamwork and strength that they manage to knock down all the Gordanian's. The four of them gather in middle of unconscious bodies, Wonder Girl not even bother to hide her amusement as she grinned to all of them

"That was fun. Albeit they need to put more fight." Wonder Girl said as she rolled her shoulder "They good, I mean, quite good. But only at punching bag level." She stated

"Agree." Nikos nodded as he twirl his spear, shifting it back to sword before put it back behind him 'While true they can overwhelm Starfire but they actually not that strong. Granted they ten times stronger than Human perhaps but I don't think their race should give Starfire's problem. So why? Are they truly that pacifist? I doubt it somehow.' He thought with obvious confusion. There something behind what happen to Starfire, something that he forget obviously... He know the reason but... He just can't remember it

"This isn't over." Starfire said as she glancing at them "Troogar wouldn't give up so easily. He only going to strike harder." She told the three of them "Though, I must say, thanks. That what the word of people in here used mostly when being grateful, am I correct?"

"Of course it is..." Nikos grumbled as he already broke from his stupor when Starfire spoke for the first time. Knowing his luck, this all still far from over. Right now they probably in middle or things like that

"We already interfere." Batgirl commented "That guy probably going to send more people, I doubt these only the army he have." She said, gesturing to the unconscious Gordanian's around them

"So what we going to do?" Raven asked

"If we want to finish it, then we take that down." Nikos answered, glancing to the ship that floating above the city "I don't like it shape and design. It too strange for a carrier ship." He said gravely

"Notice it too huh?" Batgirl asked rhetorically to the masked man "Yeah, rather than ship, it almost look like a-"

Whatever she said is being cut off as suddenly another hologram of Troogar appear, the blue skinned lizard looking alien face set into disdain expression as he sneered down at the whole city

[Fool! You already warned! Earth scum!] He spat with anger [Your insolence shall not go punished! And for that, your city, shall be destroyed!]

Then the hologram died, and the ship tip slowly poised down, aimed toward them from the sky before eerie orange light began to gather on it, followed by voice of air that humming as if being absorbed by it

"Cannon..." Nikos finished what Batgirl tried to say dully "A Cannon that possessing power rivaling nuke..." Why he not surprise somehow at this, perhaps it because part of his mind remember about this episode when he watch it with his little sister, or his mind already giving up to think about positive things... He hope it the former. he truly is

"Wait! His subordinate still here!" Wonder Girl exclaimed, gesturing to the whole Gordanian they just beat "Is he still going to shoot while they at here?!"

"Gordanian's weapon quite unique." Starfire answered gravely "They quite specialize in particle weapon and they manage to make theirs quite special. What hurt others, probably won't hurt themselves as much as their enemies so Troogar sure his subordinate will survive."

"That certainly not good." Raven said, voice clearly express displeasure at their situation

"Not good?! This is holy shit." Wonder Girl exclaimed in exaggerated manner obviously the idea of something like nuke blast her hometown clearly big NO "We gotta stop that thing!" She declared

"Agree." Batgirl said darkly as she staring at the ship above "Judging by how it concentrating, I would say we only have less than fifteen minutes to stop it." She then turned to Nikos "Do you have something? Some kind of secret power that you can use to it?"

"I only have super strength, endurance, reflex and hearing." Nikos answered "Other than my skill with weapons? Nothing can be useful now." He not entirely lying in here. His Magecraft still only in apprentice level and he only know few basic spells

Though, there one Noble Phantasm he can use. But he feel he not ready to use them. Not yet. Part of his mind and brain register if he use it, it would bring nothing but harm to himself

"Then it mean we have to sneak to there." Batgirl suggested to the group "That's the only thing we can do. Get in there, and stop the cannon."

"It wouldn't be easy." Nikos said "Even if there three of us that can fly, but we can't just go there openly. They going to shoot us down using other weapons."

"I can help with that." Raven chimed in, making everyone turned to her "I can sneak our presence to there if you all want."

There silent as the four other stare at Raven. The hooded girl feel quite uncomfortable at their look and about to said that stupid idea but Nikos beat her

"I know I'm right when I decide to bring you with us!" Nikos said as he grinned to her under his mask "See Batgirl? She certainly very helpful!"

"Whatever make you day." Batgirl replied in small annoyed tone, prompting snort from Nikos

"You going nowhere, Earth scum."

A new raspy and voice that resemble snarl come from above them make they turned their head, in instant their whole body stiffened in preparation. Hovering above them, is single Gordanian, however unlike the other they had beaten, this one is far bigger, it figure also more build and it muscle clearly more ripped. It also wear unique armor, where it encase part of it shoulders and thighs, it foot covered by dark metal greaves that have sharp edge on it back. And instead wielding spear like other, it wearing pair of clawed gauntlets

"Grevor! Brother of Troogar!" Starfire spat, her green eyes glowing once more with eerie light as she glaring at the Gordanian

"Princess Koriand'r." Grevor sneered to the Tamaranean "Its time to put you back to your cage."

"Never! You won't take me with you!" Starfire declared as both her fists glowing with power, ready to fight against the Gordanian

Grevor merely scoffed at her before turn his head to the Earthling "This is your last chance Earthling. Surrender the prisoner to me, and I will make sure Lord Troogar stop his order to destroy this city."

In response of that, Nikos take one step forward to Starfire. Miló and Akoúo̱ already in his arms once again as he glaring to the alien in sky "I don't think you have right to speak seeing you just decide to drop in our planet and start wreaking around." Nikos said darkly "Leave from here Gordanian, and I make sure there won't be any further casualty from your side." He declared with Miló pointed to the alien

Grevor expression turned to rage hearing what the young man said, his sharp fangs bared and his red eyes seems glowing with dangerous glint "Insolence Scum! I will enjoy shredding your body apart!"

Without any warning, the blue skinned lizard alien slam himself down toward the group of defender. Quickly, they five of them scatter and avoid being pummeled by the giant alien that smashed to the earth, creating small tremor around them and sending debris to everywhere

As soon the Gordanian landed, as soon he come out. In fast he reach Wonder Girl from above, fists clasped down together before he brought it down with snarl to the blonde haired young heroine

Wonder Girl quickly rise her arms, crossing them together and she brace herself to guard against the incoming attack. Only for her feel pain when she block the attack from the giant alien, her knees instantly buckled down and crack appear on earth where she stand as the Gordanian proved to be far stronger than she expect

'What the heck?! Compared to the other! This guy is!'

He admit he quite surprised that the little girl able to hold herself against his attack. But it doesn't matter, with snarl, Grevor increase his strength and put more pressure to his hands, this time succeeded knocking the Wonder Woman protege down to the earth, planting her face to the ground

He quickly rise his hand once more with intent to grab the girl that currently down however before he able to, a multiple energy bolts slammed to him. He let out growl of pain and glared to Starfire who already launched herself at him and crashed to his abdomen

Starfire put strength to her fly as she pushed her ex-warden wit her might. However just when they fly few meters away, the Gordanian proved to be tougher than normal one as he quickly regain his footing before grabbing Starfire and slam her down to the earth

The Gordanian rise his claw with obvious intent to skewer his enemy, however before he able to, three batarang connected to his armor and explode before he could do anything.

He groaned as he swipe away the smoke, that wasn't hurt at all, just stung a bit. He turned his head to source of his annoyance only for his face immediately meet dark and silver metallic shield that smashed to his face, making him stumble one or two steps back

Then the strike continued by something long and blunt smashed to his right knee, followed to his left side stomach and a clean strike from below to his chin, making him stumble further and see stars for moment. He shake his head with snarl and look down to Nikos who grabbing Starfire before jumped away, just in time when a truck that encased by dark colored energy suddenly thrown at him, sending him crashed to building

Immediately, Nikos who carrying Starfire leaped back and regrouped with his allies, he set down the Tamaranean who mumbling 'Thanks' and turned to them "New plan! We need to separate into two group!" Nikos stated "We can't fight this guy while have nuke cannon will be launched in next... Thirteen minutes maybe!"

"I second that!" Wonder Girl agreed in instant as she already recover from Grevor attack moment ago. That guy is strong, and she actually quite eager to fight the Gordanian but her city come as top priority

"Then what should we do?" Raven asked

Nikos glanced at his group for a second before turn his head to where Grevor slammed and he take fighting stance "You four, go to that ship. I'm taking this guy down." He declared

This make the whole group stare at him. Wonder Girl quirking her eyebrow at the suggestion "You sure? I mean you tough guy, I can see that. But this guy..."

"Wonder Girl is right, Nikos." Starfire stated, there slight concern in her voice "Grevor is one of the best warrior from Gordanian. He dozens times better than the one we beat."

"More reason for you all to go now." Nikos retorted "If this guy that tough, then the one above will be more troublesome."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. She know Nikos at least decent guy, she can believe in that, but she obviously not going to believe it this guy going to throw himself just like that without any compensation. If he truly like Catwoman, then he surely get something by doing this

Then, the realization dawned to her and her expression turned to dull

"You know I still going to search for you after this right?" Batgirl deadpanned

Under his mask, Nikos has decency to look sheepish. That actually his plan, fighting this guy alone and after he done he will out from Batgirl radar immediately. That actually the best act how to get out from here before Justice League show up, if they also in one place with him, the chance he will escape close to zero

"I don't know what you talking about." Nikos lied smoothly, albeit judging by Batgirl flat look she obviously didn't buy it "Now go! You have nuke to stop in less than thirteen minutes!"

The group began to look to each other once before they give slow nod. Wonder Girl turned to Raven with look "Transport us now!"

"Friend Nikos..." Starfire murmured, making the man turned to him "Will I see you again?"

Truthfully, Nikos prefer not to since meeting her once again will bring nothing but problem. And seeing she will be Justice League next time... When they meet, it certainly going to bring another... Misery for him.

But when he stare at those eyes... And the hopeful expression of her... And the way she call him 'friend'...

"We will." Nikos promised, his eyes curled down to smile expression and he give her thumb up "That's promise, Starfire."

Before anyone can comment at the scene that they witness, the ground explode once again, and from the smoke Grevor come out with roar, his giant claw raised with intent to strike them. Nikos not wasting any time, the moment Grevor come out, he also rushed toward the giant alien

CLAAAAANG!

The claw meet with firm shield, creating small shockwave to their surrounding as both living being with power that rivaling titan clash against each other. The backlash of their clash enough to make them stumble back one or two step before they glaring at each other

"GO!" Nikos barked to them

The group not wasting any further time, they gathered near Raven who give one last look to Nikos before her eyes glowing with pure white colored energy. She chant the incantation under her breath before darkness spread from her, engulfing the whole group and in less than second they gone

"What?!" Grevor yelled in outrage "Where the prisoner gone to?!"

"Safe from you." Nikos answered simply, despite his calm appearance but he actually feel strain from his left hand. This creature is strong! Far stronger than Grundy! Two or three times stronger than the undead perhaps!

Boy... Just what mess he got himself into... He get broken ribs when fighting against Grundy that idiot, and now he have to fight the version that stronger and smarter than him?

Yeah... This certainly will be fun...

'Just why?' He thought with scream of rage to Gods above

"You going to regret this! Earthling scum! I will make sure you begging to die before I done with you!" Grevor said with pure anger in his voice as he bare his sharp claws and towering over Nikos

"If you try to be scary then you obviously failed." Nikos replied with amusement in his voice "For your information, Gordanian. There many monster in this planet that going to make you look like harmless puppy." He stated as switch Miló with blunt edge to the sharp one, he know battle with Grevor will need to be taken in lethal way if he want to win "Now shut up and fight! I have to leave from here soon."

There no need any further provocation

With roar that matching beast, Grevor launch himself to the young man, destroying the ground where he stand in process and turn them to debris as his monstrous strength propel his massive body as he intent to crush the one that dare to stand against him

Nikos grip Miló and Akoúo̱ firmly before he also jumped to Grevor with his own warcry with intent to finish this fight as fast as possible and get out from here afterward before any top dog from Justice League come

* * *

 **Andddd cut!**

 **Wew! Things pretty much got very tense in this chapter eh? With all fighting that happen and else...**

 **This chapter should come out this thursday actually. However it did not since I also write RoH and CaS, my FatexDxD crossover fanfiction -please read and give your review + fav and fol if you fan of those fanfic-.**

 **Anyway, since this is another story so let not talk about them in here and let go back to track!**

 **Originally I plan to make Robin and Young Justice appearance in here, however after write the fighting and conversation part, I notice it would make this Arc too short and make things too simple for Nikos, something that we don't want right? XP**

 **So I decide to delay their appearance, since we focused to Nikos 'group' rather than them, I add extra trouble for the guy! Don't worry! They will make their appearance eventually in next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys love how Nikos interacted with the others, especially Batgirl. I kind of enjoying their quarrel when write it, though it a bit hard since Batgirl is a woman and her language more polished than guy, who often swear or saying such things**

 **I hope you all also enjoy how the group fight together and how they cover each other back, give me your opinion about how the fight should be done if it not meet your satisfaction**

 **And responding to someone who asking why Aaron still stealing**

 **If you notice it, Aaron is obviously not top guy. He smart, sharp and collected person, but not that much. Obviously when he didn't think much about his act and the backlash of it, something that he FINALLY learn in this chapter. And why he steal?**

 **Dude, in place that no heroes or villain, that practically FREE money for a guy like him! He have superpower, and there thief that carrying more than hundreds thousand dollar, if you were in his position, are you going to let it go just like that? Of course no!**

 **Since they possess no danger for him, he going to take the money! You can blame his luck though for meeting with the Supergirl since obviously he didn't know she fly pass the city that day**

 **Next chapter will be the last battle with Gordanian! Will Batgirl caught Nikos?! Will Gordanian cannon fired and destroy the city? Will Robin and reinforcement arrive just in time?! Stay tune if you wish to see how it end! XD**

 **Hahahaha! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	10. Gordonian Problem (III)

**Chapter 9. Gordonian Problem. Part III**

* * *

To said Gateway city currently in disarray is understatement

The city is normal one actually, true it have it own uniqueness such as many artifacts from Greek mythology but that's it, there many cities and towns that possess their own unique and speciality after all, like New York that known as the largest city in the Earth or such things.

Cities that have superheroes reside in there meanwhile is another things. Because no matter how unique those cities that have special place or unique history, they still nothing compared to those that have special individual reside and still live in there

"Oi, oi, Ruri." Man in his early twenties clad in employee uniform while carrying camera speak nervously "You sure about this? What if one of those monster come here?"

The woman that appear to be in teenager age, Ruri, appear to be unfazed, she keep her green eyes focused to the scenery of destruction around her while walking forward "Kevin, if we manage to get live shoot to these monster, it will make quite profit for us. The company would buy thousand dollar for this recording if we succeed."

"But it dangerous!"

"No reporter not risking their live, Louis Lane is prime example for this."

"Louis Lane favored by Superman! We know this!"

"Then what about Vicki Vale? Unlike Superman, Batman doesn't have super speed that allow him to be anywhere, everyday, Vicki Vale risk her life, and she not in random city, she in Gotham."

Kevin certainly doesn't have proper answer for that, knowing it true. However, he does have one reason "B-But he is Batman!" He said iin exasperated voice

Ruri paused in her walk and give slight look to her friend for moment. Then, she shift her gaze back to surrounding and resume her walk "Nonetheless, that doesn't change anything. Beside, we have some Heroes in here, I heard there Batgirl and girl that look like Wonder Woman sighted moment ago, we not without protection." She stated

"B-But what about the cannon in sky!" Kevin argued further, hand pointing to the Gordanian ship that hovering above the city

"It going to destroy the city nonetheless." Riru answered plainly "Judging by it shape, it probably able to launch beam that rivaling nuke, which mean this whole city would be wiped out, so do the area surround it."

"T-Then s-shouldn't we escape now? I mean if we get out-"

"That clearly impossible." Ruri cut her friend swiftly while adjusting her glasses "That cannon probably going to launched in next ten minutes. Do you think such amount of time enough for us to leave from here? Moreover, even if we manage to escape the radius of the blast also going to reach us." She explained stoically "This is not movie where in next five minutes the group able to reach top of hospital that filled with man-eater creature and ride the helicopter, such thing is illogical. This is real live Kevin, so accept it."

"You clearly not good person to be asked for comfort." Kevin said in desperated voice, if this is anime, right now there probably waterfall of anime tears dripped from his eyes

"But don't worry." Ruri grunted, passing through one of the rubble "We will be safe, trust in Heroes that fight in this city." She exclaimed 'This ruin... And this trail of destruction... We close...'

Kevin blinked to the brown haired girl who walk stealthly, then he allow small smirk crossed to his face "For someone who seems disliking Heroes you surprisingly have quite faith on them."

"I never said I dislike them." Ruri corrected before turn to him and make hushing gesture "Be quite, I think we close now."

This make Kevin paused in his track, instantly he begin to look his surrounding and getting closer to the girl "R-Really?" He asked almost in squeaky voice

Ruri eyes twitched once at the sudden invasion of her privacy, she give annoyed look to the man "And you call yourself man?"

"That's sexism!" Kevin instantly retorted "Why it must be a man that asuumed to be brave?! Woman can be scarier than us! Look at Wonder Woman for example! And Harley Quinn too!"

Ruri only give him blank look in response

BOOOM!

Both of them instantly jumped from where they stand when one of buildings few meters away from them explode, their heads quickly snapped to there and even if it late they manage to see blur image flung out from it, crashing to another building in front of it

"W-What was that?" Kevin asked in shaky voice

Ruri adjust her glasses, she appear to be unfazed but if one look close enough, they can tell even she also nervous "I don't know. But it better if we hide now, whoever flung that going to come from-" She cut herself from speaking when the same building that explode moment ago explode once more, where the hole in the wall of that building probably only three or four foot, now turned to nine or ten.

Then, it come out from the hole

Blue skinned creature... No, blue scaled creature that resemble fish mixed with lizard, it body size over eight foot tall with tail that reach about five foot, there few scars that marred it body, in it torso, upper arms, and legs. It pair of eyes crimson like blood, a helmet that look like primitive crown sit atop of it head, a pair of gold-dark clawed gauntlets and greaves cover it limbs, and a mixture of armor and wing of jet clad in it shoulders and back.

"I told you its not good idea." Kevin squeaked fearfully

For once, Ruri agreed with her partner. She had seen those beast that invade this city moment ago from far, however now seeing this one from close, she admit it really quite intimidating.

'Is... It really this large? I mean... This one seems more...' She noted instantly that this creature look different from the other she had seen, this one is larger, and it outfit also seems more... Regal and extravagant rather than the other. Is this creature some kind of it leader or general?

It doesn't matter though, they need to hide now

"Walk back slowly." Ruri hissed to her friend "Make sure it didn't see us. We going to hide behind that car!" She whispered

"R-Right." Kevin nodded shakily "S-Should I..." He rised his camera briefly, mind too caught in fear to finish his words properly

"Later when we hide." Ruri answered" Now move!"

Unfortunately for them, Grevor notice their presence

Growl escape from the Gordanian throat, making both human tensed, their wary expression morphed to fear even for Ruri when the alien eyes land to them as the giant shift his massive body to their direction.

"More, Earthling Scum." Grevor sneered in disdain, fangs bared as he glared at the two humans that frozen in fear

"R-Ruri!" Kevin called in voice that higher than normal "W-We should run! Like now!"

This time, Ruri didn't even bother to rebuke or response, she quickly obeyed. She turned around and begin to run, soon Kevin follow her from behind. However just when they take few steps, a massive shadow looming over them, prompting they to gaze back and see Grevor behind them now, claws raised with obvious intent to crush them

It never hit them

A spinning disk smashed to the side of the Gordonian head, making the alien let out growl as his balance loss and seeing stars for moment. He quickly turn to the source of the attacker only for greeted by sight of Nikos who holding Miló in spear form and deliver quick slash to his neck with intent to behead the alien

It was his reflex and experience from many years that save Grevor from got his neck sliced by the young man, he just in time to pull his body, allowing the blade to pass through his scaled neck few centimeters away. However he totally not ready when Nikos spin and use pommel of his weapon to smack his face, making the alien loss focus for second and that's all Nikos need for deliver another slash that cut through the Gordonian torso, creating diagonal scar in there and make the alien let out howl of pain that soon silenced by Nikos that already recall his shield and smack it to his giant body, hurling the giant Gordonian few foots away

The young man panting as he try to regain his breath while landing to the ground, his foot instantly taking stance while his heterochromia eyes glaring at the Gordonian before focused to the two citizen near him "What are you two doing in here?! Run!"

The two human that paused as they watching the inhumane scene they just witnessed snapped from their stupor, they glanced to the Gordonian that slowly stand and Nikos before nodded and walk away from there

"Hold it!" Ruri said while running to her friend "Let hide in there! We going to record this!" She ordered as she point to one of buildings that not far from them

"Are you serious?!" Kevin yelled indignantly "We just one second away from being crushed moment ago and you still think to record this?!"

"We have protector now." Ruri replied stoically

"I didn't mean to insult, but that's guy look pretty much not in FINE condition!"

Indeed, what the man said is true. Nikos condition can't be said good. Despite his appearance mostly covered by his leather armor, but one can tell he far from fine

Blood dripped from his forehead, rolled to one of his eyes and his face that covered by mask. Bruises and wound can be seen in various parts of his body, his breath also heavier than usual and he look just went through training with Superman

Well, not that worse actually, but you got the point

"Come one fish breath, I scratch you many times, surely it still not enough to bring your mighty self down?" Nikos commented snidely to the blue scaled alien

This did nothing but enrage the blue scaled alien further, snarl escape from his mouth and his fangs bared "Impudent Earthling!" He take one big step, crushing the earth beneath his greave and with one swift movement, he lunged to the young man

Nikos immediately take steps back, avoiding Grevor right clawed gauntlet that instantly crush the ground it hit, carving it like bulldozer just leave it mark. He not even able to retaliate as Grevor left gauntlet also launched with intent to carve his head, forcing him to take another step backs to avoid being crushed

The Gordonian not even stopped, he keep pressing the attack while make Nikos run backwards in order to avoid being crushed by Grevor. It not need to take genius that rigt now he have to move seeing if this keep going he will be destroyed when he cornered

When Grevor right hand went down once more, Nikos moved. Reinforcing his muscle, the shield in his left hand lunged up when the clawed gauntlet went down. They meet, clashing in space and creating small wave around them before the shield deflect the alien hand. Without wasting any opportunity, Nikos jumped, his knee raised and smashed to Grevor face, making the alien stumble

Quickly Nikos sliding between Grevor leg, his sword extended, making it grazing the giant limb, forcing the Gordonian to fall to one knee, the young man balance himself, he spun his body and raise Miló with intent to pierce the alien back

However Grevor not fall that easy, the moment he fall he already make preparation as he spin his body. His right hand extended and smashed to Nikos side, hurling the young man away and send him crashed roughly to the ground

Trying his best to ignore the pain on his right side of body, Nikos rolled the moment he crashed. Balancing his body, he about to stand but his eyes widened when a blue laser launched to him, quickly he rise Akoúo̱ but it far stronger than he thought and his footing still not proper, thus it make him crashed once again

'God damn it! How many times I crashed like ragdoll today?!'

He was in pain, it obvious, Grevor clearly do quite damage to him even if they only fight for short time. The alien practiically stronger than him, and his scale and body far more durable than the other. He have to Reinforce his hands just to make sure he able to block Grevor attack or give deep cut to the alien body, if not, it only going to be shallow strike

While this far Grevor still didn't get clean hit to him, but it was clear it just matter of time before the alien able to. He, himself also not give any clean strike to the alien, even if he try his best and use all skills he have, it proved to be not enough until now

"Impudent Earthling! Know your place!" Grevor growled as energy gather in his gauntlet before it formed to laser than lunge toward Nikos who just fell from his previous attack

The young man not even bother to look at the alien, just by hearing his voice direction was enough. He quickly throw his body, avoid the projectile that make the ground where he crash explode. Rising to his feets, he quickly brought Akoúo̱ up as protection while begin to running as blue colored laser launched to him before begin to follow his track

"This is ridiculous." Nikos grumbled darkly as he begin to run, jumping over one car on his way that soon sliced into two by the laser from Grevor attack as if they butter touched by hot knife "What are you? Iron Man?!" He asked loudly before paused, face scrunch to thoughtful while keep running and shield up "Nah, you not that cool." Without any warning he spin in his place, Akoúo̱ extended before he throw it as strong as he could to the Gordonian

The alien seeing this stop shooting laser to the man before rise his hand, with simple movement he caught the spinning shield that capable to cut through metal. However just when he did this, a 'BANG' sound resonated and Miló in javelin form already few foot away from piercing his face

The massive Gordonian swung Akoúo̱, using it to deflect the incoming spear and flung it away, but another 'BANG' echoed and this time another Miló in staff form launched to him. But it easily swatted away by Grevor once again, however just when he knock the staff away, it paused in middle of air before soar down to Nikos who already in front of Grevor

Grasping it, Reinforcing the weapon and his muscle, Nikos swing it as strong as he could, delivering uppercut swing to the alien and nail his chin. This proved to be very effecting as Grevor head snapped upward painfully like something out of a movie, making him see stars and allow Akoúo̱ slip down from his hand

Nikos clearly not wasting this chance

The sharp Miló come forth to his right hand, with single flick of his fingers, both Miló turned to their sword form and Nikos strike

And _strikes_ he did

Using all skills he inherited and he has improve in this last six months, Nikos hands blurred. His body move in fluidity and grace that would make any professional art in weapon impressed. His foots digging, spinning, skidding, kicking the ground and using it as support to increase the force of his strikes while also allow him to get clean position to deliver direct strike to the alien body

Upper left hand, right thigh, torso, upper right hand, left thigh, left side of stomach, horizontal slash to upper chest, followed by another horizontal slash to stomach. All of them done in less than ten seconds, a feat that impossible for a men, a testimony of how skilled Nikos is and how strong his body to able perform such thing.

"INSOLENCE GARBAGE!"

Every strikes from the sharp Miló, every cut, every slash, all of them resulting with sick colored purple blood pour out from the Gordonian body, wetting the ground and everything around him with his blood. And every strike from the blunt one leave mark, bruises, and even broken bones and pummeling organ inside it. Yet, despite all those injuries, despite the pain he felt from those strikes, it did not stop the right hand of General of Gordanian army from moving

Before any further strikes can be delivered, the giant Gordonian moved. Faster than before because his rage, and he deliver clean and powerful punch to Nikos abdomen. The sensation can be described like a iron boulder that smashed to his body, the man feel pain. Far more bigger than when he against Solomon Grundy and for moment he see nothing but blackness, indicating it so powerful that it manage to make him loss his consciousness as his body flung away, almost like Pitcher throw baseball with powerful

He crashed to one building, then he crashed to another one, and another one before his back hit something hard. He can taste copper and metallic in his tongue due to blood that spurt out from his throat, his body slowly skidding from the wall before fell down

'God... Damn... It.' He coughed another glob of blood under his mask, he can feel his mouth and nose now wet due to blood that wetting his mask. It hurt, my God it hurt so bad! Never in his life he feel such pain! He sure as hell majority of his bones now broken! Had he only normal Human, he would be nothing but a mere puddle of flesh and blood!

He slowly rise to his feet, pulling down his mask while doing so and spat glob of blood then wiping his mouth. He sure as hell most of his ribs broken now by the last punch. However he doesn't have chance to rest as the Gordonian bellowed like mad beast and charging to his direction

Quickly he throw himself away, dodging the blue scaled alien that crashed to wall behind him. He pull up his mask once more and extend his hands, calling upon his shield and sword once more.

They come just in time when the Gordonian come back from his crash, his crimson blood colored eyes gleaming with rage when caught sight of him. He not waste anymore time as he lunged at him once more, and Nikos prepare himself for the incoming attack

The green streak haired young man leaped back and dodge double handed axe fists from the Gordonian that instantly creating crater when it slammed to the ground. Nikos quickly jumped forward as soon as he dodge the attack, hovering over the blue scaled alien and spinning in air before throw Akoúo̱ to the back of his head

Grevor eyes already follow his movement when he leapt over him, his massive body spun and he quickly swat away the shield that aimed to him once more, however this time when just his hand repel the shield, a sound of 'BANG' echoed and Miló in javelin form pierced his right chest, making him let out another howl of pain

But despite just receiving new wound, Grevor not show any sign of bothered too much. He pull out the javelin from his torso and throw it away before lunged at Nikos once more, his clawed gauntlet extended, the sharps edge on tip of his fingers gleaming as it come down to the Earthling that look quite tired

Nikos quickly summon Miló that blunt, it location not quite far after all and he shift it to staff form then planting his feets as deep as he could to the ground and block the massive gauntlet that threatening to shred him apart. The strength of the massive Gordonian proved to be quite monstrous as he desperately digging his feet to the earth to not thrown away by the force of the strike

However, too injured and in pain for focusing, he missed Grevor right hand that blurred and slammed to left side of his body. Gasp of pain escape from Nikos mouth as the giant grip his torso, like man holding some kind of can and rise the young man to the air

"You fought well... But this is the end, Earthling." Grevor growled

Nikos smirked painfully, his breath ragged and blood rolling over one of his eyes but there still fire in there "Not... Yet!"

The inheritor of Achilles strength yank back his right hand, and in that moment Miló and Akoúo̱ that flung away by the Gordonian come back, like a boomerang, spinning in air and aiming for the alien back neck that open

And they hit their target, they already on their way when Nikos pull his hand after all and the Gordanian too late to react. The shield and the javelin graze his neck, making the blue scaled alien let out groan, yet his grip on Nikos still remain

He clearly should let him go

Miló instantly clamped to Nikos right hand, then with simple flick of his finger, the javelin folded and bending, turned to rifle that aimed directly to one of the Gordonian eyes

"You have hard scale, but I doubt your eyes also hard." Nikos grinned feraly

BANG

" **GGGRRARRRHHH!** "

Howl of agony escape from Grevor mouth as bullet that made from Fire Dust from RWBY universe hit his eyes directly, tearing apart his sight and give very painful sensation to him

The injury make the Gordanian stumble in his feet, all while roar in absolute agony and begin to trashing around...

'God damn it! Not AGAIN!'

And unfortunately for our protagonist, rather than dropping him, Grevor spun, and with single movement he throw him as strong as he could, making the warrior burst out from the wall in painful manner and landed to the outside like a ragdoll.

His vision become blur as he struggle to stand, despite he can't see clearly but his eyes able to see the giant Gordonian blurry form that trashing around in absolute pain while clutching his destroyed eye. He about to relax his body and rest since there no possibly way Grevor going to survive that, it was direct shoot to eye and he sure as hell he also blow part of his head

But he didn't get that chance as his blurry vision caught sight of Grevor stop trashing and his body shifted to his direction

Not even bother to question first what the fucking hell just happen, he decide to act as he summon Akoúo̱ in instant, and it come just in time to be used when the alien launched another ray beam with intent to disintegrate him

'Holy mother of Jesus! How the FUCKING he survive that?! I know I remember this Troogar guy strong in Teen Titan but not THIS strong! How in name of Root he able to-'

His eyes try his best to look at the alien, trying to comprehend just how the beast able to survive...

'Oh... Oh... Oh... YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING BULLSHITTING ME!'

Where supposed to be flesh and organ, it was machine, cable and wires... His right upper face not made from bone and flesh, but from machine...

"You destroy my cyborg eye you garbage!" Grevor roared in absolute anger as he walk closer to the wounded man that struggle to block his beam. Even if the Gordanian look fine but he actually far from it, his breath quite ragged and his injuries also make him loss quite amount of blood, it obvious he also in pain but not at Nikos level "I swear on my planet name **I WILL WATCH YOU BURN AND DEATH! AND YOUR CITY SHALL BE EXTINGUISHED! ALONG WITH PEOPLE INSIDE IT!** " He yelled in rage as he increase the voltage of his beam and pressuring Nikos who try his best to not fall under the beam that now getting larger and threatening to overwhelm him further

But despite his dangerous condition, despite the injuries and wounds he possess Nikos did not grit his teeth or express worry nor despair, instead he smirked

"Moron... I... Never intent to beat you!" Nikos spat with amusement

This make the Gordonian narrowed his eyes, he turn off his beam before give another punch to the young man, making him gasped before slam him down to the ground roughly, creating crater by doing that

"What did you said Earthling?!" He demanded harshly

Nikos who laying painfully in ground not even try to object his demand, he gladly answer it "I never intent... To defeat you..." He panted heavily, pain is evident in his voice, even just by speaking it not easy for him. And he grinned, grinned under his mask and somehow the Gordonian can see his grin "I... Only... Stall."

"Stall?" Grevor inquired confusedly

His answer come in form of yellow and red blur

It was fast... Really, really fast. Faster than bullet or train itself. It come from his left and Grevor feel something hit his chin, enough to make the Gordonian face snapped from the blow. Then, another blow come, just when his face turned to the right, it snapped to the left from blow that coming

The blue scaled alien take one or two steps back, his head dizzy from the blow that suddenly coming but he did not get any chance to rest as another one slammed to his middle chest, strong enough to make him hurled backward and smashed to one car

Nikos stare at where Grevor crashed, and his grin widened at that. He ignore the pain in his head and focused his eyes to staring at the figure that now stand in front of him "What took you so long?" He rasped

The figure that looming over him clad in yellow spandex, with crimson lightning symbol marked on middle of his chest, followed by red color that adorn the thighs part and boots. He give small grin to the injured young man below him and rub his head sheepishly

"Don't blame me, blame my leader that wish for coming together with the whole team! And because of that I have to wait for them!" He answered before his face set to grimace when notice Nikos condition "Dude, you look just take quite beating, you okay there?"

"I will... Survive." Nikos coughed while pushing the ground beneath him, he winced due to pain but try his best to ignore it and keep trying to stand

"Oi, oi, relax." He quickly give a hand to him "I'm not expert in medical but even I can tell most of your ribs now broken, and one of your backbone probably fractured. Man, you clearly mess up."

"Earth Scum!" Grevor roared as he back to his feet, eyes gleaming with murder and anger. He about to lunge at the duo and attack them but before he able to do that suddenly the hydrant near him explode, a massive burst of water slammed to him from side before it circling the Gordonian like a snake before engulfed the alien, encasing him

Then the _shock_ come

Electric surging, flowing to the water and shock the blue scaled creature that trapped inside it, prompting howl of pain escape from the Gordonian as near thousand volt struck his whole body at same time

A man appear to be one year younger from Aaron appear, he have brown tan skin and blond hair that cut into short bottom, his eyes green and his cheek bone high, followed by body that lean build. He clad in a skin-tight, full body, red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet

Not very far from them, Kevin gasped when see the two newcomer

"Those two... Kid Flash and Aqualad!" Kevin exclaimed as he stare at the superheroes that just come

"And they not alone..." Ruri remarked, eyes glued to the sky, making her partner also gazed above and they both see red and blue blur slammed to the airship, making it rolled and seems lost it balance for moment

"Is that Superman?! He come here too?!" Kevin asked in shock and awe

"No... I caught sight of blond hair." Ruri responded, eyes sharply narrowed to the sky "Supergirl... The cavalry finally arrive."

Meanwhile Aqualad who just arrive take glance to Nikos condition, just by one gaze it enough to tell that the guy no longer in condition to fight "Kid, get that guy out from here, he need treatment." He ordered in instant

"You got it boss!" Kid Flash saluted, his eyes then roamed around and he found... Two people? Two people quite far from them, recording the whole things.

In flash he become blur before he appear in front of them, making the male yelped while the female stiffened at his sudden appearance. Then, he place Nikos in ground and give them small serious look

"I know you two probably recording things, but this guy need more help." Kid Flash speak seriously "Go bring him to hospital to be treated."

Before Ruri and Kevin can response, the self-proclaimed fastest teenager in the Earth gone in another yellow and red flash, leaving them with wounded Nikos who groaning

"R-Ruri what should we do?" Kevin asked

The brown pony tailed girl glanced down to Nikos, then she resume her gaze to Kid Flash and Aqualad who now facing the Gordonian in battle. She bit her lip in unsure manner, on one hand if they keep recording this battle, it will hit big when they publish it, but in other hand, the one that safe them now need help

It not need more than ten seconds for her to make decision

"You keep record the whole things, I will bring him to hospital." She ordered

"W-What?!" Kevin gawked

"We can't leave him here, but we also can't just cut the video like this. So we separated."

"W-Well! In that case! I'm the one who going to bring him and-"

"Can you drive?"

"..."

"Exactly." Ruri said dully as she slowly rise to her feet, she crouched and let out 'humph' while carrying the man "I will go to near hospital and go back, wait here and keep recording."

Kevin gulped, but nodded nonetheless. He afraid and nervous, yes, but he also not a guy who love to do things only half-baked. Beside, things seems more controlled now, the alien already wounded quite much by this guy and there two more superheroes come, it clear who will be the winner

'Gugh! He heavier than he look.' Ruri grunted while rise and place one of Nikos hand over her shoulder "Hey, you still conscious?"

"Somehow." Nikos croaked out, pain evident in his voice

"Can you walk a bit? You quite heavy for me to carry alone so a little help will be appreciated."

"Heh." Nikos chuckled "I suppose I can." He replied "But wait for moment." He extend one hand, focusing to the rune that crafted in his glove and call the weapons that separated from him

Few seconds later they all come, the two swords and the shield, all of them floating gently to his hand and the moment they touched the glove, they all enter it, as if his hand made from 100% liquid rather than mixed substance, they creating ripple over the surface of the glove and slowly sunk to it, like a dolphin that jump from the water and re-enter it

"C-Cool..." Kevin breathed in awe

"We can move now." Nikos said to Ruri who nodded, appear to be unfazed at what he just did but one can see there curiosity in her green eyes

"Right, let take some car, anything we can find. No one going to care for now anyway." She murmured while helping Nikos to walk, the man hearing her comment glanced to her for moment before snorted

"I like the sound of that." Nikos mumbled in agreement

Ruri blinked once, she give slight look to the man but decide to not make any comment and resume her pace, all while helping him to keep walking

* * *

Sometime later

"Well... Glad it finally over..." Raven commented as she glancing to the Green Lantern that capturing the Gordanian army

"You can say so." Batgirl grunted before she wincing while holding her left side bottom chest "Gugh, broken bones. How great..." She grumbled darkly

"Hey, at least you not facing that damn reptile directly." Wonder Girl pointed before she rub her head and wincing as well "God damn, I'm sure I got concussion now, heck, it quite hard to focus my sight now."

"Indeed, Troogar is strong opponent. He is one of Gordonian best general after all." Starfire agreed as she know just how dangerous Grevor is

The four of them indeed manage to infiltrate the ship and reach the control room thanks for Raven ability, however when facing the Head Chief himself the fight was not easy. It was downright difficult, even when the four of them working together but the Gordonian was strong, he proved to be REALLY in different level from his peers, dozen time stronger or more perhaps

It was very difficult to focusing beating the Gordonian and after that taking control of the ship, Batgirl manage to hack the system but Troogar manage to notice it and focusing to her, prompting the hack incomplete and only manage to delay the timer. They actually doubt they will succeed had reinforcement from Justice League not arrive in time. Supergirl proved to be the most helpful asset as she literally smashed through the airship and destroy the cannon machine, making them able to focus to beat Troogar, assisted by Robin and Miss Martian

The four young woman outfit slight tattered but not enough to show any part of their bodies, there many bruises and dry wound could be spotted in them but overall they look fine

"Well, you can get rest after this." Robin chimed in as he approach them "Sorry we arrive quite late... We have small conflict before come here."

"It fine, better late than never." Wonder Girl shrugged nonchalantly "But I'm curious, what the problem?"

"Well..." Robin appear to be hesitated for moment "As you can see, we have Supergirl in here rather than Superboy."

"Yeah, I notice that." Batgirl commented dryly, it hard to miss the Kryptonian presence after all seeing she flip over the ship moment ago... With them still inside it...

"Originally we intent to bring Superboy but he still need to train so he can control his strength better." Robin explained "And he... Not quite liking that."

"Can't be blamed I guess." Wonder Girl grunted, she can understand how bored doing nothing could be

"Yeah, but on other handn he still can't control his strength. I mean, he pull out the whole door when try to open it." Robin said this while smirk a bit at the memory "He can't go to city, to field where it isolated? Yes, but to place where filled with many people? No, not yet." He explained "That's why we bring Supergirl with us as extra muscle, we help her and Superman to handle Metalo for moment before ask her to join us."

"Why Superman not come along?" Raven asked

"He go to call Green Lantern since he the one who know him and had history with them." Robin answered

"Superboy, I've heard about him." Raven exclaimed "Isn't he suppose to be Superman protege?"

"Well..." Robin narrowed his eyes at her. The official story indeed like that, it wouldn't be good if the knowledge that Government trying to make clone of Man of Steel become public after all. So they make cover story that Connor actually Superman protege, one of his family that loss just like Supergirl.

Is this girl trustworthy or not, this information can't just handed to random people after all, even if it not secret in Justice League but it still quite dangerous if fall to wrong hand

"You not need to tell me if you don't want to." Raven said in monotone, it obvious that the Batman protege judging her and she already used to things like that so she not bothered

Meanwhile Starfire looking around, appear to looking for something. After a moment not able to find it, she turned to Robin "Excuse me, but have you see friend Nikos? He fight against Grevor by himself so we can stop Troogar." She asked with worry obvious in her voice

"Ah... That guy." Robin face gain recognition, Batgirl also perked up at the thief name that mentioned "Well, you can ask Kid Flash for that."

As if being called, a yellow and red blur immediately appear on Robin side, revealing the person that just mentioned by the Boy Wonder "Anyone call my name?" He asked with grin, then he whistled when see Starfire, Raven and Wonder Girl "Wow dude! You bring the ladies with you!" He then slick his hair back once before give smile to them "Name Kid Flash, hello pretty ladies."

Raven and Starfire only stare blankly at him while Wonder Girl snorted "Flash protege huh? The name Wonder Girl." She introduced herself "And you could have learn flirt better, seriously that plain sucks." She said before she look up, down to his appearance "And you need to presence yourself better too."

Robin snickered on his side, prompting Kid Flash to glare at him. Indeed, Kid Flash appearance no longer clean like when he arrive in city, there few parts of his outfit that tattered and reveal bruises underneath it, so do his face

"Fiesty eh? Well fine with me." Kid Flash chuckled and turned to the other girls

"Raven." Raven said simply

"Starfire." Starfire smiled politely to him "Are you Kid Flash?"

"Wow, I see my reputation already precedes me." Kid Flash said in slight haugthy manner "Are you a fan perhaps? If it true then-"

"Do you know where friend Nikos go?" Starfire cut him, making the young man mouth clamped shut and Robin let out laugh

"Yeaaahh, your reputation really precedes you Kid." Robin laughed in obvious amusement0

"Shut up." Kid Flash grumbled in annoyance

"Just answer her Kid." Batgirl chimed in, also annoyed that the question not answered until now "I have score to settle with that guy, where is he?"

"Why? He break your heart and left you with his affair?" Kid Flash asked jokingly, only for grimace when pair of batarang slipped to Batgirl hands and she give him look that promised pain "Okay! Okay! Jeez, you still have temper like your hair." He murmured "I assume Nikos guy is the one who wielding sword and shield?"

"Yes, that's him." Batgirl nodded

"Well... He should be in hospital now, seriously that's guy take quite beating from that giant blue scaled lizard." Kid Flash grimaced when recall Nikos condition

"Oh no..." Starfire gasped with worry "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, I left him with reporter nearby and tell her to bring him to hospital. His wound quite severe yes, but it not life threatening I guess."

"If Grevor anything like Troogar then I won't be surprised." Wonder Girl mumbled darkly with scowl "It took six of us to bring him down, and even so we still got injured."

"Grevor and Troogar is match in term of strength. They are superior breed than their people." Starfire said with small irritating in her voice when recalling her prisoner "The reason why Grevor did not become leader is because Troogar the older, and thus the position fell on him." She then put concerned face "I'm worried about friend Nikos..."

"You can check on him in hospital then." Aqualad entering the conversation as he approach the group from far, followed by Supergirl and Miss Martian on his sides "That Grevor person, he tough. Had your friend not injure him quite much Kid and I probably going to need help from Supergirl after she done with the ship." He stated

"I come just in time to see they knock that big blue down." Supergirl chuckled "Well, we have few new faces. Hello, I'm Supergirl."

"I'm Aqualad." Aqualad said simply

"I'm Miss Martian, but you may call me Megan." Megan introduced herself with smile

"Raven..." Raven introduced herself... Again

"I had meet with Supergirl before, but you new one." Wonder Girl responded "Wonder Girl, nice to meet you."

"I'm Starfire." Starfire also introduce herself "It nice to meet you all. But may I leave now? I want to check on Friend Nikos, we can converse while on our way."

Aqualad and the other that just meet Starfire blinked at her. The way she talk is... Quite odd, and her accent also seems too... Formal

"She new in Earth." Raven said, knowing what they all thinking just by looking at their expression

"Wait, you left him with reporter?" Batgirl asked to the Kid Flash

"Yes, I mean, that big blue still alive even if wounded quite bad and still charging so..."

Batgirl groaned hearing that. Great! Just great! Even with reinforcement come that guy still manage to slip away under their nose! "Don't bother to visit him, he not in hospital." She murmured with irritated voice "Probably already on his way back to his hideout."

"Wow, wow wait." Kid Flash said, hand raised in comforting manner "I don't know what your deal with this guy but he take quite beating. I mean, he practically like just wrestle with Supergirl here! So..."

"Oi!" Supergirl indignantly chimed in

"He already gone! Trust me! I know what kind of man he is." Batgirl sighed, hand rubbing her temple "He take beating from Solomon Grundy and able to walk away from it, granted he look hurt but he still can go another round if he want to."

"Is he villain?" Aqualad asked "Because if yes, then we got quite tough one here. He fought against that Gordanian by himself and able to injure him quite much." He said, remembering Grevor state. Judging by the amount of blood and injuries, followed by one of his eyes that destroyed, this Nikos man obviously too dangerous to tackle alone by one of them. It would take a team or Justice League members to beat him

"He is, but not that extreme..." Batgirl said with thoughtful face "He just a thief..."

"I don't understand." Starfire frowned "Friend Nikos is bad person? But he help us to save this city, and he also nice." The idea of Nikos as bad guy quite strange in her mind, this far he proved to be nice person, willing to help her and all

"He not totally bad guy, not at sick criminal that went around murdering people and robbing bank." Wonder Girl agreed with the red haired alien "He just a thief..." She turned to Batgirl with small frown "Look, I know you have history with him, and from what I heard during your argument it because he steal from bad guy. If that the case then surely you can let him go right? I mean, he did have role in saving this city. Consider it as payment."

On her defense, Nikos proved to be decent companion when they together, he also seems not complain much save when only arguing with Batgirl. There no reason for her to not dislike him... For now at least...

"Agree with them." Supergirl chimed in "While I'm upset he trick me, but if it weren't for him, this city probably no longer exist." She said. Make no mistake, she will give good punch to the guy when they meet again, but what he done for this city clearly can't bust shrugged like that

Beside, comparing Nikos to other crazy guy, what he did actually light one. He steal money, yes, but only from the bad guy, and while true few days ago he stole from the bank as well but that amount of money if compared to what he did tonight seems... Equal. True it left bitter taste in mouth but at least he still tolerable criminal

"That's not the problem." Robin said, defending his friend and his voice quite grave "Batgirl come here in first place to capture and bring him to Gotham mainly not because he steal those money." This making everyone confused, what for is it if it not for the money?

"Then why?" Raven asked in what people mind

"He have bounty in his head." Batgirl informed grimly "700,000$ to be captured alive from Black Mask."

That immediately make everyone tensed, trying to be captured because stealing is quite normal but having bounty is something else...

"Black Mask?" Starfire rolled the name in her tongue "Who this Black Mask?"

"I also want to know..." Megan added

"A Crime Lord in Gotham, ruthless, brutal, and dangerous." Robin answered "This guy is one of person who you don't want to cross with, trust me. He maybe only normal person, but his money and personality is something you need to watch for."

"And now Nikos officially exposed..." Batgirl grumbled darkly "Seriously, what kind of reporter that crazy enough to come to battle between monsters."

"Louis Lane will take offense to that." Supergirl chuckled

"Louis Lane not crazy enough to record Superman fight against something that can went toe on toe with him from close!" Batgirl retorted "Because she know it endanger her, which mean it also endanger Superman since enemy can use her to strike him!"

"Well... If you put it that way..."

"We better find that reporter and delete that video now." Robin suggested "If that video exposed to the news, bounty hunters will come to this city soon..." His eyes narrowed sharply afterward "And I don't think they will play soft..."

"It useless, Nikos fight probably recorded in CCTV as well if scale of his battle as large as I think." Batgirl sighed in obvious annoyance "It inevitable for him to not caught the moment he come out, but it doesn't mean we can delay it. If we got our hand in those video, we can make sure it not exposed giving us enough time to track Nikos down."

"KF and I will find this reporter then." Robin said while give look to KF who nodded "We will delete the video, what you going to do then?"

"I will stay in this city and investigate further, tell Batman I may going to stay longer than original."

"Sure, let go KF."

"Kay! See you all ladies!"

"How about the Gordonian?" Raven asked to Aqualad while the other watching Robin and KF leaving

"The Green Lantern will handle them, not need to worry. Starfire here won't be in problem since Gordonian was in fault in first place since they illegally landed here and also start wreaking havoc." Aqualad assured, prompting relieved expression from Starfire "You can go back to your planet if you want, we could help it and-"

"No... I do not want to..." Starfire declined "I have been sold by them, returning to there will only resulted same." She said sadly

"Then why don't hang around us?" Wonder Girl asked while grinning "I mean, we did quite job knocking over that big lizard-fish together!"

"That... Would be nice." Starfire smiled, the idea quite... Tempting and this planet also seems good place to live and... She also promised Nikos they will meet again after this battle

"Why don't join the team then?" Aqualad offered "We call ourselves The Titans, Robin idea."

"Not bad name." Wonder Girl whistled "Sound quite cool, Titan." She rolled the word in her tongue, it indeed sounds fitting rather than Young Justice or such things

"Can we make our own branch?" Supergirl chimed in "I mean, yeah, we join the Titans but... We not live with them and we our own branch."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the strange request before understanding dawning to him "It about Superboy isn't it?"

"Yeah." Supergirl has decency to look abashed slightly "I mean... I don't think we ready to meet, Superboy seems still... Not in his right mind?"

"I agree with that." Aqualad sighed, the boy have quite temper and can lash out easily, it would be better they meet after he have better control of his emotion "I will relay this to the Justice League, until the response come, stay tune."

"Hey! How about make all-girl team?!" Wonder Girl interjected with grin "I mean, we four." She gestured to Raven, Batgirl, Starfire and herself "Already working together quite well! We already like a team!"

"All girl team eh?" Batgirl murmured before she smiled a bit "Not bad idea I guess." It was interesting, seeing the numbers of the female superheroes smaller than male, creating team that have woman as their main member have it own merit

"What do you say Raven?" Wonder Girl asked "Care to join?"

Raven only silent, truthfully she tempted to say no, she is something else after all, something that worse than alien and she should stay away from them but... "I guess I could join." She responded softly

She miss company... She want to chat and associate with someone at her age... She has been alone for too long and while she don't have problem with that but if there chance... Why not? Beside, living with superheroes and have them as friends probably can help her to get idea to deal with her father when the time come...

"Then it decided!" Wonder Girl cheered, fist pumping to the air "We will make our own team! Filled with woman as main members!"

"Ummm..." Megan stammered, she also want to join! It sounds interesting and she clearly could use some female friends, she the only woman in Titan after all

"You can spend your time with them if you want to." Aqualad offered when notice the Martian look "After we get permission from Justice League of course." He added "Batman or Superman probably already on their way to here."

The smile he got from the Martian is absolutely beatific

* * *

I wobbled on my path, hand clutched to chest while the other push the door open.

Without any word, I locked the door back while dragging my feet, seriously if there anyone saw me now they going to think I just got ran over by a bus. Ironically, the truth is far worse than that

I lay myself slowly and softly to sofa, wincing from the pain that come from my back and front. I release quite amount of breath before forced to hold pain that burst from my chest due to sudden air intake

Eight ribs broken, six cracked teeth, a heavy concussion, severe abdominal and torso bruising, fracure in scapula bones, fracture from cervical vertebrae seven to thoracic number eleven, broken right humeri, and broken left radius

And there still many more... I just too tired to list it one by one

God damn it! It hurt! It hurt so much! Compared this to my injury when fighting Grundy like comparing torch to campfire!

Fuck those Justice League movie and episode! The fight they show and the aftermath of that not realistic AT ALL! I mean, I had watch Batman fall from three stories house and got his back smacked to some statue but next day he look like can go tango with Superman or Joker like normal!

Fuck them! Fuck them to the HELL AND TARTARUS!

When I finish my fight against Grundy, when I breath it only my chest that hurt while the other were sore. But now? Just by breathing I feel my whole body slammed by giant slab of stone!

I don't think I can recover from this in one or two days... A week mostly... That, if I didn't moving and do nothing but eat, rest, eat, rest, eat, rest, eat and rest... Something that impossible since I now have job and cover to maintain, with Wonder Girl now live just few meters away from my place and Batgirl lurking around Gateway...

I have to maintain my cover, even if it hurt I don't think I have any choice now. I'm sure I will see Barbara soon, and when we meet, I must act as best as I could so she not suspicious on me

Then again, seeing I just leaving from Gotham and Nikos arrival in here... It can be harder than I thought. Gods damn it! I know I should stay longer in that city even if it will be pain in ass!

Well... No use crying over spilled milk. Right now it better to focus to my current main objective...

Sleeping... Anything else can be handled tomorrow. Like Saitama said, "I will leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me", for now I really need rest. Gods know I need it after fighting that bastard blue scaled lizard with fish face!

I slowly close my eyes, it fine to sleep in sofa tonight, with my current condition even sleeping in proper bed will resulting pain when I awake so...

Without any further ado, I feel my consciousness slip away and I sleep...

...

...

...

...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

...

...

...

...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Groan was the first thing come from my mouth, followed by headache. I tried to move, I really did, but it was hurt, just by twitching my body I feel my muscle protested and complain, even my back that did nothing but rest also hurt!

I force my eyes open, as I move my body I feel jolt of pain flowed to the part of it that twitch. Trying my best to ignore it and bit my lip from let groan of pain, I tilt my head to the clock nearby and...

03:35AM

... I just sleep for five hours for God sake! Can't I just sleep in peace?! Gegh! Who visiting at this late?! And moreover for what reason?! I feel my body tensed despite the pain, could it be Batgirl? No, it will be too fast, there no way one of them come here! Add the fact they also would think to rest first before pursuing me

Maybe it Cassie? Maybe she just done through super busy meeting and decide to check am I fine or not from the invasion

Yeah... That's probably it. Well, if it Cassie I guess I can handle her, she not the sharpest person in the World after all. No insult intended of course, just stating the fact, she not quite bright after all when putting things together so...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" I yelled, as strong as I could and make sure my voice remain collected so whoever it is not suspicious on me

I force myself to stand, holding the pain as much as I can, Gods even just simple movement already give me jolt of pain to my whole body!

Ignore it Aaron, ignore it, practice for enduring pain, you going to need it in future, so ignore it and keep pushing yourself

I arrive in front of the door, unlocking it before open it and...

Feel my blood freeze in that instant

What... The... Hell.. She... Doing in HERE?!

"Nikos I assume?" She spoke, voice bland and monotone like usual but I can sense slight surprise in there, probably because she didn't expect how I look in first place

"You got wrong person." I said with as much as annyoance I have "If that what you wish to talk then I afraid you have to leave now since this is VERY late and I was in middle of SLEEPING!"

Without any further word I slam the door in her face and go back to sleep... Or at least tried to. When I touch the door and about to close it, the door freeze

And I mean it... Literally...

The door glowing with power, even if I put small amount of strength it did not budged, not even an inches. It keep freezing in there as if there steel gripping it so it not moving

I stare at her eyes that glowing in pure ominous white light, even she hide under the hood but I can tell her face marred by small scowl

"Don't even think of it..." She said in monotone "I will call Batgirl if you keep refusing." She threatened "You not the only one who tired, me too, this is long night for us after all..."

"... ... Then why come this soon?" I asked, finally relented. What else I can do? If it under normal condition I will challenge her and keep try to bluffing, I also know one of her darkest secret so if I fall, I won't be alone at least

But right now I'm tired... I really exhaust myself today and I just want to go back to sofa or bed and sleep...

"I'm checking your condition." She said in her usual monotone voice "One of Titan, Kid Flash and his friend Aqualad said you take harsh beating..." She take look of my appearance for moment "I can see that true."

I snorted, what can I say? Even if it covered by my cloth but my appearance clearly can be seen as bad. There bandage wrapped over most my body, my forehead, cheeks, chest that spread to my neck.

Obviously I didn't do it by myself, it was practically impossible. When that woman... Reporter, I don't know who's her name, try to bring me to hospital I told her to drop me and she did, albeit I need to persuade her in... Quite rough manner

After that I remove my disguise and went to hospital, asking for my wound to be bandaged and treated a bit. Of course the nurse in there demand me for got full checked but I refuse and luckily that time the hospital quite crowd so I able to slip away from them

"Why? Worry about me?" I asked dryly

She only give me blank look in response before shaking her head, the glow in her eyes gone and reveal her violet colored eyes once more "Let me in. We talk inside."

The door that encased in black mysterious energy let out one last hum before it died, the energy that cover it dissipated into mist. A sigh escape from my mouth and take one step aside, allowing her to pass through me and enter my house

"Make it quick, I want to rest."

"So do I, as long yo being cooperative then we will finish in no time."

"... Somehow it only make me feel this going to be long."

She didn't respond at that, only observing my house for moment before take seat in sofa

I locked the door and walk to kitchen, all while holding pain that keep jolting to my whole body "Tea or something? Don't worry I don't have poison with me."

"A simply mineral water would be fine." She answered blanklyn if she bothered when I mention poison, she clearly didn't show it

"If you say so..." I take some glass and pour water to it, bringing it back to living room and place it in front of her. Then, I sit to sofa slowly and try my best to hide my wincing, seriously it hurt, and I'm not being sissy! Try to went through what I did and not feel any pain! "So what you want, Raven?" I asked to the point

The purple hooded woman only silent for moment, then she lift her hand and pull her hood up, revealing her ash gray skin and beautiful face that hide under her outfit, followed by short violet colored hair that only reach her neck, and same colroed gem on middle of her forehead

Wow... ... I ... Admit, she not that much when I saw her from cartoon or comic... But in real life... Man... She hot and cute, and I really mean it! She can pass as famous model if she want to!

Well... They did say that bad girl have their own perk, and Raven is daughter of Trigon, an absolutely evil being... Though Raven not bad girl but hey! You got the point.

Then, the violet haired woman spoke

"What are you?"

* * *

 **... Umm... Hi? ... It been a while isn't it? A two or three weeks perhaps**

 **Ugh, I'm sorry for late update! I really am, and not just this story but other as well! I've been busy lately and I have no time to write the story, shamefully I admit there also because I'm quite lazy to write, tehee ;P**

 **Make no mistake though! I'm not planning to stop writing, such thought never crossed in my mind, not even once! Hahahaha!**

 **Anyway, let talk about this chapter! XD**

 **Yep! As you all can see, in this chapter Nikos got trashing in this chapter... Very bad if you may say, he not left that unscathed after all. And before any of you protest about how strong the Gordonian, the answer is yes, I nerfed him to become stronger**

 **I mean, come on! Starfire is strong! Undoubtedly so! Her raw strength can be compared to Wonder Woman! She lift up car before kick it away like it some kind of soccer ball!**

 **So it just logical if Gordanian also strong, granted not all of them but those that strong were enough to give Kryptonian challenge**

 **Troogar and Grevor strong, yes, in this universe they can be said as one of Elite General in Gordonian race. Nikos in here barely able to get away thanks for KF and Aqualad making appearance, though he clearly got injured very bad I might say, not at life threatening level but it still very bad**

 **And speaking about KF and Aqualad, yes! The name of Young Justice team now officially become the Titan! Hahaha! I actually want to use another name but I don't have any idea or good name for it, sorry to disappoint you all**

 **And yep! Team made by all girls member! Hahaha! I already planned such thing from the beginning when I start write this story! Of course I need name for them, sadly I don't know what to call them, recently my brain got dulled and I loss my most idea T.T. So I will appreciate if you all willing to give me idea for this team name**

 **And yes! Raven make visit to Nikos! Hahaha! Poor dude, he can't just have easy rest isn't he? Even if he just went through big battle and saving city! XP**

 **Next chapter will be Raven conversation with Aaron and also conclusion of this Arc! Stay tune if you want to know how this tale continue**

 **By the way for you who fan of my other story, RoH, 25 % of the story finally got beta edited, so you all can read without need to have gouge your eyes out for my horrible grammar! All credit went to Sir Godot for that!**

 **And recently I also got new idea for new story, it crossover between Warcraft and Familiar Zero, lately I found myself interested to write Familiar Zero story. It was about how Louise summon Saito, former lieutenant of Knight of Ebon Blade! Of course it will be AU where more Warcraft element will come out to the Zeroverse!**

 **And also, I want to make a challenges of one shot for One Punch Man! The first challenge is, instead waiting on the ship, Boros come directly to the Earth and fought against all S rank Hero, close enough to beating them. And when he fight against Tatsumaki, it simple, his general, the... Octopus alien, wasn't he also Esper? So Boros have quite immunity against her power, making he able to beat her. And that's when Saitama come and save the day! Witnessed by all S-rank Hero! XD**

 **Another one-shot is grandson of the creator of Hero Association, the one that saved by Saitama accidentally stumble upon him when visiting the place and instantly recognize him even if he loss his hair. In there, Agoni -the grandfather- grateful that he meet with his grandson savior. After brief conversation, with few S-class Hero watching from far to guard the founder of Hero Association, one bad guy try to assassinate Agoni grandson only for stopped by Saitama!**

 **This one-shot purpose is to display to the reader how S-rank heroes react about Saitama true power, so it will be appreciated if you write how they react when they find out about him and such things. As one of One Punch Man fans, I also want to read story where Saitama power is known and want to see how people react to it...**

 **Another idea of story is, Sitch, Minister Officer of Justice for Hero Association accidentally found out just how powerful Saitama is... And it make him suspect that the REAL GOD THREAT from prophecy is not Garou but refer to Saitama since he so powerful.**

 **In my opinion, my own last idea is quite... Make sense if you ask me. The prophecy not mean for Garou, no, seeing that guy fell just from one chop, but it could be Saitama. I admit I didn't read the manga and doesn't know much about Garou, but for me, maybe Boros stronger since he the only person that capable to survive from Saitama punches, granted not the serious one but he still alive**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all what I want to say. Hopefully one of you willing to write the stories from this challenge! I really looking forward to read it if you did!**

 **So this is it for now everyone! I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review to this story**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	11. Half Breed

**Chapter 10. Half Breed**

* * *

 _"What are you?"_

What are you. Three simple words. One simple question. But it contain deep meaning, a question that in right situation can change the World forever. I'm not surprised somehow she asking that. As matter of fact, part of my mind somehow already expect she come for this

I admit I'm not the most brightest guy, and there fact right now I'm hurting so bad, sleepy, tired, and wish for nothing but laying down and close my eyes to enter dream World. It just make my brain more dull now

However as much I want to do that, as much I want to answer in babbling manner and don't with this as fast as I could, I can't.

Giving Raven status and her morality sense, I need to put my word carefully, which mean I have to use my brain and being careful as much as I could so I won't find Batgirl kicking the front of my door tomorrow despite I'm not in my brightest moment now

But still... I can't help it...

"A man that his sleep you disturb." I said as dry as possible while putting annoyed face

And as I expected, I got small twitch from her cheek, despite her eyes show no emotion but I can easily tell I succeed in annoy her

"I'm not in mood of joking." Raven replied in same dry voice that accompanied with glare

"Forgive me for being irritating person, but right now I'm clearly not in my best mood." I also responded with the same tone I use to her from first time "If you wish to, you can look at me and you will know it."

Raven only silent and stare at me for moment with dull look, a look that I returned with my own. Eventually she let out sigh and she slumped a bit in sofa

"Look Nikos, we both tired, I already said that moment ago and you also agree with me. Why don't you make it easy so we can both rest as soon as possible." Raven replied in exasperated voice "We both know I going to get the answer, one way or another."

"Is that a threat or blackmail material? Because if so then you not the only one who hold card." I rebuked in slight smug voice

Raven eyebrow narrowed, her lip thinned a bit "What you trying to say?"

"We both know you not meta-human." I waved my hand in gesturing manner "And neither do I. Half breed."

After that words left my mouth, I sorely wish I could retract it since it seems I have gone too far. The way the woman in front of me flinch, and her purple eyes that widened before turned to pure white, followed by the mana she radiated and my furnitures that encased by black abyss colored energy, they all more than enough to make me realize that right now I'm not the only one who annoyed at this night visit

"How?" She hissed, voice cold and threatening

Well... It certainly bad choice of words, perhaps she have bad experience with that words. I try my best to look unfazed, trying to appear nonchalant despite I feel slight cold feeling in my gut

And fortunately it seems I appear as dignified as I intent to

"You not the only one who can sense thing." I said "Mine not as strong as yours, but I still can if I focus enough." It's true, he just got that ability recently though, maybe because the merging with the Class-card get stronger, he feel he can use one of Achilles Noble Phantasm already, all he need to do is focus and call upon it, and it will appear

His sensory ability that he just got though. It only small and not strong, but it more than enough to sense abnormality around him.

"I apologize if that words bring bad memory." I said, my voice held sincerity as I leaned on my sofa "I just want to tell you that I won't allow you just trample me and blackmail me."

As much I hate pull back my words, but right now antagonizing her too much is something I shouldn't do. At least not in my current condition and situation

Raven eyes narrowed, her stoic face turned to frown, it clear she not appreciate my answer but I keep my expression as stoic as possible. Then the power that humming around her gone, the dark energy that encase things around us died, followed by her eyes that returned to normal

"I did not mean to blackmail or threatening you." She spoke stoically

"You do that when we in front of my door."

"That's different things, you won't listen if I did not do that."

"Point. Alright." I sighed as I pinch bridge of my nose "Let's get done this with. You ask me what I am, why don't you tell me what you think of me first?" I asked "Explain to me what you sense about me."

"And why you not give straight answer? Isn't that would be better and not wasting time?" Raven asked back

"Humor me." I exclaimed while letting out small smirk. Truthfully I also curious how supernatural people who have sensory ability sense me, so I'd like to know

Raven narrowed her eyes as she give me suspicion look, nonetheless it seems she still agree as she give nod and positive grunt

"You... You like some kind of two person become one." She spoke, voice bland and monotone but I can sense uncertainty in there "Not soul that merging but... You absorb someone soul and digest it." Her eyes narrowed sharply "It like watching bicarbonate and blood, but the latter slowly ate the former."

... Well, that actually quite omnious description. No wonder she wary of me and looking for me as soon as she could. But still bicarbonate liquid? Wouldn't it better if it was... Water?

"Well... In one sense maybe you're right." I muttered, shaking my head I stare at her in eyes "However it not that omnious actually." I added when notice her lips that thinned "Tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"... Can't say I have." Raven said with skepticism in her voice

"Well then congratulation, you just see it in flesh." I replied while spread my arm in proud manner "I'm reincarnation of someone from the past." That actually not lie, I'm indeed reincarnation of Achilles the moment I took his card. I don't know much but I guess my soul and his merging with mine as the dominant one.

If it not make sense then I'm reincarnation of my previous self, the one that come from normal Earth before Zelretch decide to dump me here and replace my alternate self in this World

"Explain." Raven inquired with look, I tempted to pull another joke but seeing the mood I decide to pull back for now

"I don't know much actually. I mean, one year ago I'm just your average normal guy and the next I become this." I said while gesturing to myself

"That very descriptive." Raven said dryly

"It shouldn't be. I have my own secret after all." I replied with same dry voice "You can't expect me to blabber everything to you right? No offense, you look like fun and kind girl but we barely know each other."

"And yet you trust me to help you searching for Starfire." Raven rebuked which make me grimaced inwardly

"That was different things. There limitation of the trust that you should give." I retorted calmly "Beside, at that time there no other choice. Time pretty much limited." I added while sighing a bit

"... That acceptable I guess."

"How generous of you. Speaking about Starfire, how is she? How the Gordonian?"

"Handled." Raven said in nonchalant manner "It just like what you plan and told. The Gordonian despite have legal claim on Starfire, but they wreaking too much in here, and Gateway City can be considered as city that have ancient treasure due to it museum." She shake her head "Starfire free and join superhero team now."

"I see... I'm glad then." It was honest statement, I mean, the whole plan is come from me and if that fail... Well there sense of responsibility and things like that ya know? This is not easy matter like giving homework or attend class that can be shrugged off, but it responsibility that related to more extreme business

I'm not going to shrug off things like slavery and killing, not if it related to me directly. I still have sense of my morality, thank you so much!

Raven stare at me, for some reason I can feel her eyes seems judging me "Starfire worry about you. She want to see you."

"And as much as I want to see her back but I won't." I replied "Not when Batgirl around. I'm just normal guy with super power and wishing for peaceful life."

"And yet you steal." Raven pointed to me in monotone "That's clearly not what normal people do."

"It's normal if you grow up in Gotham." I said flatly "If you have chance, strike. That's how Gotham play, trust me."

"And because you got superpower you decide to do what normal people in there do. Really?"

"Again, live in Gotham." I repeated while rolling my eyes "Finding decent job in there is hard as fighting Grevor you know?" I'm not even bother to hide my bitter chuckle

You think I didn't try in there? You think I just think of myself as all-knowing men so I'm not trying to be decent person in there? Well big news, I tried. I really did.

And I found out no wonder Ra's al Gul want that city to be burned down and in some movie government decide to nuke that place out from the planet surface

Because half of that city is _filled_ with nothing but _shit_.

Gang war you watch and play in GTA? You find it in there almost every week. Thievery, rapist, drug seller? Scatter everywhere as if they own the street. Maniac serial killer and unofficial slavery? You find it everyday. Corrupt higher that laugh at the idea of fair job? More than half workplace in that city

I did not witness all of them with my own eyes thankfully, but it still posted in the newspaper. In God damn newspaper! Every single days there will always be a death. Make me wonder how the hell that city still have many population until now

Maybe it proof that the World is not as bright as we thought...

"... Fine, let just say you steal from criminal in there is acceptable, giving your living environment." Raven said with scowl "But what about recently? The one you just did when you meet Supergirl."

"It was stolen money." I defended myself "They probably going to use it to buy more weapons or drugs. Rather than have those money in their pockets and used to commit more crime, wouldn't it be better if it in mine? I'm not going to use it to commit crime after all."

"And what for those money?" Raven deadpanned

"To rent house, to buy car, to buy bike and new cellphone." I answered in same expression. I don't have any thought to buy a drug, hell no, that thing absolutely going to destroy you, I'm not one who seek momentary pleasure but long term, so such thing as drugs is big no, thank you so much! "I already said it when I'm with Batgirl moment ago right? Wasn't that enough?"

Raven only blinked while give me shrug "You could be lying for all I know. Not good guy right?"

"Point." I agreed reluctantly, for some reason I have feeling many going to said that in future "But you must admitn I play good damn role moment ago right? If there wasn't me this city already gone from the map." I pointed with small smirk "Let just say five hundred thousand dollars is more than enough as compensation."

The look Raven shoot at me show nothing but unamused expression and that actually make my smirk become more smug. The purplette shake her head and she let out small sigh "I guess that's fair enough." She accept it bitterly, then she narrow her eyes "But you still going to commit crime in future right?"

"Gods no! Of course no!" I gasped in dramatic manner "I already have enough money, decent job and good payment, so no, I won't commit crime anymore!"

At least not if there no chance and the risk is big. I mean, if I find someone just stolen a million dollar and manage to escape from police and the thief appear to near me... Well, that would be a good chance, no?

It better to have that money in my pocket after all

"You truly are epiphany of greedy man." Raven dully commented

"Now, that very offensive comment! I feel hurt you think of me in such lowly manner!"

The blank face and twitch from her left eye is very amusing for me "You are more sarcastic than I thought."

"And you are more broody than I thought." I replied nonchalantly "Seriously Raven, I know your inheritance may connected in one or another way but you really need to lighten up." I suggested while ruffling my hair "The world already gloomy enough, there's no need to make it worse." Gotham was prime example for this, you only need to staying in three days in there and you will see just how bad that place was

This time I caught slight widened eyes from Raven, despite her face still calm and bland but I can see there something in there, it like what I said struck to the core in what way I don't know.

She only silent at my words but slowly she shake her head "What do you know about me?" She asked and I quirk my eyebrow at the question "You can sense thing too right? What do you sense from me?"

"Dark power for one." I answered, it's true. The moment I sense her magical power, I sense darkness. Cold. Unforgiving. Thick. However all of them not untamed, they all controlled, binded and wrapped under very powerful leash, that was more than enough to assure me Raven is not dark creature that going to suck anyone soul despite she is being daughter of one of the most powerful Demon in DC universe

There many method to sense someone, one is through telekinesis power, however let it be said that telekinesis actually not related to magic, no. It more like brain wave power, a scientic element. Magical method meanwhile, sensing the essence of people, studying the energy that flow inside them

Like what I did to her. Had I didn't know what she is, I would mistake her as simply magician that dabble in dark art but can be considered as someone that not evil. Proof that she truly had train and control herself so bad to the point she can hide her real nature...

"I can tell you are not Human, meta-human or alien. No, I had sense their power and aura, you meanwhile is different from them." I paused and put unsure face "... Let just say it was complicated and quite complex."

"I can take complicated words." Raven reassured

"Well I'm not." I admited shamelessly "I'm not the brightest guy so I don't know how to put it in words." I being honest in here, I truly didn't know how to put what I sense from her into a words. I'm smart, but I'm not that smart

"Why I'm not surprised." Raven murmured dully

"Thank you for your faith." I responded dryly

"... You not normal person during your previous life right?" Raven asked

I blinked at the sudden question, nonetheless I give slow nod "You can say so. I mean, it pretty obvious." I snorted "What kind of normal Human have superpower like me?"

"That's not what I mean." Raven plainly responded. Before she tilt her head to the side a bit, small smirk appear in her face for the first time we start this conversation "Half breed."

This time it was my eyes that widened, my mouth open slightly as I can't hide my surprised expressio. However I did not make any offensive gesture, I simply narrowed my eyes in scrutinizing manner

"Well, I'm surprised you know about that. How you found out?"

"My analog." Raven small smirk still there as she tilt her head a bit "I'm sure you wondering why I did not use water and use bicarbonate liquid. Well, bicarbonate is not water, but it could be drinked. Rather, bicarbonate quite important for body, it was positive liquid I use."

I only can silent while staring at her for moment before speaking "You have strange way creating analog you know that?"

"Perhaps..." Raven replied mysteriously "But still, you are reincarnated soul you said... This is quite unique case, what the trigger?"

"Trigger?"

"Trigger that awaken your soul. All reincarnated soul did not remember their previous life for reason obviously. There must. Be trigger that cause yours awaken, what is it?"

"That would be my secret dear." I said in mysterious voice before frowned "But let just say I got it from random old man."

"... Random old man?" Raven inquired

"Yes, son of the bitch annoying as hell." I grumbled. Zelretch never forbid me to speak about him or how I gain my power, however I did not want to tell it since it will be far too troublesome

Imagine how paranoid superheroes like Batman going to react if there someone who like Joker and have power to bend reality around him and replace Superman soul with his evil counterpart... Okay maybe not like Joker, but his kind of fun still can be categorized as crazy and annoying at scale of eight out of ten!

"Anyway, how about you?" I asked, decide to change the topic

"What about me?" Raven asked back

"Starfire join Hero team right? You not join them?"

"... We decide to make our own branch." She answered after moment of pause. Their own branch? Now this is interesting "We still not come up with the name, but Aqualad, the leader of the Titan relay about us to Justice League."

"Your own team huh? An all girl team I take it?" I asked, which got nod from her. I rubbed my chin in thoughtful manner, well a team that filled with woman as their main members? Now that is new. An idea crossed to my mind and I smirked "How about RWBS?"

"RWBSS?" Raven blinked

"Short term for Rubies? A pack of ruby?" I hold back snicker when explaining this. Who know I going to suggest RWBY name for them? Now if only Starfire have 'Y' letter as her front name, then I will bluntly tell them to use that name

Apparently it seems Raven caught my silent amusement and she have opposite opinion "Very funy." She said dully "That clearly very strange name and you know it, the way you pronoun "W" and "U" is different. And it also have two "S", you clearly forced it too much."

"Well a guy can hope right?" I chuckled "How about Hunter then?" I suggested. Why not? That name as far I know not used in here, and it wasn't bad too

Raven narrowed her eyebrowat that "More decent I guess... But..."

"Oh come on it not that bad." I said in exasperated voice "I mean, Justice League? Hell! That name itself already strange and people accept it easily. I receive nothing but blank look from Raven, this only make me chuckle and I shake my head "Anyway, congratulation." giving small smile "Hopefully you going to kick some ass in future."

"It maybe yours I would kick." Raven rebuked, voice blank but there smirk in her face

"Surely not, I mean, I'm just nice bartender with good behavior!" I gasped dramatically

"Then make sure you behave and not steal anymore in future." Raven dryly said, her smirk gone and turned to blank face "And bartender?"

"Yes, I just got the job yesterday." I nodded before about to stand but paused when notice my jacket quite far and I'm not in mood moving much since I still have my injury "Could you float that to me?"

Raven turned to where my finger pointing and found my jacket, wordlessly she rise one hand, dark energy encase her palm and the object then she give it to me. I take it while mumbling thanks, ramming the pocket I pick out my wallet before pulling small paper

"Here. This is where I work." I handed her the address of my bar "Come visit sometime, and bring your friends! Especially Starfire!"

Raven stared at me and I stared back with smiling face and finally she ask "Are you stupid or joking?"

"Let be logical, you already know me. It won't be long before you found out about that." I gestured to the address card "From Cassie, she is Wonder Girl by the way and she live just few meters away from here, I told her this morning about my job. And giving you already know me, and you were her teammate you probably going to ask about me."

Hiding is useless, not when she already know who I am. This actually very bad situation, I perfectly aware of that. However showing offensive behavior and panicking will do nothing but make the situation worse

However behaving kindly, trusting and like gentleman? That certainly will help. If there one thing I love about superheroes it they are good guy. And good guy will always try to help or at least acting in our favor since they are good person

Don't take my word wrong, they can be very strict and annoying even if you already help and commit good deed, however those only will happen if you act big crime, like trying to bomb the whole city and all

Right now, my status can be considered decent, I'm not that bad and evil, if I play it right, I guess I would do just fine even if Raven know my identity. Catwoman and Batman relationship is prime example of this, and I intent to make my relationship with superheroes like that

Beside, having your place visited by superhero will make the place full! And if that happen, I clearly can become favorite employee in place where I working! Fu, fu, fu!

"Logical thinking I guess." Raven spoke while looking at my address "I will take my leave then since we already done."

"Sure." I grunted, well I guess there nothing to talk and I also want to sleep, this night clearly long enough "By the way, about my identity..."

"... I will keep it for now. However if you do something drastic..." Raven drawled and give me sharp look, making me raise both hand in surrender manner

"I won't." It seems I going to need laying low for next few weeks, no Nikos until things calmed down

"Good, now lay down." Raven ordered

I blinked at her and shoot questioning look "Why?"

"Just do it."

I did what she ordered, holding pain sensation, I rocked my body to the side and laying in sofa, hissing slightly at the pain

Raven then stood over me, one hand touch my chest and she close her eyes, face scrunched to focus and-

My thought being tore by gasp that come out from my mouth. I suddenly got hit by very strange sensation, strange but not not pleasant, it spread to my whole body. It like I'm just out from bath of hot water and have cool, delicate air blew to me.

The sensation soon left as soon it come and I snap my eyes open, I found Raven sweated slightly. I did not wasting any time as I quickly sit and stand "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked with concern

"Just... A bit tired, it seems I also need some rest after tonight." She murmured

I frown a bit and about to help her to stand seeing she stumbling in her stand, however at that time I notice I did not feel hurt as much as before "You heal me?" I asked in amazement

"I'm not blind enough to not notice everytime you talk you holding the pain." Raven said dryly

I only can stare at her after saying that. I'm indeed holding pain everytime I breath and talk, having your ribs broken will do that, add the fact I also sure as hell my clavicula bone also snapped or cracket at least

For her to notice that... She must be at least aware that I hide quite many things and perhaps lying to her in some part... And yet she still help me genuinely

Daughter of Demon my ass, she maybe look like broody but her behavior is clearly opposite

And now I feel like an ass tricking her... But still, it still not enough to make me going to tell her everything... But at least I can be nice to her as payback

"Do you have place to stay tonight?" I asked

"A small, temporary apartment."

"Then not need to go back, stay in here tonight, rest. It already very late." Late? Sun going to rise soon as matter of fact! I did not give her chance to speak as I slung one of her arm to my shoulder to help her stand, she seems paler than before and there also sweats covering her face.

"I still can go back easily."

"I insist, you help me, this is at least the only thing I could -ugh." I winced a bit as I feel pain from my chest. It seems I'm not fully healed however the pain not as much as before, this time it's more tolerable

"You also not fully restored you know?" She said dryly

"Thank you mistress obvious." I replied in same voice "But still not going to stop me to insist you to stay here for tonight, I going to knock you out if I have to."

Raven eyebrow twitched once before she sighed "I won't heal you again next time if this what happen."

"Whatever." I snorted as I drag her to guest room, I open the door and place her to the bed, she did not resist at all, only putting blank face "I have some extra cloth you can use if you want, I mean sleeping in that outfit-"

"It's fine." She cut me blankly "I can sleep like this, now off you go before I change my mind and out from here."

I smirked at her a bit in teasing manner but nodded nonetheless as I backed away and turn to leave, I stop when I'm in door and turned to her "Thanks for healing me."

"Don't mention it." She said in monotone

"My name Aaron." I introduce myself "Call me that if I'm not in costume. Good night Raven."

"... Good night Aaron."

I close the door after give her smile, afterward I turned and let out sigh

Gods, I hope I did the right thing... No, not right thing, I hope I'm convincing enough. Granted she seems perfectly aware that I hiding something, but I can't tell much, that girl face clearly blank! She able to control her emotion very well

Then again, giving her power and status... That clearly necessary, it not just a mere demon after all that have it power and blood flowed inside her vein, but Trigon, a Demon that even stronger than Superman and can bring chaos to whole Justice League and possibly stronger than them all combined together.

Power will always come with cost... You can't expect given power and then behave all you want...

Raven... She would be one of the most dangerous villain if she allow herself drowned to that power, to her demonic power. The presence of the Demon Lord himself already enough to make everything around him shatter, I remember when I watch him in anime

She can blow the city away just by emitting his power like normal if he wish. And while I never watch him in live action or such things, but I won't take any risk and thinking his power unreal. Not after I got into this crazy universe

...

But still...

"Half breed huh?" I muttered in bemusement

Well, same thing is occur to me. Technically I'm also half breed, she's right. Son of Hero Peleus and Goddess of Sea Thetis, giving born Achilles, which power I gained. And the Daughter of the Demon Lord, Trigon and Sorceress... Arella? Yeah she's sorceress if I recall, which explain why Raven can know magic. She come from other dimension as well.

Zelretch said I will inherit Achilles abilities... Is that mean I also going to get his Divinity?

If that's true then... Well isn't this interesting? Demigod and Demidemon, living in one place together even only for moment?

What would the World from Type-Moon say if they see this?

I let out small chuckle. Well, I'm not type of person who care about such thing so it doesn't matter for me. Among other superheroes, I guess Raven is the one that I could most hoped to tolerate me. As daughter of demon she clearly know the World not just white and black, so at least she can cut me some slack... I hope

Beside... Raven is cutie too! I mean, she gorgeous! Beautiful woman, relationship with her would be...

Suddenly image of woman with long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, red crimson lip, white mily healthy skin, face of the Goddess, crossed in my mind and I feel small pain in my head, making me hold my forehead for moment

... Penthesilea...

The first Queen of Amazon, the woman that Achilles love and slain at same time...

And right now, that woman in all but soul, living next on my house...

Gods, meeting Cassie will be complicated tomorrow. I don't think I would be able look at her in same way anymore, which is bad things considering-

I smack my face with my palm, hard enough to make sound that reverberated in the living room. Gagh! No good, no good. What was I thinking? I want to have normal life, can't have that if my girlfriend superhero or villain. As tempting it is and as beautiful those woman is, but my goal still same, and if I spending time with them... Gods only know what going to happen.

I shake my head, thinking such things doesn't matter, right now I'm sleepy and tired, better take a nap as soon as I could. As I enter my bedroom and changing to proper cloth for sleep. I throw myself to the bed and in less than ten seconds, my mind went to the realm of dream

* * *

 _"My Son, I give you two choice, this choice will forge the path of your live. And I want you to chose it well, because once you pick one, there no turning back." The manifestation of beauty spoke softly, kindly, yet, there steel and firmness in there_

 _Her son... Oh her son. So handsome he is. So manly he is. So strong. So... So young. Her beloved, her baby, and her only son, oh what she would give to him if he stay with her. Anything. She will give anything for him. And yet... At same time she knew it not hers who decide for him, no, this is his life, and he is the one who have right to decide how he life_

 _"The first, is a long and peaceful life without having your name recognized by the masses. The second, is a live the short life of a hero with brilliant achievement in battle. Chose well my Son, for this will be the foundation of the path of your live."_

* * *

Raven watched as Aaron close the door, the half-demon can do nothing but shake her head, this actually not her plan when she come here but...

She must say, Aaron indeed decent person. He hide not just something, but many things actually.

It seems he did not know that she is empath as well. She can sense his emotion and his energy very clear, how he feeling and how his mental state. And despite being thief, truthfully she find the man proved himself to be at least not bad

It privacy invasion, she aware of that -and thank any Gods she can turn it off and on, if not she will be hit by thousand emotion-, however it necessary since she need to know what kind of person he is

Truthfully she only in this city todas as fluke, just passing by, however she sense something off in this city so she try to track it down and see it by herself. That's how she meet the young man

When she meet him for the first time, the first emotion she sense from him is shock, then followed by outrage before resigned, and finally to relieve when she offer him help

That really questionable, giving they just meet today, why he feel such thing toward her?

She did not pry though, he did not believe her, and she also did not trust him. They maybe working together moment ago but Raven knew Aaron is not kind of person who going to do anything freely, she conclude that judging by how she sense his emotions and Batgirl assumption during their conversation

And as much as she love to know, but she knew how to respect someone privacy, Aaron has done nothing that make him should be interrogated properly after all, and as someone who also not open and love to have her skeleton in closet checked, she can understand the young man feeling

However despite Aaron personality doing thing only when it related to him is similar like how other criminal and selfish people behave, there things that make him different and better

Aaron do thing if he gain something, but he won't hesitate to payback if he got helped. He won't even think twice, even if it was risky. This is proof of that, despite he surprised, wary, and shocked she know who he is, but he still willing and sincerely to help her. She even feel his regret when she help him and he did not trust her wholly, that was more than proof that the man don't have any evil intent to the public or trying to do very dark things

He is not hero, but... His moral code at least not questionable, she did not need to worry that the guy going to go in the street and start slicing and killing people like notorious criminal she knew such as Joker or other

Then there another thing she get from him, reincarnation. That guy is someone from the past that regain his memories, skill and ability. Alien, magic, Gods, Demon, Alternate Reality, that actually not bother Raven too much, heck! Amazon even still exist! According to Wonder Woman, the current Queen of Amazon, Hippolyta, is the same one that recorded in history! Proof that she probably already hundreds years old or more perhaps!

She had seen many strange things so this case not surprise her at all, however this is actually the first time she meet someone that reincarnated from the past

Very interesting phenomena in her opinion

He obviously very powerful person, whoever he was in past, possessing super strength, speed, and endurance. His reflect and the way he move also quite skilled and graceful during the battle

When she delve further in sensing him, he can feel his past soul is not trying to taking over his current one, instead they mixed and the current act as primer persona. He still same person, however he going to change obviously, his old personality going to influence him further

Right now it probably already did. The fusion still not complete, so she have hard time to detect what kind of being he was in past, however give it time and when it complete. Let just say she will have idea what he was

Not that stopping her from curious, who was he? He clarly half breed just like her. He not completely Human in past, that's perhaps why his soul able to reincarnated somehow

As she laying in bed, she turn on the air conditioner and rest her head on the pillow, she turn off the sleeping lamp and close her eyes

She tired, the battle with Troogar clearly take a toll of her. That monster possessing strength that surpass Wonder Girl and also Starfire, he tango with both of them after all and seems not having problem. Even when she smack him around with her magic he still able to stand, things was worse since there only three of them and Batgirl trying to hack their computer

She remember the Batman protege only can increase the launching time, delaying it, but that more than enough, had they didn't do that, the city already gone. She doubt Batgirl could have chance to hack that computer if there only two person delaying Troogar, it was clearly right decsion that the four of them go together

She close her eyes, allowing her body and mind to relax. No use to thinking about it, it already over and now it's better if she rest, healing Aaron also not easy feat after all

As she slipped to realm of dream, she can't help but feel forgetting something. Something she should ask/told to the man, however her mind already too tired, exhaustion claim her as her mind gone to another World

* * *

In place that far away from Earth, feminine gasp come out from unseen figure mouth. The figure tilted her head, looking at the distant sky where sun rise and illuminating the land, her eyes focused to the clear sky, filled with nothing but pure shock

Her companion noticing her change of behavior, face scrunched to confusion and curiosity "What's wrong?"

The woman turned to her friend, snapped from her stupor and she feel her throat dry for some reason "... Nothing... I... I thought I sense something." She said shakingly while giving tentative look to where she just stare few seconds ago

"Really?"

"Yes... But it impossble, so it probably only my feeling." She give slight wavering smile in here, it was very unconvincing but it seems her friend know she don't want to talk about it

"Okay then..." Her friend murmured, giving worried glance to her but decide not to pry, respecting her privacy

The woman give nod, her eyes lingering to behind her for moment, as if seeking for something, hoping for something. However it appear she did not find whatever she wish for and decide to turn away, face slight sour

"It just my feeling." She muttered

* * *

 **Hello! Hello! Hello! Everyone! I'm baaack! With new chapter! XD**

 **I got many demand about this story, many ask when this will be updated, well the answer is now! Tadaaa! New chapter finally come out!**

 **This mainly focusing to Raven and Nikos conversation! If you read the title, you probably already make that guess! XD**

 **As you can see, in here Nikos and Raven seems getting quite... Well... Well, it given chance because they not start in wrong foot and Nikos thankfully know to not piss of Raven too much or do anything stupid -he did though by calling her half breed, then again so is he.**

 **It also could because Raven herself sense that Nikos didn't have any ill intent to her. She wary to her because he feel himself familiar with her, yes, but that's it better than got scorned or distrusted right? That's why she accepting more easy, however if Nikos expect this will make Raven soft to him oh that guy clearly dumbass**

 **Raven is more than that, it just in Nikos mind that he thought his plan went as smooth as he thought. Which going to happen in future! XD**

 **This concluded Gordonian Arc and moving from Gotham! You can say now we start to enter into more wider World, where many things going to come and disturbing our protagonist 'normal' life! XP**

 **Alas nothing much to say and I think I did not need to explain anything, you can ask me personaly if you wish to know something. However I will tell you that Aaron/Nikos pairing is still mysterious! This is not story where woman will fall in love with man like flipping back of your hand! Nooo! It not work that waaaaay sadly #.#"**

 **So the pairing is still nuknown, and everyone have a chance for the pairing! I accept any suggestion so not need to be afraid or worry!**

 **Next chapter will be daily life of Aaron in Gateway City, and certain female bat adjusting herself in that city!**

 **P.S : Guess who the last woman is!**

 **P.S.S : I still need name for RWBSS team or Raven team! Help me by giving your idea! XP**


	12. A Sense of Normality Part I

**Chapte** **r 11. A Sense of Normality. Part I**

* * *

He stare at the glass that he hold, his eyes scanning the marble keenly, trying to find any speck of dirt in there, twirling the object, he smile in satisfaction as he found the glass clean as it supposed to be.

He carefully bring out tissue and wipe the glass once again, just to make sure it clean before place it on the table and pick out another glass

It has been a week ever since the battle with Gordanian, Aaron must say that life was good lately for him. He already recover to full health -thanks for Raven for that- and he enjoying his job quite nicely

The bar he working is open from 5 PM to 4 AM, quite early seeing most bar open when sun already sunk, but it is fine for him, the time actually was quite good in his opinion

Not to mention the attack of Gordanian also giving some positive result for him. Apparently his colleague that working was caught in the assault and many of them in hospital right now, so their shifts were given to him and those who available.

While true it mean less time for him but at same time it also mean more money, and even if right now he not need money wholly since he still have about four hundred thousand dollars in his pocket but more money is always welcome, he won't decline opportunity if it was presented to him. Not to mention he not get tired easily due to his status, he can awake straight for twenty four hours if he want to

'It also will refill the hole that my bike left.' He thought in sulking manner as he remember his bike that he just buy, only for it turned into garbage at same day thanks to Starfire spaceship

Of course he already bought new one, he will need vehicle to go around and he don't wish to always use taxi. However that doesn't change the fact it still wasting money, he loss thousand dollars to buy new bike after all, such amount of money could be used to eat straight for a month and at same time also paying electric and water in his house

Fortunately that was the only bad thing happen to him, buying new bike. Other than that life is good for him and he must say it almost like a vacation

The door of the bar opened, breaking him from his stupor as he put polite smile to his face

"Welcome to the Midnight Star." He greeted politely before he blinked when saw the one who come and for moment he feel slight panic flowing inside him but he quickly repress it down "Cassie?"

Clad in blue jeans, pair of sneakers, and orange t-shirt is Cassandra, the girl who live on side of his house "Yo!" The blonde greeted him with grin

Now, now Aaron actually had no problem with her presence, they are neighbor after all and while it's true that she looks like Achilles former love and troubling him but he still manage to hide his discomfort pretty well, so he can tolerate his presence quite well

What surprise him however... Is the person who come with her

Wearing purple t-shirt that topped by black cardigan, followed by brown long pants and pair of sandal while having her hair tied into ponytail, is none other than Barbara Gordon

The Batgirl, apprentice of the Dark Knight of Gotham, and the one who hunting his ass from Gotham to here

'I shouldn't be surprised to see her here seeing she still hunt Nikos after all.' True that he already expect that he going to meet her soon since he told Cassandra where he working too but he did not expect to meet her so sudden like this "Did your mother know you visiting bar?"

"What with that question?" Cassie asked back with annoyed voice "A beautiful girl like me come here to see you but you saying that to her? Seriously."

"And said beautiful girl have a mother who have sniper rifle that ready anytime under her bed." He replied in flat voice. Helena Sandsmark is indeed kind and gentle woman, but she have her fangs and claw. He may not see them personally but he have no intention to pissing off mother who have that kind of weapon

"Point." Cassie relented with giggle "But it's fine, I can take care of myself. Beside, you are working in here right? You can keep an eye on me." She said before she grinned "To make sure I did not trash those who mess with me that bad of course."

True, Cassandra is not normal girl, she is Wonder Girl. She can take care of herself so he not need to worry. But Aaron Wilson doesn't know that, so he have to act like one

"I'm still going to tell your mother later though." He said with sigh

"Ehhh! You're so lame you know that?"

"I'm not going to pissing off your mother." He persisted "Anyway, I see you bring a friend here." He glanced at Barbara with small interest "A familiar one as matter of fact."

"Hello Mr Wilson." Barbara smiled at him "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here Ms Gordon." He smiled back to her politely I'm surprised that you were here."

"Well, I actually follow some Student Exchange program and I got the same school with Cassandra here." Barbara nudged Cassie with her elbow

"Yeah, I heard from her that you two know each other so I bring her here." Cassie said with grin as she walk toward the bar and pull seat, her redhaired friend following her

"Well, you can say we meet in rather interesting circumstance." Aaron chuckled as he recall their first meeting

"Yeah, I remember about that." Barbara also chuckled "I still feel sorry for accusing you like that you know?"

"It's not problem Ms Gordon, it already water under the bridge."

"If you say so then. I'm surprised that you are here Mr Wilson."

"Hmm, I can understand that giving my status before but well... In the end I manage to save enough money to rent house and now getting a job." Aaron said flippantly as he place the glass he clean to table "Although I can't say my luck is good, I mean, I just few days in here and this city instantly got bombard by alien." He lamented with sigh

Barbara let out amused giggle at that "Well, but it still fortunate that you're unharmed right? And your work place also fine."

"You can say so thankfully."

"Hey, hey, what is this?" Cassie chimed in with slight annoyed voice "You two barely know each other but you seems not mind Barb here goes to bar."

"Well, it's because Ms Gorgon here from Gotham." Aaron answered nonchalantly "Many teenager at her age in Gotham goes to bar at night, some even too young."

"This is not Gotham!"

"Exactly." Aaron dully responded "Gotham's most bar in night is more dangerous and always have brawl every single day." He informed "And because of that I believe Ms Gordon here can take care of herself, unlike you."

"He kinda have point Cass." Barbara quipped with smirk "You're not the most reliable person after all."

"Screw you!"

"Language!" Aaron reprimanded

Being mature woman she is, Cassie respond him by blowing raspberry

Aaron rolled his eyes, of course she will do that "Anyway, what do you want to drink? Since this is your first time I guess I can treat you two." He said "But only the first glass okay? And also, no alcohol, both of you still underage."

"But most of them have alcohol!" Cassie complained while showing the menu "And they also the most expensive one!"

"Exactly."

"Maaan, what a stingy person." Cassie huffed while shooting look to him "You won't get rich if you stingy like this."

"On contrary I will." He replied flippantly "Now what do you want?"

"I will take simple fruit punch." Barbara ordered

"Well, give me strawberry sunrise then." Cassie ordered "Oh plus the cute little umbrella." She added with grin

Aaron stare at the blonde for few seconds before he shake his head "One fruit punch and one non-alcoholic strawberry sunrise coming up." He said aloud as he begin to prepare the drink

While he appear to be calm and not bothered but he quite anxious on inside. He can feel Barbara eyes bore to the back of his head with curiosity and skepticism. The red haired girl probably already put several spying devices around his house, no doubt so she can watch over him in future

She also probably suspicious about him as being Nikos since Nikos appear here not long when he just moved in. Granted at that time there's many people that also moved to Gateway but... Well, the list is not long, so he is also included to one of the suspects

'And I'm sure she also already barging to my house.' He thought while mixing the drink together. Thankfully there's nothing suspicious in his house, he doesn't have drugs or things like that, true there small vault in there but it nothing much. He don't have anything that will pull Batgirl's trigger save for Miló and Akoúo̱ -and they stored inside some kind of dimensional pocket thankfully.

Seriously, sometime it make him wonder does Batgirl and the other even respect someone privacy, that was rude of them to barging to their house like that!

But considering the stake... He can't blame them for what they did, the villain clearly not one to be trifled with, if you want to bring them down then they have to do that for good and you need solid proof for that, one that can be represented to the public and everyone

"Here you goes girls." He said as he place the drinks in table "Don't want to order something else? Snacks perhaps?" He offered "I recommend our Chicken Pop Corn. They're quite unique in my opinion."

Both girls stare at each other for moment before they shrugged "Sure." Cassie said "Give us one, put mayo and chili in there 'kay?"

"Sure." Aaron replied before he head over to the other side "Heard that Albert?"

"I hear that! One chick pop coming up!" A voice from the inside yelled back at him

The pseudo Servant smiled before turned back to the bar and pick another glass to clean

"Eh, you're not the one who cook it?" Cassie sounded disappointed while asking

"I can't cook much." Aaron replied "Rice, eggs, meat, or basic thing I could but like that? No." He admitted

"Well that was actually not bad." Barbara commented "You're living alone aren't you? So it just make sense if you able to cook even if not much."

"Thank you?" Was that compliment or not? Meh, it doesn't matter though

Barbara giggled at the response but not offer anymore words

It was then the door of the bar opened once again, Aaron immediately put polite smile and shift his gaze to the new costumer

"Welcome to Midnight Star."

He paused momentarily after greeting the new person that coming. That long brown hair, that petite figure, and that green eyes. For some reason she feel familiar to him, he sure as hell they had meet before but

'Ah, the reporter.'

She was the one who saved his life after all, if he did not reach hospital in time after his battle against Grevor then he would be as good as dead

The reporter looking around the place, noticing there only few people inside. Then she walk toward the bar and take a seat quite far from Barbara and Cassie location

Aaron briefly shoot her questioning look to her. Now he got better look at her, she is appear to be very young, she look still in highschool rather than reporter

'A side job then? No, I don't think there side job as reporter but...' He shake his head and dismissing that thought, flashing the woman smile "Hello Miss, what can I get for you?"

"Greyhound please." She ordered "And one bottle of beer."

"Uhh... Miss, I don't think you-" He close his mouth when the woman show her ID card to him, and like he suspect, she was twenty despite her petite figure "Right Miss Miyamoto, one Greyhound and bottle of beer coming up." He said as he retreated to his place

Taking few bottle of alcohol and fruits. He begin to mix them gracefully while making small show with his hands as he spin the bottle and slice the fruits easily with another hand. This particular trick is often do by bartender when they made their drink to draw more costumer

It seems did their magic judging by how Cassie whistling

"Wow, that was one hell of hands you have Aaron." Cassie commented

"I've been practicing." He wielding spear and sword, this trick is not hard for him "I'm become bartender because of reason you know?" He chuckled as he walk back to Ruri and carrying her drinks

The asian women didn't show any sign of being impressed or touched by his show moment ago, as matter of fact Aaron have feeling right now her mind not even in her body

"Here your drinks miss." He called as he placed bottle of beer, ice cube filled glass and the Greyhound she ordered "Enjoy it."

"Hn." She grunted and taking sip to the Greyhound while started to pour beer to the glass

"If I may make comment." Aaron started while eyeing the alcohol "Isn't it too early to drink?" It barely pass 7 PM, the night still early

Ruri spare short glance at him before snorting "Because it still early it is good time to drink." She murmured

That bring confusion to the pseudo Demigod who tilt his head "How so?"

"If I drink early I will be fine when goes back home because it still crowded." She said before gulp down the entire cup in single swoop "Haaaa." She exhaled afterward

'That... That was not illogical actually.' Aaron thought with sweatdrop "I don't think it still good idea to drink this early though."

"It's now or never. Have you seen how this city state after those alien coming?" Ruri snorted "This city is still repairing, thieves and criminal started to rose in last few days. If I drink later I will get back home without my wallet or worse."

That actually true. The city crime recently has increased. It's nowhere close to level of Gotham but it still a bit dangerous. People taking advantage of the city state that imbalance and still in havoc.

"Why did I talk this to you anyway?" Ruri asked, more to herself than him "Anyway, go away, I'm not in mood to talk."

Aaron stare at the asian for moment before giving slow nod "As you wish miss, but please do not cause ruckus later okay?"

"What are you my mother?" Ruri snorted "Aren't you a bit young to working in here?"

"I'm eighteen." Aaron defended himself "Legal enough to work."

"Like I care, now hush."

Aaron shake his head before deciding to leave the woman by herself, not like it was his problem anyway. True he owe her one for helping her but it's just because he protecting her from getting mauled and turned to pulp of gore by Grevor, so it just fair trade

He returned to his position where near Cassie and Barbara, the two teenager obviously listening to what they just talking about judging by their faces

"Wow, someone having bad day." Cassie remarked "And you allow her to get drink?!"

"She's twenty."

Cassie blinked, once, twice, then she tilt her gaze to Ruri in corner who drinking from her glass, her eyes studying the girl figure before she give Aaron flat look "You shitting me."

"Language." Aaron admonished "I'm going to tell your mother this, seriously. And no, I'm not kidding, she show me her ID card."

"B-But look at her!" Cassie whispered while gesturing to Ruri petite figure "She's like my junior!"

"Well, Asian people sometime noted to be not tall or big like you, western." Aaron replied

"He is right you know." Barbara agreed "It might be the gen. Many asian actually smaller or shorter than us. In fact, I had a friend who only around 4'8 foot tall but already twenty five years old."

"Hmmm..." Cassie didn't offer anymore comment as she seems understand and accept the big picture "Well, that kind of bullshit of them. I mean, even if they get old they probably going to look young."

"It will be hell for them when giving baby or pregnant." Barbara snorted

"I don't think I should be here anymore." Aaron muttered. The conversation now started to stray to topic that male shouldn't know, seriously he didn't need to know about pregnancy or things like that

"Oh man up Aaron!" Cassie snorted "It's not that bad."

"Would you want to listen when men talking about their genital or comparing them?"

"... Okay, I get your point."

Aaron let out snort at that

"Bartender! I want another bottle!" Ruri's voice come out from her direction

Aaron turned around and spare small glance to her, then he let out sigh and goes to the shelf, pulling out bottle of beer and approach her

When he arrive he start to observe the woman, he noted her cheeks already started to become red and judging by her small hiccup, right now the alcohol probably already started influence her

"You drink one bottle in less than fifteen minutes." He murmured in bewilderment "Are you sure you okay?" He asked again, there hint of concern in his voice. He maybe an asshole but it doesn't mean he don't have heart

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice slight slurred "Give me that bottle now, I'm paying remember?"

"... Fine, but if you go puking I will have you clean the table. Right now we quite short of staff after all." He said as he give the bottle to him

The asian woman merely grumbled under her breath and started to pouring another liquor to fill her glass, hiccuping slightly while doing that

"If I may ask..." Aaron started "What is the causes of this?" He gestured to the drink and her condition

Might as well start probing for information. She is reporter after all and he going to start live in here, it will be better if he start his own network

Ruri paused in her drink, her green eyes bore to him with bleary light, sign that alcohol already affecting her brain "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

The petite woman stare at him for few seconds before she snorted "Not like I going to loss anything anyway." She mumbled "My video got damn confiscated."

"Your video?" Aaron blinked

"Yeah. My video that I record by risking my life got confiscated by one of superheroes." She making gesture with her hand while said "superheroes" term with slight distaste "Saying that there is confidential things in there." She said "And apparently my boss hear about that and now my career is in questioning position, people think I some kind of woman who trying to find out heroes identity or things like that and sell it to certain party."

Well... Well that was...

"Wow, that was suck." He said aloud. He didn't know what else to say after hearing that

Ruri snorted "That sum my life right now." She grumbled

Aaron stare at the small woman who started to resume her drinking, judging by her demeanor she seems no longer want to talk and he, himself doesn't know what to do. What she went through was unfair, like really unfair. Here she is, woman that has risk her life by getting close to one of fight between monster just for her job but her work apparently got confiscated and on top of that her career now also got questioned

Now, now this is something that actually not related to him at all, but hearing this kind of story... As someone who want to went through normal life it give unpleasant feeling to him, what happened to this woman is simply

"That bottle... It's on the house." He said with sigh and gesturing to one that Ruri's just pouring "Consider it as good luck wish."

Ruri merely stare at him without putting any expression, then she focused back to her drink, seems ignoring his kind offer

"Look, if something bad happen." Aaron continued "I want you to know that this place is hiring, and you can come register here. The payment won't be as good as your original job I believe but it better than nothing."

She paused, her eyes shifted back to him and her eyebrow quirked "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

No, not really. Aaron admit Ruri is cute but... "Did it work?" He joked

Ruri snorted at that "How old are you again? Eighteen right? You know I'm two years older than you."

"You look very young and cute so I don't mind."

"Your wish." Ruri shake her head with smirk, her cheeks though flushing slightly "Thank you for the offer and the free bottle. But we will see the situation first."

Aaron give nod to her and decide that it's better to close the conversation in there. He turned back to Cassie and Barbara who chatting however he caught the red haired girl glance to their direction few seconds ago. Ah, so she listening, well then... That might be good thing for Ruri, Batgirl can help her with her career or something like that

"And how about you two ladies?" He asked as he approach them "Do you want order something else?"

"Nothing, we already satisfied enough." Barbara said "Oh, I want one glass of cool water please, my throat kinda sore."

"Sure." He went to the fridge and pull out bottle of cold water before returning to them "Here." He pour it to the glass and give it to Cassie "So what you two talking about?"

"Why? You want to know?" Cassie smirked "Didn't you the one who said you should leave?"

"I don't thinnk you talking about pregnancy or things like that anymore." And he also think they were too young to talk about that. Seriously, they still in highschool, granted they were in their last year but it still not change it

"We talking about S.H.E." Barbara answered

"S.H.E?" Aaron blinked "You mean the newest superheroes team that consist female teenager that just introduced recently?" He asked

"Eyup, that's one."

S.H.E... That was actually what the superheroine decide to use as their team name, it was short for Superhero Elite Team. There news about them two days ago, they declared to be the one that responsible for repelling the alien invasion in Gateway City week ago

All the members is female which consist of Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire and Miss Martian. Giving the team name Aaron actually not surprised, it is said that despite how it looks like but S.H.E is not only for female and men also can join, it just the name mean so people know that the founder is female

"What about them?" Aaron asked in faux innocent voice

"Well." Cassie grinned a bit "Isn't it kind of cool that we, girls now have our own team?" She asked back "Not like it's not cool with Justice League and Young Justice but having a whole team filled with girls is new."

"Well... I can't disagree with you on that." Aaron said after small pause "Not to mention they also appealing in the eyes."

Cassie smirk gone in instant and her face turned to flat "Men, you think with your genital than brain."

"Oh shut up." Aaron replied while rolling his eyes "They're all pretty girls, it's not like I'm in wrong for appreciating beauty." He maybe won't date or marry them giving they will bring problem to his life but it doesn't mean he don't want to ogle or steal one or two kiss from them if he given chance

It just natural to attracted to beautiful girls like them

"Well, at least you're being honest." Barbara chuckled "Girls like boy that honest."

"That was lie." Aaron deadpanned "Girls like boy that telling good thing about them."

"Hey, hey that was kinda discriminating." Cassie said with glare, albeit there no heat in there "I think boys also like that you know?"

"True but girls is the most case right?"

"... Point." The blonde grumbled "So who do you think the hottest?"

"Cass." Barbara admonishing from her side, eyes giving look of disapproval

"The hottest? Among S.H.E?"

"No, among my school, of course I am you dolt."

"Well..." Aaron rub his chin in thoughtful manner, carefully think what he about to say. For some reason he feels like he about to step into minefield

Which is kinda true seeing two of S.H.E's member is here right now, wrong words and he sure as hell Cassie would shove him to nearby trash can

"I think... They all attractive in their own way." He began to speak carefully "For example, Batgirl is kinda hot and obviously smart, that would attract few guys who into girl like him you know? Not to mention the dark theme." He said and he try his best to not stare at Barbara while saying this to not get her attention "Supergirl, well she is obviously hot too, the confident air she always bring and how she impose herself. That give impression to few guys you know?"

It was similar like Batman and Superman actually, fans often arguing which is better. Batman is the Shadow of Justice League while Superman is the Light, both their existence is necessary but for some reason people still attracted to the latter

Perhaps it because Batman is only a man, a man that capable to take on superheroes and villain, standing against being that can be considered as Gods with nothing but guts and will power

"As for the other like Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Raven and Starfire? Well they're new Heroes so I don't have any comment about them, yet." He finished "But... If you ask who is the one I found the most attractive then it's..."

Image of blonde haired princess with grin and graceful posture flashed in his mind and Aaron found himself smiling unconsciously

"I guess that will be Wonder Girl." He murmured

"Wonder Girl?" Cassie perked, her interest was clear

"Yes." He nodded again

"What about her?" She asked "I mean why you pick her?"

Aaron stare at Cassie, his eyes that dazed for moment regain their light, cynical smirk fluttered to his face "That would be secret."

"Ha?" Cassie blinked "Secret? What the! Why it's secret?"

"Because I say so." Aaron deadpanned "Come on Cass, who will be comfortable talking about someone they found attractive in front of woman? Seriously."

The Wonder Girl pouted at that, Barbara on her side snorted aloud "Come on Aaron! We're friend right? You can share it with me."

"Nope, nadda. Now be quite Cassie or I will tell your mom that you order alcohol."

"That! That was lie!" Cassie sputtered

"True, but she didn't know that." Aaron smirked "And giving your personality, do you think she won't buy that?"

"... You're jerk. An ass, you're an ass Aaron."

""Language."" Aaron and Barbara admonished at same time

The blond superhero in response grumbled incoherently under her breath.

* * *

"Maaan, that was some good drink." Cassie commented as she walk out from the bar with satisfied face

"Well, it's not bad." Barbara nodded "I had drink better one but I guess that can be categorized as good. The chicken also tasty."

"Uh-huh." Cassie nodded back "I think I'm going to go there in case I need to ditch or escape." She chuckled

Barbara glance at her friend with small frown "I don't think that was good idea, I mean, the price is a bit expensive."

"True, true." Cassie agreed while touching her chin "Then again, all prices kinda went up recently."

Well... Giving the city current state it can't be helped." Barbara said "All the restaurant and cafe also like that. This city not fully recovered, maybe in next week it will goes down."

"Maybe." Cassie replied "But you have to admit, Aaron's place is decent enough."

"True, but I don't think we should go there often, at least not with the price still up like this."

"Oh please Barb." The blonde rolled her eyes in exasperation "Don't be stingy, it's not that expensive."

"Says someone with mother who is the most famous archaeologist in this city and possibly nation." Barbara replied dryly

"You work under Batman." Cassie whispered

"Doesn't mean he paying for my life, my father the one who did that." The red haired girl shoot back

"True but isn't he kinda like an uncle? You can ask money if you want."

"You try to do that to him and we see how it going."

"... Eh, touche." Cassie relented, says what do you want but Batman clearly not very liked by the young generation

Both of them walk in silence for moment. Barbara and Cassie live in different places however it was on the same direction and while it's true the Midnight Star is quite far from there but there bus stop nearby that can carry them

"Say..." Cassie started, breaking the silence "Did you heard what that drunk woman said?"

"Kinda." Barbara replied "I didn't get the full conversation but I know the big picture, not easy to listening due to the distance."

"Well it kind of clear to me." Cassie tapping her ears, indicate that she have better hearing sense than normal human. Not at level of Kryptonian but it still good nonetheless "Can you do something about it?"

"... We can't return the confiscated video Cassie, you knew that." Barbara sighed "We were lucky we manage to get the video before it published, and even so we also have to clean all record of CCTV around where Nikos sighting." And giving the boy practically destroy one or two blocks of city due to his fight plus walking around the city when helping them search for Starfire, that wasn't easy thing. Not. At. All

"I still don't get the general idea. I mean, he is not the only guy that pissing Black Mask right? So why we need to do this much?"

"Because this guy happen to be Metahuman who can go toe on toe against the whole Young Justice possibly and perhaps only can beaten by Supergirl in our generation which she only able to do that through overpowering him." Barbara explained in flat voice "He is maybe not too famous or dangerous right now but he have potential, a lot, and he is free player."

He have no friends or allies -at least those that known- on his side, which mean anyone can grab him and no one will bat an eye. Then in next few weeks or months he can possibly return to the World only for this time as a real villain, one that dangerous

"Not to mention we only manage to erase the CCTV record one day after the assault, Gods know what already happened in that time." Barbara murmured

"... Aren't you being too paranoid?" Cassie asked in bewilderment "I mean, it only one day."

"Anything can happen in one day. That alien invasion week ago happen in one day!"

"... Point." Cassie relented "But back to topic, can't we do something to help that girl?" She asked

"... We can't return the video, and if what I think correct then she would be fired soon." Barbara sighed, voice containing remorse "Her boss probably doesn't have problem with her, it more like the rumor that spread among the employee, and since rumor will disturb business or such thing, the boss doesn't have choice but to fire her."

"That was utter shit." Cassie grimaced

"But that doesn't mean we can't do anything." Barbara informed with smile "I can ask Batman to give some compensation money for her though, or ask to let some company accept her in their place when she looking for one, but we can't give her the video back."

"... Well that actually fine in my opinion." Cassie said after moment of pause "Good idea as matter of fact." That is very good solution, giving her money compensation and new place to work, that woman deserve it after what she went through

In a way it was them who responsible for ending her career so it just make sense if they help her. That was what Heroes do after all, helping those who in need

* * *

In a way, Barbara Gordon paranoia is not baseless. She learn from the best after all, and Batman is called the greatest detective of the Earth not without reason, his paranoia is never without reason and illogical

"Interesting."

The boy have talent, immensely as matter of fact, and judging from the way he attacks and strikes his opponent, he never worried about about the result of the injury. He struck without hesitation and second thought

Granted he still holding back, however from the display of his fight it was clear that he obviously prefer to not hold back. He can tell the boy is annoyed by such thing as matter of fact

And then he fought against the biggest one

All his attacks was downright lethal and dangerous after that. The boy not holding back at all, he fight with brutality like a beast. Even when he wounded heavily he still snarling and keep on battling in savage manner

To be honest when he heard alien invasion week ago he not that interested. It not like he doesn't care but such thing is too bothersome and attracting attention, and giving his line of work, it was unwise to do so

That still doesn't change he can't get any profit through it though. That kind of thing is actually can be used to milking information, like about this boy that he found recently

The moment that invasion happen, he already started to move actually, he hack all the camera in Gateway City subtely to find more information about the newest invader and what he can get from them

Albeit he didn't manage to get far because the video quality was bad and the next day when he tried to check them again all the record that related to the boy got erased somehow and replaced by the fake one that very convincing

Either someone else take interest on the boy or he have friend on his side that capable to do so, which make him more interested

Doesn't matter which one, it's not change a single thing

Briefly his eyes wandered to the wanted poster of the boy. 750.000$ actually not that large sum of money. It was standard for him, and he usually take one million

The boy have potential, with right guide and proper teaching, he can become very powerful figure in future, one that only rivaled by those that like Wonder Woman or Superman perhaps

He pick his cellphone, pressing certain number in there and wait for the call

It got answered just after it 'beep' ed for two times

"Good evening father."

"Good evening to you too daughter." He greeted back in stoic voice "I have a test for you."

"Test? What is it father?"

"I will send you file of someone. I want you to track him down and bring him to me. Alive and full. However should the circumstance not supporting it then you can kill him, after that deliver his head to Black Mask in Gotham." He instructed her, then his voice become more tight and hint of edge could be heard from there "But please note that I will be _not_ pleased with that result."

"I shall bring him to you alive father." Her response was swift and straight, accepting the order without questioning

"Good. And as you can see there new superheroes team." He sneered at the "superheroes" word. Really, those bunch of female is more like posture girl than superhero

Though he must admit that was not bad move. To show the public new team. Not just it increase moral of people but it also act as a sign of warning to them to stay the hell away from Gateway City. There is no doubt that there few villain would be attracted to the city current state of chaos and by declaring S.H.E existence two days ago they just give promise and reassurance to them that should they do something drastic they will be taken down fast

Probably Batman's plot. Really. That man is know how to play his game. Even if Justice League and their branches did not worked for Government but they still know how to use politic and make people feel safe to them

"You won't be able to take the whole team alone. Not to mention your target also highly possible to use lethal force against you." He continued without pausing while thinking all those things, a testament of how sharp-minded he is "You, alone, won't win against him in fair fight." He said in neutral voice "I don't think I need to say anything else correct?"

"Yes, I understand completely. Shall I depart right now?"

"You may do so. I give you one month at max, and 20.000$ for this test." He stated "If in one month you don't bring any result, I will hunt you down by myself."

He won't kill her, she is too precious to be killed, even he admit that. However it doesn't change that he going to punish her hard enough should she fail

"Understood, I will take my leave then."

"I will wait for the good news."

With that he hung up the call and place his phone to the table, his gaze shifted to the figure of Nikos that swinging his spear to Grevor with brutal eyes and he smirked

It seems he has found interesting pawn

* * *

 **Sooo yeah, this one is really been a while got updated. A year as matter of fact. Wow that was quite amount of time, no? Well I have no excuse other than I also writing other story and my "steam" for this one just got pumped back recently after watching Wonder Woman XD**

 **Hmmm, how do I put it eh... Truthfully nothing big happen this chapter other than foreshadowing just what kind of shit will hit Aaron in future**

 **This show his "normal" life, where he working in bar, chatting with Cassie and Barbara -while being careful to not make the latter suspicious of him, at least not make her more suspicious. This chapter mean to show how he will living his daily normal life from now on**

 **Then we meet someone else. And yes, I know not many of you like OC, but let be honest. DC Universe is big, literally. You can't just expect no OC will pop up here and there. Please note that I won't make many and their role won't be major but some might be**

 **And to those of you who familiar with the woman, yes, yes she is who you thinking. Few already notice her when she make her first appearance and the name that I just write in here clearly give away her identity**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next chapter we will see our favorite orange skinned alien, followed by certain Demidemon! Meanwhile those that hunting started to gather their pack! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
